Once Upon A Time
by justagirl8225
Summary: I’ve never believed in fairy tales, never believed in myths and folklore. But that would all change, and how did it change. AU fic.
1. Prologue

**Once Upon A Time**

**Disclaimer: **I go through this every time, right? I've realized I don't own it. You know I don't own it. I just borrow for my own amusement.

**Cast: **Trish Stratus, Victoria, Lita, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, John Cena; mentions of others.

**Rating: **Erm, T I suppose for language

**Spoilers: **Not on your life, lol. Alternate Universe piece.

**Summary: **I've never believed in fairy tales, never believed in myths and folklore. But that would all change, and how did it change.

**Notes: **First things first: Alternate Universe. Meaning, I'm taking peeps from the WWE and placing them in a world, not their own. Mostly just out of the wrestling world, but you'll see what I mean. For the sake of the piece, everyone is the same age, some real names used for the piece (Victoria, Lita, maybe a few others).. Some people may be slightly OOC but, it's fiction, let me have my fun. Um, when I think of anything else, I'll let you know.

………….

_From the diary of Trish Stratus:_

**_August 3rd_**

_I don't have much time to write, but I figured I should at least write -something- before we left. Today is the day that we -myself, and my two roommates- take off for our year of internship. You heard that right, we all applied for the internships, we all hoped we would get the approval- and miraculously the Dean approved us! We're not going -entirely- alone though. There'll be three other students there too, I think from Boston University but I'm not really sure .. Anyway, I know it will be hard, the three of us out of the Big Apple, but it should be fun-_

"Trish!" Lisa Marie whined, "We don't have much time before the cab gets here, hurry up!"

_Ugh! Don't they realize I'm writing? Don't get me wrong- I love these two like sisters, but geeze! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah .. Lisa Marie, Amy and I are heading out of J.F.K. International today, bound for London, England. We would have been started our Junior year at N.Y.U, but like I said- that internship program. We're supposed to be 'studying' and 'researching' European history. I personally see it as a great opportunity to taste the nightlife -and the shopping- of Europe. I'm really-_

Amy frowned, tossing a few more items into her carry on bag. "Trish, you can finish your diary entry on the plane. Come on!"

_I'm really looking forward to this internship. To give some background info., we're heading over to London today, staying in London for a week before we head off to explore more of England. After that we're heading to Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Then, we head off to the mainland. We're going to France, Spain, Germany, Austria, Denmark, Italy… and some other places. So sue me, okay? I only had a minute to read over the final itinerary before Amy snatched it out of my hands._

"Look blondie- you have five seconds .. Or I'm turning off your laptop."

_From here on in, I use a notebook and do this the old fashioned way. Anyway, I guess Ames has a point, I still need to finish packing! So until next time, _

_-Trish._

The blonde woman let out a short sigh, shutting down her laptop quickly. "Are you two happy now?" she rolled her eyes at her roommates; the two in question finishing their last minute packing.

Amy Dumas rolled her eyes right back, "Like we've both been trying to tell you Trish .. We're gonna be leaving any minute now .. And you're not even finished packing yet!"

Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'll have you both know that my bags have been packed since last night. My carry-on is also packed, the only thing left is my laptop."

Lisa Marie zipped up her carry on, "So you're ready then?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Duh, didn't I just say that? Geeze, you two could give me a little credit here."

Amy sat back on her heels, "Well still .. This is a big trip and-"

"I know," The blonde woman interrupted her best friend of forever, "it's not every day we get to go to London-"

"And see the rest of Europe," Lisa added then, "This is going to be so much fun."

"Precisely," Trish beamed, "So, does everyone have their boarding passes and passports?"

"Yes mom," the redheaded woman rolled her eyes good naturedly, "And Jeff said he'll ship our other stuff to us. Matter of fact, he said he'd take care of that today, so hopefully it won't take too long to get there."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And just what other stuff are the two of you taking?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders, slipping her laptop inside her carryon. "My CD collection, some of Amy's CD collection, some art supplies, DVD's, and-"

"And my laptop and some books." Amy finished for the blonde. "I can only fit so much in my suitcases."

Lisa just shook her head, "And what are you taking with you on the plane?"

The redhead frowned in thought, "Books, my camera and my mp3 player of course .. Oh yeah, and the PSP that Jeff got me."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I still say he bought that for you so he could 'borrow' it."

Amy smirked, "I know he did .. That's why he bought me the Playstation 2 in the first place."

The raven haired woman smirked, "Doesn't he already have one?"

"Yup," the redhead shouldered her carryon. "But he claims its necessary to have one here, for whenever he visits."

"Which is often," Trish put in wryly, "I swear, last semester- he was here almost every night."

"That's because he knows that one of you will _always _cook for him." Lisa informed the two with a smile, "How long have you three known each other anyway?"

"Like we've told you before," Trish frowned in thought, "We all met .. When we were three. Our mom's knew each other through work, set up play dates and the rest is history."

The redhead nodded, hazel eyes sweeping over the living room. "Cab should be here soon, so why don't we just wait downstairs?"

"Sure, that works." Lisa grasped a suitcase in either hand, her carry on already in place. "Jeff's gonna keep an eye on things here, right?"

"So he says," Trish grasped her own suitcases, her carry on resting near the door. "And if not, then Dawn also agreed to keep an eye on things."

"Right, soo.." Amy sent on last glance around their New York City apartment. "If we're all packed and ready.."

"Which we are."

"Then let's go."

The three women fell silent then, filing out of the door one by one, with Trish the last to exit. As Trish had mentioned, she and Amy had known each other since childhood. They grew up together, went to the same summer camps and the same schools together. They applied to the same college, and logically became room-mates. They had met their third roomie at orientation day. And while for that year, Lisa had lived on campus, she had spent enough time with the two childhood friends that it only made sense for her to become the third room-mate. The first week had been slightly difficult as Trish and Amy had already established their 'home' routine. But, soon enough, Lisa adapted to it and adapted the other two to her own routine. Everything since then had been smooth sailing.

……….

Two hours later found the three settled on an international flight to London. Trish found herself between her two room-mates; Lisa taking the aisle seat while Amy took the window. The raven haired woman was currently removing her sweater and a book from her carry on, while Amy was adjusting one of the thin pillows behind her back. The redhead also had a book with her, and much to Trish's disdain, it was one of those stupid fairy tale volumes.. Again. Last semester, Amy had taken a course in General European Literature. The redhead was currently pursuing a double major in European Studies and Anthropology. Exactly why, Trish still wasn't sure, but Amy was happy with it and that's what mattered. The point was, she had taken the course in European Literature and had become fascinated by the folklore and myths of Eastern Europe.

"Ames, when are you gonna grow up and get your head out of the clouds?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Cut me some slack Trish- have you ever read this stuff?"

Trish shook her head, "Ames- get real. It's all fantasy, make believe .. Stuff we stopped believing in when we were like six years old."

"But have you really read this stuff?" Amy gestured to the book in her hand, "Call it what you will, but this stuff is great."

"Whatever," Trish sat back in the chair, the blonde woman biting back a sigh. "I just think it's-"

"What book is that?" Lisa queried from her seat, "Last I knew, you were still caught up in the adventures of Beowulf."

Amy grinned, "This is Dracula .. I've got a comparative guide in my bag too."

"Do you have anything useful?" Trish raised an eyebrow, "Like actual guidebooks or something?"

"Yes," Amy rolled her eyes, "I have guidebooks in there .. Plus some off the road ones."

"You didn't bring one?" Lisa sent a questioning look to the blonde woman. "I'm shocked."

"Of course I did." Trish reached for her bag, "It's in there somewhere if you want to look at it."

The dark haired woman grinned, taking the bag from the blonde with a smile. "Thanks."

"So," Amy sent a look to her two friends. "We're off for the full academic year ."

"With three other people," Trish put in then, "I hope we aren't stuck with sticks in the mud .. That would totally suck."

"Well all we really know, is that they're from Boston U." Amy shrugged, resting her mp3 player on the armrest. "And even if they are sticks in the mud, we're going to Europe. Unsupervised."

"Not entirely," Trish reminded her then. "We're still under the guidance of a faculty advisor.. Remember? This is an internship, we check in the advisor every week and-"

"I know," the redhead smirked. "But for the most part, we are unsupervised."

"Yeah," the blonde woman conceded, "But this isn't all fun and games, Ames. I mean we still have research projects to conduct and essays to write."

"Hey Trish.." Lisa's voice broke into the conversation then, the plane beginning it's trek to the runway. "Why do you have your yearbook?"

Trish blinked, "Huh?"

"Your high school yearbook," Lisa stated matter of factly, "Senior year to be specific."

The blonde woman frowned in thought, "I must've been looking at it when I packed or something.."

"Would you mind?" Lisa held up the aforementioned book. "I mean I don't want to pry.."

"Nah, s'okay." Trish shrugged, "Go right ahead Leesie."

"Cool." the raven haired woman smiled, opening the yearbook then. "You were homecoming queen?"

Amy snickered, "And she was Prom Queen .. And Spring Fling Queen."

Lisa let out a whistle, "Handsome king there too.."

Trish spared a glance to the yearbook, "Oh .. That's my ex.. Nobody special."

The redhead snorted incredulously, "So you say now.." she sent a look to the dark haired woman. "That's Randy Orton .. He and Trish were high school sweethearts- class couple, Prom King and Queen . You get the picture.."

Lisa Marie raised an eyebrow, "Sounds serious.."

"Something right out of a fairy tale," Amy confirmed with a smile. "But well.."

"So what happened?" Lisa sent an expectant look to the blonde. "If you two were so tight, what happened?"

"Graduation, that's what happened." Trish glanced to the yearbook again. "He said he was taking a year off before heading to college .. I was already set to head off to N.Y.U, so we just agreed to break it off. That's all."

Lisa frowned, "That's so sad .. How could you two just give up after being together for that long?"

The blonde woman shrugged, "It happens Lisa .. We all grow up." a soft sigh escaped her then, "I haven't seen him since graduation."

The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. Instead she continued to look through the yearbook, and as the plane started to ascend into the sky .. Dark eyes fell on a picture tucked in the back.

"Who's this?"

Trish sent an idle glance to the picture in question, "That's .. me, Randy, Jeff, his girlfriend Beth, Ames and John.. Right before Senior Prom actually."

Lisa sent a mischievous smile to the redhead, "And how come I've never heard of John?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Because it's not a big deal. He was my best friend .. Like Trish and Jeff."

"And Randy." Trish put in then, "The five of us grew up together. Me and Amy were next door neighbors, Jeff was next door to Ames, while John and Randy both lived across the street."

"You look awfully cozy for being 'just friends'." Lisa pointed out then, a pointed look sent to the redhead. "So tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell." Amy shook her head, sweeping her hair from her face. "We were _just _friends."

"Trust me on this one Lisa, that's all they were." Trish rolled her eyes, "But they could've fooled anyone otherwise."

"You're telling me," Lisa let out a low sigh, "I mean, just by looking at this picture-"

"What about it?" Amy broke in, her voice defensive. "It was for the Senior Prom."

"But it wasn't just that," Trish interrupted with a sly smile, "It was every other dance -all throughout junior and senior high- every party, plus the 'non-dates'? I mean come on Ames, you two.."

"Were friends." Amy persisted. "Just friends, that's all there is to it."

"So, what happened to you two?"

"Graduation." Trish supplied as the redhead buried herself in her book. "After graduation, we lost contact with Randy and John. Randy managed to talk John into joining him for this stupid road trip or something .. The two of them left a day after graduation."

"That little twit has my yearbook."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is he doing with your yearbook?"

"Because I have his," Amy rolled her eyes, "Remember? He was supposed to give me my yearbook back after gradation 'cos he hadn't signed it yet."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Well that's just silly.. So why do you have his?"

The redhead cracked a sheepish smile, "'Cos I didn't know what to write to him."

Trish smirked, "Hopeless.. That's what the two of you are .. Just plain hopeless."

The three fell silent, Amy losing herself in her book while Lisa Marie occupied herself with a game of solitaire. And for her part, Trish opted to watch the in-flight movie. The mini trip down memory lane had left her feeling slightly disturbed. Not that she minded talking about the past, but that was just it. It was the past. Regardless if she and Randy had the 'fairy tale romance' it was in the past. As she had told the raven haired woman, they hadn't seen each other since graduation. The chances of seeing him again were little to none, and as such .. Trish had done her best to just bury that part of her life away. Cynical? No not really, the blonde woman preferred to call it being a realist. Just as Amy was eternally optimistic about certain things, Trish was eternally realistic about certain things. Things like happy endings and storybook romances. Things that the redheaded woman loved and dreamed about. Things that her childhood best friend secretly hoped for and harbored behind her sarcastic bent. Amy might believe in it all, but Trish, certainly did not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** For the bulk of the England/Wales/Ireland/Scotland stay- two people will be making a prominent guest appearance. I may or may not keep them around throughout the rest of the piece, but they'll be there for at least those chapters. Said persons are older by two years. All previous notes from the prologue still apply.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

When the plane landed in London, Trish was jerked harshly awake. Beside her, Lisa was already awake and on the other side of her, Amy was still buried in her book. Or so it appeared anyway.. Upon closer inspection, the blonde noticed her friend was sleeping. How anyone could sleep so soundly.. Well, whatever the case, she closed the book in Amy's hands- taking care to save the place for the redheaded woman. Carefully, she extracted the worn volume from her friends hands, slipping the book back in the carry on that Amy had brought. Trish yawned sleepily, stretching her arms overhead as the plane made its way to the designated terminal. And through it all- Amy continued to sleep. A small frown creased at the corners of the blondes mouth, she knew from experience that waking up Amy was not a pretty sight. But at the same time-

"Are we there?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Yeah.. Just touched down.. Not too long ago."

"Ahh.." Amy yawned, stretching her legs as far as she could. "Thank you for not waking me."

The blonde woman snorted, "Well I learned my lesson last time.. Geeze, Ames you nearly took my head off."

The redhead smirked, "Yeah well.. I've told you I don't know how many times- not a morning person."

"Do either of you know who's meeting us at the airport?"

Amy sent a look over to Lisa. "Not a clue actually.. It wasn't in that letter they sent."

Trish bit her lower lip in thought, "I think there was something in that packet.."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "So? Where is it?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Umm, in my suitcase."

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes, "Great time to have a true blonde moment Trish."

"I have the letter with me," Amy mentioned as she reached for her bag, "Maybe there's something mentioned.. Who knows? I could've overlooked it."

Lisa nodded then, "Might as well check.. We've got time before we de-plane anyways."

Amy nodded in turn, her attention falling to her backpack then.

"I can't believe we're here.." Trish smiled softly, "We're finally here."

Lisa grinned, "And it's only the beginning.. I'm so excited!"

The blonde nodded, "You remembered to bring a raincoat and an umbrella right?"

"Yup," the raven haired woman reached into her bag, "I've got my umbrella here.. Plus a poncho, just in case."

"Good," Trish spared a glance to the redhead, "Any luck?"

"Umm.." Amy offered a sheepish smile, handing over the letter as Lisa stood. "I've got a picture.."

The blonde woman blinked, "Well, that's better than nothing.. I guess." she examined the printed photograph quickly, "So.. We just have to look for a guy, with short blonde hair.."

"You're telling me they didn't give us a name or anything?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, the raven haired woman hefting her backpack over her shoulders. "That's _really _helpful."

Amy rolled her eyes as she stood, "Yeah really.. All the letter says, is that he was an exchange student two years ago or something."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Trish shrugged as she stood, hefting her own backpack up. "Let's just hope he knows who to look for.. Otherwise, we're gonna be pretty S.O.L."

The redhead smirked, "That's putting it mildly.. I just want to stretch my legs and-"

"Get some decent food?" Lisa suggested with a playful smirk, the redhead making a face as her stomach growled quietly. "I know exactly how you feel."

"We won't get anywhere if you don't move," Trish stated with her own smirk, "So.. Let's go."

"I'm going.." Lisa held up her hands in mock defense, the raven haired woman waiting another moment before she entered the aisle. "This it girls.. After we walk into that airport.."

Amy rolled her eyes, "And people say I'm overdramatic.."

Lisa stuck out her tongue, "Well it's true.. Yeah, we're still junior's in college.. But now? We're junior's in college who are overseas."

"For the entire academic year," Trish pointed out with a smile, "Though, it's gonna suck.. Not being able to go home for the holidays.."

"Not like we don't spend the holidays together anyway," Amy grinned, adjusting the straps on her backpack. "I mean, come on Trish.. How many Christmases have we not spent together?"

"Point," Trish grinned, the three making their way easily down the airplane aisle. "I wonder where we'll be for Christmas.."

"We'll find out when we get to wherever it is we're going." Lisa shrugged as she entered the jet way, "Which.. By the way, Ames? Is this place even in London?"

Amy's forehead etched in thought, "Umm.. Trish has the letter.."

"It's outside of London." Trish informed the two then, "To quote the letter: a 16th century, traditionally built, English manor house with 15 guest rooms.. The home is situated on a picturesque lot, with modern amenities while still maintaining it's quaint charm. The property also includes a pond, many gardens, a stable, riding trials and wooded walking paths."

Lisa let out a low whistle, "This guy must be loaded or something."

"Or he's just connected with the school," Amy suggested as they finally entered the terminal. "Either way, I'm really looking forward to this.. Have you guys ever heard about the ghost stories with these old houses?"

Trish rolled her eyes, the blonde woman glancing down at the piece of paper. "Anyway.. Let's go see if we can find our-"

"Excuse me miss?" A soft spoken, accented voice interrupted the blonde. "Might you all be the students from the University?"

Amy blinked, "Are we that obvious?"

The man smiled good naturedly, "I was in your shoes two years ago. Walking out of that jet way and into this incredibly busy terminal.. Not knowing a soul."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And you are…?"

"Oh, terribly sorry." He smiled again, bowing slightly to the three. "I'm Jason Reso and I'll be your unofficial tour guide and faculty advisor."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you a bit young?"

"Ames.." Trish elbowed her friend in the side, "We haven't even been here for five minutes."

"It's quite alright," Jason turned his eyes to the redhead, "I'm working this year at the university while I finish my studies.. I was supposed to be a teachers assistant, but when I saw this on the bulletin, I thought it would be worth the while."

The redhead didn't look impressed. "You still look a bit young."

"Possibly," The blonde man shrugged his shoulders slightly, "But that does not mean I am not qualified for this position. Having gone through this very experience, I know what is to be expected. I'm also quite familiar with the area.. Having moved here shortly after my own year abroad."

Lisa inclined her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why'd you move here?"

He turned his attention to the raven haired woman, "You'll understand I'm certain, when we're out of this stuffy terminal.. Despite it's temperamental weather- the countryside is quite lovely." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Dare I say.. Its quite enchanting." he paused, "I'm sorry.. But I'm afraid I did not catch your names?"

"Oh.." Trish blushed slightly, "I'm Patricia Stratus.. But everyone calls me Trish."

Lisa smiled warmly, "I'm Lisa Marie Varon.. But you can call me Lisa."

Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'm Amy Dumas.. Don't call me dumb ass, or I'll kick your ass."

A low chuckle resonated in his throat, "I assure you, dear lady, I wouldn't chance such roughish inclinations.. As I have stated, I am Jason Reso."

"Well.. Jason?" Trish smiled sheepishly, "Can we uh, get our stuff and get out of here?"

"Of course," He smiled fully, "I do apologize, as we may encounter a bit of a wait.. With customs and what have you.."

"Well. .we can always get acquainted," Lisa smiled, the three waiting for him to lead the way. "What did you major in?"

"European Studies," He tucked a hand within a pants pocket, "My minor of choice was Anthropology.. Cultural anthropology especially.. If its not too bold, may I inquire? What are your majors?"

Trish tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, "Journalism.. With a minor in Psychology."

"Psychology," Lisa mentioned offhandedly, the raven haired woman pre-occupied with studying the surroundings. "No minor for me."

"Double major.. European Studies.. And Anthropology." Amy stated then, the redhead trailing slightly behind Trish and their guide.

"Is that so?" Jason raised an eyebrow in slight interest, "Perhaps my notes will be of some assistance to you."

Amy shook her head quickly, "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"I assure you, it would be no imposition."

"And besides.. You're only supposed to be our advisor.. I have to do the work."

"I was not trying to imply otherwise, and I do apologize if I had offended you." He offered another smile, "But, I assure you.. It was not my intent to overstep my given boundaries. I was merely offering some assistance to you.. I confess, I'm not as versed with the requirements for the Psychology and Journalism departments but-"

"She appreciates it," Trish sent the redhead a glare, "And thank you for your offer."

Amy rolled her eyes, her attention falling on her shoes as they continued on their way to the luggage claim.

"Ames.." Trish dropped back to speak to her long time friend, "Cut the guy some slack- he's only trying to help."

"I know that Trish.. But I want to do this on my own."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it.."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "And I'm not trying to be.. It's just, this year abroad really means a lot to me. These essays and those research projects are gonna count for most of my grade this semester.. Come to think of it- did you know that's all of my grade? If I screw any of this up-"

"I know Ames," Trish let out a short sigh, "But can you at least be nice to him? I mean, he's been in our shoes before and in particularly where you're concerned. Didn't you pay attention when he told us what his major was?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "So? Big deal Trish, I still have to do this on my own. I mean yeah, I appreciate that he wants to help.. But-"

"Then why don't you try to be a little bit nicer, hmm?" Trish nudged her friend playfully, "I mean- we're gonna be seeing an awful lot of this guy.. The least you can do is be nice."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, the two coming to a stop as they stood on the fringe of the crowd at the luggage claim. They stood there for a good five minutes, Lisa giving a detailed explanation as to what their luggage looked like. Jason nodded patiently, the blonde man offering a polite smile when the raven haired woman had finished. He, in turn, set off to gather the luggage from the carousels, leaving Trish, Amy and Lisa to find a luggage cart. It took three roundtrips between the carousel and the cart before all of their luggage was secured; Jason wiping away a thin film of sweat from his brow. And once they had all of their luggage, the group made their way to customs.

……..

Following the lengthy wait at customs, the four then made their way to the outside. Jason had informed them that, they had the use of a rental car.. As his was currently in the shop. The rental car, turned out to be a limo.. The four quickly making themselves comfortable. He also mentioned that, the man they would be staying with was a long time patron to both New York University and Oxford University. And while this would be his first time opening his own home to students, he really was a nice man. Their guide went on to explain that the property was a bit intimidating at first glance, but after a week of staying there.. It was just fine. Amy had rolled her eyes at that, pointing out that they would be staying for exactly one week before they were off. He had replied good naturedly, stating that for the holidays they would be returning to the countryside home.

"So," Lisa peered across the limo at their guide, "What was your experience like?"

"Well," Jason coughed, the blonde man sitting across from the three women. "It was an experience like none other of course.." he trailed off, a small smile forming, "One that I will never forget."

Amy raised a suspicious eyebrow, "And is that because you spent more time in the pubs?"

"Most certainly not," he shook his head then, his fingers combing lightly through his blonde locks. "Just, having the opportunity to travel.. To re-live history, to see it first hand. These are things that many people do not get the chance to experience."

Trish sent him a coy look, "But that doesn't mean you can't show us the nightlife.. Right?"

"I suppose.." his shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug, "If that is what you desire, then we can sample the nightlife on occasion.. But, are you not interested in the history that Europe has to offer?"

"Well, yes of course." the blonde woman shrugged, "That's part of the reason we're here anyways.. To study the history, research the culture.. But, culture would also encompass ancient and modern, right? So.. It's technically part of the research."

He laughed softly, "Point well taken, dear. But, I should warn you- aside from the historical aspects, there will be quite a bit of sightseeing. Castles here and on the Continent, landmarks, museums, gardens, the mountains.. Your schedule will be quite full."

Lisa nodded then, "So what was your favorite part?"

"I'm afraid I can not choose a favorite," Jason offered an apologetic smile, "As every part.. Had it's own particular magic to it." His forehead etched slightly in thought, "Although.. The castles -both here and on the Continent- have quite the Old World charm."

Trish smiled, "Can I ask, why did you decide to major in European Studies?"

"Well, it is one of the founding beds for Western culture.. Just look at the Renaissance." He rubbed his forearm in thought, "The literary aspect is also what drew me to the course of study. I find Henry James to be a constant comfort."

"Henry James?"

"He wrote Portrait of a Lady, Wings of the Dove, The Ambassadors, Washington Square .. Amongst other things. .." Amy supplied in the blink of an eye, "He's a 19th century American author born in New York City. He wrote novels, plays, short stories. And he traveled frequently to Europe, had a love for the French, English, American, German and Russian classics. After World War 1 started, he became a British citizen."

Jason raised an eyebrow, something akin to impressed shining in his eyes. "You are a fan of James?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I've studied him, read his works.. He's a classic author, one of the staples I think. He did a lot to bridge the gap and to bring back to the old world into the new world."

"I quite agree," Jason smiled softly, "If it's not too bold, might I inquire.. Who else you are familiar with?"

"Austen, Bronte sisters, Stoker, Poe, Hemmingway, Steinbeck, Joyce,.." Amy bit her lower lip in thought, "I read a lot.. Both for class and for leisure, so.. I've quite a few favorites."

"I see," the blonde man folded his hands together, resting them in his lap. "Then you might enjoy a trip to the library in the manor.. I must say, there is quite the collection. Ranging from the Classics of Greece and Rome, mythological tales, neo-classics.."

The redhead grinned, cutting him off abruptly, "I'd definitely like to see that.. I did bring some of my own books, plus a friend of mine is sending a few to me."

He nodded, "I'm quite certain you'll find the library quite to your liking then."

Trish smirked slightly, "She should.. That's where she spends most of her time on campus when she isn't in class."

"The letter we got, said the property has a stable?" Lisa sent a hopeful look to the blonde man. "And riding trails?"

"You are quite right," Jason nodded in confirmation, "Though, I'm afraid the only tack is English-"

"Which would only make sense," Amy stated with a wry smile.

"Quite," Jason allowed a small smile at that, "The trails are also quite lovely, there is a small creek on the property as well.. The gardens are always kept in top condition.. I'm certain that you will also enjoy those."

"Well," Trish grinned broadly, "Now I really can't wait to get there."

Jason nearly grimaced, "I'm afraid we still have a while yet, before we reach the estate. The property is situated deep in the countryside."

"But, the letter said it was just outside of London."

"By major roadways, yes…"

"Oh well," Trish shrugged, "It just means we'll have a bit of a drive whenever we go into the city."

At that they all fell silent, the four enjoying the comfortable silence that fell as they continued on their way to the estate. So far, all they had learned was that, the trip from was a lengthy one. But at least they were there. That was what mattered, first and foremost to the college juniors. Their journey was finally beginning.. Albeit yes, they still didn't know who they would be studying with, but that thought was far at the back of their minds. Rather they focused on their guide, when they finally reached the long winding driveway of the countryside estate. Jason also mentioned then that, there was another guide that they would be meeting shortly. The other faculty advisor for the duration of the academic year. It was on that note, that the limo finally pulled up to the main doors to the estate; three sets of eyes growing wide in shock at the sight. For Amy, it was something right out of a fairy tale and for Trish and Lisa- it was just a dream come true. Yes, things were certainly starting off on a good note.. But little did they realize that things would get shaken up when their fellow students arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

The three stood there for a moment longer, admiring the exterior of the old manor house. They were shaken from their stupor when a door to the side of the main doors opened. A butler stepped out shortly afterwards, offering a short bow to the four before he walked to the limo to collect the luggage. Jason informed the three that his name was Robert, and he was the head butler on staff. Probably after the other students arrived, they'd have the opportunity to meet the rest of the staff but that was only a possibility. He explained that with such a large estate, free time was a luxury for the staff.. And for the residents. At their confused looks he elaborated- mentioning that they would have daily lessons in addition to time for research. Some days would be set aside for 'field trips' but for the most part- they would be at the manor. Finally, he motioned to the door, holding it open so the three could enter before him. Trish had just made it into the foyer when a body collided with her. The blonde woman was sent sprawling to the marble floor, her bottom connecting sharply with the cool surface.

The tall man raised an eyebrow, extending a hand to the blonde. "I'm terribly sorry for that.."

"S'alright.." Trish stated with a slight frown, hesitantly placing her hand in his.

He bowed once she had straightened, "I should have been paying more attention."

Jay cleared his throat, "Ladies, if I may introduce Paul Levesque- he's also a faculty advisor.."

The blonde man brushed his lips over Trish's knuckles, she stammering her introduction. "I'm.. Patricia … Patricia Stratus.. But most people call me Trish.."

Paul smiled softly, "It is my pleasure, dear lady." With a gentle squeeze he released her hand, turning his attentions next to Lisa and Amy.

The raven haired woman extended a hand to him first, "I'm Lisa Marie Varon.. But please, call me Lisa."

He grinned to her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her knuckles. "Charmed, my dear."

Amy arched an eyebrow, regarding the tall man skeptically. "I'm Amy Dumas.."

Paul took her hand in his, kissing the top of her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, my dear."

The redhead suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, removing her hand from his as quickly as possible.

The blonde man bowed once more, "It will be an honor to make your acquaintances more formally at a further time. I do apologize, but I must be on my way.. Uncle has informed me that the gentleman from overseas have arrived."

Trish and Lisa blinked, while Amy did roll her eyes; the three watching on as Paul exited the house.

"Well," Jay broke the silence with a soft smile, "Since we've arrived.. Perhaps you would like to meet with your host? After which, should you like to see your quarters.. It would be my privilege to escort you."

The three exchanged a look, shrugging all the same in response. Jay nodded slightly, making a small gesture to a long corridor to the left of the center staircase.

Amy glanced around as they followed behind, hazel orbs drinking in the paintings and tapestries lining the hallway. "I feel like I'm in a museum or something.."

Jason sent a glance back, "There is one garden that holds some extraordinary statues, the main drawing room boasts exquisite tapestries.. The gallery holds a great deal of artifacts and paintings.. It's in the same wing as the library should you wish to see it."

The redhead shrugged, tucking her hands in her back pockets to walk in silence.

He paused at the end of the hallway, knocking shortly on a set of double doors. "He is a very busy man, but I am fairly certain he would wish to speak with you.."

The four stood in the hallway, waiting until a gruff voice within beckoned them to enter. Jason smiled shortly, opening the doors for the three to enter before him. And the first thing they noticed, was that the desk was situated all the way at the back of the massive office. Bookcases lined the walls, stained glass windows reflecting multi-colored hues of light upon the wooden floor. Columns stretched from floor to ceiling, lining the carpeted walkway to the desk. They continued on to the desk where their host currently had his back to them. All they could see from their viewpoint was the back of his chair, salt and pepper hair peaking out. He turned abruptly when the footsteps came to a stop, Jason standing off to the side while the three waited to be acknowledged.

Their host stood, "You must be.. Patricia Stratus, Lisa Marie Varon and Amy Dumas.." He glanced between the three, adjusting his bifocals before he spoke again. "Come now, you can speak.. Can you not?"

Trish cleared her throat first, "I'm Patricia.." she gestured to her left, "This is Lisa Marie.." she then gestured to her right, "And this is Amy."

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly scrutinizing the three before him. "I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon, you may address me by Sir, Sir McMahon or Mr. McMahon.. Welcome to my home."

Lisa offered a smile, "We thank you for your kind hospitality sir.. Jason mentioned you hadn't opened your residence to students in the past."

Mr. McMahon nodded in confirmation, "That is quite correct.. I have been a long time patron to the universities, and in particular to their scholarship program for European Studies."

The redhead brightened a fraction, "You're that McMahon?"

Their host turned his attention to Amy. "My family yes.. We have always sponsored a scholarship, but when the European Studies department was introduced; father felt it would be most fitting for our family." He regarded the redhead for a moment longer before he turned his attentions back to the three as a whole.

"I'm certain you've received all of the necessary information regarding my property?"

At their nods, he continued.

"The manor was renovated just last year- a new building was added, several rooms were refurbished which means.. I'm afraid the letter you received is a tad outdated, but.. With Jason and Paul, you should have no troubles managing, correct?" He paused, waiting for that information to digest before he set his bifocals down. "Your quarters will be in the West Wing.. I do hope they are suitable but should you wish for alternate accommodations, please inform one of the staff for assistance. Your things have been taken there already.. Jason will show you to your quarters after which you are free.."

Lisa blinked, the raven haired woman preparing to ask a question. "Um-"

"This household keeps a strict schedule.. I trust that Jason will provide this information to you as well. Tea is served promptly at 3:00 p.m. but with the arrivals today, it has been.. Postponed. You are to report for supper in the formal dining room at 7:00 p.m. sharp."

He waved a dismissive hand, placing his bifocals back upon the bridge of his nose. The girls sent a questioning look to the blonde man, Jason leading the way out of the office shortly after.

"Well.." Trish glanced back to the now closed doors, "That was interesting."

Jason smiled apologetically to the three, "Mr. McMahon is really a nice gentleman.."

"So, what are these renovations?" Amy sent him a curious look, the two walking slightly before Lisa and Trish. "And outdated?"

"I'm afraid I've only been in this residence since those renovations." He clasped his hands behind his back then, "But.. I would think he is referring to the recently added building, the music chamber and perhaps the grand ball room."

"Ball room?" Trish asked perplexed, "What kind of man is he?"

"One of great wealth and status," Jason remarked quietly, "I believe he has intentions of hosting a ball .. In honor of your arrival."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Just great.. A ball."

"We can take the center staircase," Jason motioned to the stairs beside him. "Or if you wish, we can use the lift."

"We've been sitting a lot already," Amy sent a glance to the stairs, "Stairs are fine for now."

The blonde man nodded, "As you wish then.." he motioned for the three to follow then, taking them up two long flights of stairs. He paused at the landing. "The guest quarters are all situated on the third floor.. Servants quarters are on the fourth.. And the family quarters are here one the second." He gestured to either corridor then, leading the way up another long flight of stairs. "And here we are.."

Trish sent the redhead a pointed look as the traversed down a hallway, "Next time we take the elevator."

"The West Wing houses five quarters.. Should your quarters resemble mine, you will find a sitting room, a small study, private bathroom and of course your sleeping chambers."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Who else is in the West Wing?"

He stopped before a door, "Myself, for now.. But I have already spoken with Mr. McMahon about moving my things to the East Wing. Paul is on the second floor of course, as he is related to Mr. McMahon."

"Right so.." Trish sent a glance to the closed doors. "Who's room is who's?"

He smiled gesturing to the gold plaque on his door, "The staff had name plaques placed on your rooms." A soft chuckle emitted from him, as he added: "For their convenience of course."

The raven haired woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Right.. Well I guess we should get settled huh?"

Jason nodded, opening the door to his own quarters. "Should you wish for a tour.. I'll just be in my quarters."

The three exchanged a look as he disappeared behind the large wooden doorway.

"This place is huge," Lisa remarked as she ventured towards the next four doors. "I mean.. this is only the West Wing and only one floor."

"Yeah really," Trish glanced upwards at the archways, "We'll need a map or something."

Amy glanced out a nearby window before she looked back to the two, "This reminds me of the Secret Garden.. Lord Craven's manor, Mislethwate.."

"It would," Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, the blonde the first one to find her room. "Well, looks like I'm right here.."

"And I'm across the hallway from you," Lisa grinned as she opened the door. "I'm gonna check out my room."

"Ames?" Trish sent her friend a questioning look, "Aren't you gonna unpack or something?"

The redhead shrugged, "I'll do that later.. Right now I just want to explore my room." She smiled then, hazel orbs finally landing on the room designated to her.

The blonde woman nodded, "Alright.. I think I'll unpack. Explore the house later or whatever."

……..

Amy nodded, opening the door as she sent a wave to her friend. Her senses were inundated with a rich, earthy smell she identified as sandalwood, with the slightest hints of cinnamon and vanilla. She noted then, her quarters had been decorated in deep hues of red and brown.. Not too dark, but comforting. Her suitcases had been placed in the sitting room, and Amy dropped her carry-on bags off in the study before she entered the sleeping chambers. To match the overall fairy tale like feel of the manor, a four poster bed was centered in the bedroom. A large wardrobe to the right of the bed, and two oak chests also occupied the area. A large window seat occupied one wall, and a decorative tapestry occupied another. She wondered if her friends had similar looking chambers as she, the redhead running a hand over the comforter on the bed. And as she took another moment to drink in the interior of the bedroom; she made up her mind to go off to explore the property. She checked first with Lisa and Trish, the blonde stating she was going to pack and then take a nap while Lisa said she just wanted to relax. Subsequently, the redhead then found herself standing outside of Jason's room; apprehensively knocking after a moments hesitation.

The sounds of footsteps barely registered in her ears, the door opening shortly. He offered her a smile, "How may I be of service?"

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well.. I was just wondering if you could show me around?"

Jason nodded shortly, "I am but at your disposal, my dear." He stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him with a soft click. "Where should you like to start?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Wherever I guess.."

"Very well," He tucked his hands into his pants pockets, "Perhaps the library, gallery and music chamber to start.. The main rooms are all on the main floor of course, divided between the East and West wings."

Amy chuckled wryly as they made their way down the hallway, "That does make sense.. Main floor, main rooms."

"Quite," He allowed a small smile as he came to a stop. "The lift is here.. And there is another on the other side of the stairway." the blonde man pressed a button, the two falling silent as they stepped inside.

"So, what's this tight schedule Mr. McMahon mentioned?"

"Ahh," His fingers threaded loosely through his blonde locks, "The day starts when the sun rises, unless of course there's rain or fog about.. Breakfast is served promptly at 7:00. You may take breakfast in your chambers or in the dining room.. Which is different from the formal dining room."

"How many dining rooms are there?"

"Just two," he reassured then, the two exiting the elevator when the doors opened. "Mornings are reserved for academic perusal.. mid-day meal is served promptly at 12:30, afternoons until tea time are a research period.. And following tea time, you are at your leisure until supper. The turn in time is 9:00 p.m. sharp.. At that time, Mr. McMahon requests that everyone remain in their quarters."

Amy let out a low whistle as they walked down a hallway, "I feel like I'm at boarding school or something."

"It really isn't quite bad once you get used to it." Jason paused in front of a door, opening it as he spoke "This is the gallery.." He waited for her to enter before he followed. "Through that connecting door, you'll find the music chamber.. The front rooms we passed already are sitting rooms, parlors and drawing rooms. Mostly used for company.. Except the main parlor which is used for afternoon tea."

"And the library?" She sent him an expectant look as they passed through the music room. "Where's that?"

He waited until they had crossed the length of the music room, opening the door. And as they stepped into the hallway, he gestured to the set of double doors at the end. "This way."

Amy followed on in silence, waiting until the doors had opened before she spoke again. "Wow.."

"As you can see, there are two floors to the library.. There's a sitting nook there," Jason gestured to a grouping of chairs beside a large window, "And a fireplace near the back."

Her eyes lit up happily as she took in the sight of the library. "I think I've found my favorite room."

"Should you wish it, I can show you the East wing.. Perhaps the grounds?"

Amy blinked, "What's in the East wing?"

A thoughtful frown formed on the blonde man's face. "The dining rooms, the ball room and the kitchen.."

Her nose wrinkled slightly, "Can I see the new building?"

He smiled, "But of course." Jason waited until she had her last fill of the room before he lead the way out of the library. He turned down a hallway to the left of the library, coming to a stop at a set of French doors. "This way."

She smiled absently, the redhead passing through the doors before him. "Are these all the gardens?"

Jason shook his head, "There are other gardens, reachable by horse back or a long walk." A small chuckle escaped him, the blonde man leading the way towards a brick building. "This building was constructed at the request of Mr. McMahon's nephew- a recreational hall if you will."

She merely nodded, taking in the surroundings as they walked along a worn path.

"The building is three floors, the top floor houses a basketball court.. While the second holds a state of the art weight room, pool and dojo."

"And the other?"

"Below ground," He explained as he opened the door. "A game room and small movie theatre." Jason smiled warily, "I confess- when I am not in the library, I often come here."

She fell silent once more, the blonde man quickly showing her the various rooms in the recreational hall.

"There is still a fair amount of time if you should like to see the gardens."

The redhead nodded, a content smile gracing her features. "I'd like that, thanks."

He smiled in turn, waiting for her to lead the way out of the building. And once they were outside, he lead her to the stables first.. Then to the surrounding gardens. He informed her that Mr. McMahon also had a small labyrinth built on the property and one garden that was cultivated to resemble the famed Secret Garden from the book. At that bit of information another smile alit Amy's face; the redhead then enquiring if there were any secret passages in the manor. In turn, Jason confessed he wasn't sure as he hadn't had the opportunity to really look.. But since it was an old home, one may never know. At any rate, the two continued to traverse the property until the redhead proclaimed she couldn't walk anymore. That lead to them returning to the manor; the two parting in the hallway so they could wash up for dinner. And during their time away from the manor, Paul had returned with the other students.. They were currently in various stages of un-packing in the East wing.. All students curious to meet their counterparts at dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

Jay and Amy first checked the formal dining room, only to find it empty. The blonde man then suggested they try the sitting room.. And it was there they discovered Lisa and Trish. Only the two females weren't alone on the plush looking sofa. The unknown man -at least to the redhead- stood from his spot between her friends when she and Jay entered. He bowed slightly, extending a hand to Amy as he identified himself as Shane McMahon- only child to Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He explained that he had been away on business in France, otherwise he would've been there to greet them when they had arrived. And once Amy and Jay were properly seated, Shane mentioned that he had explained all of the workings -schedules and etc- to Trish and Lisa. He then informed the two late arrivals that his father, Paul and the other students had just started their meeting a few minutes prior.

"That being said," Shane began conversationally. "I can only guess as to what time supper will be served." He smiled gently, "Father can be a bit.. Longwinded."

The redheaded woman smoothed out the skirt of her summer dress. "Then I guess we just hafta make due until then.."

Shane nodded, threading a hand through his dark brown hair. "I was just talking about my recent trip.. Though, I'm afraid the topic is frightfully dull."

Jason chuckled from his seat at the divan, "I would hardly call a trip to France dull.. Though, I gather it would depend on the nature of the trip?"

The dark haired man nodded. "Quite.. This trip was to tie up a business acquisition of father's." A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth, "My last visit was to the countryside though.. A follow up about antiques."

Amy's interest seemingly perked. "Antiques?"

Shane nodded in confirmation, "If Jason has not already done so.. .there is a small museum within the property. If you wish to see it, I am at your service."

The redhead nodded, "I've already seen it actually.. Jason here showed me around earlier."

Trish smiled to the brown haired man. "Well, Lisa and I haven't had the opportunity to see the grounds yet.. Perhaps you could show us?"

Shane returned the smile, "It would be an honor.. As long as it is within a fortnight.." His smile turned apologetic as he added: "I've another business trip scheduled then."

Lisa grinned, "There's always tomorrow.. After tea, right? You said we had some free time."

"So I did," Shane folded his hands together. "Then tomorrow.. Perhaps, Paul can accompany us. I fear he may know the property better than I."

"You can not help that fact," Jason put in with a tiny grin. "With all of your business trips to the ends of the world and back."

The brown haired man chuckled softly. "Did I tell you, Jason? Father has me scheduled to holiday in Egypt and Greece."

Jason smiled broadly, "How I do envy you. The Museum of Antiquities is quite remarkable, but dare I say.. It does not do justice to the real thing."

Amy sighed dreamily, "I'd love to see Egypt someday.. The pyramids, the sphinx, just everything about it."

Shane's eyes momentarily brightened. "This particular trip is to oversee a few investments.. But, if father approves… and of course your faculty advisors, I don't see why it wouldn't be possible."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Even though this internship is for European history?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Trish.. We can't pass this up. It's a cradle of civilization."

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "Don't start with your anthropology mumbo-jumbo on me.. I understand what historical value it holds, but a side trip to Egypt just doesn't make sense."

"But, it would be fun.." Lisa reasoned with a small smile. "We're supposed to be going to Greece anyway and Italy.."

"For European History."

"Trish," Lisa shook her head. "It's not really a big deal.. We'll be there for what.. Two or three days?"

"At most," Shane promised with a small smile of his own. "Although, I regret that I will not be available to show you the sights.. I'm sure that your faculty advisors will be more than happy to assist."

The blonde man nodded, "It has been some time since I last visited Egypt.. But it would be a pleasure to provide any assistance that would be necessary."

The redhead beamed. "So it's settled then? I mean, after you talk to Paul and your father.."

"I will bring it up with father after supper." Shane smiled shortly. "I do not foresee any complications where my cousin is concerned."

"Speaking of your father.. I do wonder what is taking them so long." Jason spared a glance to the grandfather clock in the room. "I confess, I am quite famished."

Three stomachs growled loudly in agreement; Lisa, Trish and Amy smiling sheepishly while Shane and Jason chuckled lightly.

"As you know," Shane began when he had recovered. "Father can be quite longwinded. If it were mother though.."

"When will we meet her?" Lisa inquired curiously, "Or is she on business?"

The dark haired man smiled sadly. "Mother passed on near three years ago." He stood then, crossing the length of the sitting room to the fireplace. A hand reached up to grasp a cord, he giving it a light tug to open the curtain. "That is my mother," he informed them all when the curtains revealed a large portrait. "And my late sister."

Trish offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that.."

Shane nodded briefly, his eyes locked on the portrait. "They were on business.. In Italy. There was an accident.. Something about a terrible fog. And while there were a few survivors, my mother and sister were not among them."

Lisa cleared her throat, asking cautiously. "What was your sisters name?"

"Stephanie." Shane stated quietly as he drew the curtain shut. "My apologies.. Father doesn't wish to see that often."

"No need for apologies," Amy stated quietly.

……

The brown haired man offered a short nod as he turned sharply, crossing the length of the sitting room again to resume his spot on the sofa. They fell into conversation then about their childhoods.. Amy and Trish filling in parts that the other left out. From their the conversation drifted to hobbies and the like, Jason relaying the information about the recreational hall on the property. At that bit of news, both Trish and Lisa brightened, informing Shane that they simply had to see it. The dark haired man agreed easily, Jason then adding that if they wished- they could have lessons in various athletics added to their schedules. He let them know that, Paul, Shane and himself studied fencing.. And that he alone studied archery. The blonde man also let them know about the tennis courts on the property. Shane was just about to tell them about the extensive automobile collection his father owned when they heard approaching footsteps. At that, Shane and Jason both stood; the three women following suit. Shane's father was the first to enter the sitting room, followed shortly after by Paul. When the final three entered, however, Trish and Amy nearly fainted on the spot.

"My apologies for keeping you," Mr. McMahon stated gruffly. "I assure you, it was not my intent."

Paul smiled charmingly as he gestured behind him to the other three students. "I suppose introductions are called for.. Brief, I assure you as I am quite anxious to dine."

Trish mustered her best smile, hazel eyes falling anywhere but _him_. "That works."

The blonde man regarded her curiously, but held his questions on the matter. "Then may I introduce your fellow students." He stepped to the side, motioning the three forwards.

Another blonde man was the first to speak, "I'm Christopher Irvine.. But please, just call me Chris." He offered a short nod to the three women, shaking the offered hands from Shane and Jason.

The shorter of the two brown haired males was next, "John Cena.." his eyes lingered on the redheaded female a moment before he too shook the offered hands from Shane and Jason.

Finally, the tallest of the three cleared his throat. "I'm Randall Orton, but Randy will do just fine." He was too caught up at the sight before him to notice the slight gasp from Lisa. "Pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Shane McMahon," the dark haired man stated first. "I hope that you find your stay enjoyable."

Jason offered a polite smile, "I'm Jason Reso.. One of your faculty advisors, along with Paul."

John regarded the blonde man skeptically. "Aren't you a bit young? I mean, no offense, but .. You don't look that much older than us."

Jason clasped his hands behind his back, "As I have explained to Ms. Dumas, Ms. Varon and Ms. Stratus, I am currently in the final year of my studies at the University.. I had the privilege of experiencing this very same internship two years prior." He smiled shortly, "When the opportunity arose for my final year…it was either this or becoming a teachers assistant."

Mr. McMahon glanced between the still silent females. "I believe we called for introductions."

Lisa glanced between the other two, inwardly sighing before she stepped forward. "I'm Lisa Marie Varon.. But, please call me Lisa."

Amy and Trish exchanged wary looks, the blonde woman pleading silently for the redhead to go first.

"I'm Amy Dumas," the redhead stated almost reluctantly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Patricia Stratus," Trish began in a quiet voice, refusing to meet Randy's eyes as she raised her head. "But you can call me Trish."

Shane coughed to break the silence, "Well.. Now that we have all been properly introduced." He sent a short look to his father, "Perhaps supper is in order?"

"Quite right," Mr. McMahon smiled shortly to the students, his nephew and son. "If you all would follow me please."

Shane shook his head a fraction before offering an arm to Lisa. "Ms. Varon, if you would allow me.."

The raven haired woman flushed slightly, placing her hand lightly on the crook of the extended arm. "Please.. Lisa is perfectly fine."

Paul made a short bow to Trish as Shane and Lisa exited. "Ms. Stratus?" He queried, an arm extended to the blonde woman in question. His eyes softened when she hesitated. "If it is not too bold.."

The blonde forced a smile, placing her hand on the crook of his arm. "Not at all.. But only if you call me Trish.. Ms. Stratus is just too formal."

Paul chuckled lightly as they exited the sitting room, Trish forcing herself to look forwards when they passed by Chris, John and Randy.

"Please don't-"

Jason smiled, extending an arm to the redhead. "I presume that Ms. Dumas is too formal for you?"

Amy smiled thinly as she placed a hand on the offered arm. "Just a bit." She dared to glance at the three before she and Jason exited the sitting room, her smile faltering as she did so. "I insist you call me Amy."

"As you wish it then," Jason allowed a small smile as they walked through the hallway. "Are you feeling well, Amy? You look a bit.. Pale."

"Just tired, that's all.." she lied easily, the footsteps behind her echoing near painfully in her ears. "I'm sure after I eat and get a good nights rest, I'll be fine."

That seemingly satisfied the blonde man. "I had forgotten that the trip here must have been quite tiring."

Mr. McMahon stood at the head of the table as the remaining five entered the formal dining room. He gestured simply to the heavy oak table. "If your names are misspelled.. Please accept my secretary's apologies."

…….

An uneasy laugh filtered in the vast dining room, Trish noting warily that she was seated between Randy and Paul. The blonde woman also noticed Amy's hesitance, the redhead finding her seat between John and Jason. Lisa found herself with Chris to her right and the corner of the table to her left. Shane took the other head of the table, waiting until the three women were seated before he too, took a seat. To say the atmosphere was uneasy- was putting it very mildly. Still though, Trish and Amy plastered on their best smiles, the two doing everything they possibly could to avoid the intense gazes they were receiving. The silence remained heavy until Mr. McMahon called for grace, the blonde and the redhead gratefully bowing their heads when Shane spoke. The small bell to the left of Mr. McMahon's plate was rung shortly, a door opening at the back of the large room. Nervously so, the six students looked at the silverware in front of them. Formal dining was not a forte for any of them, but much to their relief, Paul, Jason and Shane took the lead.

"If Paul has not done so already," Mr. McMahon spoke as the first course was being served. "Then I am certain he is available to give you all a tour of the property."

Shane cleared his throat, "I have intentions of doing just that, tomorrow after tea. Lisa and Trish have not yet seen the property."

The elder man nodded, "That will do then.. Perhaps, Paul and the gentleman can accompany you.." He smiled shortly as he glanced to the redhead. "And Ms. Dumas of course."

Jason picked up his salad fork. "Amy has toured the grounds earlier this day, Mr. McMahon.. Though, we did not make it to the outer gardens, the fountains, the labyrinth or the pond."

Mr. McMahon nodded shortly as he chewed on a bite of salad. "Then you should take the horses.." His eyes fell shortly on Amy. "That is the best way to reach them, to fully appreciate what they have to offer."

Amy took her time to eat the miniscule piece of lettuce in her mouth before she replied quietly. "I'm sure that would be lovely."

The blonde man beside her smiled softly, misinterpreting her hesitance. "If you wish to rest.. It can be arranged for another day."

Quickly, she shook her head, reaching for the glass of iced water. "No, tomorrow would be fine.. Really."

Paul glanced between Amy, Lisa and Trish. "I'm afraid earlier, since we did not have the sufficient amount of time.. Might I inquire about your majors?"

The raven haired woman spoke first.. Again. "I'm majoring in Psychology."

The blonde man smiled warmly. "That is a most wonderful coincidence.. The other faculty advisor majored in the very same subject." He inclined his head marginally to the man seated to Lisa's right. "Mr. Irvine is also a Psychology major."

Chris smiled patiently, "Please.. Just Chris.. Or if you must be formal, than Christopher."

Paul chuckled good naturedly. "Per your request then, Christopher." His hazel gaze met Amy's next. "And your major, Amy?"

"European Studies, minor in Anthropology."

"Ahh," the blonde man smiled. "I have no doubts that Jason will be quite the invaluable resource to yourself and John then."

The redheaded woman smiled tightly as she turned guarded eyes to John. "You're majoring in European Studies?"

"Anthropology actually." He set down his salad fork as his plate was empty. "My minor is Archaeology."

Jason inclined his head lightly, "I minored in Anthropology, though I did manage to take some electives in Archaeology." He offered a pleasant smile, "I do hope I can still be of some assistance."

Paul's gaze fell on the blonde woman beside him, as the first course was cleared. "And yourself, Patricia?"

"Journalism," she near squeaked out. "With a minor in Psychology."

"I suspect the University planned this out then." The blonde man chuckled, "My major was in Communications." He nodded to Randy. "Though, he is majoring in Journalism."

Trish smiled faintly, "It sure seems like they did plan it."

Unease settled on four of the students; Lisa chatting quietly with Paul as the second course was served.

"Father?" Shane began once the second course was properly settled. "Earlier, I was conversing with Lisa, Amy, Trish and Jason about my upcoming trip to Egypt and Greece."

"What of it Shane?"

Shane smiled patiently, "I was wondering, if perhaps, they could accompany me? And Paul, John, Christopher and Randy of course.. With your permission."

The elder McMahon shrugged ever so slightly. "It is not my place to give such permission, Shane." His gaze shifted between Paul and Jason. "It is in their realm."

"Of course, father.. I only presumed you would wish to know." His forehead furrowed a moment before he glanced to Paul. "As I have already received this permission from Jason.."

Paul nodded hesitantly, "Though I do fail to see the relevance Egypt has to European History.." he raised an eyebrow at Jason. "I do not have a problem with this excursion."

"It is settled then." Shane stated with a small smile to the females. "I only wish I was there on true holiday."

Paul laughed, "It should not be a worry, dear cousin. Between Jason and myself, I am sure we are quite capable of escorting the students through the sights in Egypt."

The table fell silent once more, the remainder of the meal consumed in that silence. And after what seemed like hours, Mr. McMahon dismissed the students, Jason, his nephew and son. Again, Shane offered an arm to Lisa, Paul to Trish and Jason to Amy. As they exited the vast dining room, Mr. McMahon suggested that perhaps, turn in time was now…seeing as how Trish and Amy in particular, looked thoroughly exhausted. Paul took the liberty of showing the gentlemen to their quarters while Jason escorted the ladies. That arrangement made sense anyway, since Jason's belongings had not yet been moved to the East wing. The students parted in the hallway, a few lingering glances exchanged before they went their separate ways for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

Latisha C. - This story, the house they're staying in.. let's just say, I have an overactive imagination. I would die to stay in a house like this one.

…………….

_From the diary of Trish Stratus_

**_August 3rd- Continuation_**

We haven't even been overseas for a full 24 hours, and already.. I want to go home. The house we're staying in is beyond what I imagined.. That's not the issue at all, I mean I really do like this house. My room is perfect, the host is.. Well, I'm not too sure about him yet…he seems nice enough, but I can't help but think there's something more to him. There's also our host's son, Shane. He's a few years older than we are, but from what little I know about him.. He seems nice enough too. A lot more laidback than his dad anyway. And then there's our host's nephew, Paul. I tell you- he just about charmed the pants off of me and Lisa earlier…though, I don't think Ames was too impressed. Whatever though, I think he's nice. Paul also happens to be one of our faculty advisors. Speaking of faculty advisors, our other faculty advisor is this blonde guy by the name of Jason. He also happened to be the one who met as at the airport earlier… and though, he seems a bit uptight. I think he's pretty cool too. He and Ames seem to have bonded already…he's a bookworm just like her, so at least now she can stop spewing all of her literary mumbo jumbo at me.

But, they aren't the reasons why I want to go home.

We met our fellow students, the ones from Boston University today.. And I swear, you would've been able to knock me down with a feather. It's one of the few times in my life, that I- Patricia Ann Stratus- has been rendered speechless. And, get this.. Amy Christine Dumas was also speechless. Now, how often does something like that happen? Try never! But, it happened today when the doors to the parlor opened. Paul and Mr. McMahon (he's our host) were the first two to enter.. Jason and Shane were with us already and when the door opened, they stood. .. Then I saw _him_. After not seeing him since graduation, wishing I could've seen him.. Hearing his voice, seeing him in my mind and missing him like crazy…there he was. My ex boyfriend is one of the students! My Randy.. My first crush, my first kiss, my first love is down the hallway.. So, what do I do? I ignored him. I've dreamt of this day, being able to see him again.. Being able to tell him everything I've kept inside…and here it happened and I couldn't say a damn thing. And, to make it worse- Paul was being a perfect gentleman.. Escorting me to dinner and I knew he was worried about me, but I just couldn't tell him…not when Randy was sitting right there. But, that's not all.. It's just not enough that Randy is here, but so is John. I thought Amy was going to faint right on the spot when she saw him….anyway, I hear someone knocking at the door.. So, I'll finish this later.

-Trish

…..

"Hey Ames," Trish greeted as she opened the heavy door to her bedroom. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

The redhead smiled weakly, "I've been trying to read the same book for the past half hour.. Upside down."

The blonde woman stepped out into the hallway, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just can't believe they're here.. After not seeing them for two years and they're here…of all places to run into them."

"Yeah," Amy sniffled, slumping down against the wall. "I mean, I'm sure seeing Randy is more of a shock for you than me seeing John again, but.. I just can't believe it…not a word from either one of them since graduation and here they are."

Trish nodded, joining her friend on the floor. "It's still hard though.. And unfortunately, it won't get any better. We're gonna be spending a lot of time around them whether we want to or not."

"I know," Amy drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I want to go home."

The blonde sniffled, "So do I…or just go somewhere. Anywhere but this house."

The door across the hallway opened, Lisa emerging shortly after. "Hey you two.. How're you holding up?"

The redhead rested her chin on her knees, "We want to go home."

The dark haired woman smiled sadly, "That bad huh?" She walked forwards until she was standing before them, looking between her two room-mates before settling herself on the floor across from the pair. "I can't even imagine what it must feel like.."

Trish mustered a smile, "Like you're in a really bad dream…but you can't wake up no matter how hard you try."

Lisa smiled half heartedly, "Well you can always try talking to them.. I mean, I can't tell either of you what you should say, but hi is always a great place to start."

Amy snorted, reaching up a hand to sweep her hair from her face. "Oh yeah, that'll go over really well.. After we get past the nice stuff, we'll start bitching about why they haven't called or written or anything."

"Maybe they were scared?" Lisa suggested hopefully. "I mean, if you two are having a hard time dealing with this, how do you think they feel?"

"I don't know if I really care." Trish stated softly, the blonde stretching her legs outwards. "Call it heartless, but they could've at least tried to find us or something."

"Yeah, they could've.. But, you two could've done the same." Lisa glanced between the two, the raven haired woman sitting Indian style. "Why didn't you?"

"Because we were doing our best to just forget." The blonde woman whispered then. "That's why."

The three fell silent momentarily, Lisa glancing between Trish and Amy with concern. Trish was leaning heavily against the wall, while Amy had turned her face so her cheek was resting on her knees.

The redhead involuntarily shivered, "Mr. McMahon needs to get heated floors.. I'm freezing my butt off."

Lisa rolled her eyes, the dark haired woman and the blonde sporting pajama pants instead of pajama shorts. "Well that's what you get for wearing pajama shorts, Ames." The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow, taking in the bare feet of the redhead. "And don't tell me you forgot your slippers?"

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "Well I didn't exactly plan on sitting on the cold floor. And yes, I forgot them.. I'll just have to write to Jeff an' ask him to send them over.."

One room away from Amy's bedroom, another door opened; Jason standing in the doorway a moment with a hurricane style lamp in his hand.

"I thought I had heard something, but I confess, that I wasn't quite expecting this.."

The three women started slightly at the voice, Lisa turning her attention to the source. "Did we wake you?"

The blonde man smiled as he stepped fully into the hallway. "Not at all, I assure you.. I was just preparing to retire for the night, when I heard a noise."

"We're sorry about that," Trish offered her best smile. "Amy and I couldn't sleep so.. She and I were just talking a bit."

Curiously, he inclined his head. "Is there something amiss with your rooms? It would only take a moment to speak with Mr. McMahon in the morning, should you wish-"

"No, that's alright." Lisa interrupted evenly. "The rooms are fine, really. Much more than I ever expected, anyway."

"If you insist," Jason replied skeptically as he walked closer to the three. "If there is anything that you should need.."

"We're fine, honestly." The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders, trying desperately to convince herself she was fine. "Just having some trouble sleeping.. Homesickness and whatever."

Hesitantly, he nodded. "I see.. Perhaps a spot of chamomile tea would help? It wouldn't take long to reach the kitchen." The blonde man held out a hand to the three, offering his assistance when it was needed.

"Tea would be fine," Lisa smiled softly in gratitude as she moved from the floor. "Thanks." She withdrew her hand from his, her arms falling loosely at her sides.

Trish remained doubtful even as she rose from her spot, her arms wrapping around her waist as she stood. "I thought we were supposed to stay in our rooms?"

"Folly," Jason replied with a small smile. "I've chanced upon Shane and Paul many a restless night in the kitchen. Perhaps they will be there already."

"If you say so," Trish stated with a wry smile.

"This really isn't necessary," Amy insisted as she rose from her spot. "I'm sure it'll only take-"

"Then at the very least, it will ward off the night chill." Quite gently, he squeezed her hand. "Forgive me, but your hand is like ice.. The night will only get chillier and if not remedied, you will fall ill."

She tried in vain not to look him in the eyes, wishing they were any color but blue. "I'll be fine, really.. I just have to find some extra covers or something."

……

The moment the words left Amy's mouth, and his robe was draped over her shoulders. And when she opened her mouth to protest, Lisa and Trish silenced her with a look. The redhead in turn let out a low sigh, allowing Trish to take one arm as they exited the hallway. It was then they noticed just how dark it was, for when the blonde looked back over her shoulder.. The spots they had been occupying were no longer visible. Trish wondered just how silly they must've looked, sitting in the dark like that. The blonde woman also wondered just how loud they had been speaking if Jason had heard them.. That thought lead her to another.. If he had heard them, how much had he heard? But, if he had heard everything, Trish doubted that he would ask about it.. The blonde man just didn't strike her as the type to pry. Based on the few conversations she had with him and from the chances she had to observe him.. Trish gathered that Jason was just too prim to resort to poking his nose where it didn't belong. Or so she hoped anyway as they entered the elevator, silence continuing to reign until they reached the main floor.

"If you all would like, I could speak with Mr. McMahon about acquiring a necessary pair of thick slippers, and perhaps a robe?" Jason glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling playfully. "This night chill was also an unpleasant part of my stay when I first arrived to the house."

Trish smiled warmly, "That would be great, thanks."

Jason nodded, "It would not be any trouble, I assure you." He turned his attention forwards again, the four falling silent until they reached the kitchen. "Ahh.. I would think Shane and Paul are just beyond that door." He gestured down to the light seeping softly beneath the doorway. "Let us join them and perhaps they will allow us to partake in their 'hidden' sweets stash."

Paul glanced up from his plate as the kitchen door opened. He stood when Trish, Lisa and Amy entered, offering a short nod to Jason. "Is there something amiss?"

Shane was also standing, pulling out chairs for the four. "If there are any troubles, please.. Do not hesitate to bring them to surface.."

Lisa smiled gently, "There's nothing wrong, really… Ames and Trish were having trouble sleeping."

Paul glanced doubtfully between Amy and Trish. "Perhaps some tea would help?"

"That is why we have journeyed," Jason joked lightly as he filled a tea kettle with water. "I thought perhaps, yourself and Shane would be inclined to share."

Shane smiled to the three, as he made his way to the cabinets to gather more plates. "Of course.. Although, I digress that this night, Cook was only able to supply us with a layer cake, a parcel of shortbread and an apple pie."

Trish giggled softly, "I never would've guessed that you two had such sweet tooth's."

Paul nodded sagely, informing the three women in a conspiring tone. "I confess, it is entirely Jason's fault."

"Rubbish," Jason replied from the stove. "I am not the one who keeps a compartment stocked with sweets in the cupboard there," he gestured to one of the top cabinets. "Nor, am I the one who requests that Cook acquire these pastries whenever she is on errand."

Shane raised an eyebrow at the short haired blonde man, "So it was you who has been sneaking sweets?" He shook his head, shaking his finger mock admonishingly. "And here you allowed me to believe it was my cousin."

"In my defense," Jason began as he searched for an oven mitt. "It was in fact your cousin who shared the whereabouts of the compartment."

"Treacherous acts," Shane replied seriously. "I suppose I shall have to find a more secure hiding place then."

The blonde woman shook her head, "You know.. You remind me a little of a friend of ours back home. He has a secret stash of candy hidden just about everywhere." She turned her attention to the still silent redhead, "Wouldn't you agree, Ames?"

Amy half nodded, "Yeah.. Almost, but not quite. Jeff's not as, reserved."

Trish nodded in turn, turning her attention back to Shane and Paul. "Jeff's a childhood friend of ours," she gestured between herself and the redhead. "He's watching over our apartment while we're away."

"How fortunate for you," Shane rose from his spot to make his way to one of the refrigerators in the kitchen. "I would presume, that Jeffrey attends the same university as yourselves?"

"Yeah," Trish nodded as she rested her forearms on the table. "Jeff's studying art and photography."

Paul turned his attention between the three women as he stood to gather the sugar pot. "Forgive me if this is too forward, but I can not help but wonder how the three of you managed to acquire spots for the internship.. I had been under the impression that it was for those students whose course of study was along the lines of European History."

"Well," Lisa cleared her throat, "The full title in the course catalog said it was for 'European History and Culture.' Course of study need not be European History, but it was suggested."

"Which still wouldn't have applied to us," Amy supplied quietly. "My major is the closest, but it's European Studies, not History."

"I see," Paul set the sugar pot on the table, seating himself again. "Do forgive me if I have offended. It was not my intent, but I was merely.. Curious."

The redhead forced a smile, "No offense taken.. But since you've asked a curious question.."

The blonde man made an open gesture with his hands. "If I am able to answer, my dear, you may ask."

Idly, she tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "Who's going to be teaching us? Or are we taking classes at the University or what? The informational packet we got didn't say anything."

Paul gestured between himself and Jason, "Myself and Mr. Reso of course. Another colleague of ours shall be joining us sometime tomorrow or the day after."

Trish glanced between the two as Jason set down a potholder and a tea pot. "But, I thought you were just faculty advisors?"

"Quite right," Paul bridged his hands together as he rested them on the table. "Part of our function is to serve as a liaison between yourselves and your fellow students with the University. Another part of our function is to ensure that the academic requirements are fulfilled for your respective majors."

"No offense," Lisa began hesitantly, "but shouldn't that be handled by a full faculty member?"

"We had wondered that ourselves," Jason admitted evenly as he finally seated himself. "And, I assure you, we have discussed this in length with the respective departments. With all of the traveling that you will be undertaking.. It was believed that this would be the best route to take."

Trish nodded slowly, cupping the hot mug of tea in her hands. "Then what happens when we go to the continent? Are we getting a new set of advisors or what?"

Paul half nodded, "If that is what you desire, then that is what will transpire.. Of course, should you wish things remain as they are.. That is what shall happen.. It is entirely up to you."

Lisa frowned in thought, staring down into the steaming mug of tea. "Well, that wouldn't make much sense.. Working with you two and whomever else has been assigned for what.. Three weeks? And then having to do this all over again with every country?"

"Quite right," Jason conceded as he cupped his own mug of tea. "Paul did not mention, though, that one of our other functions is to facilitate your electives." He smiled gently, "The University has already taken the liberty of sending a list of suitable electives…Paul and I have come to a consensus that tomorrow would be the most opportune time to discuss this list."

"Electives?" Trish echoed incredulously. "Would we be taking these electives as a group or individually?"

"That all depends on the capability of the instructors." Paul stated with a small smile. "But, if Jason and myself are incapable, the University assures us that they will provide the necessary means."

Jason cleared his throat as he took a tentative sip from his tea. "Although, there are a few courses that the University suggested you all take as a whole. But the majority of your academic perusal, will be with a faculty advisor or independent."

Lisa shook her head, "Why couldn't they just tell us all of this?"

Paul chuckled softly, "If they had informed you entirely, you wouldn't be in need of Jason and myself.. Would you?"

The raven haired woman shook her head, opening her mouth as if to say more before she was interrupted.

"Shane.. If I may?" Jason began, shifting his attention towards the man in question.

"Certainly."

"If it is not too, forward.." The blonde man hesitated to take a sip of his tea. "I was wondering, if perhaps, you would have any knowledge on secret passages within this manor?"

An eyebrow raised marginally, "Although that is an activity I have not engaged in since my youth.." Shane eyed the blonde man questioningly, "I am fairly certain that there are quite a few passages to traverse."

Jason nodded, "Would you perchance, happen to recall any of the starting locations?"

The brown haired man shook his head, "I am afraid I can not.. I am certain you understand, as I have explained.. I have not engaged in such activity since my youth."

"Of course," Jason smiled kindly. "I was merely wondering.. Do forgive me if I have offended."

Shane merely nodded in response, the table on a whole falling into comfortable silence. And it remained that way for a good five minutes before Paul enquired about why the women had chosen their particular courses of study. Quite easily, conversation flowed between the six in the kitchen.. The tea consumed along with the apple pie and healthy portion of shortbread. And when the yawns started to appear; Shane and Paul assisted Jason with escorting Lisa, Trish and Amy back to their rooms. The borrowed robe was not mentioned, though Paul was quite curious as to how it wound up where it was. He kept quiet mum on the issue, however, as he and Shane bid the four a safe night in the hallway. And after Jason had been thanked and his robe had been returned; Amy, Trish and Lisa re-settled for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add… where it concerns the pairings, if you'd like to know, just e-mail me.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

After a slightly restless night for Trish and Amy, the two met up with Lisa in the hallway the next morning. Of course, they didn't know exactly where breakfast was being served…but the three reasoned they could just follow their noses to the source. Fortunately, the first body they encountered was Shane; unfortunately… Shane wasn't entirely alone. A touch awkwardly, the three bid Chris, John and Randy good morning. Shane informed the three that, when the weather was agreeable, morning meals and the mid-day meal were taken on the main patio. En route to the patio, they were told about the location of the informal dining room, as that was where meals were usually taken. And after they had set foot through the French double doors, they were greeted with the sprawling sight of the manicured gardens. From their spots in the doorway, they could also see an exquisite fountain. Stone walkways gave way to well trod dirt paths in the distance, some forking off to the left or right while others lead to various spots in the tree line. Shane took a moment to let them know about the small meadow beyond the trees.. Stating with a slight smile, that this past winter: Jason and Paul had spent a great deal of time there to race snowmobiles. The seven lingered a moment longer at the marble railing, interrupted when they heard a door opening. In mild shock, the six students watched on as a cook and two servants wheeled out trays of fresh pastries, assorted baked goods, cold cereals, coffee, various juices, milk and tea. To their further surprise, they noted the outdoor kitchen set up on the terrace; Shane then informing them that morning meals were always cooked to order. Quietly, Amy and John questioned if they were staying at a hotel or a personal residence.

Shane turned to the six students, his hands clasped behind his back. "Perhaps, we should seat ourselves? Father usually takes his morning meal in his quarters… though, I confess, I am uncertain on the whereabouts of my cousin and Jason."

"It's so beautiful out here," Trish commented as they turned from the railing. "I can't see why anyone would want to stay inside.."

Shane smiled faintly, "Taking meals outdoors was something preferred by mother and sister.. I am inclined to believe that, the memory is perhaps too painful for father." He gestured then to a wrought iron table opposite the outdoor kitchen.

The six waited until Shane had chosen his seat at the head of the table, the three females sitting opposite their male counterparts.

"I believe, tea or coffee is in order whilst we await Jason and Paul.." Shane frowned in thought, "But then.. They might be taking their morning meal in their quarters as well.."

"I just hope this nice weather lasts," Lisa smiled wryly. "It's a nice change of pace from sitting in the dining rooms on campus."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Just being here is a nice change of pace. Don't get me wrong, I love the city but.."

"Yeah," Trish nodded her agreement. "It's nice being out of that crazy place."

Shane glanced curiously between the six. "Jason had mentioned prior.. You three," he motioned casually between Amy, Lisa and Trish, "are studying at New York University?"

"Correct," Lisa confirmed with a smile. "I met Trish and Amy there freshman year.."

With a small nod, Shane turned his attention to the guys. "If I might enquire.."

"Boston University," Randy spoke up first. "Which is where we," he gestured between himself and John. "Met Chris, our freshmen year."

An eyebrow raised discreetly, "Forgive me.. But I would presume that you four," Shane motioned between John, Randy, Amy and Trish. "Were previously acquainted?"

"Yeah," Amy pushed back a few strands of damp hair. "We grew up together, but obviously, chose different colleges after high school."

The dark haired man smiled warmly, "How fortunate that you were able to reunite then.."

The four under question were saved from commenting as the patio doors were opened; Jason and Paul stepping over the threshold shortly after.

"Good morning," Shane greeted, standing when the two walked towards the table. "As you can see, we have not yet begun our meal.. as I was unsure as to when or if you gentlemen would be joining us."

Paul chuckled softly, "I can assure you dear cousin, I am not one to pass up any meal.." He dipped his head in a short nod to the six students. "Please accept my apologies for keeping you.. Jason and myself were just taking in some morning exercise at the gym."

John raised an eyebrow in interest, "Is there a gym nearby or something?"

The blonde man smiled as he took the foot of the table. "There's an adequately supplied gym on the premises.. Should you like, we can visit there on our tour of the grounds later this day."

"That'd be cool, thanks." John nodded with a small smile of his own. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to hit the gym while I was here."

Jason glanced across the table to Amy, Trish and Lisa. "I hope that you all slept well?"

"Yes, quite well thanks." Lisa replied for them. "I think that tea really did the trick."

"Splendid," he smiled warmly, bringing his tea closer. "I must confess that, this day will be quite full.. Paul and myself have quite a bit of ground to cover where it concerns the upcoming academic year."

"I can imagine," Trish stated with a low whistle. "I mean, it's going to cover up until May.."

Paul nodded, stirring in some sugar to his cup of coffee. "Quite right.. We're hoping to discuss the primary classes, electives, extracurricular activities and of course the requirements for your respective majors." He grimaced slightly, "I am also hoping that the university will send word on the other faculty advisor."

"With the change of classroom environment," Jason began next, "I am anticipating that things will be run a touch on the unconventional side.. But, that will all be discussed later."

Chris sent a curious look between the two faculty advisors. "And will it just be the two of you and the other faculty advisor doing the teaching?"

"Yes," Paul took a small sip of his coffee. "As Jason mentioned, we'll discuss all of the academic perusal in detail, later."

Amy glanced between Jason and Paul. "Since we already know what our weekdays are like, what about the weekend?"

Jason set down his tea cup, "Weekends are at your leisure, for the most part.. Saturday mornings we convene as a group to participate in a chosen workshop.. Afternoons, we may have a lecture or perhaps an excursion. Sunday mornings are reserved for Church, while Sunday afternoons are at your leisure."

Trish frowned in thought, "At the risk of sounding like a complete idiot.. What exactly is there to do?"

Paul smiled gently, "It is a logical question, my dear.. And there is much to see, much to visit within the city itself. In addition, we do have Uncle's transportation services at our disposal, that allows us to travel outside of the city limits."

The blonde woman nodded slightly, "I meant like specifics.. Like, sightseeing, movies…that sort of thing."

Jason turned his attention to her. "As Paul has hinted to, there is much to see within the city.. Musical theatre, museums, theatrical productions, opera, orchestral concerts, sporting events.." He paused for thought and to butter a piece of toast. "I am fairly certain there are a few cultural festivals, local festivals and the like, scheduled throughout the duration of your stay."

……

At that, all gathered at the table fell silent to consume their meal. Breakfast, thankfully, was a less tense affair than their previous meal together; Amy and Trish conversing lightly with Shane, Paul and Chris. No sooner had breakfast been consumed, did Shane excuse himself to find his father. He explained to the students that, his daily tasks at home usually consisted of paperwork in the office or golf. The remaining took their time to depart; Paul and Jason eventually suggesting they convene in the library or one of the sitting rooms to discuss the academic year. That resulted in the six students splitting up to wash up and gather any necessary supplies. The girls re-met in their hallway, Amy showing Trish and Lisa the way to the library. It was at the bottom of the stairs that they met up again with the guys; the three informing the girls they didn't know where they were supposed to be going. As planned, they found Paul and Jason in the library, the two currently situated in the sitting nook.

Paul stood when they entered the library, "I see you have come prepared.." he mentioned with a bemused smirk. "That, I if do say, is a most lovely sign."

Jason shook his head a fraction, the short haired blonde man also on his feet. "If you all would please be seated, then we can proceed."

A few moments later found the group situated in a semi-circle, amongst the plush chairs, two divans and couch.

"Since this is a course of study on European History and Culture," Jason began once they were all settled. "I thought perhaps a brief overview would be appropriate. While I am not aware as to the amount of information you have already received… We will do our best to inform you all."

Paul nodded, "Aside from academic enrichment, the primary focuses of this year abroad are: cultural enrichment and in depth historical studies. By cultural studies, we encompass all parts of culture- arts, humanities, food, dress, daily life, language, etc.. and by historical studies, of course, we hope to touch on brief overviews." He smiled apologetically, "Due to the limited time.. Even if it is a full academic year, we are still limited to the amount of material we can cover. However, we are hoping to touch on the major time periods of European History.. Perhaps some local history where it allows."

Lisa cleared her throat, "Umm.. Just how are we going to be graded for this year? I mean, no offense to you two, but without a professor.."

"None taken, my dear." Paul threaded a hand through his blonde locks. "Essays, participation and research projects will be the composition of your grades. Depending on your individual majors, either essays or research projects will form the majority."

"Much like today, morning sessions will follow the morning meal." Jason glanced between the six students then. "Although, instead of a meeting such as this, we will break into smaller groups divided by major of choice. This first morning session, will stretch until 11:00 a.m. after that time, an elective of your choice until the mid-day meal."

His counterpart nodded, "Following the mid-day meal you have two one hour, forty five minute periods until tea, which is served at 4:00 p.m., not 3:00 p.m. For the first session, you have another elective scheduled or athletic activity and the second session is research or field study. Much like a 'normal' university, your classes are offered on either a twice per week or thrice per week basis."

Randy blinked, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "Now when you say field study.. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Trips to the museums or parks.. Wherever the opportunity may present itself." Paul straightened out his shirt. "Of course, that will also depend on your individual majors.. Due to this fact, we will discuss this further after the general session has concluded."

John sent a questioning glance between the two blonde men. "I have a quick question here.. You say we're going to be fulfilling the course requirements for our majors. Now, is that for N.Y.U or for B.U?"

Jason frowned in thought, "According to the departments at the university, the material that they have us working with should be sufficient for both. We are working primarily with the University of London to facilitate the process.. I confess, that you may find some studies repetitive from what you have previously studied, but.. This year abroad presents an in-depth and hands on study."

Amy stretched out her legs, "And what are the elective choices? I was taking an elective back at N.Y.U and if at all possible I'd like to continue with that. The problem is, it really didn't have anything to do with my major.."

Jason regarded her curiously, "Then perhaps it would be necessary to discuss electives now? As it was stated the night prior, so long as Paul, myself or the other faculty advisor are able.. Electives shan't be a problem. We are equipped with the necessary materials, if not the necessary skills."

Paul held up a thick catalogue, "By department, we have a listing of recommended and required electives.." He thumbed through it quickly, reaching the first of three marked pages. "First, there are the required electives from the communications and media department.. I would suspect, sociology and media would be sufficient for the two of you." Paul glanced between Randy and Trish. "This is a three day a week course that covers both semesters. Another course, which is a twice per week, covers forms of media. For your afternoon, I would suggest a writing workshop or perhaps a photography and video workshop."

Trish nodded slowly, "I'd like to give the second workshop a try.. I took a two year writing workshop."

The blonde man circled the choice, before his hazel gaze fell on Randy. "And for yourself?"

Randy shrugged, "I'm guessing it'd be easier on you if I just went with the second workshop."

"I suppose it would," Paul conceded with a small shrug of his own. "But if you wish to take the writing workshop, I need only contact the proper-"

"That's fine," Randy interrupted evenly. "I'll just take the writing workshop next year or over the summer, back in Boston."

"Very well," Paul made another note, before he turned to another marked section. "Lisa and Christopher.. Required courses for yourselves are Social psychology and Personality and psychopathology. That will comprise your morning sessions while the recommended courses can be chosen from the media and communications department."

Chris rolled his shoulders, "I'll take a media overview or whatever.. I mean, it's not that big of a deal.."

Lisa nodded in turn, "I'd be pretty interested in a media overview and maybe that photography workshop."

Paul smiled, "I shall make note of this and inform your faculty advisor when he arrives.. From the looks of things, it appears it will be a co-taught workshop." He nodded shortly, handing the catalog over to Jason next.

The blonde man glanced between Amy and John. "The primary focus for this academic year, will be on Cultural Anthropology.. In accordance, the required courses are Art History and Music History.. Athletics for a thrice per week course before the mid-day meal, while the twice per week course is at your choosing. For your afternoons, however, you have another required course.. This will be a survey of film, theatre and literature." He smiled apologetically, "I confess this does not provide as much leeway for a free elective.. If you should like, though, you may schedule in something following supper or if you're feeling up to it, a course before the morning meal."

John let out a low whistle, "They're really loading us up, huh?"

Jason chuckled, "Quite so.. But, this is for European Culture and History.. Since the two of you are studying Anthropology, I would presume the University felt that you would benefit the most from this year abroad."

Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "So what are our choices for electives?"

The blonde man skimmed the pages before him, "I'm afraid they've only offered two options, there's a survey of musical theatre history or European playwrights.. They both coincide with your afternoon course."

The redhead grimaced, "And what about the evening? Even though I'm thinking that's probably not the best option to take, I'd still like to know."

Jason smiled slightly, "That, my dear, all depends on what you wish to study.. Evening and early morning courses are designed to be flexible."

Amy nodded, "It's just.. The class I was taking, well really it's more like a workshop or private lessons, but.. I was studying piano and.. I'd really hate to lose an entire year but, if it's not possible then-"

The short haired blonde smiled fully, "I took piano lessons throughout the duration of my youth.. Up until I reached the college level. I confess, I only play informally when time permits, but.. Should you wish, I am at your disposal."

Amy eyed him dubiously, "I don't want to take up your free time.."

Jason shook his head, "I assure you, it would be of no hindrance.. Perhaps, some introductory instruction on the harp or violin could be added."

From the corner of her eye, Trish caught the not so happy look on John's face. Had she been paying more attention, she would've caught the same look on Randy's face during her own exchanges with Paul. But she hadn't and thus, she didn't catch the look. Whatever the case, their daily schedules were cleared away.. All six opting for general athletics to start. Paul and Jason also mentioned the all important time between semesters and small breaks. That time, aside from a break in classes, would be used for their papers. And once that had been settled, they all decided it was more than time for a break; Paul and Jason forgoing the breakdown into smaller groups since the other faculty advisor had not arrived. They all split up again until the mid-day meal, Shane informing the group that Mr. McMahon proposed a trip into the city after tea time. That news resulted in a slight change of afternoon plans; Shane and Paul suggesting they take the tour of the grounds after the meal was finished. With some slight disdain amongst them -or with one person in particular- Trish, Lisa, Randy, Chris, Shane, Paul and John looked on as Jason and Amy departed the manor for the stables. And once the two had disappeared from sight, the seven remaining started on their tour.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add… where it concerns the pairings, if you'd like to know, just e-mail me.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

While the others were being taken on a tour of the manor, Amy and Jason were traversing the grounds by foot. At least until they reached the stables, anyway. It was on the walk to the stables that they discussed exactly where they would be going on horseback. At first, Amy had wanted to see everything…Jason informing her that it wouldn't be quite possible.. Since they did have to be back at the manor in time for the afternoon excursion into London. A bit of negotiating later and Amy agreed to seeing a few of the gardens, the creek and the pond. Still, the walk from the manor to the stables was at leisure, the redhead soaking up the momentary peace and quiet for the duration of the long walk.

"Amy, if I may.." Jason began once they had reached the stables. "Please forgive me, if I come across as bold…but, have you any experience at all with the traditional tack?"

She smiled, "I took horseback riding lessons when I was a kid…and my instructor insisted we learn the traditional style before we even thought about Western."

He let out a low sigh of what she thought was relief. "I only ask because the differences between the two styles of tack are not many, but significant enough."

She nodded in understanding, as they entered the stables. "That's what my instructor said."

Hands clasped behind his back, he lead the way towards the saddles. "It is fortunate perhaps, that Mr. McMahon's late wife and daughter enjoyed excursions by horseback. This has provided the manor with many fine horses."

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes to fully soak up the stable. "I haven't been around this many horses since…well, since I took lessons really."

Jason inclined his head, eyes glinting curiously. "Did you have many opportunities at the University?"

"I tried to go at least twice a month at Central Park," she frowned lightly. "But, other than that.. I had to travel out of the city."

He gestured to the rows of stalls on either side of them. "As Mr. McMahon previously informed me, the stables are at your disposal for the duration of your stay.. That being said, you may have your pick."

She regarded him skeptically, "Are you sure about that?"

"Quite.." the corners of his mouth twitched. "But, if you are doubtful.. I can phone Mr. McMahon or Shane."

She laughed at the expression on his face, "That's alright.. I'll just take your word for it."

Jason nodded in response, forgoing a verbal comment to select the necessary tack from the wall.

Amy walked past one row of stalls, taking a moment at each stall to regard the horse within. "Are there any horses that are, for lack of better words, off bounds?"

He shook his head, "Not that I am aware of, no.. but, when Paul or Shane make use of the stables," He gestured to one chestnut colored Quarter horse then to a gray colored Morgan, "The Quarter is Shane's horse.. While Paul prefers the Morgan."

The redhead nodded, before crossing to the other row of stalls. "And what about you?"

Saddle and bit in hand, he made his way to the middle stall. "This magnificent Andalusian here.."

Amy laughed softly, "I'm sorry if I offend you…but the three of you seem to have chosen horses that match your personality. Or at least what I know of your personalities."

Jason chuckled low, "No offense taken at all.. Dare I say, it is a most keen observation on your part." He set the saddle and bridle down, "And a most wise observation, as I am in the belief that one should choose a horse that they are most comfortable with."

She shook her head, pausing in front of an all black Arabian. "I'd hardly call it wise.. It just makes the most sense. Like any animal that you spend a lot of time around, if your personalities clash it's just not fun."

"I am inclined to believe, Amy, that you spend a fair amount of time around animals." He opened the gate to the stall; bridle and saddle back in his possession. "Which, do forgive my forwardness, but I wonder why you would choose your course of study…rather than one suitable for perhaps a veterinarian."

Amy shrugged, reaching out a hand to the Arabian. "I've thought about it, but.. I'm not sure if I could really handle losing a patient. That and I'd rather work with strays, making sure they find a good home." Hazel eyes locked with the horse. "There's no career or major for that specifically though, so… I just went with something that interested me."

"Quite right," Jason conceded with a small nod. "If I may inquire then, what are your future intentions?"

The hand on the Arabian's muzzle stilled. "I'm not sure really.. I was advised to pick something before the end of this year though…" she trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the horse when she received a tender nudge to her open palm. "You'd think you never got any attention.." Amy remarked to the animal as she resumed the small movement.

Jason fell silent a moment while he put the bridle on the horse. "From what I have come to understand, that is not entirely untrue.." He secured the bridle, leading the horse out of the stall before he continued. "That Arabian there, from what little Shane has mentioned, was his late sister's horse."

"Oh," she stepped back from the stall, her eyes falling shortly on the name plaque. "I guess I should pick another horse then.."

He glanced between the Arabian and Amy. "On the contrary, Amy, that horse has not allowed anyone near his being since I had arrived. Though, I am unaware of his previous temperament, perhaps you have found your kindred spirit."

"But that's just it," She drew her lower lip between her teeth. "From my previous experience with Arabians and with all horses, they usually form this bond with their owner and--"

Jason smiled gently, "If you would take notice, Othello seems to have taken quite a liking to you.." When she still seemed hesitant, he placed the reins of his own horse in her hands. "Othello tolerates me enough to at least put his bridle on.. But he has never once allowed me further…if you would allow me a moment."

…

Doubtfully, she glanced between Jason and Othello, her grip on the reins tightening slightly. Still, she wouldn't deny she did feel some sort of connection to the beautiful horse.. But she also had some funny feeling in her stomach about it. Of course, she couldn't really put a finger on said feeling, but she couldn't shake it either. Added to that, she didn't know Jason well enough to consider bringing up this funny feeling. Knowing her luck, he'd probably think she was just being paranoid or at worst- that she was insane. As such, she kept quiet about it, watching idly while Jason put the bridle on Othello. True to his word, Othello allowed the bridle but after that…near chaos broke loose. On her guard, Amy handed the reins back over to Jason before she took some time to calm Othello.

"Bloody hell," Jason remarked quietly. "Perhaps you see what I was eluding to, Amy. Othello is not accepting of many people, myself included."

"Othello has not been very accepting of anyone, save for myself and Jason." Shane spoke up from the entry way to the stables. "And even where we are concerned, it is questionable." The dark haired man clasped his hands behind his back, "Othello has not had entirely good relations with any being, horse or human, since my sister's passing."

The blonde man turned his attention away from the redhead and the Arabian. "I had mentioned that to Amy.. But she--"

"You need not explain, Jason." Shane walked further inside, followed by Trish, Paul, Randy, Lisa and John. "We were merely passing by the stables on our tour of the grounds…a small discussion regarding the horses came up."

Jason nodded, noting absently that Othello was now acting quite docile. "Have you come to join us then?"

"In a sense, I suppose.." Paul lifted his shoulders slightly, pausing in front the tack wall. "We've merely come to collect Poseidon and Zeus." He removed two collars from the wall. "Randall, Christopher, John, Trish, Lisa and myself will be traversing the grounds by carriage."

Shane glanced between Jason, Othello and Amy. "I, however, prefer to traverse the grounds by horseback."

Lisa glanced to her right, taking note of the name plaque. "Interesting mix of Shakespeare and Greek mythology.."

Shane smiled slightly, "That is my sister's doing.." He motioned to the white Andalusian mare with Jason. "May I introduce Desdemona.. The chestnut Quarter is Artemis and the gray Morgan is Ares. As it has been stated prior, the black Arabian is Othello."

Paul glanced between Othello's designated tack and the redhead. "It would seem to me that, Othello anticipates the exercise.."

Amy nodded shortly, "If someone could just take his reins.."

"Amy," Shane began as he took the reins from her. "Othello is a remarkable creature, one who was very loved by my late sister. I confess, that if we had not found someone that he would take too.. We would have been forced to sell him."

While the redhead collected Othello's tack; Paul put John, Chris and Randy to work. "If one of you, would be so kind to assist me in gathering the necessary tack, we can proceed with hitching the horses."

Trish leaned against the doorframe. "Where are we going now?"

Shane spared a glance to his wristwatch, "Father has requested that we convene in the foyer, no later than 4:00 p.m." He handed the reins back to Amy, "It is just now going on 2:00 p.m., so whatever distance we are able to cover, shall determine our destination."

Jason glanced away from the saddle. "Amy and I had intended on the creek and the pond, at the very least. Had time permitted, we scheduled a visit to a few of the outer gardens."

Paul nodded, "I'm afraid that time is not on our side at the moment.. But, of course, if that is what you would rather… I can just take Lisa, Trish, John, Christopher and Randall to the pond." He smiled apologetically to Lisa and Trish. "Many of the riding trails, I fear, are not suitable for the carriages."

"There will always be another time to see more of the grounds," Amy spoke, though she did not turn her attention away from Othello. "I don't see why it should matter, if all of us go together or not."

"It is settled then," Shane reasoned as he gathered the necessary tack. "Today, we shall traverse the path alongside the creek. Though, we must make haste now, if we are to be at the manor in time."

At that, Paul directed John, Randy and Chris outside with the tack for the carriage. Trish and Lisa followed soon afterwards, Shane preparing Artemis.

"I say, Jason.." Shane glanced idly from the saddle. "Though this relates not to any current subject matter… I can not help but wonder as to where you and Paul had run off to this morning."

The blonde man paused to mount the Andalusian. "As Paul had stated, we engaged in some exercise. This morning, the exercises of choice were archery and fencing."

"I was under the impression that you had perfected your form in both fields.." the corners of Shane's mouth turned upwards. "And that you were to move on from such…past times."

Jason grimaced, "As had I.. But, Paul does not share that thought. He is under the impression that, should one of the students wish to study fencing or archery…he and I must be at our best."

Shane nodded absently, "That makes considerable sense then, should one of the students wish to undertake one of the two studies."

"I'm pretty sure Lisa would want to take up archery," Amy spoke up as she mounted Othello. "I can't speak for the others, but.. Fencing seems pretty interesting to me."

Jason glanced to the redhead, "Have you had the opportunity to study fencing, previously?"

She shook her head, "No.. but I have studied kendo. I know they aren't really related at all, but, fencing is still something I'd like to try."

"Well, there you have it then.." Shane smiled, the dark haired man already in the saddle. "Paul and yourself have at least two interested students."

"Paul and yourself, what?"

"Students for fencing and archery," Shane clarified as he, Jason and Amy met the carriage. "Amy has expressed an interest in taking up fencing."

"And I'd love to study archery." Lisa beamed from her spot in the open carriage.

Paul sent Jason a triumphant glance from the drivers spot. "What did I tell you, Jason? There you have it, two interested students."

Jason almost rolled his eyes. "I never once implied that there would be no interest, Paul. I merely questioned why it was necessary to improve where it was not needed."

Paul laughed, waiting for Shane to take the lead. "One can always improve, Jason. Do not doubt that."

…

On that jovial note, the group departed for the trail leading to the creek. Jason and Amy took flank positions alongside the carriage until they reached the trail, after which the two took the rear. The duration of the short journey, was narrated by Shane and Paul. The two pointing out various fauna and wildlife native to the area. Once they reached the pond, the passengers in the carriage disembarked to explore by foot, while those on horseback rode a bit further out. They remained near the pond until Shane and Paul declared it was time to head back to the manor. And in the same positions as which they had arrived, they set back for the stables. Again, Paul employed the assistance of John, Chris and Randy while Shane, Amy and Jason took care of the horses. This time, Lisa and Trish also assisted before they set off for the manor.

"Did Uncle provide any insight about this trip to the city?" Paul glanced sideways to his cousin. "He is not known for willingly embarking there."

The dark haired man shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly. "I am not certain as to why father wishes to go, but.. I am inclined to believe it has to deal with the issue of acquiring proper attire for the forthcoming ball." With a slightly amused smile, he glanced back to Amy. "House slippers and robes were also mentioned when father discussed this outing with me."

"A ball?" John echoed incredulously, "Those packets never said anything about a ball.."

Shane turned his attention to the speaker, "Father wishes to hold a ball in honor of your arrival…and before my mother and sister passed on, the manor was often alive with such gaiety."

Paul nodded, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "If not at the manor, then always at the glorious homes of others.. The McMahon name is spoken highly of, balls such as the one that Uncle is planning were not uncommon."

Chris sent a questioning look to Paul. "Does that mean we can expect to attend more of these things?"

"It is fairly likely," Jason replied from his spot in the middle of the group. "It does incorporate many aspects culture and history."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like music, fashion, food.. Etiquette, dance." Jason threaded a hand through his hair, "They vary of course, from time period to time period.. And with the emphasis that this academic year has on Cultural Anthropology…a ball would be a fine opportunity to re-live history."

From her spot with Shane and Chris, Lisa sent a curious look back to Jason. "I'm guessing that we're going to be taking dance lessons in the near future.."

Paul smiled nervously, "Unless you all have taken such instruction…it would be a wise venture."

Amy frowned lightly, "Do you know how many balls we'll be attending?"

Jason offered a comforting smile, "At the very least, we are anticipating once per month.. Though, that will also depend upon other social outings that present themselves." His eyes softened, "However, do anticipate at least two…one for your arrival and one for your departure."

"The social outings, as you refer to them." Shane spoke up again, "That is the other reason Father wishes to travel into London, this afternoon. He is a trifle concerned that our guests may not be outfitted with the necessary garments."

Trish raised an eyebrow from her spot at the back, "I don't know if I should be offended because he's worried, grateful that he cares or scared because I'm starting to think the stuff I brought isn't good enough.."

Paul's eyes glinted apologetically, "I am certain that Uncle means no offense." He smiled slightly, "Since Jason's arrival, he has only dealt with those of the rougher species."

"Father means no offense to you," Shane promised the students. "As my cousin spoke of, the McMahon name is held in high regard. Hence forth, father wishes for you all to experience the utmost in the lifestyle."

Amy let out a low whistle, "Now I feel nervous.. Are we going to be under a society microscope just because we're staying with Mr. McMahon?"

"Hardly, my dear, what I believe Shane is trying to say.." Jason paused to word his thoughts correctly. "What I believe he is trying to say is that, Mr. McMahon only wishes for your stay to be an unforgettable experience."

"Quite right, Jason." Shane turned slightly to send a reassuring smile to the six students. "I say most assuredly, it is not my intent nor my father's intent to offend you." His eyes sparked with amusement, "Perhaps he is overwhelmed."

Paul smiled fully, "It is hard to imagine someone such as Uncle being overwhelmed.. But.." He trailed off, glancing between the three females. "I am inclined to believe that Uncle merely wishes for you three in particular, to experience things like my late cousin."

Trish grimaced, "That really isn't necessary…I mean, just being here is enough for all of us."

Paul dipped his head in a nod, "A fact that I believe Uncle is aware of, however, you are his esteemed guests."

Hesitantly, Amy nodded. "We just don't want to impose.. Honestly, being here is really more than enough." Wryly she added: "And besides, I can't speak for everyone, but I'm almost up to my ears in debt for college alone.. How are we going to--"

"Rental," Shane interrupted with a soft smile. "Though, should you wish for some temporary employment whilst you are here…I can have a word with Father."

Paul cleared his throat, "Your internship does provide for a small salary, but I can not emphasize this enough… you are Uncle's esteemed guests."

"It is not out of obligation that Father is doing this," Shane explained quickly. "Nor is Father trying to belittle any of you.. Do try to understand, Father knows of no other way."

Lisa quirked a tiny smile, "As long as you can understand.. We're really not used to this."

Conversation came to an abrupt halt as the group reached the manor. They all parted then, to freshen up and change before the outing to London. Granted, certainly, the students were all wary of the outing…especially with the underwritten motives behind the outing. And it wasn't that they weren't grateful to Mr. McMahon, just that they didn't want to come off as charity cases. Still, the three females admitted to themselves, they were looking forward to these opportunities to step into another role. They couldn't speak for the guys, of course, but they at least were looking forward to the upcoming balls and other social outings. For the most part, anyway, the thought of dance lessons made both Amy and Lisa highly uncomfortable. But, rather than discuss that now, they would save it for later. As planned, and promptly at 4:00 p.m., the students, Jason, Paul and Shane met with Mr. McMahon in the foyer. It was then that, Mr. McMahon also informed Paul and Jason, that their associate would be arriving that evening. With that information in mind, they set out for London; the lot of them tucked between two of the family limos. And as the limo pulled away from the manor, the apprehension and nervousness started to grow amongst the six students.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add… where it concerns the pairings, if you'd like to know, just e-mail me.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

The twenty minute drive to London felt like hours for three of the passengers in the limo. From the moment the vehicle left the driveway, Lisa found herself engaged in conversations with Paul and Chris. Amy, meanwhile, found herself involved in a friendly debate with Shane and Jason. The other three students along with Mr. McMahon, on the other hand, were silent. That silence allowed Trish the opportunity to count the exact minutes to London from the manor…the blonde woman reaching twenty one minutes and thirty five seconds by the time the limo arrived to their destination. Suffice it to say, Trish, Randy and John were more than ready to escape the comfortable vehicle. But, before they could escape, Mr. McMahon provided them with a few last minute instructions. The students were split up into two groups, each group given a substantial amount of spending money.. They were informed that, they would be given two hours to peruse the shops before meeting back at the limo.

"I've some business that I must attend to," Mr. McMahon informed them shortly. "I am fairly certain that Shane, Jason and Paul are capable of escorting you all through the city."

Shane nodded apprehensively, "You are certain, Father, that you do not need me?"

The elder McMahon nodded, "Quite certain Shane.." he paused, glancing between his son and Jason. "Do be certain that the young gentlemen obtain appropriate attire for the forthcoming ball." His attention shifted next to Paul, "I have arranged for a seamstress to come to the manor, but.. Should you see something--"

The blonde man nodded shortly, "I have no doubts that the ladies will make note of it, Uncle."

Satisfied, Mr. McMahon clasped his hands behind his back. "I would also advise, that you acquire whatever else is necessary for any forthcoming occasions and outings.. If there is nothing else, I must be off.." Without waiting for a response, he nodded his farewell, the elder McMahon soon disappearing in the crowd.

Jason straightened out the sleeves of his jacket, "I suppose that is our cue to leave then.." Questioning blue eyes turned to Shane and Paul. "Although, I do think it would make more sense if we not split up?"

Paul nodded his agreement, "Two hours, perhaps, is a sufficient amount of time to peruse the shops but.." he trailed off, glancing cautiously between the three women. "Please, do not take offense, it is just.. My previous experiences when shopping with my cousin--"

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "No offense taken here.. Sometimes two hours isn't long enough."

Shane couldn't help but laugh, "Forgive me but.. That is something my sister would say often. I had forgotten what it was like."

"I know I probably shouldn't be asking this but.." Lisa glanced curiously between Shane and Paul. "Did he really have to give us money?"

Shane nodded, "It is all that Father knows.. After numerous outings for this purpose with Mother and sister.."

Amy nodded, the redheaded woman growing impatient. "So what are we still standing here for? The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get this over with."

"A woman after a McMahon's heart," Shane stated jokingly. "Neither Father or myself looked forward to these weekly shopping excursions."

Amy smirked, "I've known Trish nearly all my life.. And for as long as I can remember, weekly shopping trips have been a part of our existence."

Paul clasped his hands before him. "If memory serves me correctly, there are quite a few cafes in the area. Perhaps, if there is time, we could refresh ourselves at one of those establishments."

"That's all nice to know," Randy cleared his throat, "But it won't do us any good if we're still standing here talking about where we're going to go after.."

"I'd just like to know where here is," John sent a questioning look between Shane, Jason and Paul. "So, where is here?"

Paul nodded up to a nearby sign. "Regent Street.. As you can plainly see, this is a very busy route. It is quite easy to become lost within this area." Thoughtfully, he added: "Perhaps we should make Liberty either the starting point or the end point."

"Stephanie was quite fond of Liberty," Shane spoke almost to himself. "If I recall, Liberty would suit all of our purposes, quite sufficiently."

Lisa nodded slowly, "And what are our purposes again?"

Shane made a gesture between Chris, John and Randy. "To acquire appropriate attire for the forthcoming ball. By appropriate, I am inclined to think that Father would mean suits."

Chris nodded, "And other appropriate clothing would mean something dressy."

"Formal yes, but not too formal." Jason tucked a hand within a pants pocket. "I suppose Mr. McMahon is thinking ahead--"

John raised an eyebrow, "How often are we expected to dress up? I mean, I thought it would only be for the ball or whatever."

Jason offered a slight shrug. "If we are attending theatrical productions, orchestral concerts, operas…things of that nature." He grimaced faintly, "Afternoon tea also calls for a bit of formality.."

Amy eyed the blonde man warily, "How much formality? Are we talking black tie formal or what?"

"No," Shane reassured with a gentle smile. "Black tie, as you put it, is reserved for outings.. Such as the ones that Jason had mentioned. Father wishes for no blue jeans, inappropriate length shirts.."

Lisa let out a low whistle, "Then I guess we have a lot of ground to cover." Smiling wryly she clarified: "A lot of my wardrobe is casual…meant for lounging around."

"Same here," Chris rolled his shoulders, glancing between Shane, Jason and Paul. "But since we don't know where we're going…can we go now and get this over with?"

….

Shane, Jason and Paul nodded their agreement to that, the three subsequently leading the way. Lisa, Chris and Trish followed behind, with Amy, John and Randy taking up the rear of the group. Halfway to their apparent destination, Trish dropped back to chit chat with Amy while Paul dropped back to converse with Chris and Lisa. And whether intentional or unintentional, the shift in grouping arrangements marked the first non awkward moment between the four who had grown up together and drifted apart. The topic of choice between the four- the upcoming events and more specifically, the clothing that was required for said events.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Ames get over it.. So you have to dress up a little--"

"A little?" Amy echoed dubiously, "Trish.. Were you or were you not listening? I mean yeah, we don't know how many of these outings we'll be taking but from the sounds of it?" The redhead groaned, "I hate dressing up."

The blonde woman sighed, "So just chalk it up to another new experience. And yeah, you're right.. We don't know how many of these outings we will be taking. But, if I understand things right, you're going to be going on most of them."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

Randy glanced between the two, "Well from what Jason said earlier.. The classes and stuff you take, pretty much determine how you spend a good portion of your time." Shrugging he added: "All of those outings tie in to your required electives, right?"

John nodded, "Yeah they do.. For that one elective.. The survey of literature, film and theater."

Amy rolled her eyes, muttering under breath: "It sure does suck to be an Anthropology major.."

Trish snorted, "You're just saying that because it means you have to get dressed up more then the rest of us."

"It doesn't really suck to be an Anthropology major," John began then, "It sucks that there's such an emphasis on Cultural Anthropology."

Amy smirked, "Well that is why this was called 'European Culture and History'.. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. And like Jason pointed out, the University probably figured we'd benefit the most from this year abroad."

John made a face, "By asking us to get all dressed up?" He scoffed, "Please.. I can understand cultural immersion or whatever, but this is just wrong."

"Well it's either you dress up and participate or you fail." Randy sent his friend a sideways glance, "And I doubt you want to do that."

Trish shook her head at the two unhappy Anthropology majors. "I don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this.. I mean, honestly, you won't know for sure until you ask Jason or something."

Paul sent a glance back, "The only occasions which necessitate you to dress up are the balls. Functions related to coursework are scheduled for the afternoons and on occasion the evening."

Amy blinked, "So what about the other stuff?"

"Optional, of course." Paul smiled apologetically to Chris and Lisa before he dropped back to join the four. "The evening outings have merely been provided to enhance your stay." Glancing specifically to John and Amy, he added: "In your cases, the evening outings provide another opportunity for academic enrichment."

John and Amy exchanged a doubtful look, the redhead questioning: "And just how does it enrich us academically?"

Paul made a gesture to the lead pair, "For that, my dear, you would have to speak with Jason. He is your faculty advisor, after all."

Amy nodded, "And just how are we going to pay for all of these tickets and stuff? I have a feeling that the afternoon shows are provided for somehow, but--"

"Uncle," Paul interrupted softly. "The McMahon's often enjoyed plays, operas, ballets and orchestral concerts.. But, since the passing of my aunt and cousin, I am afraid that the McMahon box has gone empty."

The redhead eyed him curiously, "And what about you?"

The blonde man chuckled softly, "As much as my relations do favor the performing arts, I confess that it does not sit as well with myself.. I prefer a sporting event to a night at the ballet."

Amy laughed, "I like both, myself.. But, you can only see a good ballet once.."

Paul raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes twinkling slightly. "Stephanie would have said the same, but.. I can say this: The same can be said for a good game of football."

"Point," Amy conceded with a shrug. "But, coming from the States and not knowing when or if I'll ever come back here.. I only have the chance to see a musical at the West End once." She waited a beat before adding: "Or however many times the opportunity might arise. Same can be said for whatever else is scheduled."

"Which is probably why so much has been scheduled," Trish put in thoughtfully. "I mean, if this is our first and last visit here.. We might as well take advantage of every minute."

Paul nodded in confirmation, "For that reason…and for those who favor these things…I have obtained a schedule of upcoming athletic events." Smiling he added: "Whilst Jason will head up the performing arts area, it will be myself taking on these outings."

John sent him a questioning look, "And these athletic events…do they overlap with the performing arts stuff?"

"For the most part, they do not.." Paul and the students paused at a corner. "There are some occasions where I believe they will, but I am not entirely certain."

Trish nodded, "And what about those of us who want to.. I don't know, explore the nightlife?"

Paul lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug, "That has not yet been discussed, but… it could be arranged."

…

Satisfied with that response, Trish fell silent for the remainder of the walk. Not that she would have much longer to be silent, as they soon reached their destination. It took Trish all of five minutes to declare that she didn't like the selection, Lisa and surprisingly Amy soon following suit. And while they realized they only had two hours…which was now really one and a half hours…the females pressed onward. It was during their search for the right clothing that, they did end up getting separated. Of course that wasn't entirely intentional, but, due to the varying tastes amongst the women it was inevitable. Oddly enough, the new arrangements found Amy with Chris, John, Randy and Jason.. The aforementioned males in search of the formal wear. Much to her relief, Amy was spared the torture of looking for and trying on dresses, opting instead to return to Regent Street in the near future. That didn't save her entirely, however, Jason reminding her that there was still dinner to sit through. Meanwhile, Shane and Paul were patiently following behind Trish and Lisa; the two women stopping at nearly every store they passed. And had it not been for the time restraint, the two cousins likely would've been dragged into every single store.

"Just remind me, Shane.." Amy began when he approached, "That I need to give this back to your father."

Shane raised a discreet eyebrow, "Are you quite certain, Amy? Though I confess, it would be a first for Father--"

"Honestly, I don't need it.." the redhead shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know what I'll do with it anyway and--"

"Unless you have intentions of coming back?" Paul questioned evenly, "On another occasion of course, when perhaps, there are less time constraints.."

Amy nodded, "That's what I was thinking of doing." She held up the lone shopping bag in her possession, "I did manage to get something but--"

Shane smiled gently, "Perhaps then, you should keep the money.. If you should need it on your next visit. There ought to be a safety deposit box within your quarters."

An abrupt cough nearby prevented Amy from arguing further, "I trust that this shopping trip was…fruitful?"

Paul smiled faintly to his Uncle. "One could say that," hazel eyes drifted to the numerous shopping bags between Trish and Lisa. "Though, I can not speak for the others."

The elder McMahon nodded shortly, "If everyone is ready then.." he gestured to his far right, "The limo awaits."

Trish glanced to the redhead, "Is that all you got?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Not everyone is a shop-a-holic like you, Trish. And besides, I didn't really get the chance to look."

Lisa blinked, "Why's that?"

The redhead smiled wryly, "Because.. The group I was with, was looking for suits. Unlike the two of you, they didn't need to go into every store on the street."

"We didn't go into every store," Trish grinned innocently as she held up her bags. "If we had done that, I wouldn't be carrying all of this."

The two fell silent as they reached the limo, conversation picking back up once everyone was safely inside the vehicle. Small talk filtered amongst them on the way back, continuing until they reached the manor.

Mr. McMahon addressed the group of students, faculty advisors and his son in the foyer. "As with the evening prior, please convene in the main sitting room before supper."

Jason sent a curious look to Paul, "I do wonder if the other faculty advisors have arrived yet.. And about their identities. It is odd to me, that the University would not provide us with this information."

Paul nodded, "We shall find out at supper.. I confess to being quite curious, myself, where it concerns this faculty advisor." His forehead etched slightly, "I do find it odd that he or she did not arrive sooner."

Shane coughed, "I would suggest, that perhaps we all get a move on? Not much time remains before supper.. After you take into consideration, the time that is required to unpack what you have purchased and wash up."

"Right well," Trish offered a smile to everyone, bags grasped firmly. "I have a lot to put away so.. I guess I'll see you all at dinner."

Amy grabbed two of the bags from the blonde, "I'll give you a hand.. It's not like it's out of my way anyway and besides.. I don't have as much to carry."

Trish grinned, the two soon disappearing into the elevator with Lisa. "Thanks Ames." A sigh of relief escaped when the elevator door closed, "Well, the shopping trip wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.."

"No it wasn't," Amy conceded with a shrug. "But we still have from now until May to survive."

The blonde woman shrugged in turn, "I don't think it'll be that bad, though. I mean yeah, a great deal of our time will be spent around them but not all of it."

Lisa glanced between the two, "Do you two still want to go home?"

Amy shook her head, "Nah.. I think we'll be just fine. Like Trish said, we won't be spending all of our time around them.. And today wasn't that bad."

The dark haired woman nodded, "So does that mean you two will talk to them willingly or what?"

"For your information, we did that today." Trish let out a breath, "I can't really say about the future, but we'll see."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well for my sake, could you make up your minds soon? Don't get me wrong.. Paul, Jason, Chris and Shane are cool people but I don't want to spend all of my time just talking to them."

"And you won't," Trish stated calmly. "Just give us a little more time, okay?"

Lisa nodded, the three exiting the elevator shortly after. "Just don't take too long.. I'm already starting to run out of things to talk about with everyone else."

Amy shook her head, handing of the two extra bags to the blonde. "I'll either see you two in the hallway or in the sitting room." She waved over her shoulder, entering her chambers shortly after.

Lisa sent the blonde a questioning look, "How do you think she's really holding up?" An eyebrow raised, "For that matter, how are you really holding up?"

Trish shrugged, "I'm doing fine, actually.. I can't speak for Ames, but I'm doing a lot better then I was last night."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lisa smiled, lingering in the hallway a moment. "Things will sort themselves out, Trish.. Don't worry."

The blonde woman nodded in response, the two then heading their separate ways to get ready for dinner.

Jason smiled when the first of the three females entered the hallway. "Should you wish to wait for Lisa and Trish, that would not be a problem."

Amy wrinkled her nose, smoothing down the knee length skirt she was wearing. "It doesn't really matter to me.."

Blue eyes regarded her curiously, "Forgive me if I seem forward, but.. It would appear you are uncomfortable."

The redhead smiled shortly, "I just don't like wearing skirts or dresses.. That's all."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You do not strike me as the type." Jason smiled fully, "None the less, you look quite alright."

She quirked a smile, "Thanks.. It still doesn't help me feel any more comfortable, but thanks."

He nodded in turn, straightening out his shirt sleeves while they waited for Lisa and Trish.

Trish was first to exit, the blonde woman smiling apologetically. "Sorry if I kept you or something.."

Jason shook his head, "Not at all, Patricia.." he smiled slightly, "As you can see, we are still awaiting Lisa."

"Sorry," Lisa began as she entered the hallway. "I think I have to return a few things.."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you try anything on? Or did you employ Trish's method of see, like and buy." A sheepish smile was the response, Amy rolling her eyes at the raven haired woman. "Looks like you'll be coming with me when I go back then."

Jason glanced between the three, nodding down the hallway. "If we are ready then.." He made a small gesture for the three to go first. "My apologies if I am rushing you but… after the shopping trip and with no afternoon tea.. I find myself quite famished."

The three nodded in response, making their way to the elevator shortly after. One silent trip soon found the four settled in the main sitting room with Paul, Shane, John, Chris and Randy. No sooner had the four seated themselves did the doors to the sitting room swing open; Paul, Shane and Jason standing out of habit. But the smiles that were present on Paul and Jason's faces faded soon enough when the remaining faculty advisors entered the room. The two men visibly stiffened at the sight before them, more so perhaps then Amy and Trish when John and Randy had entered the night prior. But, rather then say anything now, the two kept their comments to themselves.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. Nothing new to add… where it concerns the pairings, if you'd like to know, just e-mail me.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

The silence that engulfed the sitting room continued long after Mr. McMahon called for introductions. And while Shane sent questioning looks to Paul and Jason, the six students glanced curiously between the four faculty advisors. From their spots behind Jason; Amy, Trish and Lisa were in the direct line of sight of a tall, long haired blonde man. Standing before Paul was another male, only with shorter brown hair. Amy found herself shifting uncomfortably under the cold gray eyed glance, while Lisa was shifting equally uncomfortably under the cold gaze of the second man. Those actions caused both Paul and Jason to adjust their stance…as if to block the view of the three female students. That in turn created more tension between the faculty advisors and students, the six students growing more curious with each passing tick of the Grandfather clock in the room. But, since neither Paul or Jason seemed ready to make introductions, Shane took over.

The dark haired man cleared his throat, "If Father has not already informed you prior.. I am Shane McMahon." He gestured next to Paul, "Please allow me to introduce my cousin.. Paul Levesque, a faculty advisor like yourselves."

Paul bowed stiffly, offering a short lived smile to the two. "We are already acquainted.." A bit more clipped he added: "At least one of us, anyway."

Jason offered a short smile of his own, purposely avoiding the gray eyed man. "I am Jason Reso.. Also a faculty advisor for the duration of this academic year."

The long haired blonde man smiled charmingly, bowing deep to the students. "I am Adam Copeland, faculty advisor for communications and psychology.. "

"I am Scott Levy," the shorter of the two new faculty advisors offered a deep bow. "Faculty advisor to the psychology majors."

Chris cleared his throat, extending a hand to the two. "I'm Chris Irvine.. Psychology major."

"Randy Orton," the brown haired man began next, "Journalism major."

"And I'm John Cena.." he offered a nod in greeting, "Anthropology major."

Trish, Lisa and Amy exchanged a look, the redhead and the blonde quietly pleading with Lisa to go first.

The raven haired woman inwardly sighed, offering a small smile before she began. "I'm Lisa Varon.. Psychology major."

"And I'm Patricia Stratus.. Journalism major," the blonde woman smiled, "But please just call me Trish."

"Amy Dumas," the redhead also offered a small smile. "Anthropology and European Studies major."

Adam took a moment to shake everyone's hand, brushing his mouth briefly over the knuckles of the female students. "It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintances." Curious eyes turned to Jason, "You are not going to greet your cousin, Jason?"

The blonde man in question clasped his hands behind his back. "I am just surprised to see you, that is all.. The last I had known, you were in Romania."

The tall male nodded shortly, "Your information is correct, Jason.. I was in Romania until this past month, upon which I returned to Dungarvan.." Smiling softly to the students he added: "My home in Ireland."

Jason feigned interest, "Then may I ask.. And if it is not too forward, what brings you to London?"

Adam almost looked offended. "I had originally intended to stay in Dungarvan, but.. After visiting Griffith to check up on things.. I chanced upon an advertisement for a faculty advisor position sponsored by the University of London." He shrugged slightly, "It looked like a rather interesting opportunity."

An abrupt cough from Mr. McMahon ceased further conversation between the two. "Supper shall be served cold, if we do not make haste."

Shane nodded shortly, offering his arm to Lisa. "Shall we then?"

Paul turned to Trish, offering his arm to her. "If you would allow me, Patricia."

Trish nodded in turn, the two following behind Shane and Lisa.

"I would not want to be presumptuous," Jason began, blue eyes glancing to Amy. "And you are under no obligation to do so, Amy."

The redheaded woman smiled, "It would be no obligation.." Almost hurriedly, she placed a hand on the crook Jason's outstretched arm. "But these 'arrangements' do leave three people out.."

"Well yes, I suppose it does.." Jason offered a small smile to John, Randy and Chris. "I do apologize for that."

Chris shrugged it off easily, "It's really not a big deal to me." He nodded shortly before making his way out of the sitting room.

Randy nodded his agreement with Chris. "Honestly, it's not a big deal.. I mean if this is the 'proper' way of doing things.. It makes more sense for you, Shane and Paul."

"What he said," John rolled his shoulders. "So really, no need to apologize."

Jason nodded in response, the four remaining then making their way out of the sitting room.

"Uh, Jason?" Amy began quietly, the two being followed by Scott and Adam. "Is something wrong?"

The short haired blonde man patted her hand, "Nothing at all, Amy.. I assure you."

Her nose scrunched slightly, but rather then question it further she nodded. "If you say so.." Smiling she added: "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Jason smiled warmly, "A fact for which I am most grateful, Amy. Thank you."

…

The two fell silent as they entered the main dining hall, seating arrangements the same as it had been previously. Only this time, Amy found herself seated across from Adam while Trish was seated across from Scott. Both females seemed somewhat bothered by the presences of the two new additions, but whether that was from the unmoving glances across from them or from the masked dark looks from Paul and Jason at Scott and Adam.. They weren't quite sure. Whatever the case, they didn't put any further thought into to.. Everyone gathered too pre-occupied with consuming the much needed meal. And while the conversation had been flowing the previous night, it was not quite the case this time. In fact, the only two actively making conversation were Shane and his father. And it continued on like that until the dessert dishes had been cleared.

"I've arranged for Scott and Adam's belongings to be taken to the West wing.." Mr. McMahon sent a look to Jason. "As you had requested prior, your belongings are scheduled to be re-located tomorrow."

Paul glanced between Jason and his uncle. "Do forgive me if it is not my place to speak but.. Would it not make more sense to have Scott and Adam move into the East wing? It is just that, there are already two empty quarters there.."

The elder McMahon's forehead furrowed, "I had been under the impression that Jason had wanted to move his belongings to the East Wing. It would only be one night that he would share quarters."

"But if Adam and Scott's belongings have not yet been moved to the West wing.." Paul began evenly, his attention focused solely on his uncle. "I would just think it an inconvenience to the staff.. If they had to move three people's belongings, rather then two."

"I suppose.." Mr. McMahon smiled shortly, "But that is what they are paid for, Paul.. It is part of the household duties." Glancing back to Jason, he continued: "However, Jason, if you have had a change of mind.. You may stay in the West wing."

Jason nodded abruptly, "I do confess that I have grown quite attached to my quarters.. A home away from home, if you will."

Mr. McMahon nodded, "Then it is settled.. Jason shall remain in the West wing whilst Scott and Adam will reside in the East wing."

Paul let out a near inaudible sigh of relief, "I have no doubts that these arrangements will work out, Uncle."

"If there is nothing else to discuss," the elder McMahon pushed back from the table, "I will be in my office." He offered a short nod to the gathered; Shane, Paul and Jason standing as he left.

Shane clasped his hands behind his back, "If you all should need me, I will be in the library." He offered a nod and a small smile before he too exited the dining hall.

Paul turned his attention briefly to Scott and Adam, "If you should wish it.. I can show you to your quarters."

Adam nodded, "That would be suitable, thank you.. I would think it necessary, since we will be there for the academic year."

"Of course," Paul smiled shortly before he turned his attention to Jason. "If I may, have a word with you later.. To discuss a few of the upcoming events."

Jason nodded in turn, nodding to Paul, Adam and Scott as they left. "Should you need to see me, I will be in the music chamber."

"Actually," Amy spoke up before he could leave. "John and I were wondering.. What's the schedule like for the optional activities? Paul had said something about how they were 'academically enriching'.."

The short haired blonde man nodded, "If you two wish to accompany me to the music chamber, I can discuss this further with you.. Or if you'd rather, it can wait until the morning over breakfast."

"It really doesn't matter to me either way," Amy shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do right now."

Jason turned a questioning gaze to John, "As I have stated just a few moments prior, whether now or in the morning.. Whichever you prefer."

Randy sent John a look, "I was gonna hit the gym or something, but if you want to--"

"No offense Jason but uh.. Hitting the gym sounds a bit more exciting then finding out about the events schedule." Shrugging, John added: "And besides, I can always find out from Amy if you don't get the chance."

Jason nodded hesitantly, "If you should change your mind.. We will be in the music chamber."

Amy glanced curiously to Lisa and Trish before she left, "What are you two gonna do?"

Lisa shrugged, "I'll probably finish un-packing or something.. I've still got a lot to put away."

Trish tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm probably gonna hit the pool.. Or like Lise, I still have some un-packing left to do."

"Okay.." Amy offered a smile to the remaining, "If I don't see you all before turn in time, good night."

"Night Ames," Trish and Lisa chirped in unison, the pair offering the redhead a wave before she and Jason exited.

Trish turned to the raven haired woman, "Lise.. Un-packing is really boring, so I think you should hit the pool with me."

Lisa rolled her eyes, nodding all the same. "Okay.. Twist my arm why don't ya." Glancing to the guys, she continued, "I guess we'll see you three at the gym then.. Or something like that."

"Whatever," Chris replied with a shrug. "I have a shit load of stuff to un-pack so--"

"Or you could do the much less boring thing and come with us," Randy gestured between himself and John. "Unless of course, you're sick of us."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I guess we will be seeing you two at the gym." He offered a wave to Trish and Lisa before he, Randy and John exited the dining hall.

"So.." Trish drew the word out as she and Lisa made their exit. "What do you think of the new faculty advisors?"

The dark haired woman shrugged, "I don't really know.. I mean, it's not like we really got the chance to talk to them or anything."

"Well no, but.." Trish made a face, "I'm thinking there's something not so good about them. Just by the way Paul and Jason were acting, ya know?"

"Well we won't know unless we ask Paul or Jason." Lisa fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "And unless you feel like bothering either of them right now--"

Trish nodded, "I'm sure we'll find out eventually.. Either by asking Paul or Jason. Or who knows, maybe Ames will find out."

…

At that, Lisa merely nodded.. The two falling silent as they trekked back to the West wing. On their way, they encountered the house staff, whom were currently taking on the task of bringing Adam and Scott's belongings to the East wing. To the surprise of both women, it appeared that Scott and Adam had brought more with them to the manor. Of course, it occurred to them soon enough that.. Since Adam and Scott weren't coming from the United States, they wouldn't have the same luggage restrictions as they had encountered. And speaking of luggage, Trish idly wondered if Jeff had shipped out the boxes they left behind. Not that the boxes had anything overly important.. Just a few small things that provided the comforts of the home they were temporarily leaving behind. And by the time Lisa and Trish were leaving the manor for the recreational hall, Jason and Amy had migrated to the library to speak with Shane about the McMahon box.

"I do apologize if we are troubling you," Jason began, once they had located Shane. "But, we have an inquiry about the McMahon box."

The dark haired man shook his head, setting aside the book he had been reading. "It is no trouble at all, I assure you." He gestured to the empty spots on the divan, "Small as this may seem, it brings me some comfort in knowing that the box will be in use again." With a small smile he added: "Or boxes, if you will."

Jason smiled as he took a seat opposite the divan. "I confess that I do not have the complete schedule of events.. But perhaps the names of the venues will suffice?"

Shane nodded easily, "That will do perfectly fine, Jason." Raising an eyebrow he asked, "How many events are you planning on attending?"

"As many as time permits.." the blonde man chuckled softly, "Though I do not wish to overload the students.. I thought, perhaps, this would be a most wondrous opportunity.."

"If my schedule permits.. I should like to join you."

Jason nodded his agreement, "I've planned for a few musicals, ballets, operas, theatrical productions and of course, the orchestra."

Shane chuckled, "If Stephanie and mother were still alive, they would also wish to accompany you." Almost wryly he added: "Which is perhaps why, the McMahon box seats provide some of the best views in the theatres. Including Convent Garden and the Royal Albert Hall."

Something akin to impressed shone in Jason's blue depths. "Forgive me if this does offend, but.. Now I truly hope we can attend as many events as possible."

"No offense taken at all," Shane smiled broadly, "I am certain, that Father will be pleased.. That his money will not go to waste. The boxes have remained empty for some time now."

Amy nodded, "That's what Paul said earlier.. When the subject of all of these optional outings was brought up."

Shane eyed her curiously, "Do forgive me if I am out of place, but.. It seems you are not looking forward to these outings?"

She shook her head, "It's not the outings. Far from it really, I can't begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to it." Grimacing slightly, she explained: "It's the dressing up part that I'm not looking forward to."

Shane's eyes twinkled merrily as he struggled to contain his laughter. "As fond as Stephanie was of the arts.. She was not so keen on dressing the part.." Sobering quickly, he added: "But that did not stop her from purchasing the finest that London or Paris had to offer."

Amy laughed softly, "I'd imagine that she probably enjoyed dressing up more then I do, though.. No offense, it's just.. Given the surroundings and whatever."

The dark haired man nodded, "No offense is taken as you are quite correct in your presumptions, Amy." His head inclined slightly, "Perhaps, one of these weekends when you are free, we could venture across the Channel to Paris."

The redhead grimaced, "I really don't think that'll be necessary.. And besides, a trip to Paris specifically to buy clothes? That's more of a Trish thing."

Shane grinned, "Then it shall be all of you.. Paul, Jason, Adam and Scott included, of course.." He paused, "And myself, should my schedule permit."

Amy bit her lower lip, "I wouldn't want to impose…and I'm sure the same can be said for Lisa, John, Randy and Trish."

Shane shook his head, "It would be of no imposition I assure you, Amy. You are all guests in the McMahon home."

"Well yes, but--"

"It would be considered rude to refuse hospitality," Jason interrupted her softly. "I had tried to refuse some of the very same offers when I arrived."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "I'd hardly think that a shopping trip to Paris is a standard part of hospitality."

Shane frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps then.. If you were to take temporary employment whilst you are residing here.. Would that be sufficient? It would not be so much hospitality, as it would be an exchange."

Amy eyed him cautiously, "And what kind of employment are we talking about here? I mean, between class and everything else--"

"Simple tasks that I am certain the staff would appreciate some help in." Shane smiled warmly, "Such as meal preparation, dish washing, attending to the gardens.." He held up the book next to him, "Putting books away, cleaning the instruments in the music chamber.. Or tending to the horses."

Jason nodded, "That was what I was offered.." smiling almost sheepishly, he explained: "For I also refused outright hospitality.."

Amy thought about it a moment, "As long as it fits in my schedule.. Sure, that seems pretty reasonable."

"Splendid," Shane smiled fully. "I shall bring this up with Father at the next opportune moment."

The redhead opened her mouth to respond, when a voice rang from the entrance to the library.

"Bloody hell," Paul grumbled irritably, "Beastly characters, the both of them."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "It would seem that something is troubling Paul.."

Shane turned his attention fully to Amy, "Perhaps you would like to join me, whilst I partake in my evening stroll about the grounds?"

….

The redhead nodded apprehensively, glancing between Jason and Paul before she left the library. Before she made her exit, however, Paul offered an apology for his behavior.. Explaining that he had a rather unpleasant run-in with some of the house staff. A rather baffled Amy accepted the apology, Shane offering to speak with the staff members in question. And when Paul refused, the dark haired man was left equally baffled. It wasn't until Shane and Amy were well out of the house, that Paul sat down.. Telling Jason that it was imperative that they speak now. For a moment, Jason wondered if Paul was just being paranoid when the longer haired blonde man suggested they take their conversation elsewhere. It wasn't until Paul stated what the topic of the conversation was, did Jason agree.

Paul shut the door to his chambers, pacing slightly before he addressed Jason. "Under no circumstances are those two brutes to be left alone with Amy, Patricia or Lisa." He huffed, "Not only do they lack common manners, but they are just…"

"You need not justify your reasoning with me," Jason let out a low sigh, "I wouldn't trust that cousin of mine within a foot of them."

Paul smiled darkly, "If it could be so, they would not be permitted to even converse with them."

Jason nodded his agreement, "It would seem that you are more knowledgeable about that Scott fellow.. Perhaps a little exchange of information is needed?"

Paul nodded abruptly, "Scott attended the University of London.. Much like yourself, but he was rarely present for classes and lectures. He completed University through correspondence, showing up for exams and other important matters." He paused to take a breath, "The reason he is such a concern.. Do you recall those cases? Regarding the missing female students?"

Jason nodded shortly, "I do recall hearing of them, though I confess I do not know much."

Paul frowned, "According to the paper I interned for, Scott was the primary suspect.. The evidence, however, was not sufficient enough to convict him of any crime."

Jason grimaced, "That is reason enough alone.. To keep him far away from Patricia, Lisa and Amy. Even if he was not convicted."

Paul nodded, "Had he been convicted, he would have been kicked out of the school." He settled in his desk chair, "What can you tell me of your cousin?"

Jason frowned, "Not much of his recent past, I fear.. But, what I do know--"

"Anything will suffice, Jason." The longer haired blonde shook his head. "From what little time I did spend around that foul cretin.."

"As Adam stated, he was in Romania before returning to Ireland. For what purposes, I am not quite sure.." Jason shrugged slightly, "But should you wish to know, I need only telephone my aunt."

Paul nodded shortly, "And before that?"

"He attended Griffith in Dublin, to study Journalism.. Though, I believe he also attended University College Dublin part time."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "To study what exactly?"

Jason frowned, 'Of that I am uncertain.. But given the time, Adam will supply that information for us."

"Then what pertinent information can you supply?" Paul threaded a hand through his hair, "It is just that, Adam did not make the best first impression upon me."

"And for good reason," Jason reassured, "Adam is just.. He is what I would call a rather shady, character. Always keeping to himself, unless it concerned something that he desired beyond reason."

Paul stood, resting his hands on the back of the chair. "I do not like this at all, Jason.. I can not see how those two managed to pass any type of background check."

Jason nodded slowly, jamming his hands in his pants pockets. "Unless they have some sort of connection within the university systems."

Paul snorted, "They must have some bloody good connections then.. I will speak with Shane or perhaps, the both of us can. He should be made aware as to the types of beasts that are now populating his home."

"I quite agree," Jason shook his head, "We must keep an eye on Adam and Scott.. Not only around the ladies, but also around Randy, Christopher and John."

Paul regarded the short haired blonde, "Not a word of this to anyone else.. Not even your supervising professor. If it does come down to it, of course we will notify the appropriate people. But, until then--"

Jason nodded, "You have my word, Paul. I will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

He nodded in turn, sighing heavily before he started on a new topic. "What did you need to speak with Amy about?"

Jason almost smiled, "She wished to know the particulars of the optional activities schedule.." Smiling fully, he added: "At least that ones that I will be leading.. After that was settled, we spoke with Shane about the McMahon box seats."

"I see," Paul settled on the edge of his four poster bed. "And may I ask, just how many of these optional activities are you planning on?"

Jason lifted his shoulders in a light shrug, "As many as time permits.. Much like you are doing with the athletic events."

"That reminds me," Paul shifted his gaze to the ceiling momentarily. "John wished to know if the scheduled events would cross times."

Jason nodded absently, "I can make a few phone calls, see what's what.. Then perhaps I will have a better idea of what will happen and when."

Paul laughed heartily, "That would be advisable, Jason.. And the sooner that you can, the better."

The conversation between the two filtered next to how the rest of the academic year would shape up. Between all of the scheduled activities that the University was providing for, there were the unscheduled activities that the McMahon household would be inadvertently providing for. Of course, they'd run into the most problems when they were still in England.. As all of the time exploring the rest of the United Kingdom, Ireland and the continent was fully funded by the University. Still, it wasn't as though most of their time would be spent in England.. A good deal of their time would be. Both Jason and Paul admitted, however, they were not entirely looking forward to the duration of the academic year. Certainly, the students were fine.. But it was their fellow faculty advisors that troubled them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from the previous chapters apply.. And yes, Scott Levy is better known as Raven. Adam Copeland, well…that'd be Edge.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

…………….

While Jason and Paul had been discussing 'important' matters, Amy and Shane were walking around the grounds. Granted, they couldn't really see much of the what they were passing by, but the night air was refreshing.. Or so Shane stated, anyway. The redheaded woman learned that Shane and often times Paul or Jason would accompany him on these evening walks. Shane also informed her that, when given ample time and agreeable weather, they would traverse the grounds by horseback. It was also during the walk, that Shane told Amy all about the box seats and the venues where many of the performances would be taking place. The route they took passed by the recreational hall and ended up with the two sitting near one of the fountains on the grounds. And it was there, that they traded stories about college life, childhood and favorite authors. The two remained at the fountain until Shane reasoned it was time to head back.. What with the 'curfew' of 9:00 p.m. fast approaching. It was on the way back that they encountered John, Randy, Chris, Trish and Lisa…the six running into Paul and Jason just as they were entering the manor. At that point, they split up.. Shane and Paul bidding the students and Jason good night at the staircase. No sooner had they left, did the group of six split up again.. Jason, Amy, Trish and Lisa taking one elevator while John, Randy and Chris took the other.

Lisa sent a curious look to the redhead, "What did you end up doing?"

Amy yawned slightly, "Walking around outside with Shane, actually. He claims the night air is good for your lungs."

Jason chuckled softly, "Paul would be in accordance with that statement. If anything, the evening walks are refreshing.. Though one can not see anything."

Trish nodded, "It still sounds really nice though. Maybe we can do that tomorrow night, instead of hitting the pool."

"I believe that tomorrow evening has already been planned," Jason clasped his hands behind his back. "If not tomorrow night, then I am certain that tomorrow has already been planned."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"A bit of sightseeing," he shifted his weight back slightly. "Provided that the weather is agreeable, Paul and I had planned on a few landmarks…perhaps the Museum of London if there is time."

"By foot or what?" Trish tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, not that it really matters or anything.. Just curious."

"A touch of both," Jason confirmed with a small smile. "Paul will have more information on our tour, tomorrow morning at breakfast. I am certain, though, that both options will be made available."

Amy sent him a curious look, "So that means we're splitting up? I thought that most of our sightseeing stuff would be done together."

"I am unsure as to what Paul has planned, but.. I had intended on taking a walking tour." He paused for thought, "It is with an outside company that the University has deemed trustworthy."

"Seeing what exactly?" Amy swung her arms at her sides, "I doubt it would be possible to see everything in a day so.."

"You are quite correct," Jason turned his attention to the redhead. "The tour I had intended on taking, explores Shakespeare's London. I believe there is another tour offered on Sunday's which explores Shakespeare's and Dickens' London."

Hazel eyes lit up at that, "I don't want to force ya to make any decisions here, but.. The second tour sounds more appealing."

Jason chuckled, "On the contrary, Amy, your input is most appreciated. This academic year was designed to be beneficial for the students, not the faculty advisors."

Trish sent him a curious look, "So you still haven't told us what's planned for tomorrow night.."

He shrugged just a touch, "As I have stated, Paul will discuss this further.." Blue eyes twinkled slightly, "For those who wish to taste the nightlife.. I am in the belief that he has something planned."

Lisa nodded, "And for those of us who don't want to?"

Jason waited until they had exited the elevator, "Shane and myself have arranged for a visit to the London Eye and the Tower Bridge. We will view the city via a black taxi."

Lisa grinned, the four soon standing in the middle of the hallway. "That sounds like fun, actually. Everything that's planned for tomorrow sounds like fun."

Trish nodded her agreement, "It also sounds really busy and we haven't even been here for a week."

Jason nodded in turn, "There is much planned, both here and within every city that we find ourselves in. I am unsure as to how much detailed information you may have received, but we are here in the United Kingdom until the first week of next month."

"The packet said something about two weeks to tour Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Finland." Amy bit her lower lip in thought, "I think that's scheduled for mid-November.."

"Correct," Jason threaded a hand through his hair. "We depart the United Kingdom for a tour of France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Italy, Austria, Switzerland and Belgium. After which we will return here for a week before departing for Sweden."

"And then we're back here for two weeks I think the packet said.." Trish swept her hair from her face, "For the Christmas holiday.. After that, we head to back to the Mediterranean area before we go to Central and Eastern Europe."

Jason nodded, "I need only speak with Paul, Scott and Adam to provide you with a more detailed itinerary. Should you wish for one, anyway."

Lisa and Trish nodded in unison, the raven haired woman speaking first. "That'd be great. I mean, we're not asking for a day by day breakdown, but anything is better then what the packet told us."

"We will do our best to provide you with something sufficient." Jason offered a short lived smile. "Paul and myself need to convene with Scott and Adam anyway, to discuss deadlines for projects and essays."

"About those," Amy eyed him warily, "Just when are we going to have the time? I know you all mentioned something about using breaks in between travel but--"

"Some of the academic sessions will be used for essay writing." Jason interrupted with a gentle smile. "I assure you, there will be adequate time for the academic side of things."

Trish yawned broadly, "Well.. I think I'll call it a night." She offered a smile to the three, one hand resting on the door leading to her quarters. "See you all in the morning."

"Sleep sounds pretty appealing right now," Lisa stretched her arms overhead. "Good night Ames.. Jason."

Jason offered a short bow to the redhead, "It has been a rather tiring day.. Do sleep well, Amy."

"You too, Jason." She reached back to open the door to her quarters, "Good night."

……..

Much like the previous night, Amy and Lisa found sleep hard to come by. But this time around, it didn't have anything to do with their fellow students. Technically it didn't have anything to do with any living being.. Or at least Amy and Lisa thought. The two women had just gotten settled in their respective quarters, when strange things started happening. Originally, Amy had just written it off to the house settling. It was an old house, after all, so these things were bound to happen. A creak of the floorboards now and then was expected. Lisa, on the other hand, wrote off the strange noises to the wind blowing through the trees outside. It wasn't until they actually saw something did they start to worry.. And not but ten minutes after they had gotten settled, did the two find themselves standing back in the hallway.

Lisa eyed her friend cautiously, "Why are you out here?"

Amy took a moment to catch her breath, "I saw something in my room.." She waited a beat: "Why are you out here?"

"I saw something.." Lisa shook her head, "Or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me."

"Could be," Amy replied evenly. "I'm sure that's all it was, right? Even I know, there's no such things as ghosts."

"Right.." Lisa ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping with the lights on."

Jason stepped into the hallway, glancing curiously between the two. "Is something wrong?"

Lisa and Amy exchanged a look, the redhead replying: "Everything's fine.."

Doubtfully, he nodded. "Are you quite certain? If there is something amiss, please…it is best that you inform myself, Shane or Paul."

"Honestly, everything is fine." Lisa mustered a smile. "It's probably just lack of sleep." She stepped back towards her quarters, "Good night.. Again."

The redhead leaned back against the wall, "Like Lise said.. Everything is fine."

Jason eyed her evenly, "May I ask then, why exactly are you standing in the hallway dressed in your pajamas?"

She smiled wryly, "You'll probably think I'm losing my mind here.. But, I thought I saw something in my room."

An eyebrow raised in mild curiosity, he repeating carefully. "You saw something.." He put his hands in the pockets of his robe. "What exactly did you see?"

Amy shifted from foot to foot, "I don't know.." She shrugged helplessly, "I think it was a ghost, but--"

Jason held up a hand, "It could be possible.. I confess, that I am not familiar with the particulars of the manor. But I have, on occasion, overheard the house staff speak of such occurrences."

"Oh well that's just great," the redhead muttered dryly. "This place is haunted."

He smiled faintly, "Of course those are just rumors.. Nothing that has factual proof. Only Shane or his father would be able to confirm or deny these supposed sightings."

She nodded slowly, "You probably think I'm insane, don't you.."

"No, I do not." Jason chuckled softly, "Unless you have medical proof that you are insane.."

Amy smiled, "Not that I'm aware of.." hands clasping before her, she shrugged. "I'm sorry for waking you, again."

"It is of no concern, Amy." The blonde man smiled shortly, "I confess, that as much as I do require the rest.. I am finding it hard to come by."

"Is everything okay?" Amy slumped slightly against the wall, "I know it's getting late and all, but if you want to talk or something.."

Jason smiled fully, "It would be most appreciated, but I would not want to keep you from sleep."

She rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "I doubt I'll be sleeping anytime soon. Whether this place is haunted or not.."

"Understood," he made a small gesture with his hand. "Perhaps, Shane and Paul are also up and about."

Amy merely nodded, the two falling silent as they walked down the hallway to reach the elevator.

"Amy… Jason," Adam greeted as the two neared the elevators. "If it is not too bold, may I ask what keeps you awake at this hour?"

Jason smiled thinly, "While the hour is not late, I have found myself pre-occupied." He stepped slightly in front of the redhead, "In Amy's case, it is also a matter of pre-occupation."

The taller man nodded, "I see.. Then perhaps, you can be of some assistance to myself, Scott and Christopher?"

"To the best of my ability," Jason replied shortly. "What are you in need of, at this hour?"

"Late night munchies," Chris spoke up from his spot behind Adam. "John and Randy were here a few minutes ago, but I think they went back to sleep."

Jason gestured to the elevator, "Amy and myself were just heading to the kitchen to acquire chamomile tea. There ought to be leftovers from this evening's meal and if not, the kitchen is well stocked."

Before they could enter the elevator, the door to John's quarters opened. "What's with the meeting in the hallway?"

Chris nodded over to Jason, "He and Amy were heading down to the kitchen to get tea or something. I'm here because I'm still hungry."

The short haired blonde man glanced over to John. "You are more than welcome to join us."

John nodded, stepping further into the hallway. "I appreciate it, thanks."

Scott regarded the lone female curiously, "Are you quite alright, Ms. Dumas? You look as though, something is troubling you."

The redhead nodded as they entered the elevator. "I'm fine, really. And Amy will do, just fine."

"As you wish it then," Scott smiled kindly. "May I ask, Amy.. Where are you originally from?"

"Just outside of New York City," John replied before she could say a word. "Amy, Randy, Trish and I grew up together, but we ended up going to different colleges."

Scott nodded, "I confess that I am not overly familiar with the States. But like most people, I have heard of New York City."

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Where are you from, originally?"

"I was born in Nice, France…which is on the Riviera." Scott clasped his hands before him. "I was educated in Vienna and Paris before attending the University of London."

Amy looked impressed, "Wow. . Just taking a wild guess here, but did you study music at all?"

"You are correct in your presumptions," Scott offered a small smile. "From what I understand, however, Adam is a far more accomplished musician than I. My strength lies within writing."

The redhead nodded, "That's kinda like Lisa. We both like a lot of the same things, but where I favor music.. She favors writing."

Adam turned a curious glance to the redhead, "Any preferences regarding composers or genres?"

"To play, I prefer Baroque, Classical, Romantic.. I like Beethoven, Bach, Handel, Wagner, Mozart, Vivaldi.." Amy trailed off with a shrug. "As for listening, I like rock and punk rock.."

"That is an interesting mix," Adam remarked with a smile. "May I ask, what do you play?"

"Piano and guitar," Amy shifted her weight from foot to foot. "And yourself?"

Jason coughed abruptly, "We have arrived at the main floor.." He indicated for Amy to go first, he exiting shortly after her.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay, Jason?"

He smiled reassuringly, "There is no cause for concern, Amy." His smile faltered as he caught Adam's gaze. "Should the need arise, we can discuss it at a later time."

She nodded hesitantly, "That works." The redhead glanced over her shoulder, hazel eyes falling shortly on John. "What do you think of the gym?"

"It's nice.." John shrugged a touch, "In all truth, I like the game room better though."

Amy chuckled, "Jeff's sending my Playstation 2.. I don't know why, but he seems to think I'll need it."

John laughed, "I brought mine with me.. I think Randy brought his too."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Jeff's the only reason I have one of those things, ya know.. After high school, he had no one else to play video games with."

"Yeah well.." John crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't know where we were going. .didn't know when we'd get back."

"Yeah.." They paused in front of the kitchen door. "You'll have to tell me about that road trip sometime."

…….

John nodded in response, the two entering the kitchen behind Jason and Chris. And just as Jason was anticipating, Shane and Paul were already gathered around the kitchen table. Two loaves of bread, various meats and cheese served as tonight's late night snack; the two inviting Chris, Jason, Scott, Adam, John and Amy to have a seat. Of course, the invitation was extended a bit more warmly to some than it was to others.. But none of the students seemed to pick up on it. And while Amy seated herself between Paul and Shane, Jason took care of getting the hot water ready for tea. The redhead found herself seated across from John and Chris with Scott and Adam opting to stand instead of sitting. That was partly due to the fact that there were no more empty seats, the lone empty chair reserved apparently for Jason. And while she waited for the tea, Amy found herself in conversation with Paul and Shane.

"So.." she glanced between the two on either side of her. "Jason told me, Trish and Lisa earlier that we're sightseeing tomorrow.."

"That is correct," Paul confirmed with a smile. "We shall embark from the manor shortly after breakfast tomorrow morning. It is imperative that we arrive in London no later than 8:30 a.m."

John raised an eyebrow, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

Paul set down his sandwich, "Westminster Abbey, perhaps a viewing of the Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace, a river cruise on the Thames, the Tower of London and St. Paul's Cathedral."

Chris blinked, "And when are we getting back to the manor?"

Paul lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "The tour ends around 6:00 p.m. We plan on taking the evening meal in London whilst there will be two activities offered afterwards."

Shane cleared his throat, "Jason and myself will be taking a black taxi tour of London, a trip to the Eye of London and to the Tower Bridge. Those who wish to accompany us will return to the manor around 11:00 p.m. if they desire, anyway."

Paul nodded, "And for those who wish to spend a more leisurely night in London, I will be embarking eventually to Soho. I anticipate that we will return to the manor sometime after midnight."

Chris nodded slowly, "So say we choose to go with you and Jason.. Can we meet up with Paul afterwards or what?"

"That is entirely up to whomever is going with myself and Jason." Shane rested his forearms on the table. "We could arrange for everyone to sightsee at night first, then embark to Soho.."

Paul nodded, "We could do that. I suppose it will all depend on the general consensus tomorrow."

Jason set down the sugar pot, "It would not be much of a bother to do so. It is just that, the black taxi's only accommodate five people at a time."

"So if you were to take just one taxi, only three would be able to accompany yourself and Shane." Paul moved from the table to get the creamer, "If you were able to acquire two taxi's, then eight would be able to accompany you."

"Quite right," Jason returned to the stove, "But that also depends on the interest amongst the students. If no one is interested, it will just be myself and Shane."

Paul chuckled, "I doubt there will be a lack of interest, Jason." He glanced between Chris, John and Amy. "And if you do have your doubts, there are three of the six students present at this moment."

Chris shrugged, "I don't really care either way.. It's not like we're leaving tomorrow or anything, so if I don't get the chance to see something tomorrow I'll just try another time."

"I'd be interested," John sat back in his chair, the empty plate before him set aside. "But I don't want to say yes or no until everyone else is here."

Adam cleared his throat, "If it is necessary, Scott and myself can also accompany a group of students throughout the city. It is not as though we are unfamiliar with the area."

Paul smiled shortly, "Should the need arise, we shall take that into consideration. However, I anticipate that your assistance will be necessary with myself."

"I know Trish is pretty eager to taste nightlife over anything else," Amy rested her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure about Lisa, but I'd like to do some more sightseeing."

Jason nodded, setting down a pot holder before the tea pot was placed upon it. "As I had stated previously, Amy, all of this will be discussed over breakfast tomorrow morning." He handed her a tea cup, "Sunday's plans will also be discussed."

Chris took a sip of the iced water in front of him. "And are our weekends always going to be this planned out?"

Paul nodded abruptly, "We are anticipating that yes. Aside from the many outings that have been planned, there are also the balls to take into consideration."

Shane cleared his throat, "Speaking of that.. I believe Father has planned for the welcoming ball to take place within a fortnight. He has already arranged for a dressmaker to come about, though I am unsure where it concerns the gentlemen's attire."

John, Amy and Chris blinked in unison, the blonde man questioning: "Fortnight?"

"Two weeks," Jason explained with an apologetic smile. "Which means, in addition to obtaining proper attire, dance lessons of some sort ought to be scheduled."

Paul nodded, "A standard waltz should be sufficient.. Perhaps scheduling these lessons in place of an athletic period?"

Amy eyed him cautiously, "You make it sound like we'll have to learn more than one type of dance step."

Jason nearly grimaced, "In most cases, no.. a simple waltz will suffice." He glanced between John and Amy. "Where it concerns the two of you, however, simply for the fact that you are the Anthropology majors.."

John shook his head, "Does this mean we're expected to attend more balls and stuff or are we just learning these dance steps for the class?"

"Just for the class," Jason reassured first. "As it has been stated previously, the only balls that you should attend are the welcoming and farewell."

Amy took a sip of her tea, "Just out of curiosity.. When and where would these other balls be scheduled?"

Jason frowned thoughtfully, "Austria, Germany, France, Romania perhaps.." He lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Should you wish for a full schedule, I need only contact the appropriate department at the University."

"There will perhaps be one during the Christmas holiday," Shane spoke up then. "The manor has not seen a grand celebration for the holiday since the passing of my mother and sister."

"And since we're here for the holidays.." Amy nodded, bringing the tea cup closer to her. "Don't get me wrong here, I'm grateful that we'll be able to stay in such a nice place for the holidays but--"

Shane held up a hand, "It is quite understandable, Amy. You can rest assured, however, that my father, myself and the house staff will do everything we can to make the holiday's more comfortable for all of you."

John stretched his arms overhead, glancing first to Chris. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go back to sleep."

The blonde man yawned widely, "Sleep sounds good.." he pushed back from the table, taking his plate to the sink first. "Let's just hope we don't get lost."

Paul rose from his spot, "I am certain it would not be a hindrance for Scott and Adam to ensure that you make it back safely." He offered a small smile, "I am also available, if you would like."

Amy was the next to rise, "I'm about ready to turn in too.. Especially with the day planned for tomorrow."

"Paul, you need not trouble yourself.." Jason pushed back from the table, taking his tea cup and Amy's. "It will be no trouble to ensure that Adam, Scott, Christopher and John make it back."

In turn, Paul took the tea cups. "I thank you, Jason." He turned his attention to Amy, John and Chris. "Until tomorrow then.."

Amy, John and Chris nodded in turn, Jason offering a short bow to Paul and Shane before they exited the kitchen. Scott and Adam fell into place behind Chris with Amy finding herself between John and Jason. And though they had been chatty at the kitchen table, conversation was kept to a minimum as they made their way back to the elevators. The subsequent trip to the designated floor was also quiet, the only words spoken when they split in the hallway. Soon enough, Amy and Jason found themselves back in the West wing of the manor; the blonde man bidding the redhead goodnight in the hallway. Amy, in turn, hoped that she wouldn't have any more encounters with ghosts or otherwise.. Keeping the lights on as she crept back into bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: **All notes from the previous chapters apply.. I didn't have writers block this time around.. Rather, I was just taking a mini-break.. I need to do that once in awhile, keep myself from burning out. I'm unsure if placing this as Fantasy/Romance is the right category but.. Consider it a mix of action/adventure, supernatural, fantasy, drama and romance. Of course some stuff won't come into play until later but it's all good.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**-x-x-x-**

As scheduled, the students and faculty advisors met up for breakfast on the back terrace early the next morning. Shane was also present, but Mr. McMahon was not, the younger McMahon explaining that his father had left earlier that morning to attend to some important business. And while there were more than a few yawns amongst them, Lisa and Amy seemed about ready to fall asleep in their respective plates of food. Of course, only Lisa and Amy knew the _real_ reasons why, but rather than explain they just stated they were tired.. It was early after all, the sun just starting to rise as they had all assembled at the table. Fortunately for both Lisa and Amy, there were no more 'sightings' in their rooms.. Granted, both of them heard more noises, but no further indication of any unknown presence. Of course, that still didn't help their cases much, the tell tale signs of a sleepless night crystal clear to the rest of the occupants at the table. Still, the only one who would have any sort of clue would be Jason…and out of courtesy the blonde haired man was keeping quiet on the issue. More than likely the situation would've been kept quiet, if not for the eventual inquiry from Trish.

The blonde woman set down her fork, glancing across the table at her two friends. "Are you two alright?"

Lisa yawned, "Of course we are.. Just a little tired."

"Anyone could see that," Trish raised an eyebrow then, "What time did you two go to sleep?"

"Not too late," Amy replied vaguely, "I can't speak for Lisa but I was up reading a book.."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "You were up all night reading a book knowing that we had a big day ahead?"

Amy nodded, "That's correct.. I couldn't sleep, so I read." The redheaded woman shrugged it off indifferently, "you should know me by now Trish."

The blonde woman shook her head, hazel eyes glancing back to Lisa. "And what's your excuse?"

"Insomnia?" Lisa suggested with a shrug, "I don't know what happened.. I just couldn't sleep."

Paul cleared his throat, all eyes falling shortly on him. "I thought, perhaps, that everyone would like to know what is scheduled for today's outing?"

Shane sent a questioning look to his cousin, "Father was under the impression that you would be joining a tour as opposed to leading one."

"That is correct," Paul confirmed with a nod, "the University advisors felt it would be in the best interest of the students.. Accordingly, they have arranged all tours through well known and trusted businesses in the appropriate areas."

The dark haired man nodded, "I do not doubt the credibility of the companies, Paul.. Just that Father found it rather odd that you or Jason would not be leading the tours."

Jason offered a smile, "Perhaps they did not trust me in leading a tour.. I have a tendency to be biased towards historical literary sites."

Paul chuckled good naturedly, "I might understand their concern if that was the case, Jason. While it would certainly be appreciated, literature is not the focus of this year." He took a small sip of his coffee, assuring that the cup was properly placed on the saucer before he finally revealed the days events. "We depart from London at approximately, 9:00 a.m.. that of course, is the reason you all were requested to be up early. We are scheduled to see Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London." He paused, to take another sip of his coffee, "our tour will also include a river cruise on the Thames."

Trish blinked, "So what time is the tour done .. And are all of our tours going to be this packed?"

"From what I understand, today's outing is scheduled to run until 6:00 p.m." The blonde man rested his hands before him. "As for the remainder of the tours.. For the most part, you should expect for them to be as comprehensive as there is much to cover this forthcoming year."

Chris sent him a questioning look, "And is that just for major cities or for everywhere we visit?"

Jason cleared his throat then, "From what I recall offhand, it is for major cities. Of course, that all depends on the tour company that the University deemed appropriate."

The six students almost nodded in unison; Lisa voicing the, as of yet, unspoken question: "Can you tell us the list of cities? I mean, if you don't know that's cool.. There's no rush or anything, it's just.. I'd like to know what's ahead."

The short haired blonde nodded, "To be expected are capital cities…Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Athens, Stockholm, Lisbon, Rome, Oslo, Vienna.." he trailed off with a casual gesture of his hand, his tea cup pushed aside for the moment. "An extensive exploration of the heart of the Renaissance will also be taken, birthplaces of music and art movements and old Europe."

Randy nodded hesitantly, "So what exactly can we expect to see on these tours? Are we talking about landmarks, the countryside or what?"

"That would all depend on our locale," Paul spoke up from his end of the table. "Landmarks, famous buildings, museums, manors, castles…perhaps some churches or gravesites.. That would take priority." Shrugging slightly, he added: "Of course, if there are local festivals and the like…one would anticipate a trip there."

Trish blinked, "So how are daily lessons and that kind of stuff going to be taught when we're not here?"

"Through library visits, trips to a museum.." Paul folded his hands together, his attention drifting between the students. "From time to time, the University will also provide a laboratory class of sorts…a hands on type of thing. Field work will also be conducted along with time for essay writing."

"Lab work?" John raised an eyebrow in question, "that doesn't make much sense.."

Paul almost grimaced, "Lab work along the lines of cooking, art, music.. And perhaps a few language classes to cover common phrases. The University's intentions are for Cultural Immersion to the best of their and our capability."

"Where are we staying when we aren't here?" Amy finally spoke up, most of her food untouched while the coffee cup in front of her was empty. "If it were just one or two of us, I'd think a home stay or something like that but.."

"The University has arranged for us to stay within rented flats or villas." Jason fielded this question, "and where no such accommodations could be made, Mr. McMahon has graciously allowed usage of his property." He offered a short lived smile, "Whilst we are visiting Romania, I understand we will be staying within a castle."

Shane coughed to garner the attention of all present, "The time grows short.. If we are to be in London at the appointed time.." the dark haired man stood, hands resting on the back of his chair. "I will be waiting in the foyer when you all are ready."

"I guess that's the cue," Trish pushed back from the table, a concerned look sent to the redhead. "Ames.. you didn't eat anything."

"I ate enough," the redhead stated as she pushed back from the table. "I'll be fine, Trish.. So don't worry about it."

The blonde woman frowned deeply, "Amy…you know you can't--"

"Trish, please." Amy's mouth pressed into a thin line, the redhead grabbing a piece of fruit. "It's under control so stop worrying." With a sigh, the redhead pushed her chair in, quite storming back inside.

Lisa sent a look to the blonde, "I know you're worried…trust me, I am too. But, Ames is right, she's got it under control." The dark haired woman sent an apologetic look to the others before making a quick exit to catch up with the redhead.

"Trish.." John raised an eyebrow, the dark haired male not recalling anything wrong with his friend. "What's wrong with Amy?"

The blonde woman sighed, "It would be better if you asked her.. Obviously, she doesn't like talking about it and she's probably mad at me already so.." Trish left it that, she also making a quick exit to catch up with Lisa and Amy.

**-x-x-x-**

Those remaining looked on in confusion, concern apparent on a few faces. For the two who had known Amy previously, it was more of a mystery…considering that neither male could recall anything being wrong with the redhead. And it wasn't like that much time had passed since they had last seen her. So unless she had been hiding something from them, which given who they were dealing with…but even in that case. The redhead had spent most of her time around them so they likely would've noticed if anything had been wrong. Now they could only wonder what had happened in the two or three years they had missed out on. Whatever the case, the remaining soon exited the terrace, going their separate ways to venture back to their respective quarters. As planned, they all met up with Shane in the foyer…once again splitting up to pile into the limousine waiting outside. And while John had wanted to question the redheaded woman.. She was currently too engrossed in her iPod to give anyone the time of day. And as Trish had predicted, Amy was pointedly ignoring her; Lisa sitting between the two to be the apparent mediator…should the redhead choose to talk to anyone on the way to London. Unfortunately for Amy, the iPod decided to call it quits, just as they arrived at their destination.

"Damn it," the redhead sighed, tucking the now useless device into her backpack. "I knew I should've checked the power level."

Trish glanced sideways, "I have an extra battery if you want it."

Amy seemed hesitant, "I'm sure I'll be fine without my iPod for the day.."

Between them, Lisa shook her head. "Ames.."

"Lise, it's alright.." Trish spoke up before the dark haired woman could say another word. "I know she's mad at me and she has every right to be."

"For good reason," the redhead muttered, "I appreciate your concern…don't get me wrong here, but I'd rather that you just leave it alone."

The blonde woman nodded, "Alright.. I just can't help it.." she waited until Amy was at least looking at her, "and I am sorry Ames."

Amy sent her a tiny smile, "I know you can't help it.. But can you please, from now on, just leave it alone?"

"I'll try my best," Trish reached across Lisa to squeeze the redhead's hand. "I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "You're really starting to act like my mom.." She trailed off as if to say more, when Shane spoke up.

"Perhaps, we should join with the tour group now?"

Trish smiled apologetically; the three females exiting after Shane, Paul and Jason. And after Paul had spoken with the tour leader; the group of students, faculty advisors and Shane found themselves seated on a tour bus.

"Our first stop is Westminster Abbey," Paul explained as they seated themselves. "It shouldn't take too long to get there and from what the tour leader told me, we'll be viewing the Abbey for an hour or so."

Randy smirked, "Sure.. that's if the bus driver doesn't get lost." Blue eyes fell on the person across the aisle, "you remember that, right?" He rolled his eyes when John shook his head, "field trip to New York City.. It was to see the ballet or something like that.."

"No," Amy spoke up from her spot at the window, "it wasn't to see the ballet.. It was to see the opera. The bus driver claimed he knew where he was going.. Everything was going fine until we were on the way back."

She leaned forward and then turned sideways to address Randy, Trish and John. "Not only did the bus driver get lost, but the bus also broke down.. We didn't get back to the school until 2:30 that morning."

Trish nodded slowly from her seat, "It was our Junior year. And the teacher got so pissed she actually cursed at the driver.. Told him he'd never drive again for the school and then--"

"He was the same dude we had for the Senior class ski trip.." John finished with a shake of his head. "We had left the school around 9:00 I think.. Had a full day in the City so by the time we left the opera, we were all ready to go home."

Randy nodded, sitting back a touch in his seat. "We almost got detention for that trip."

"Correction," Trish began dryly from her spot beside Randy. "You two and Jeff did get detention.." Nodding over to Amy, she continued: "We almost got detention because you three couldn't shut up."

"Wrong," John spoke up with a snort, "You two got us in trouble.. We took the blame because this one," he thumbed to his side, "had a swim meet that she couldn't miss.. And because you," he nodded back to Trish, "just didn't want to have detention on a Saturday morning."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Which you guys didn't have to.. I would've gotten out of it anyway because of the swim meet." Shrugging she added: "And let's not forget the one time we all had detention."

"Jeff almost got us another day," Trish shook her head, "and not only that.. He almost got all of us grounded for Spring break."

At that; Randy, John and Amy nodded… Randy and Trish soon falling into a conversation of their own about that one day of Saturday morning detention.

"So…" John drew the word out, blue eyes focusing on the seat before him. "I know this really isn't any of my business.. But--"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Earlier, you and Trish got into an argument about something." He shrugged slightly, "I'm just curious about what you two were fighting about."

The redhead sighed, "Not too long after graduation.. I found out that I have diabetes.. Since then, Trish is always on my case to eat right and whatever."

Confusion settled in his eyes, "I thought that was diagnosed during childhood?"

"That's what I thought too.." Amy shrugged, "but apparently it can be diagnosed later.. That's what my physician told me anyway."

"So, basically.. She just wants to make sure you follow your diet or whatever." He raised an eyebrow, "which makes perfect sense.. Because if you don't--"

"I know the risks," she cut him off crisply. "And don't you start with me either.. I know how to take care of myself."

John held up a hand in his defense, "I'm not arguing that with you.. I'm just saying. Trish did have a point.. You really should've eaten something."

"And like I told you both, I'll be fine." Amy sat back in her seat, hazel eyes focusing on the buildings they passed. "And just like I asked of Trish, I'll ask you the same.. Just leave it alone."

**-x-x-x-**

John rolled his eyes in response, but wisely, dropped the subject.. Partly because he knew how stubborn she could be.. And partly because they were nearing Westminster Abbey. Granted, he wasn't doubting that she did know what to do and that she had everything in control.. Rather, he was concerned for the same reasons that Trish was. Even though he hadn't seen her for a year or two, the redheaded woman was someone he had known for almost his entire life. Someone he used to call a best friend, but .. Separate colleges and a road trip after the senior year of high school had somehow put an end to that. Somehow, that train of thought lead him to realize that he still had her yearbook.. It was sitting back at home at his parents house, but never the less.. He still had her yearbook. Absently he wondered if she still had his.. John preparing to ask her about the yearbook when the bus arrived at Westminster. That, of course, lead to everyone on the bus exiting to begin the first part of the tour.

"Paul?" Lisa queried as they exited the bus, "what are doing about dinner?"

The blonde man paused, "We will dine in London, of course.. I am unsure if Jason has relayed his plans for after the tour, but.. I am in the belief that he and Shane were planning another tour of London."

"Actually," Shane spoke up before anyone else could say a word, "I am inclined to believe that just a visit to the Eye of London will be sufficient.. After taking into consideration that the students will have other opportunities to take a Black taxi tour.."

His cousin nodded, "I see.. Then perhaps, we shall all visit the Eye of London.. After which, I still had plans to embark to Soho." The blonde man turned so he was facing them, "Of course, you are all welcomed to join me."

The students and fellow faculty advisors nodded their agreement to that; conversation not having a chance to start as the tour guide began to speak about the history of Westminster.

"I do apologize if it is not my place to speak," Adam began to the body nearest him, "and do understand.. It was by sheer accident that I overheard your conversation on the bus."

Amy glanced upwards, an eyebrow raising at the blonde man. "What of it?"

Adam's shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, "I was merely going to suggest you not take a harsh stance with you friends."

"Harsh?" the redhead repeated incredulously. "Just how was I being harsh? I know my friends are concerned, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Adam held up his hands in defense, "Perhaps.. Defensive was the word I was looking for.. You see--"

"Well forgive me if I don't like being told what to do," Amy rolled her eyes, "I like that just as much as I like people eavesdropping on my conversations." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Now if you would excuse me, _please_.. I'm going to catch up with Trish and Lisa."

Scott shook his head as the redhead stormed off, "You draw too much attention to yourself, Copeland." When Adam scoffed, Scott raised an eyebrow, "your cousin and Mr. Levesque are already suspicious.. Do not give them more reasons to think so."

Adam shook his head, the two keeping their voices low. "My cousin Jason will always be suspicious of me.. Do not doubt that. As far as Paul Levesque is concerned…he is the least of my worries." Grey eyes focused on one body in the distance, "I have far more important things to occupy my mind with."

"And you are doing it again," Scott admonished, the two falling farther behind the main group. "The more you continue to conduct yourself in this manner…"

"I can not help that," the blonde man told him honestly. "As I told you already, Scott, there is just something about her."

"And you have already managed to get on her bad side, it seems." Scott nodded discreetly towards the students. "Are you or are you not forgetting the reasons why--"

"I have not forgotten," Adam snapped harshly. "It would do you well not to forget the other purposes, Scott." Casually he shrugged, "We have goals to accomplish, but first we must see to certain things.. Ensure that nothing or no person stands in our way."

Scott clasped his hands behind his back, "But if you continue to conduct yourself in this manner.. You will only draw more attention to yourself." The dark haired man inclined his head, "What does She think of your…presumptions regarding Ms. Dumas?"

"I have only sent the message yesterday," Adam reminded his cohort, the two the only ones not entering the abbey. "And remember, Scott.. Ms. Dumas is not the only one."

"I have not forgotten, Copeland." Scott frowned slightly, "but what if Her information is incorrect?"

"You dare to doubt Her?" Adam shook his head, "Scott.. I do not think it necessary to remind you that you stand to gain more from this than I."

Scott smirked, "I recall things quite differently, Copeland.. Neither one of us are in very good favor with Her." The smirk faded as soon as it had appeared, "But that is of no matter.. My point in starting this conversation was not to discuss who stands to gain more.. The point was to make you aware to your actions." An eyebrow raised slightly as gray eyes turned to him, "you draw enough suspicion from your cousin and Mr. Levesque.. There is no need nor is it necessary to draw any more."

Adam's eyes turned cold, a glare sent down to the shorter man. "I do not need nor did I ask for any advice from you, Scott.. Do well to remember that." Straightening, he added: "As far as my cousin and Paul Levesque are concerned.. They will be dealt with in due time.. And only when the time is right.. Now, come.. Our lagging behind is sure to draw more of this supposed suspicion."

Scott's eyes narrowed at his back, but, he followed behind nonetheless; the two eventually deciding to wait for the group at the tour bus. And as the group was making their way over, Adam's attention once again fell on the redheaded woman.. She caught his gaze, turning her attention to the male at her left…Adam receiving a cold glare from his cousin for his efforts. And just as Scott had predicted, Adam's actions were also garnering the attention of Paul and John. Although, Scott suspected it was for different reasons…the base reasoning was still the same. A full three days had not even passed and already.. They were deeming Adam as untrustworthy and suspicious. Perhaps the same could be said of him too, but Scott wasn't entirely sure. All he really did know was that if Adam kept up this type of behavior, then their being there would be for naught.. And that was the last thing that either of them wanted or needed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from previous chapters apply.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**-x-x-x-**

For the remainder of the tour, Amy opted to spend most of her time with Shane, Lisa, Chris and John. Jason and Paul were keeping close watch on Scott and Adam, while Randy and Trish were drifting between spending time by themselves or spending time with Amy, John, Shane, Lisa and Chris. The tour of London had been nothing short of awe inspiring for the six students.. Trish taking every opportunity to stop and take pictures. And while Lisa and Amy did protest the constant picture taking, Trish informed them that she was making a scrapbook to remember their time in Europe.. Added to that, she had promised Jeff before they had left that she would take as many pictures as possible. At the mention of Jeff's name, the redhead wondered if he had sent off the box containing the extra stuff belonging to her and Trish. Of course, it wasn't like they absolutely needed the contents of the box right away, just that they were wondering if he had even sent it out yet. To the best of Amy's knowledge, Jeff was sending her Playstation 2, more of her books, art supplies she hadn't been able to fit in her suitcases and some of Trish's shoes. But, given that it was Jeff who was packing the box, the redhead wouldn't be surprised if the box contained a few surprises. It was over dinner that the six students started reminiscing about high school.. And the chosen topic, just happened to be the Junior and Senior proms.

Lisa sent the redhead an incredulous look, "You mean to tell me you didn't go to your Junior prom?"

Amy nodded, "I had an important swim meet the same weekend…some of the team ended up going, but I didn't feel like it." Shrugging she added: "And besides which, everyone was making a big deal out of the Senior prom, not the Junior prom."

Trish smirked, "The swim meet wasn't that important Ames… and it wasn't mandatory. It was an optional event, you just opted to go to that instead of the Junior prom."

"So? It wasn't like I was the only Junior who skipped out on the Junior prom." Amy picked apart her breadstick, "Jeff didn't go because he and Beth were fighting… and he," she motioned to the body across from her with half the breadstick, "didn't go because…" Amy blinked, "why didn't you go?"

Randy smirked, from his spot beside John. "He didn't go because someone claimed she needed a ride home. If I remember right, he got up at 5:30 that morning, drove you there…and stuck around all day for the meet."

Trish blinked, "How do you know when he got up?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Next door neighbors, remember? I was next door to John and across the street from Jeff's house, which was between you and Amy."

Lisa snickered, "I see someone forgot to take their smart pills this morning.."

"Anyway," Trish shook her head, "so…to get back to the point.. Amy, John and Jeff were amongst ten or so Junior's who didn't go to the prom."

"I didn't go to mine," Lisa stabbed at piece of lettuce, "I didn't see what the big deal was about the Junior prom anyway." She glanced across the table to Chris, "did you go to yours?"

The blonde man smirked, "I was supposed to, but, my date decided to cancel at the last minute."

"That stinks," Amy wrinkled her nose as she finished off the breadstick. "What about your Senior prom?"

"Almost a repeat of the Junior prom," Chris paused to take a sip of his soda. "But, before I could make the same mistake twice.. Someone took pity on me and asked."

Trish turned her attention to Lisa, "Don't tell me you skipped out on your Senior prom.."

Lisa shrugged, "I came pretty close to it, but, I ended up going alone. All of the boys at my school were morons."

Amy and Trish nodded in unison, the redhead replying: "Trust me.. Most of the boys at our school were morons too."

"Present company included," Trish added with a grin. "And don't even think you two can tell me different.. You both did plenty of stupid and idiotic things that would've qualified you for Moron of the Year."

"Or century," Amy glanced between Randy and John. "And that's putting it nicely."

Randy shrugged, "I wasn't going to argue that because I know we did some pretty stupid stuff in high school."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Just high school? Try all through elementary school and middle school, too. Practical jokes on the teachers, on other students.. Streaking at the homecoming pep rally."

Randy pointed to John, "That was all his idea." He waited a beat before adding: "And besides.. We weren't completely naked."

"Which totally contradicts the point of streaking," Amy pointed out after a forkful of chicken. "Wearing paper bags over your heads and socks over a certain part of your anatomy, doesn't count."

Trish and Lisa eyed the redhead curiously, the dark haired female asking: "Since when are you an expert on streaking?"

Amy let out a nervous laugh, "Well…"

"Well?" Trish prompted when the redhead fell silent, "when did this happen and where was I?"

"Yeah," John spoke up next, "when did this happen and where was I?"

"Pervert," Amy directed towards the male, hazel eyes soon falling back to Trish. "It was at after one of the swim meets.. We had sectionals and we came in first….one of us had the crazy idea to streak through the hallways at the hotel." She shrugged, consuming another forkful of chicken before she continued. "That's all that happened."

The blonde woman shook her head, "I'm thinking all of the chlorine must've affected your brain."

"Possibly," Amy conceded with a shrug. "But, it's not like we went streaking during a pep rally."

"Anyway.." Lisa glanced between the four childhood friends. "I know from that picture that you two," she gestured between Randy and Trish, "went to the Senior prom together." Her attention shifted between John and Amy. "And that you two went together, right?"

Trish nodded in confirmation, "That's right.. Ames was about to sit out the Senior prom, but.. She was talked out of it."

"Forced," the redhead corrected dryly. "You went so far as to pick out my prom dress."

Trish rolled her eyes, "But it was worth it, wasn't it? Don't lie Ames, I know you had a good time."

"I guess," Amy took a sip of her iced water, "but that still doesn't mean I wanted to go. I would've been perfectly fine sitting at home and watching Carrie or something."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "And you would've left me all alone."

"You had plenty of girls asking you," Amy reminded him shortly, "you didn't have to go with me."

He opened his mouth as if to retort, when Paul cleared his throat from the next table over. "If you are all inclined to do so, Jason and myself feel ready to head over to the London Eye…the view is simply stunning."

**-x-x-x-**

Whatever food remained on forks was quickly shoved in mouths, drinks soon drained as the students finished their meal. Of course, that wasn't the smartest decision on their parts, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Still, the objective was to finish their food and they did at least accomplish that. And once they were done and the bills were paid, the students, faculty advisors and Shane were off to see the London Eye. A few minutes of gawking on the students part, before they were in line while Paul, Shane and Jason took turns explaining what it was like. They still had a good ten minutes or so to wait, even with their hurried rush to eat dinner, and while they did that.. The students took in the view they had from the ground. Which really wasn't much, but it was better than doing nothing. And while they were waiting, Amy confessed her suspicions and fears regarding Adam.. Lisa and Trish listening on patiently while the redhead basically told them he gave her the creeps.

"I'm telling you two, there's something just not right about that guy.." The redhead glanced back over her shoulder, "he just screams creepy."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "And have you told Jason or Paul?"

Amy nodded, "I told Jason at Westminster Abbey.. He told me not to worry about anything, but I can't help it.. I mean, come on Trish, he overheard our conversation on the bus.."

"So?" Trish blinked, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe because he was sitting like three rows behind us," John spoke up from behind the three women. "And we were whispering.. So unless it was a really loud whisper.."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "I think you and Ames are reading one too many vampire stories or watching one too many movies about the supernatural.. Get a grip, Ames… I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

"Right.." Lisa nodded slowly, "just like me and Ames didn't see--"

Amy elbowed her in the side, "I'm sure you're right Trish.. I really should stop reading Stoker or Shelley before bedtime."

Trish nodded her agreement, "That might be a good idea…otherwise, Lise here might have to use you for a test project or something for her psychology class."

Paul cleared his throat from near by, "If you would excuse me ladies.. But our capsule has reached the ground level.." He motioned to the capsule in question, "I am inclined to believe that it is our turn."

Lisa nodded, "It's a good thing none of us are afraid of heights."

Paul chuckled good naturedly, "And that, my dear, would be quite a shame.. The view is just stunning.." He trailed off, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "But, I am certain you will see what I am speaking of in a moment's time."

Chris glanced between the capsule and the raven haired woman. "Ms. Varon.. If I may," he bowed low like Jason, Shane or Paul., extending his arm to her. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, but if we're here…might as well play the part."

Lisa continued to regard him skeptically, but she eventually took his arm. "For the record.. You're nuts."

Trish and Amy exchanged a look, then sent a wary look behind them.

"I'm not about to do all that mess," John informed the two with a roll of his eyes. "So don't worry.."

Chris rolled his eyes as he and Lisa situated themselves in the capsule. "Where's your sense of humor? Come on man, get with the program."

Both John and Randy rolled their eyes in response, but before they could do or act otherwise.. Trish and Amy stepped back; the two mimicking the motions that Chris had just undergone.

John sent an amused look down, "Correct me if I'm wrong.. But isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

"Whatever," Amy replied with a shrug. "I can't say I really give either way."

John shrugged in turn, the two soon finding themselves with Chris and Lisa at the railing. "Now, let's just hope this thing doesn't get stuck at the top…and we should also be thankful that we aren't upside down."

Amy giggled, "You remember that?"

"How could I forget?" John smirked, "we were what.. twelve years old or something? That one carnival or whatever it was that we went to.. You insisted on going on this one roller coaster…so me and Jeff went with you."

Amy nodded slowly, "And all was going well until the middle of the ride…the roller coaster was going through a loop and the ride had a technical difficulty or something."

"Jeff was giddy about it all and you were clutching my hand so tight that I almost lost circulation." An eyebrow raised, "I had crescent shaped nail marks in my palm for weeks."

"Battle scars," she informed him seriously. "And after that, we refused to go on any roller coaster or any ride at any amusement park or carnival for the rest of the summer."

"Or the rest of the year," Trish spoke up as she and Randy joined the four at the railing. "You finally got over it when we had the end of the year class trip."

Lisa sent the four a curious look, "How many class trips did you all have?"

"A lot," Randy replied in a second. "We went to a private school, not too many students with a lot of funding. One end of the year trip for every grade, field trips, Senior spring break and ski trip.. Plus the other stuff that wasn't school sponsored."

John nodded, "And we also went to the same summer camp.. But there was a girls side and a boys side to it. With a big lake between them."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Which still didn't stop you, Randy and Jeff from trying to sneak over.." a look was sent to Amy, "or you for that matter."

Amy scoffed, "Don't try and play innocent there, blondie.. You went right along with me."

Trish smirked, "I know.. And you always managed to find a way across…but that one time, we got lost going back."

"It sounds as though you all have some fond memories of your childhoods." Shane sent the four at the railing a smile. "My sister and I had many adventures.. Both on the property…and at one point, the property was surrounded by a lovely forest."

Lisa sent him a questioning look, "What kinds of adventures?"

Shane's eyes twinkled with mirth, "If I have not told you… there are many secret passages within the manor walls. My sister and I knew the location of most of them, but I am certain there are more.. We would hide within these passages, play upon the rumors of ghost sightings within the manor." His smile returned, "we would also use the passages to sneak out of the manor and go walking or riding along the grounds."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Can you show us where these passages are?"

The dark haired man hesitated a moment, "It would be an activity, best suited for a rainy day…and of course, I must ensure that there are enough torches.."

"Flashlights," Jason explained quickly. "I would presume that the passages are quite dark and that one could easily find themselves lost."

Shane nodded in confirmation, "You are quite correct, Jason.. To the best of my memory, the passages are quite dark…and musty."

**-x-x-x-**

Conversation came to a halt as the Eye started moving, all occupants of the capsule moving to the railing to get a better view during the ascent. Just as Paul had stated earlier, the view was already stunning…and they weren't even at the top of the Eye yet. Once they had reached the top, however, all six students found themselves captivated. When the capsule stopped, Shane and Paul took turns pointing out the landmarks and buildings below and in the distance. And while the six really were trying to pay attention to the details, they found their focus drifting between buildings and the night sky. Of course, Shane and Paul didn't notice that until Jason pointed it out.. The two falling silent to enjoy the view with the students. After they had returned to solid ground, Paul made the inquiry as to who was up for venturing to Soho. And while most of them did seem up for it, Amy politely declined. At that, she got a few concerned and questioning looks.. The redhead waving it off to the fact that she was just tired. And once she had at least re-assured Trish that it wasn't her diabetes, Amy found herself heading back to the manor with Lisa, Shane, Jason, Scott and Adam.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lisa queried when they got into the limo. "Ames.. now isn't the time to--"

"Lise, I'm fine.." Amy yawned, "I didn't get that much sleep last night.. And we've had a really busy day."

The raven haired woman frowned slightly, "Are you being honest? And why didn't you bring any of your glucose tablets?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Yes.. I'm being honest. And I didn't bring them because I forgot to pack them in my bag. I probably just need to eat a little more or get some insulin in me and I'll be fine."

Lisa glanced over to Shane, "How much longer until we get back?"

Shane frowned thoughtfully, "It should not be much longer, Ms. Varon.. Traffic is of no issue at this time of night."

"I'm taking glucose tablets with me from now on," she informed the redhead. "That way, at least one of us always has it." She frowned slightly, "Ames.. I know you don't want people on your case about this, but--"

"It's alright Lise.. And I know it was really stupid." Amy smiled half heartedly, "and trust me.. Tonight I intend on getting a full nights rest."

"It shan't be much longer," Jason glanced between the two, the blonde man currently opposite them. "As Shane has pointed out, traffic is not an issue at this hour."

Lisa nodded absently, her attention still fully trained on the redhead. "And you didn't bring anything with you…no candy, no glucose tablets.." She sighed when Amy shook her head, "this is going down as one of the most stupid things you've done."

"I get it, alright?" Amy yawned again, resting her head against the window. "Just wake me up when we're back."

The raven haired woman shook her head, "No way, no how.. According to all of that stuff your doctor gave you…you're more vulnerable when you're asleep." Lisa poked the redhead in the side. "You're not sleeping until you've taken care of whatever's wrong."

"I'm tired," Amy whined in vain, "Lise please.. I just need to rest."

"No," Lisa intoned firmly. "Keep this crap up and I'll call Jeff…and you know for a fact, he's worse about this than me and Trish combined."

"I know," the redhead replied sleepily, "believe me I know.. He was on my case from the get go.."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "And for good reason.. Though I do wonder how he manages to keep you in line when he can barely keep himself in line."

Amy half shrugged, "It's a special gift, I guess.. Just don't tell him about this, because next thing I know…I'll get an angry e-mail or phone call from him."

"You probably would," Lisa sat back against the cushioned bench. "And I know Trish'll be on your case first thing in the morning or when she gets back."

"I can see the manor from here," Shane mentioned from his spot, "we shall be back before any of us knows it."

Lisa sent him a questioning look, "Does Paul have a cell phone or something so I can call? I just want to let Trish know that we got back safe."

The dark haired man nodded, his own cell phone pulled from his pocket. "It's the first number listed on the directory.." he paused to pull up said directory, "there you are."

Lisa smiled in thanks, selecting the first number and hitting 'talk' before she brought the cell phone to her ear. It took a few moments for her to reach the blonde man, but soon enough Lisa was speaking with Trish.

Shane frowned slightly as he looked over to the redhead, "You are looking fretfully pale, Ms. Dumas.." he waited until the limo had pulled up to the door. "Please, allow me to assist you into the manor."

"Please…no more of this 'Ms.' stuff.." she waved off that part, "just call me Amy."

Shane could only shake his head in response, taking back the cell phone as the door to the limo opened. "Lisa? Were you able to contact Patricia?"

The raven haired woman nodded, "Yeah…she said they're really bored, even though Soho is exciting. Either that or they're too worried." She waited until she, Shane and Amy were out of the limo. "So, Paul is arranging for Trish, Randy and John to head back."

"I see," Shane paused to steady the redhead. "I suppose it shall be necessary to escort her back to her quarters."

Lisa offered a smile, "I've got her.." she wrapped an arm around Amy's waist. "And I'll make sure she takes her glucose tablets."

To that, Shane nodded…Amy and Lisa soon in the elevator to head back to Amy's room. And as Lisa had stated; Trish, Randy and John arrived back at the house not but half an hour later. Shane almost questioned how they had gotten back in such quick time, but held off on asking as the three soon disappeared into one of the elevators. It wasn't until later during the late night snack, that Jason updated the dark haired man on Amy's condition. With a near amused look, the short haired blonde man relayed the events…from Lisa's near force feeding the glucose tablets to the vigil afterwards. He then informed Shane that both Trish and Lisa had taken up occupancy in Amy's quarters for the night.. John and Randy just leaving the room when he had left the hallway.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from previous chapters apply.. And I have one question for you all.. Would you like to see Jeff play a bigger part in this? That would mean bringing him across the pond for their adventure in Europe…anyway, if you want to see him. Let me know.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**-x-x-x-**

_From the dairy of Amy Dumas_

**_August, 6th/7th_**

Finally.. Trish and Lisa are asleep.. Now, I know what I did was stupid, but did they really have to sleep in here? Supposedly, they're taking turns to watch over me…and since I can hear some light snoring from the couch and on the floor…whatever. I guess their intent is good, so that counts for something right? Why am I bothering to ask a computer a question.. Unless I gave you a name or something, but then that'd be just like Jeff and I told Jeff he was an idiot for naming his computer.. But, then if I keep referring to you like you're some sort of person I wouldn't be thinking that I'm talking to myself and.. Now I'm rambling. Ugh!

Anyway, the point to this.. Earlier we had a tour of the Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London… and let me tell you.. I want to move here. Or at least vacation here.. Either will work for me, so long as I can come back and really see everything. But that's not the point.. The point is, on the way to Westminster Abbey.. Me, John, Trish and Randy -- yes we're finally talking to them and I'll get into that part another time-- were talking about this one field trip we had in high school.. Disaster beyond words, I tell you. The seats for the opera were great, but the tour guide leading us earlier that day got us lost in New York City.. The bus driver got us lost on the way back, the bus broke down on the side of the road. It was just a mess…chaos and fun.. But a mess. So, we were talking with them about that.. And later.. Adam.. That creepy guy I mentioned yesterday? Well, he tells me that I shouldn't be so defensive.. Like he has any right telling me how I should treat my friends.. Presumptuous, pompous ass. .. These are my childhood friends, they know how I am. Me and Trish argue back and forth constantly, but it's all in good fun.

But that isn't the point either.. The point is that he heard our conversation from three rows behind us. Mind you, we were speaking in a whisper. So of course, this just has me a little freaked… more than a little a lot freaked! I mean, he was sitting three rows behind us and I had trouble hearing Trish who was sitting right across the freakin' aisle. I pointed that out to Trish, and of course, she says I'm reading one too many vampire stories .. Maybe I am just being paranoid, because vampires don't exist.. Unless they're the psychic kind that Lisa was talking about this one time.. Or if they choose to 're-create' the vampire life style. But an actual vampire? Augh! I wouldn't think there would be some sort of Dracula walking around in this day and age…or ever for that matter. Sure, I like to think the possibility is out there… but if they did truly exist? I'll pass on that up close and personal encounter. I do know that people try to re-create the lifestyle and whatever… Jeff had this one project for Sociology or Urban Legends.. One of the two.. And his assignment was to research an occult practice.. He chose vampirism and roped me into helping him.. Hmm.. I wonder if he still has the paper he wrote..

On top of this, me and Lisa saw ghosts in our bedrooms last night. Now, if it was just me.. Sure I might be able to just think it was nothing… because ya know, I'm convinced my grandmother's house is haunted. My grandmother thinks I'm crazy, but I swear! I've seen things happening in that house that just don't happen every day. And I'm not the only one who thinks this place is haunted.. I remember after one weekend there -- hanging out with the usual crowd of course-- John absolutely refused to go back. Trish and Randy told us we were paranoid, but I know I saw something and so did he. .. Maybe I should mention this ghost sighting to him…see what he thinks…anyway, I brought this 'ghost' thing up with Jason and he tells me that some of the house staff thinks the manor is haunted… so not helping my case here. If it was just me though, I might be able to just think it was nothing.. But it was me and Lisa. It's not like we have actual, cold hard proof or anything.. But you know what they say right? Sometimes you've gotta see it, to believe it… shit, Lisa's starting to wake up.. I'm out.

-Amy

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning at breakfast, the table was short by three people. Specifically, the three people missing were Trish, Lisa and Amy. Even with the rare presence of Mr. McMahon, the general mood at the table seemed dull. One of the servants had been seen filling a tray with toast, fruit, eggs, bacon, a large carafe of coffee and a carafe of juice… the occupants at the table presuming that the items were for the three missing women. That had only seemed to damper the mood a bit more, the table unusually quiet without Amy, Lisa and Trish. Or perhaps that was due to the overcast sky ahead.. Or perhaps it was due to the events of last night. Granted, Lisa and Trish had re-assured their friends many times over that the redhead would be okay. In fact, Amy had fallen asleep not long after she had gotten the necessary glucose tablets.. Trish and Lisa had then agreed to take turns to watch over her during the night. Lisa had also made up her mind to send an e-mail or some sort of communication to Jeff, knowing that he wouldn't really appreciate being left out on the matter. Of course, that meant she would have to find some sort of internet connection to send the e-mail.. Or she could just send a text message once she found her cell phone.

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat, "Well… I must say, this is certainly one of the more somber affairs at the breakfast table.." He sent a questioning look down the table, "did something go wrong last night, Shane?"

The younger McMahon hesitated before replying carefully: "It was nothing that was not handled swiftly Father.. I do assure you, the matter is in control."

His father nodded, "I had rather hoped that the students would attend Church with us this morn, Shane."

Shane nodded, "I am certain that Reverend Chapman will forgive us just this once.. When I had spoken with her last Mass, she had expressed an interest in meeting the students.. Perhaps making them temporary members of the congregation for the duration of their time here.."

"She had expressed similar intent with me, Shane." Mr. McMahon took a small sip of his coffee. "I feel, however, that it is ultimately up to the students. Reverend Chapman also queried as to why you, Paul and Jason had not been present for choir practice."

Paul offered an apologetic smile, "I do apologize Uncle, but.. I was in the midst of preparations for the upcoming academic year.. Of course, Jason was also required to be at these meetings…we could not let these moments go to waste."

Doubtfully, the elder McMahon nodded before his attention fell on his son. "And what is your excuse, Shane?"

"Business of course, father.. Do you recall those reports you had wanted?" Shane smiled slightly. "I was in the midst of gathering those files for you."

Mr. McMahon snorted softly in disbelief. "It would be advisable to the three of you that you not miss any choir practices in the future. Perhaps that is another activity the students might enjoy." His attention shifted to the three students present. "Might I ask.. Were either of you three gentlemen in choir?"

Chris nodded first, "All through elementary school, middle school and high school.. I was in the all boys choir in high school, as well."

"Splendid," Mr. McMahon smiled approvingly, "And yourselves.. John, Randall?"

Randy almost grimaced, "It was a mandatory thing when we were in elementary and middle school.. But by high school it was optional.. I opted out my freshman year."

"I stayed on," John spoke up absently. "Along with Trish, Amy and Jeff."

"Capital," The elder McMahon's smile broadened. "I shall mention this to Reverend Chapman at the next Mass… with your permissions of course."

Chris nodded his consent, "I'm sure it'll be nice.." His forehead furrowed momentarily, "what's this church like anyway?"

Shane turned his attention to the blonde man, "The McMahon family attends St. Mary's Church in nearby Banbury. The Church was built in the late 18th century, but has since undergone renovations. If the weather were not so dreary, I would suggest a viewing but.."

"I am certain you all will find something to pass the time, Shane." Mr. McMahon smiled shortly. "There is much to do within the manor walls.. The library, antiques, paintings, tapestries.. Perhaps the theatre that Paul had built."

"Of course, father. I've no doubts that we shall find something to do." Shane fell quiet, his attention focused solely on the plate of food before him.

His father nodded abruptly, his attention soon falling on Scott and Adam. "I trust that you have found the first two nights of your stay with us, pleasant? Your quarters are satisfactory, are they not?"

Scott nodded, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "Of course, sir. The quarters are more than satisfactory.. Far more then I would have expected for a lowly faculty advisor, such as myself."

Adam nodded in turn, "The quarters are far beyond what I would have expected, sir. Might I say, your home is just exquisite."

"Perhaps, Shane and Paul can provide a more extensive tour of the manor this day." The elder McMahon's attention shifted between his son and nephew. "I do realize that you would be limited to the manor proper, but--"

Paul raised an eyebrow just slightly, "I had rather hoped to finalize the lesson plans and look over the material that the University furnished. Perhaps, prepare a bit for the eventual trips to the Continent." He smiled shortly, "Of course I would acquire the assistance of Jason, Scott and Adam for this."

Shane offered a small smile. "I am certain that I am capable of leading a tour through the manor, Paul.. Though it would depend on the wishes of the students."

The approaching sound of footsteps halted any replies, Shane, Jason, Paul and Mr. McMahon standing out of habit when Lisa walked through the double doors.

"Good morning, Ms. Varon," the elder McMahon greeted shortly.

"Good morning," Lisa glanced around quickly, catching a few pointed looks here and there and to the unspoken question, she smiled. "Amy is just getting out of the shower and Trish is getting dressed.. We finished our breakfast already and figured we should probably come down here and see what's going on today."

Shane nodded, a chair soon pulled out for the raven haired woman. "Please.. Have a seat. We are just deciding what the plans are for this day." He motioned briefly to the sky above, "as you can see.. It looks as though it will rain so our activity schedule will be limited to the manor."

Lisa nodded, "That's what Trish was thinking.. Amy said something about just wanting to stay in bed all day, but.. If we're only inside, we shouldn't be doing too much, right?"

"I would think not, Lisa." Shane folded his napkin, resting it neatly near his food. "The library always provides for a very welcomed place to rest, should anyone wish to do that this day." He nodded slightly to his cousin, "Paul, Jason, Scott and Adam will be unavailable for the house tour, however, as they have much to do in way of planning for the forthcoming year."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was taken care of already?"

Paul nodded, "For the most part, you are correct. There are still many fine details to work out though.. Along with brochures to look over and other such literature that the University has furnished."

Lisa merely nodded in reply, preparing to say something when two bodies approached the terrace.

"I guess we won't be doing any horseback riding," Trish commented idly, the two taking their time to walk outside. "It looks like it'll start raining at any minute."

Amy nodded her agreement, pushing back damp strands of hair as they stepped over the threshold. "Good morning.." she offered a small smile to everyone at the table. "I'm kinda surprised that you all are out here.."

Shane smiled warmly, "If the weather is permitting, the terrace serves as the main area for the morning meal.." Nodding idly to the grounds, he continued: "It is hard to match the view."

The redhead nodded, she and Trish making their way to the table to have a seat.

"You are looking better this morn, Ms. Dumas.." Scott sent her a small smile. "I admit to being more then a trifle worried."

Jason coughed slightly, "Shane was just informing Lisa about the days plans.. Paul, Scott, Adam and myself have prior obligations."

Mr. McMahon glanced between them all, pushing back from the table shortly after. "If you all would excuse me.. I've business I must attend to." He offered a nod and a curt smile to go with it, exiting the terrace with a few long strides.

**-x-x-x-**

Once his father had exited, Shane turned his attention to the students.. Suggesting the convene elsewhere to discuss plans for the day. No sooner had they left, did the faculty advisors leave the terrace.. The skies opening shortly after. The faculty advisors went to their quarters first to gather necessary materials, previously agreeing to meet in the library to work on a more detailed schedule for the academic year. Of course, they wouldn't be able to work out an hour by hour schedule.. Just given all of the particulars that went into one given day. Added to that, there were numerous tours and travel time in between countries to take into consideration. Shane and the students, meanwhile, opted for one of the smaller sitting rooms to discuss the plans for the day. Shane relaying his father's suggestion to Amy and Trish.. Both undecided where it regarded a more extensive tour of the manor. And while Shane was mulling over possibilities, Chris reminded him about the secret passages…specifically how he had said it would be more suitable for a rainy day. After a moments hesitation, Shane excused himself from the sitting room.. Returning after fifteen minutes had passed.

"I've had to check the utility closets to find these.." He handed over a flashlight to each student. "I believe the batteries are good on those. I confess that I prefer a candle to these."

The students exchanged a look, Chris speaking first. "So does that mean you'll show us these secret passages?"

The dark haired man nodded, "To the best of my ability and as much as my memory will serve. Do keep in mind, I have not been within these passages since my youth.. Finding them may be difficult, but it's when we are within them."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Are they underground or something?"

"I believe there are a few underground," Shane frowned thoughtfully, "I am uncertain on the exact locale of the passages… I do know that they all connect at one central point underneath the manor. Some passages, however, are above ground."

Lisa nodded slowly, "You wouldn't have a map or something would you? I mean, what if we get separated.. I highly doubt that we'll be able to find our way out of wherever it is we're going."

Shane's forehead furrowed momentarily, "I believe my sister did draw a map.. I warn you, it is quite…rough as we were young when the map was drawn. It will take me a moment to find it though.. Perhaps I should look for some spare batteries while I'm at it.."

"We have all day," Trish reminded him with a smile. "It doesn't look like the rain will be stopping any time soon so.. We'll just sit tight."

At that, Shane nodded…exiting the sitting room once more to head to the family quarters of the manor.

Lisa sent the redhead a curious look, "How're you holding up?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm fine Lise…you and Trish practically force fed me breakfast, remember?"

The blonde woman shrugged, "We just wanted to make sure that you actually ate something…or have you already forgotten the problems that causes, hmm?"

"No, I haven't forgotten.." Amy ran a hand through her fiery locks. "But, like I just told Lise.. I'm fine. I have a full stomach, a good nights rest…I'm fine." She sent a small smile to Trish, "how was Soho?"

Trish shook her head, "I'm sure it would've been a lot of fun.. Paul said we'll go back though." An eyebrow raised as she glanced between Lisa and Amy. "Which means, the two of you should come with us."

Lisa shrugged, "It's something to think about.. Even though you know club hopping and raves really aren't my scene.."

"Or frat parties, all floor dorm parties or all dorm parties," Amy added with a dry smile. "I still can't figure out how we ended up at those when we don't live in the dorms or a sorority house for that matter."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Duh… it's called Dawn Marie. We might not live in the dorms, but she does."

John shook his head at the two, speaking specifically to the redhead. "Somehow, I just can't picture you at a dorm party. I mean, those things are loud, crowded… full of nothing but drunk people.."

"Who usually end up running out side naked, playing hide and go seek in the bathrooms and laundry room or playing slip and slide in the hallway." Amy finished with small smirk. "Or jell-o wrestling or numerous beer hats.."

Trish nodded slowly, "Don't forget the generously stocked mixed drinks, special stock just for the diabetics…and hot tub parties for ten."

Lisa glanced between the two, "Plus there's camping in the hallway, wheelbarrow races, sledding on the stairs, the many variations on strip poker and cross dressing frat boys. And the best are the Halloween parties.. Plus the occasional toga party.."

"And," Amy leaned back on the couch she was sharing with Trish and Lisa. "There's also toilet paper mummy races, tangoing in the common room and--"

Randy raised an eyebrow, interrupting the redheaded woman. "Sounds like you three attend a _lot _of these parties… and here I thought N.Y.U was one of those prestigious, non-party schools."

Trish, Amy and Lisa exchanged a look.. Amy and Trish doing their best to look innocent… but failing miserably at it.

The raven haired woman shrugged before she replied: "It is.. And we never said that all of these parties happen on the N.Y.U campus, did we? There's also Pace, Columbia, Fordham, St. John's, Manhattan college in New York City…plus Adelphi, Hofstra, Molloy, Southampton and three S.U.N.Y colleges on Long Island… that's not counting the graduate colleges either.

Trish nodded slowly, "Not to mention there's Purchase, Iona and Marymount in Westchester county."

"And there's Drew University in Jersey.." Amy added without missing a beat. "Remember? That one R.A thinks we're students at Drew."

Lisa blinked, "I thought that was Adelphi.."

Trish shook her head, "No.. the R.A. at Adelphi is the one who let us in, because he wanted to date her," she thumbed idly to Amy. "And even after she constantly said no…and went so far as to pretend to date someone else, he still let us in."

Lisa nodded, "Now I remember.. Ames, honestly, I don't see why you didn't date that guy.. He was really cute."

"He was.. And he had a set of abs that you could bounce a quarter off of and those dimples..." Trish stated this so plainly, not bothering to look anywhere but between the two females on the couch with her. "Amy, he really was perfect for you."

The redhead in question rolled her eyes, "Of course he was Trish.. That's what you said about half the guys we met.."

The blonde shrugged, continuing undaunted: "I'm just saying.. He was cute, funny, had a killer body.. But, he wasn't as cute as that one R.A. from Pace, remember him? He always answered the door shirtless.…anyway.. The R.A at Drew was just too stupid to realize that--" She cut herself off, finally catching the looks from the other couch in the sitting room.. "What?"

Randy smiled tightly, "Nothing… I'm just surprised the three of you manage to stay in school with all of the partying you do.. I mean sure.. We got a party now and then, Boston has it's fair share of colleges.. But we don't know R.A.'s by name."

Trish smiled nervously, "Well…it's just part of the college experience, right? I mean, everyone goes to a party in college.."

"One or two.. Maybe three or four a semester." John seemingly conceded. "But from the sounds of it, you three are out almost every night of the week."

"Or full weekend," Lisa muttered under breath, looking away quickly when John and Randy shot her questioning looks. "I didn't say anything.."

Amy clasped her hands together, resting them in her lap. "We aren't out every night of the week.. Sometimes, we stay home for breaks and that's when a lot of these parties go down. Or it's after finals or a game or something like that and.. Well.. We get invited."

John raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "As opposed to high school…where you didn't even like going to school dances.. Let alone a party."

The redhead shrugged, "People change.. And it's not like we participate in all of the drunken games.."

Whatever reply John was about to make was cut short as Shane returned, a stash of batteries and a beat up looking piece of paper. After apologizing for taking so long, Shane set the map on the coffee table.. The students clearly seeing the pencil sketch on parchment paper. The younger McMahon explained that they had 'borrowed' the parchment paper from their father to make the map seem more realistic. And while it was certainly no professional image, it would work well enough to suit their needs. The only problem now was finding where one of the passages started.. Shane suggesting they try either his quarters, his father's office or the main drawing room. He pointed out ¾ of the passages were underground and the remaining were above… hidden behind panels or accessible only by trap doors. He confessed that at one point, he knew where each and every trap door was, along with every set of back stairs, and back corridor. But, his father had put an end to that when he and Stephanie had turned 12.. Going so far as to have part of the manor locked. Of course, if he could find the key…they'd probably find a multitude of unused rooms, more passages and exits out of the manor. But, that would require him finding the master key ring.. And only his father knew where that was.

A/N- true story.. I've seen most of the mentioned party games at various parties in and around the area in which I live.. Supposedly, Albany is one of the top party schools in the States.. I believe it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from previous chapters apply.. Sorry for the delay in updating!

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**-x-x-x-**

In almost tense silence, the students followed Shane to the main parlor.. Trish, Amy and Lisa keeping near Shane while Randy, John and Chris were behind them. They were all holding flashlights, Shane also toting the hand drawn map. And while the girls had been quite talkative earlier.. Well now, they were glancing over their shoulders; Trish and Amy wincing slightly at the looks on John and Randy's faces. Perhaps they had let out too much information…but the girls had figured, it wouldn't hurt and really all they had been doing was reminiscing. It was apparent, however, that something was wrong…and that it did hurt. To what extent, they weren't quite sure.. Nor could they really figure it out. Trish and Randy hadn't been together since high school, while in Amy's case.. She and John had never dated…though if you had asked Trish, technically yes…the redhead and the dark haired male had dated. How Trish had come to that conclusion, Amy had never asked. But, that was then…a time when they had been teenagers and in high school.. This was now… a time when they were in their early twenties and in college. Things changed and people changed, that much was apparent. Whatever the case, the two remained silent while Lisa had struck up a conversation with Chris and Shane…the group nearing Mr. McMahon's office by that point.. Though, they still had no idea as to where they would be going after that nor did they have any clue as to how long it would take. True enough, they had all eaten and they were all well rested but… if they were going to be exploring secret passages all day…there was a good chance that they could get very lost. Not that any of them had thought of that yet.. Each of them figuring that as long as they remembered where they started…they'd have no problems finding their way back to the main floor of the manor. Somehow along the way, Trish and Amy had managed to fall to the back of the group… causing them to run into the two bodies in front of them when Shane came to a sudden stop in his father's office. Both women started uttering apologies under their breath when Shane cleared his throat, indicating for them all to stay quiet for the moment.

Shane gave a glance to the bookshelves to the right, "I am uncertain if Father is still within the office… if that is the case, we will need to take extra precaution when walking around." He smiled a touch, "he does not appreciate it when there are people in his office unannounced."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "so are you sure we should be in here? I mean, if your dad doesn't want people in the office, why can't we start somewhere else?"

The younger McMahon smiled nervously, "I am unsure as to where any of these passages start… I was going on the presumption that one of them would start somewhere within this office." His smile widened as he continued: "you see, this was the first room that my sister and I were banished from…after father discovered that we knew about the passages."

Chris gave a slight nod, "then I guess it would make sense to start here…but where do we start? This office isn't exactly small and… well, right now we seem to be in the middle of it."

Shane's forehead etched in thought, "I am unsure as to where we should begin looking.. If you all were more acquainted with the layout of this office, I would suggest we split up but…there is only one other person, aside from my father of course, who is familiar with where everything is in this office."

Trish cleared her throat, "then maybe we should start somewhere else? I mean, I'm not doubting that you know what you're doing here, but uh.. If your dad is going to get mad at us? Or if we don't even know where to start.. I--"

"I understand," Shane interrupted her, a small smile sent to the blonde woman. "Perhaps, we should start in the library, the main drawing room or the music chamber.. I am inclined to believe that the passages would start in original rooms of the manor.."

Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I'd say.. Let's start with whatever is closest to us. ..and let's get out of here quick, just to make sure we don't get caught."

"Quite right," Shane rolled up the map once more, leading the way out of his father's office…assuring that the door was left in the exact same position as they had found it before they trekked down the hallway. "The main drawing room.. As I'm sure you all remember, the fireplace there…perhaps we should it check first."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "you mean like the movies or something? Does it have a hidden contraption to make it move?"

A tiny grin crept onto Shane's face, "we shall find out whence we arrive, Amy."

Lisa sent a look back to her friend, "well.. This has got to be right up your alley, huh? If I know you, which I do…you're loving every minute of this."

"Well ya know, Lise.. It's not often that we get the chance to explore an old manor." Amy shrugged, jamming her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "so yeah.. I'm excited.. I just hope we don't get lost or see any…"

"I know," the dark haired woman shook her head, "I don't want to see anything that's not human."

Trish rolled her eyes at the two, the three women at the back of the group. "I seriously think you two have issues.. Ames…Lise, get over it.. There is no such thing as ghosts…" A pointed look was sent to the redhead, "I bet you were just hallucinating or something because you didn't eat enough and you let your blood sugar get low."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "for your information … I didn't see anything last night, it was the night before. And I wasn't the only one who saw something.. Lise did too."

Trish shook her head, "I think you're both just being paranoid.. I mean, honestly.. Who else has seen these supposed ghosts and how often have you seen them?"

"Jason said that some of the house staff has seen them." Lisa shrugged, "and it was just the other night that we saw them…but that doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty convinced they exist."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, emitting a soft sigh as they entered the main drawing room. "Like I said, I think you two are just being paranoid about the paranormal.. There's no way to prove they exist, so…drop it."

Lisa and Amy rolled their eyes in response, their conversation seemingly at an end since they had reached their intended destination…the pair starting slightly when their respective shoulders were tapped.

Amy sent an annoyed look over her shoulder, "would you please not do that?"

John rolled his eyes, Chris standing next to him while Randy had drifted towards the front with Shane and Trish.. "I was just gonna ask you… and well, we were both wondering.. what's all this about ghosts?"

The two women exchanged a look, Lisa shifting her weight back before she replied: "Well, we both saw a ghost in our quarters the other night.. Trish thinks we're being paranoid, but Jason has said…the house staff has also seen ghosts." An eyebrow arched, "why do you two ask?"

Chris cleared his throat, "because.. We saw ghosts in our quarters the other night and I saw one in the hallway last night."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "there you have it.. We aren't the only one's who have seen ghosts so.. They must exist in this manor."

John shrugged a bit, "or ghosts could just follow you wherever you go.." He smirked slightly when she rolled her eyes, "or are you forgetting.. First, there's your grandmother's house, the camping trips, the ski trip…and--"

"Oh sure.. That's really making me feel better John.." Amy's lips pressed into a thin line, a thoughtful look on her face. "Though now I do wonder… has anyone else seen these ghosts?"

**-x-x-x-**

Before Lisa, Chris or John could reply to that.. Shane spoke up from his spot at the front of the group…informing them all that he had found the entrance to one of the secret passages in the walls. That resulted in all students clustering a bit closer to the fireplace, Shane able to stand within the fireplace as he pointed out a candle holder mounted to the wall. Of course, the students did wonder why there would even be a candle holder inside of the fireplace but… well, know they at least knew one reason. As such, they waited until Shane had pulled the candle holder down.. The back of the fireplace swinging open to reveal one of the many secret passages in the manor. And after they had all turned their flashlights on, they filed in one by one.. Shane ensuring that the fireplace wall had closed…and that they had left some sort of mark to find their way back. The dark haired man, of course, was holding the map and one flashlight…the students lined up in groups of two behind him. And at first, things were slow going since they had to get used to the new light.. Or lack of light in the beginning and then the brightness provided by the flashlights they were all toting with them. None the less, the trip through the passages started rather uneventfully, Shane informing them that he thought they were still above ground…just that he wasn't sure where they were in relation to the rest of the manor or the rest of the passages. They continued to walk until they reached a junction of sorts, one fork splitting off to the left and seemingly staying level with their current path…while the other fork split right and seemed to go down further.

Shane sent a questioning look between the students, "I leave this choice up to you… it would appear that if we take the left passage, we'll stay above ground and trek further through those passages…perhaps find ourselves at another area in the manor whence we find an exit." Gesturing to the right he continued: "whilst if we take the passage to the right…we may find the connecting point for all of the underground passages."

The three females exchanged a look, Amy asking first: "And if we split up? Or is that not such a good idea.."

Shane frowned slightly, "I would advise against splitting up…as I am the only one with a map. I would not want any of you to become lost within these passages."

"Point taken," Trish spoke up before Amy could argue further. "So…now I guess we just figure out where we're going.."

"Quite right, Trish.." Shane clasped his hands behind his back, his flashlight having been turned off. "Should we put this to a vote then?"

"I'll be outnumbered anyway so.. Just put my vote with the majority." Amy set down her flashlight for a moment, reaching back to pull her hair into a quick ponytail. "I can't say that I don't mind going in a group, but… I understand that we could get lost if we split up. On the other hand, it helps us learn where more of these passages lead, right?"

Trish shook her head, "or it could get us extremely lost, with no way of knowing where we are or where to go.. Ames, use your brain. If we knew where we were going or at least had more then one map, I'd say fine.. Let's split up but--"

Chris coughed, gesturing between the two passages. "Well, here's how I see it.. Yeah, we could get lost but that also makes it fun, right? So why don't we do this.. We obviously know where we are right now…we just make note of this spot and leave little trail markers or something along the way….so if we do get lost, we can find our way back to this point here."

Lisa nodded, "yeah.. So that way, whomever isn't going with Shane can get back here easily.. And I could be wrong, but I'm thinking the left passage is probably safer in terms of having no map." She turned an expectant gaze to Shane, "unless you think that's a bad idea.."

Sending a quick look between the two silent students, Shane could only offer a small shrug. "As I have stated, this is up to you all.. Should you wish to split up or stay together…either way, I must accompany one group to ensure that at least someone has a map."

Trish shook her head, tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder. "Well, I'm taking the left passage… map or no map, I'll leave a piece of paper or something so I can figure out how to get back to this spot…or I might end up finding a way out."

"And I'm going to the right," Amy sent a pointed look to said passage, "map or no map…I'm going that way."

Lisa grinned, linking arms with the redhead. "I'm coming with you… sure, the above ground passages could be cool, but.. I really want to see what else is down here."

Shane sent a questioning look between the three males, "gentlemen? With no offense meant to Ms. Stratus, I am inclined to believe that I will be needed more on the expedition to the left passage."

"I'll go with Trish.." Randy spoke up first, the dark haired man soon standing next to the blonde woman. "I really don't think it's a good idea for all of us to split up like this--"

"Thank you for using some common sense.."

John rolled his eyes, joining the two standing near the entrance of the left passage. "Pansy.. That's half the fun of it.. If we get lost, big deal…we get lost."

Shane's forehead etched momentarily, a thoughtful frown touching his face as he handed the map over to Trish. "Perhaps this would be put to better use with yourselves…though I do not have exact recollection of where these passages lead, I am inclined to believe that this is just like riding a bicycle…it should come back to me in time."

Trish let out an almost defeated sigh, slipping the backpack from her shoulders. "Alright well.. I brought this along for Amy so.." Frowning slightly, she brought the item over to her friend. "There are some snacks, bottled water…glucose tablets just in case.. I have this feeling that you'll never carry your own emergency kit around so.."

Amy rolled her eyes as she took the item, shouldering it quickly before giving her friend a hug. "I know you're worried…but I think we'll be alright." Quirking a smile, the redhead set a foot in the left passage.. "See you at the top."

Shane made a gesture to the left passage as Randy and Trish set off, "perhaps we should start? Preferably before Ms. Dumas gets too far out of reach.."

Lisa shook her head, calling for Amy to wait up so she could catch up with her…the two tentatively leading the way down the left passage.

John raised an eyebrow as he, Chris and Shane followed behind them. "So…tell me honestly here, do you really know where you're going and where this goes to?"

Shane smiled sheepishly, "quite honestly? No, I do not know where this particular passage leads to…nor do I know where I am going. At the moment, I am content to just let this road lead me where it may lead."

At that, Chris and John exchanged a look but refrained from commenting as Amy and Lisa came to a dead stop in front of them.

Lisa sent a look back over her shoulder, "well…here's an issue. We have another fork in the road or whatever.." She gestured to the right, which lead into darkness….and to the left which lead into more darkness. "Take your pick…dark…or dark."

**-x-x-x-**

While Amy, Lisa, John, Chris and Shane were debating about which direction to go in.. Randy and Trish were faring much better in their trek of the above ground passage way. Perhaps that was because they had the map, or perhaps it was because the passage they were in…only went up. Since leaving the one area, they had come across a wooden pathway.. The two presuming that this part of the secret passages had seen more use, but it wasn't like they could ask questions so instead…they kept on walking. At one point they passed by a doorway, which lead to a staircase.. The two opting to keep on walking instead of taking the stairs. On the other hand, they hadn't seen any way leading out of the passage…but the passage was getting narrower with each step they took. Eventually, they decided to head up one of the stair cases.. Trish squinting slightly to read over the map in her possession.. The blonde woman sighing softly when that lead to no further information of their location within the manor. Whatever the case, the two decided to keep on heading up the stairs until it stopped…a new passage awaiting them when they opened the door. Idly, Trish mentioned that there was no indication of this particular part of the passage ways on the map.. Randy deciding they'd just see what was what…and if it all came down to it, they could just go back the way they had come. Meanwhile, those in the underground passages had decided to take the left fork.. And while the above ground passages at least had a pathway…the underground passages were covered in dirt and they got wider instead of narrower. All the same, they walked in silence…broken by the occasional sneeze from one of the students or Shane.. Lisa and Amy once again coming to a dead stop.

Chris made a face, the blonde man nearly blinded when the two women turned around….inadvertently shining their flashlights in his eyes. "Don't tell me there's another fork.."

Lisa shook her head, "no.. this one just keeps going straight from what I can see… we stopped because someone's stomach was starting to growl."

"More like you made me stop," Amy muttered good naturedly, the redhead already setting the backpack on the ground. "But.. Yeah., what she said…this one keeps going from what we can tell…not that we can really see anything."

Shane rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "I am inclined to believe that…if this passage were to take a sudden upslope…perhaps we would find a stair case of some manner. That stair case would lead to several above ground passages hidden behind the walls of various rooms within the manor."

John raised an eyebrow, "and you're sure about that? I mean, if we keep on walking down this passage way.. We might find a way out or we'll just be walking in the dark?"

"I am fairly certain.." Shane clasped his hands behind his back, "whilst it has been quite some time since I have ventured into these passage ways.. My memory is serving to be a good tool."

Amy sent him a quizzical look, the redhead currently taking a sip of water. "So.. Why did you and your sister explore these things? I mean, aside from the obvious, because I know if I grew up in a house like this…you wouldn't be able to keep me away."

Shane sent her a small smile, the dark haired man currently leaning against one of the wooden pillars. "For the very reason you have just mentioned.. My sister was the more curious and I often found myself accompanying her on her adventures…to ensure her safety. But, there was another reason.."

John had just caught the water bottle that had been tossed at him, an eyebrow raising while he spoke: "Other reason? And just what was that other reason?"

"Many of the house staff were inclined to believe the manor was haunted. My sister and I, will we meant no harmful intent, only played upon this inclination." Threading a hand through his hair, he continued: "I am unsure as to if the manor is truly haunted…but many a current staff member seems to believe it is."

The students exchanged a look at that, each taking their time to take another sip of water or to finish up the snacks in their hands.

Shane sent a puzzled look between them, "did I say something that was out of line?"

Quickly, Amy shook her head. "No.. it's just…well, I told Jason the other night….both Lisa and I saw ghosts in our rooms. Trish thinks it's just our minds playing tricks on us but.. I've seen ghosts before and well.. With what you just said, I--"

"Understood," Shane sent her a re-assuring smile, "my sister was also inclined to believe in ghosts…though, I am unsure as to where she had her encounters.. I've often overheard the house staff mentioning a ghost sighting near the stables, the music chamber or the library. At one point in time, the chambermaids of the family wing…claimed to have seen ghostly apparitions in my parent's bedroom."

Lisa's forehead furrowed slightly, "I have a question…the rooms we're in…up in the West Wing. Were they always guest quarters?"

Shane shook his head, "the West Wing, at one point in time, housed the playrooms for myself and my sister.. On occasion, my cousins, including Paul…would visit for weeks at a time. The West Wing also housed their rooms." His gaze settled specifically on Amy for a moment, "your quarters, in fact, once held the primary area for my sisters doll house.." Sliding a glance to John and Chris, he continued: "the East Wing once housed the schooling area for myself and my sister… we did not attend private school, nor did we attend a boarding school.. Father and mother brought in tutors."

At that, the students nodded.. Amy and Lisa exchanging a look before the redhead shouldered the backpack again. "Well.. I guess we should see what else is down here…like if we can find a stair case or something." A small smile adorned her features: "maybe we can draw a new map.. Now that we know what's down here."

Shane nodded his agreement, gesturing for the two women to lead the way. "That sounds like a capital idea, Amy.. Should you all wish to explore the passages again, this way you will have another map to accompany you."

Lisa waited until they were a little bit ahead, touching Amy's arm before she spoke: "So.. Now that we know what the rooms were used for.."

Amy bit her lower lip, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, the redhead sighed. "I'd say …we're haunted. Maybe by his sister.."

Lisa nodded, "or by his cousins…which I can't say that helps me too much, ya know? It just confirms the fact that there really are ghosts.. But at least now, we know…or might know…who they are."

The redhead nodded, opening her mouth as if to say more when the passage started to slope upwards…the two informing the guys that they were starting to head uphill. It was at that point, that Shane took over the lead.. Amy and Lisa falling into step quite easily with Chris and John for the duration of the trek.. Eventually, the group came upon a doorway.. Shane opening it to reveal a staircase. And since they were all starting to get hungry, they went up the stairs…in hopes of finding one of the above ground passages or an exit. To their surprise, the door at the top of the stairs revealed the back part of the library.. The students and Shane making note of their exact exit before the concealed door was shut behind them. Of course, their sudden entry into the library was a bit of a surprise to Paul, Jason, Scott and Adam.. Shane hurriedly making an excuse before they all exited the library to acquire lunch. It was in the dining hall that they met up with Randy and Trish.. Lisa and Amy deciding to question the blonde woman later about what she had discovered…and to inform her that there really were ghosts in the manor. And after lunch had been consumed, the faculty advisors excused themselves back to the library while Shane excused himself to his quarters… leaving the students to their own means until dinner. At first, they were going to split up to their separate quarters.. Until Amy and Lisa announced that they were going to head over to the recreational center.. Trish following shortly behind them, with the guys not far behind her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from previous chapters apply.. Sorry for the delay in updating!

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**-x-x-x-**

Over a game of pool; Randy and John re-told the tale of their post-graduation road trip to Amy and Trish. Of course, the girls were still somewhat upset about the fact that the guys had just up and disappeared after graduation but.. At least they were finally hearing about where they had gone to. It still wasn't the same and it didn't make up for those lost years.. Especially since they'd all made plans to attend the same college after high school. Obviously, Trish and Amy had accomplished that, and while Randy and John had also accomplished that... It wasn't the same. Still, here they were two years later thanks to an internship and overseas study program.. Living in a possibly haunted manor, with four faculty advisors that they still knew nothing about. They did know a little bit about Paul and Jason, but Adam and Scott... None of the students had really spent much time around the aforementioned two. Chris mentioned in passing that he had held a conversation, brief as it was, with Scott about the finer points of the history of music but.. That hadn't been too detailed and really it was more about music than anything.. The students reasoning that they'd get to know all of their faculty advisors over time.. And it wasn't like they wouldn't have the chance to really get to know them. They were only on day three of a full academic year. Whatever the case with the advisors, the past or what the future may hold... Their game of pool continued until Shane appeared, the dark haired man informing them that dinner was going to be taken early that night.. With the rest of the evening free to their leisure. Naturally, Trish suggested another excursion into London, stating that even if the weather wasn't overly agreeable.. They wouldn't exactly be outside. Shane took the suggestion in stride, but, reminded them that if they wanted to head into London they'd need to bring it up with one of their faculty advisors and possibly his father. Lisa was quick to counter the blonde woman's suggestion, however, using Amy's recent mishap as her first point to not heading out of the manor.

Amy rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator, "honestly Lise.. It was just an honest mistake.. One that I really don't intend on repeating." She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, "but I was planning on staying in anyway, so you don't have to worry."

Trish sent her a curious look, "staying in and doing what.. Exploring secret passages more? Reading?"

The redheaded woman shrugged, "I haven't decided yet.. And don't give me that look Trish. I'm sorry if I don't feel like partying just yet." She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I need to unpack still.. Make sure I brought that one folder my music teacher gave me."

Lisa winked, "you could always ask Jason to start lessons with you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind in the slightest."

"Right, because working with the faculty advisor before we even start the actual classes is so appealing." Amy rolled her eyes, waiting until the elevator had reached their floor before she spoke. "I'm sure I'll figure out something.. As will the two of you."

Trish grinned, "I still think we should head out.. And I'm going to ask Paul about that over dinner."

At that, the three went to their own quarters to change for dinner.. Meeting once more in the hallway, this time with Jason... The blonde man in conversation with Lisa when Amy and Trish showed up.

He offered a smile to the two women, "I trust that you have made good use of this rainy day.. Shane had mentioned exploring secret passages after lunch."

Trish nodded easily, "yeah.. We ended up splitting up to explore everything.. Even though I'm pretty sure it's not everything to explore. It was interesting, I guess."

"More than interesting," Amy put in with a smile. "And we're going to help Shane make a new map for the secret passages."

Jason smiled at that, making a small gesture towards the end of the hallway. "Lift or stairs this evening? I confess, being inside this day has truly made me appreciate those long walks around the grounds."

Lisa grinned, "I'm taking the lazy way out and taking the elevator.. I'm just too used to it after living in the apartment building."

Trish coughed, then hurried after the dark haired woman. "I'm with her. We'll see you two downstairs!"

Amy shook her head as the two disappeared into the elevator, hazel eyes turning to the blonde man. "I should probably apologise for those two."

Blue eyes twinkled lightly with amusement, "I must say, their behaviour was quite... Odd." He waited for her to go first on the stairs, "with your exploring of the secret passages, I trust you are faring better than last evening?"

"Much, thank you." Amy paused as they reached the first landing, "I had wanted to ask you.. Since the rest of the evening is free, would you mind helping me out with some of the scales? My music teacher gave me a folder over the summer of what I should be working on."

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest, Amy. As I had mentioned the afternoon prior, I am but at your disposal should you need me." Jason offered her a smile when she looked like she was going to argue.. "And I assure you, it is of no imposition."

She smiled, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "Thanks.. I just don't want to take up your time, especially once the academic year really starts since you'll probably be really busy with all of the grading and stuff."

He chuckled softly, "and as my professor advised me.. Our priorty is with the students and the needs of the students. I can assure you, I will have the assistance of my professor, Paul, Scott and Adam where it concerns all academic assignments."

"Well still," the redhead bit down on her lower lip, "I wouldn't want to take up all of your free time." Amy paused as they reached another landing, this time meeting up with Paul. "Good evening."

Paul offered a short bow to the pair, "good evening Amy, Jason. I trust the rest of the students are already discussing plans for the remainder of the evening?"

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "well Trish is already pretty intent on going out.. Even if it's still raining, she said that since we wouldn't be outside, we could still go. I'm not sure about Lisa, Chris, John and Randy but.. I'm planning on staying in."

Paul chuckled at that, "I am certain my cousin will tell you and Jason can attest, I am never one to turn away the prospect of heading out of the manor to London."

Jason extended his arm slightly to the redhead as they finally reached the main floor, "if I may?"

She placed her hand on the crook of his arm, "thank you... I just hope everyone hasn't started eating without us."

"Rubbish," Paul stated with a slight scoff, "Shane had not left his quarters yet whence I had exited.. I would presume Uncle would wait for him. But, to be on the safe side... Perchance, we should check the sitting rooms?"

The three then made their way to the intended hallway in silence, able to pick up on the light laughter from one of the sitting rooms.. Entering that room to find Adam, Scott, Trish and Lisa.

"Good evening Paul, Jason, Amy.." Scott greeted first, "we were just exchanging stories about childhood."

Paul smiled tightly, "let us hope it does not take long for Christopher, John and Randall to arrive. I find myself quite famished." He turned his hazel gaze to Trish, "I am under the impression that you wish to venture outside of the manor this evening."

Trish grinned, "I was hoping to, but if you're not up for that.. I'm sure I'll find something else to do around here."

"Nonsense," Shane stated as he joined the group, "my cousin is never one to turn down such an opportunity. And I am certain you will have other interest as Randall and John were discussing the possibility of returning to London following dinner."

"I should quite like to see London myself," Scott put in kindly, "if it is not too much trouble... Adam and myself had discussed this prior."

Lisa sent a curious look towards Paul, "you wouldn't mind if I raided your dvd collection, would you? I'm just not up for heading out and--"

A smile tugged at the corners of Paul's mouth, "I would not mind in the slightest, my dear. Everything, to an extent, is at your disposal for the duration of your stay."

She smiled in return, starting to say something when Mr. McMahon, John, Randy and Chris appeared.. The students, faculty advisors and Shane then following after the elder McMahon for dinner.

**xxx**

Despite the students best attempts to include them in dinner time conversation; Adam and Scott remained mostly silent.. Or at least Adam did, Scott seeming to welcome the inclusion. Of course, that only garnered more suspicious looks from Paul and Jason, and the occasional one from Shane. But, since the students were still present.. The two blonde men thought better of outright accusations towards their fellow faculty advisors. Instead, they discussed the upcoming academic year when the inquiry came.. Shane and his father also fielding questions about the upcoming ball. To everyone's surprise, it was Mr. McMahon who reminded them all about the need for dance lessons.. Further suggesting that Shane and Paul lead those lessons. And while neither man seemed particularly interested in the prospect, they humoured the elder McMahon well enough. Towards the end of dinner, Paul confirmed plans for whomever was heading out of the manor.. Lisa and Chris opting to stay in to watch a movie with Scott; Adam heading out with the group to London... Amy, Jason and Shane also staying in for the evening. Scott's intial decision to stay in soon changed when Shane announced that he would be giving the first dance lesson that night.. Even if it was a bit informal. That announcement only seemed to further justify Trish's reasoning for heading out, John and Randy both welcoming the escape from the dance lesson. As such, while Trish, Randy, John, Paul, Scott and Adam were heading out.. Shane met up with Jason, Chris, Amy and Lisa in the ball room.

Chris let out a low whistle, running a hand over his hair as he took in the ball room. "Wow. I could probably fit two of my apartments in this one room."

Shane smiled appreciatively, "it is quite impressive.. Though, whence full, this grand space does seem a bit crowded." He made his way over to the wall, "I have brought my C.D. player as I am unable to produce an orchestra from my pocket... Might I inquire first, are any of you acquainted with a basic waltz?"

Lisa grimaced, "aside from seeing it on television or in a movie? No. I might have had a run-in with it during high school but I can't remember any of it."

"What she said," Amy pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "Our school required it, but I don't remember much of it. For me it was just a requirement for graduation that I wanted to get out of the way."

A slight frown creased at the corners of Shane's mouth when Chris shook his head. "I see.. Perhaps, Amy.. if you would not mind, you could assist me in demonstrating basic steps?"

The redheaded woman nodded hesitantly, "I'll try my best... And try not to step on your feet in the process."

Shane chuckled at that, merely turning the C.D player on before extending a hand towards her. "My lady... I offer my own apology in advance should I step on your feet."

Chris raised an eyebrow as the two started to dance, "and we're expected to learn all of this in two weeks?"

Lisa rolled her eyes at the blonde man, "oh it can't be that hard.." She grabbed his hand, "come on.. I'll help you, just watch my feet for a bit and we'll be fine."

Shane smiled softly, canting a glance towards Jason. "Perhaps you should take my place? A one man orchestra I am not, but, I can provide the proper music via piano."

Jason nodded easily enough, waiting for the music to pause before he did in fact change places with Shane. "The waltz perchance, is a bit like riding a bicycle? Once you learn.."

"It's easy enough to remember," Amy finished for him, one hand on his shoulder, the other lightly in his. "I just hope Mr. McMahon isn't expecting anything further than this.. I don't know if any one of us will be able to handle it."

The short haired blonde man smiled, "I am fairly certain that Mr. McMahon only wishes for you students to have an enjoyable, memorable experience with the ball. Do not let it trouble you too much, Amy."

At that, she grinned. "I'm already trying not too, though.. Mr. McMahon is one of the sponsors for a scholarship at N.Y.U.. If this academic year goes well, I'd like to persue that eventually, since it's only available to Masters students."

Lisa sent her friend a smile, "I'm surprised you aren't considering transferring already.. With your major anyway, moving here would give you a better chance at studying."

Amy half shrugged, "well yeah, if my major was British Literature or European History it would make more sense.. But, I'm majoring in European Studies and Cultural Anth."

"I know that, Ames.. I'm just saying.. Besides that, there's no saying you can't take off a year."

"Right in the middle of college?" Amy shook her head, the two pairs passing by each other to keep conversation easier. "It just wouldn't make sense.. And honestly Lise, I should just worry about making it through this academic year before I even begin to think about next year."

Chris sent his dance partner a pleading look, "if it's all right with you.. I'm all waltzed out." He waited for the music to cease, "you said you wanted to watch a movie.. Are you still up for that?"

Lisa grinned, "of course I am." She turned a curious gaze towards Amy and Jason, "you're more than welcomed to join us if you want to."

Amy shook her head, "thanks for the offer but.. I think I'm going to the library."

"Well if you change your mind," Lisa squeezed her friend's shoulder, "don't fall asleep on a book."

The redhead rolled her eyes, exiting the ballroom with Jason and Shane; the trio then heading down the hallway to the library.. "Would you happen to have the Tragedy of Othello?"

Shane nodded easily, "perhaps coincidence.. It is one of my late sister's favorites. Forgive me if I come across as bold, Amy, but you remind me so of Stephanie.."

Amy shrugged it off, "it's just an appreciation for classics, really." She followed him, waiting while Shane retrieved the intended volume. "Thank you."

He offered a smile to the pair, "if you would both excuse me.. I must attend to some paperwork.. Both for Father and for the holiday to Egypt and Greece."

Her forehead furrowed as Shane left, "I didn't offend him, did I?"

Jason shook his head, "whilst Shane can be quite reserved at times, he would not hesitate to speak his mind had you offended him."

Amy nodded slowly, "I just wanted to make sure.. I mean, we're here until May of next year and I don't want to offend the host, you know?"

"I can relate quite easily to that, Amy.. I harboured similar worries when I first arrived to the manor." He smiled faintly, "if it is not too much trouble to you, would it be all right if I re-aquainted myself with Othello?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you've scheduled some viewings for Shakespeare's works?"

Blue eyes brightened, "when in Rome, do as the Romans do.. Of course, my dear. Shakespeare, opera, musicals, quite the few orchestral concerts... I confess, I hope that I am not risking boredom for you students with what I have planned. I am already under the impression that Paul's activity list will be the more favourable."

Amy grinned, "I can't speak for everyone else but.. I'm looking forward to it... Plus, you had mentioned it was part of the requirement for electives.. So, aside from me.. John will have to go."

"Quite right," Jason agreed easily, "though.. Do not let requirement interfere with your choices for leisure activity.. Academically focused as this year may be, opportunities when presented, should not be wasted."

"I'll keep that in mind," the redhead settled on one of the couches in the library. "Do you have a particular favourite work?"

**xxx**

Much later that night, well really after everyone had returned to their respective rooms.. Amy and Lisa once more found themselves awake. Although, this time it wasn't due to any ghost sightings.. Rather to not being able to sleep. Still, since they didn't want to wake up Trish, they convened in Lisa's room to talk... Partly about the upcoming academic year and what it would bring, and about what they had done after their crash course in ballroom dancing. Amy was just starting to head back to her room when she encountered something in the hallway.. Not a someone as she first suspected... The redhead soon heading back to Lisa's room to inform her friend of the latest encounter with whatever they were seeing in the West Wing of the house. Unlike all prior encounters, this time Amy was able to see a face.. Specifically, to both of their surprises, she had seen eyes. A familiar set of eyes at that, but she coudln't place from just where. In addition that one detail, the redhead also knew that this 'ghost' was a female. A young female, but decidedly female...the redheaded woman more than a little shaken up at the brief encounter.. The two women turning on every available light source in Lisa's room.

Lisa frowned heavily, "it's almost like they're trying to contact you.. Or maybe we're both reading into this too much?"

Amy shrugged, "honestly Lise, I don't know.. I mean, yeah, I've run into ghosts before but.. Why here? I've never been here before and we've only been here for three days."

The dark haired woman nodded ,"unless you buy into the whole past lives theory.. That could be possible for all we know."

"I guess, but.. I'm not even sure if I would believe that. Unless I'm related to the McMahon's in some way?" Amy rubbed the back of her neck, "I just have this really wierd feeling.. I mean, first the whole ghost thing and whether or not this place is really haunted.. And maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me, but.. When we met Mr. McMahon, he was just looking at me funny."

"Well, between you and me.. Mr. McMahon just seems like a really odd person. Maybe it's just the old age, but, he just seems so cold and detached." She frowned, "or that might be because he lost his wife and daughter."

The redhead shrugged, "a little bit of both.. Who really knows.. I guess that's just one more thing we'll learn while we're here." She smirked slightly, "and since you're the psychology major between the two of us.. You could even make that your character study."

Lisa giggled, "well it is part of my academic requirement.. At least according to that thick packet we received before coming here.. You did read over yours, right? Since this year is more your focus then mine, I'd guess that you have more to handle than me."

Amy nodded, "yeah.. There's a lot that I've got to cover this year, but, I can handle it. And it's not all conventional learning, not all standard grading process so.. That's a plus. I'll admit, I'm still kind of worried about how this whole grading system is going to work but.. The faculty advisors are pretty cool."

Lisa arched an eyebrow, "Trish seems pretty convinced that Jason likes you."

"And here we are back in junior high school I see," Amy rolled her eyes. "Jason and I just get along, that's all. Come on Lise, he's my faculty advisor.. Professor, more or less, for the academic year. That would just be too wierd."

"Whatever you say, my dear," Lisa half joked, then sobered when her stomach growled. "Well, if we're both still awake.. We might as well put that insomnia to good use, check the kitchen for late night munchies."

Amy scooted off of the bed, "that sounds like a good idea to me.. We'll pester Trish in the morning about how this night out went for her."

Not to their entire surprise, Amy and Lisa were met with the sight of Paul, Shane and Jason gathered around the table in the kitchen.. The three offering their customary bows to the two women as they entered the kitchen.

"I am not so certain it is entirely a good thing whence you can remember the way to the kitchen after three nights stay." Paul set two more plates on the table, "might I inquire as to your sleeplessness for this night?"

Amy waved it off nonchalantly, "just not being able to sleep really.. Though, now I'm curious.. What brings you three down here every night?"

Paul patted his stomach, "my appetite and my sweet tooth... Childhood habit, also.. As I would engage in such nightly excursions with my two cousins."

Shane nodded his agreement, "a mixture fo both for myself, like Paul it is my appetite... And perhaps just a childhood habit that my Father had no luck in breaking."

Jason merely gestured to the tea cup before him, "a spot of tea and conversation I suppose."

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "tomorrow's classes.. Since it's the first official day.. What should we really expect?"

Paul smiled slightly, "what we had discussed of course.. First session promptly following the morning meal. Though, I suppose, with tomorrow being the first official day.. It would be more of an... Ice breaker, if you will.. Finding that particular system which will accomadate for the varying personalities. Perhaps moreso for myself as I will be co-teaching."

Lisa took a sip of the tea before her, "you had mentioned that we would be staying in a castle or two.. Any word on what these castles are like?"

"If you are familiar with the era, I understand the castle in Romania is rumoured to be that of Vlad the Impaler." Paul's eyes twinkled with mischief, "though I confess, nearly every castle or fortress within the country is rumoured to have such connection."

Amy blinked, "well that's sort of creepy.. But also pretty cool. I was just re-reading Stoker's Dracula before we left."

"You're always re-reading that," Lisa commented with a roll of her eyes. "And then telling me and Trish that we absolutely have to read the book at least once."

"Which you should," Amy argued good naturedly. "It's a literary classic.. Aside from that, the historical connection is interesting."

Jason cleared his throat, "whilst we are unable to stay in the actual castle.. As Bran Castle is now a museum, we shall be staying in a manor-home in the countryside quite near the locale. I'm fairly certain we will encounter many a Romani who would be more than happy to re-tell their own tales."

The redhead fiddled with the teacup in front of her. "Have you been there? To Romania, I mean.."

The short haired blonde man nodded, "I have the fortune of having relations in Romania, and while I have not had the chance to recently visit. It is quite lovely there."

Lisa sent a curious look over to Shane, "and can you tell us more about this trip to Egypt and Greece? I know you said you wouldn't have time to lead any of our tours or anything like that.. But, if you could just tell us something.."

Shane smiled shortly, "I am fairly certain Jason and Paul will have a detailed intinerary ready by the time we are ready to depart but.. A routine holiday to Greece and Egypt consists of visiting the ancient sites.. The occasional trek within a pyramid, perhaps even an excursion by camel."

"Well that should be interesting," Lisa yawned suddenly, "and I think that's a sign that I should go to bed."

Amy pushed her chair back from the table, "I'll head up with you.. That way if we get lost, we'll get lost together."

Paul sent Jason a pointed look, "do forgive me if I offend, but, perchance you should wait for Jason?"

Amy shook her head, "we really don't want to be a bother.. And we found our way down here just fine, I'm sure we'll be all right."

Paul smiled kindly, "all the same, my dear, it would assist me in resting easier this night if--"

"Thanks," Lisa interrupted gently, "we'll just wait for him.. If it would make you feel better."

Shane pushed his chair back from the table, "I shall wait with you in the hallway."

Paul waited until Shane, Lisa and Amy had exited the kitchen... His hazel eyes meeting Jason's blue. "I need not remind you, Jason.. For whatever reasons, Uncle believes that Ms. Dumas is crucial.. In particular, her safety and well being."

"I am well aware of the fact, Paul, though I can not ignore all questions that are asked of me." Jason drained the last of his tea. "I will take utmost care and precision--"

"And assure that your cousin and that Scott fellow do not get too close," Paul warned firmly. "I've a fair amount of research to yet conduct, but, my initial findings are not what I would classify as suitable."

Jason nodded sharply, "to the full extent of my ability Paul, do not doubt that." He gathered the empty tea cups on the table, settling them on the counter near the sink before he spoke again. "Do, keep me posted on your findings.. For if they have shown up.. Your uncle's previous suspicions have been fully confirmed."

Once the kitchen was empty, Paul pushed back from the table... A troubled expression on his face. From what he had gathered on Scott and Adam and from what his uncle knew of the pair..The safety of the students had become a top priority. In particular with Amy, though.. His uncle hadn't given him the full reason as to why.. Just that she was important. Quite important from what little he did know and from what little he could get out of Shane. Admittedly, he would be the first to label his uncle as eccentric, perhaps only after Shane but.. That was beside the point. Paul trusted his uncle's judgements well enough and he trusted his uncle's instincts well enough.. Enough to convince Jason to take on this task, to take the risk.. Granted, they had gotten through the initial three days without much trouble, but.. That was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg in the grand scheme of things.. They still had from now until May, in theory anyway... The blonde man hoping that this venture wouldn't end as the previous had.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: **All notes from previous chapters apply.. Sorry for the delay in updating!

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

* * *

Just as they had been advised the prior evening at dinner; Amy, Lisa and Trish were awake, dressed and in the hallway by 6:00. Of course, they weren't fully awake but, thanks to the multiple alarm clocks conveniently placed by the house staff... The three women really had no choice but to wake up. Added to that, today was the first official day of the academic year.. And while they had no sure way of knowing exactly what would take place during their 'educational periods' .. Well, it was still something to somewhat look forward to... Amy, Lisa and Trish first checking the main dining room to find it empty... Paul running into them in one of the hallways, politely informing them that everyone was taking the morning meal outside. From the initial look of things.. Chris, John and Randy were nearly falling asleep in their respective seats.. Adam, Jason, Scott and Shane more coherent.. The four men offering a quick good morning as Amy, Lisa, Trish and Paul made their way to the table.. One of the house staff just starting to serve the meal as the new arrivals seated themselves.

Shane sent the three women a slightly apologetic smile, "Father has informed me that the seamstress shall be making a visit later this day. I confess, I am unaware of the exact time of this proposed visit but.. Perhaps you should free some time following the mid-day meal? Should your instructors find that agreeable.."

Jason nodded shortly, "That is perfectly agreeable, Shane. With this being the first day of instruction, our schedule is flexible enough to allow for adjustments."

Paul looked mildly amused at the prospect, "I find nothing wrong with the proposed time.. As there is a free period before afternoon tea. Though, I do wonder why Uncle would not discuss this with me? Whence I had just spoken with him about another visitor to the manor?"

His cousin arched an eyebrow, "Another visitor today? Father had not brought this up.."

"In regards to the ball, I suppose Uncle has made every necessary preparation. From the appropriate attire to proper dance lessons." Paul paused to take a small sip of his coffee. "He had informed about being in contact with one of the local dance schools." He sent a look to his fellow advisors, "In accordance with our schedule, dance lessons will take place during the morning athletic period."

Lisa smiled slightly, "We tried a simple waltz last night and it didn't go so well. These dance lessons though, how long will they last?"

Jason's forehead etched lightly in thought, "For as long as necessary, if that answer will suffice.. If that response is not satisfactory, I would presume from now until the ball, which would provide us with a time frame of less than two weeks."

Trish let out a low whistle, "So in other words.. We have eleven days, give or take, to learn how to waltz? And it's just learning how to waltz, right? You aren't expecting any other form of ballroom dancing?"

Paul allowed a smile, "Should the circumstances arise or should the need present itself, then perhaps.. Extra credit could be awarded for any dances learned beyond the waltz?" He glanced quickly between Jason, Adam and Scott. "If that is agreeable.."

Adam nodded quickly, "I do not foresee any problems with that.. Perhaps it would be wise to learn a traditional dance step or two? For the times whence we are not in England."

"And just what would you propose?" Jason sent his cousin a curious look, "You had read the schedule yesterday afternoon."

"We will be in Romania, surely you have not forgotten your roots, dear cousin." Adam set down his fork, "I would just think, in the interest of the course of study.. Cultural Anthropology, it would make sense.. Would it not?"

Amy cleared her throat, "Jason was actually discussing that with myself and John the other day. I'll admit, I'm not thrilled about having to take dance lessons but, if it's for the sake of passing the course? I'll do it."

Jason nodded a fraction, "As Paul had proposed, learning any dance steps beyond the basic waltz would count as extra credit. Perhaps anything beyond what is necessary as the course dictates?"

Shane coughed, sending a look between faculty advisors and students. "Perhaps this discussion would be better left for the classroom? When you have all of the proper material, your schedule and such to consult."

"Quite right," Paul agreed quickly, "Until the meal is finished and we have convened in the library."

At that, any further conversation was put on hold.. Students and faculty advisors finishing their meal in relative peace.. Trish and Lisa keeping a watchful eye on how much the redheaded woman was eating. And once their meal was finished, the students and faculty advisors split up briefly before meeting up again in the library to officially start the academic year.

Paul waited until all of the students had taken a seat; Scott and his two fellow blond men seated in front of them.. "With the size of the class, I do not feel it necessary to take a daily roll call.. However, with this being our first official day of instruction, perhaps each of you could inform us what name you prefer to be addressed by?"

Chris cleared his throat first, "I'd prefer Chris over Christopher. Just one of those personal preferences and all."

Randy nodded shortly, "Same here.. I'm starting to think it's all about formality and whatever, but.. No one ever really calls me Randall anymore."

Paul nodded absently, his hazel gaze then passing between the three females. "And for yourselves?"

"Trish over Patricia, unless it's absolutely necessary," the blond woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can tolerate my full name enough but, I'd rather Trish."

"And everyone already calls me Lisa so.." The dark haired woman shrugged, "Lisa Marie is fine though, when necessary."

Paul glanced up from his notes, "And yourself, Amy?" An eyebrow arched marginally, the blond man repeating her name only to have no response. "Miss Dumas?"

Amy shook her head quickly, "I'm sorry about that.. Amy is fine. My mom still calls me Amy Christine, but that's only when she's mad."

The blond man hid a frown, but took note of that none the less. "Well, if that's all settled.. Perhaps, we should proceed with our first session?"

Jason stood after a moment, "John, Amy? I was thinking perhaps that corner over there.." He gestured to a grouping of chairs near the window. "We could use that spot for sessions henceforth?"

John shrugged as he stood, "I can't really say I care too much, a seat is a seat."

Amy offered a simple shrug of her shoulders, heading towards the indicated group of chairs without another word.

"Jason, if I may have a word with you?" Paul nodded shortly to the doors, "It will only take a moment of your time and then we may commence with the morning session."

"Certainly Paul," The shorter haired blond offered an apologetic smile to John and Amy, following Paul into the hallway as requested.. "Is something troubling you already?"

Paul grimaced, "As uncertain as I am about this theory, it would appear, perhaps.. Your cousin or Scott have a less than desirable effect whence they are around Ms. Dumas. Or had you not noticed?"

"I had noticed, but it was only this once.. Should it occur more frequently, I would say it worth speaking to your Uncle about." Jason ran a hand over his short hair, "However, if it does bear any truth, perhaps waiting would not be the best course to take."

"Then what would you propose, Jason? Certainly keeping those two foul creatures away from her during academic sessions is not an issue. It is meal times, recreational periods," Paul clasped his hands behind his back, a plan already starting to form. "We shall observe during the meals, during tea.. Whenever it becomes necessary I suppose. And if it warrants enough concern, I shall bring it up with Uncle."

Jason nodded shortly, "That is suitable.. And if you would excuse me Paul, we do have an academic session to conduct."

* * *

While the first of the two morning sessions seemed to drag on, the six students soon found themselves wishing it hadn't. Mid-way through the first session, Shane had appeared in the library to inform them all that their dance instructor would be arriving promptly at 10:00 am. Added to that, this same instructor would arrive every day, both when she was needed and as the students needed her assistance. And it wasn't that they weren't appreciative of her assistance, rather none of the six students really wanted to go through with formal dance lessons. But, they also knew there was no getting around the issue.. Aside from it being a part of their required coursework for the academic year, it was also necessary for the upcoming ball. As such, and despite their collective hesitance, the six students found themselves in the ballroom...waiting for the arrival of their dance instructor.

Shane smiled broadly as he entered the ballroom, faculty advisors following behind him. "And this is the ballroom." He turned to the students, "Your students for the sessions.. From left to right, that's Chris Irvine, Lisa Varon, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Amy Dumas and John Cena." Making a small nod to the woman next to him, he continued: "This is your instructor, Stacy Keibler."

Paul smiled shortly, "I thank you for your assistance, Shane. I believe we are capable of handling matters from this point."

"Certainly, just respecting Father's wishes," Shane offered a short bow to the students. "Good day."

Paul turned his attention back to the dance instructor. "As they say, Ms. Keibler, they're all yours. Should you need the assistance of myself, Mr. Levy, Mr. Copeland or Mr. Reso.." He gestured to a grouping of chairs, "We shall just be over there observing."

The tall blond woman smiled brightly, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Turning to the six students, she continued: "I'm just going to pick out something that we can work with.. Then we'll get started."

Trish arched an eyebrow, sending a glance down to Amy. "Well it seems John and Randy have found something nice to look at."

Lisa arched an eyebrow in turn, "Don't tell me your jealous, Trish.."

"I've got nothing to be jealous about," The shorter woman waved it off nonchalantly, "Randy and I haven't dated since high school anyway."

"And besides which Lise, if she's a good instructor.. Maybe these stupid lessons will be over quicker." Amy gathered her hair into a loose ponytail. "Just like the two of you told me the day we got here: It can't hurt to give her a chance."

Stacy stretched her arms out in front of her as she returned. "First things first, do any of you have experience with ballroom dance? Even just a basic waltz?"

Chris made a small motion between himself, Lisa and Amy. "We tried last night.. Didn't get very far, but I think Amy's your best bet."

Stacy grinned, an expectant look sent to the redhead. "Well that's great. Maybe you could help me out then?"

Amy grimaced, "I'm not really that great, I can just barely remember what I'm doing.."

"Please," Stacy shrugged it off without a care, "I'm sure you'll be waltzing like a professional in no time at all."

"I don't really have a partner and--"

Unfortunately for Amy, Stacy was already moving on to assess the remaining students... The tall blond woman quickly pairing them up before she turned to the faculty advisors for help.. Paul practically shoving Jason out of his seat before Adam or Scott could move.

Chris grimaced as Amy sighed, the blond man exchanging a look with Lisa. "I probably shouldn't have said anything.."

Lisa half shrugged, "Amy's just self conscious about it.. I guess anyway, I'm really not sure what her deal is."

"Well she is good," Chris pointed out the obvious as the music started, "And with all due respect to you, Lisa.. She's got us both beat."

"Once she relaxes anyway," Lisa giggled at the redhead's strained expression. "Amy looks like she wants to be anywhere but here."

Chris smirked at that, "I think that applies to all of us right about now.. Except John. He looks like he's really enjoying himself."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Yeah well.. Since him and Randy were practically drooling when Stacy walked in, it's no wonder."

Trish ever so subtly stepped on Randy's foot. "Would you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing? We do have to learn this stuff, you know."

"I know that Trish, and I'm watching Stacy and John so I can see what they're doing right so I won't do it wrong."

"I'm sure that's all you're doing," Trish muttered under her breath, "I already told you-- I can remember what to do, you just need to cooperate with me a little."

"Then by all means, you lead." Randy blinked when another pair waltzed past, "I didn't know Amy was that good."

"She wasn't," Trish replied on a near whisper, "Or at least I don't remember her being that good when we had to take these stupid lessons for school."

Randy nodded slowly, "Then I guess she's a really fast learner? Because it's just like Stacy said.. Ames is dancing like a professional over there."

Amy frowned slightly as she caught Trish and Randy watching, "I wish everyone would stop staring.."

Jason gave her hand a very light squeeze, "Should you wish it, Amy, we could always sit down; take a small break."

"No, that's alright.. I just hate being watched and talked about." A beat passed, "Especially when it's two of my friends who are doing the watching and the talking."

"If it would help matters any, it does make me a touch uncomfortable." Jason smiled faintly, "Perhaps we could--"

"With the weather being nicer today, do you think we could take the horses out? After all of the academic sessions and stuff are done, anyway."

At that, he smiled fully. "After supper, perhaps? Or after tea, whichever would be more agreeable with you."

Amy grinned, "Whichever gives us more time since I'm guessing the weather can be unpredictable. I'd rather take advantage of it."

"Then after supper it shall be," He stopped when the music stopped; the pair waiting for any further instructions from Stacy before another song started.. Each pair starting again as the first dance lesson continued.

* * *

Once the dance lessons had mercifully ended, the six students and four faculty advisors went back to their respective quarters... Meeting up once more on the terrace for the mid-day meal. To their surprise, Shane had joined them once again though Mr. McMahon did not; the younger McMahon informing the group that the seamstress would in fact make an appearance shortly after tea time. And while neither Amy, Lisa or Trish was really looking forward to the prospect, they understood well enough.. Conversation flowing evenly amongst the gathered throughout lunch.. Students and faculty advisors splitting up once more for the elective periods... Lisa, Trish and Amy meeting up in the hallway before tea time.

Trish leaned against the door to her room. "I don't really have any complaints. Paul's pretty cool, you know?"

Lisa half shrugged, "Both Adam and Scott seem pretty laid back. And they know what they're talking about, which is always a good sign."

Amy rolled her eyes at the expectant looks, "I'm not getting into it since my faculty advisor is also on this floor."

Trish smirked slightly, "Are you trying to say you have absolutely nothing that's negative to say about him? Come on Ames, you can be honest with us."

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say.. You two know him well enough, don't you?"

"But as a professor," The blond woman persisted anyway, "We know what he's like as a person, sort of anyways.. What is he like as a professor?"

"Educated on the subject matter," Amy stated after a moment's thought, "but not to the point where he's arrogant about it... Like that one professor we all had Freshman year, remember?"

Trish nodded shortly, "So he's a good professor then? You really don't have to hold back on your opinion, Ames. We won't tell anyone."

Amy made a face, "I'm really not sure what you're trying to get at Trish, but.. I'm also not sure what else you want to know. I've already told you, he knows what he's talking about, he's well educated on the subject matter-- as he should be."

Trish held up her hands in mock defense, "And that's all I really wanted to know, you don't have to bite my head off."

Lisa shook her head at the two, "Come on.. We should probably get changed for tea before we're late.. Knowing our luck, we'll be the last one's downstairs."

To that, Amy and Trish shrugged.. The three women splitting up shortly so they could change for tea time; the redhead exiting her room first to find Jason waiting in the hallway.

"We aren't late already, are we?"

Jason shook his head, one hand tucked into a pants pocket. "Hardly, my dear. I have only just exited my own quarters. Mr. McMahon or Shane would send one of the house staff upstairs if we were late."

"Right," Amy toyed with a rebellious strand of hair. "And there's no avoiding that seamstress after tea, is there?"

"I'm afraid not, Amy, but.." Jason offered her a smile, "Should it help matters any, I have been informed by Shane that tonight's evening meal shall take place elsewhere on the manor grounds."

Amy's curiosity peaked at that, "And just where else would that be?"

Jason smiled fully, "By the pond.. That does mean taking the carriage or arriving via horseback.. And perhaps the meal may not be as fulfilling as the kitchen staff is limited in preparations, but--"

"I think it sounds perfectly fine," Amy interrupted him with a grin. "And a really cool idea at that."

"Shane felt that it would make for a nice change of pace, as he was also advised that perhaps we should take advantage of the nicer weather, whilst we have the chance." He paused momentarily, "It would also allow those who traverse to the pond by horseback, a full opportunity to view the remainder of the grounds after supper."

Amy regarded him suspiciously, "I hope this wasn't all on my account.."

Jason shook his head, "You need not worry yourself, Amy. It merely came up in passing, Shane was the one who proposed taking the evening meal out of doors. Consequently, as his Father prefers to take the evening meal indoors, the out of doors is just an option."

"Good," Amy felt suddenly self conscious, inwardly questioning what was taking Trish and Lisa so long.. "I just don't want anyone going out of their way for me, you know?"

"I understand your concerns, my dear, and I can assure you.. It merely came up in conversation with Shane."

She was just opening her mouth to reply to that when Lisa and Trish finally exited their respective quarters; the four then heading downstairs to the main parlor for afternoon tea. And just as Shane had stated during the mid-day meal, the seamstress arrived to the manor shortly after tea had ended.. Amy, Lisa and Trish finding themselves whisked away to one of the small parlors.

Lisa grimaced as she, Trish and Amy looked through the thick catalogue of dress styles. "I really don't understand why we need to pick out three of these things."

Amy smiled wryly, "Well.. We've got the Welcoming Ball, the Holiday Ball and the Farewell Ball.. That's three right there and I'm guessing it's just fashionable or whatever to wear the same thing for each."

"I guess not, but these things are just.."

"Ugly?" Trish supplied without missing a beat, "They're more than ugly, they're downright hideous.. Fugly, even."

Amy flipped to the last section of the catalogue, "I'd like to know why they've got some really old designs in here.. Like 16th, 17th or 18th century." She pointed to one in particular, "Like this one here.. It's a Victorian style and this one," the redhead pointed to one opposite it, "This is Regency style."

"I guess we'll find out.. Unless they do intend on having a period ball or something." Trish glanced up to the expectant seamstress. "We might as well get this over with though, the sooner the better."

"Agreed," Lisa slid the catalogue off of her lap, "I'll go first.. You two can finish looking through those things."

Trish wrinkled her nose as she and Amy continued to peruse through the catalogue. "So.. This picnic dinner sounds interesting. A little on the unexpected side though."

Amy half nodded, "Yeah.. Jason had brought it up while we were waiting for you and Lisa before tea. And as Shane said, it would make for a nice change of pace, you know? Plus, with the weather.."

"You know, as your best friend in the whole wide world, you can tell me anything... Right?" Trish waited until Amy's hazel gaze met hers. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Not at the moment, no." Amy smirked when Trish pouted, "But if that changes, you'll be the first person I go to. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Trish stated seriously, "You promise me?"

"You're my best friend Trish.. Even though you can be really nosy, you're still my best friend. I promise, you will be the first person I confide in."

"Good," Trish shut the catalogue shortly after. "I think we're both ready to get measurements taken so we can get out of here."

Amy grinned, "And I couldn't agree more. This stuff ranks right up there with a shopping trip."

Trish rolled her eyes at that, but said nothing on the matter.. The two women waiting somewhat patiently for the seamstress to finish taking Lisa's measurements. And once Lisa was done, Amy stepped forwards.. Lisa and Trish waiting for her; Amy and Lisa extending the same courtesy for the blond woman. Unfortunately, the seamstress wasn't allowed to leave until the three women had made their choices for their ball gowns... The three doing so somewhat hastily so they could just get out of there. Once that was all taken care of, Lisa and Trish found themselves hanging out with Randy. John and Chris at the recreational hall, Amy hanging out with Jason, Shane and Paul on the terrace before the evening meal. Much to Shane's pleasant surprise, all of the students accompanied him at the pond for the aforementioned evening meal.. Adam and Scott opting to stay behind at the manor, Paul also staying behind to dine with the pair and his uncle.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: ** All notes from previous chapters apply.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

**xXx**

While they had all left the manor at 5:30, the evening meal was still set to be served at 7:00. All that really meant for the six students was that they would have some time to explore the grounds around the pond.. Or to traverse a bit further if they had gone on horseback. Currently, Trish and Lisa were walking through a small wooded area near the pond with Shane, Randy, John and Chris.. Amy exploring the grounds a bit further out with Jason. And while some of the students hadn't been initially pleased with the fact of having to wait for dinner, they were all relieved at the brief break from formality.. All students wearing jeans in favour of the dress clothes they would usually wear for the evening meal. And where it concerned the post-meal plans, Shane had informed them all that the 9:00 pm curfew was still in effect; but since they were outside they could remain outside or make the short trip to the recreational building to view a movie. Whatever the case regarding later, the six students just seemed to be relieved to be outside and away from the manor.

Trish squinted slightly, the blond woman standing near the edge of the wooded area. "I can't even see Ames anymore.. It's not like she left that long ago, right?"

Lisa half shrugged, "Well she was on horseback so.. She can get farther than us in the same amount of time that it took us to walk through here." The taller woman arched an eyebrow, "Stop being such a worry wart, Trish. I'm sure Ames is just fine. She can take care of herself."

Shane nodded shortly, "Ms. Dumas did not venture alone either.. There is no doubt in my mind that she is perfectly safe. And if something were to happen to her, she is in good company."

The blond woman sent him a curious look, "Speaking of him, how long have you known Jason? I'm guessing since he moved in here or something, right?"

"Quite correct, Ms. Stratus." Shane clasped his hands behind his back, "Much like yourselves, Jason was enrolled in the Cultural Studies Programme. A combination of a semester abroad and that of a traditional exchange student. As you all are aware, that has changed since.. Thus allowing for the full academic year."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Not to sound rude or anything but.. How do you know so much about that? I mean, I know your dad is behind one of the major scholarship programs.."

Shane's forehead furrowed in thought. "Quite honestly? I assist father with the financial records. It is part of my duties, you see.. Along with making the occasional trip to acquire new pieces of artwork, artifacts and etc, for the manor."

"And your dad has never considered opening a museum or something? Not that the manor couldn't double as one, I'm just curious."

A faint smile curled at the corners of Shane's mouth. "I have often brought the subject up with Father, however.. He is reluctant to do so until a substantial curator can be found. Between the contents of the gallery and the library, the manor houses many antiques that would be more suitable for public viewing."

Lisa blinked, "And you or your cousin couldn't do that? Like even a temporary curator?"

Shane shook his head a fraction, "As Father has told me many times prior, if he were to house his private collection within a museum, he would desire the proper facilities and the proper curator. Whilst I do acquire many of the pieces for the house, it is still my Father's word."

Trish nodded shortly, "So why not ask Jason to do it? I mean, after the academic year is done and whatever."

"Or you could ask Amy," Lisa put in next. "She's thinking about moving here or relocating after she's done with under-grad. Taking up her master's studies here."

The blond woman blinked, "She never mentioned anything like that to me.."

"Well she hasn't officially said anything Trish, at least not recently." Lisa rolled her eyes when Trish looked further confused. "Before we signed up for the program, remember? Amy was going on and on about how she wanted to relocate to England or France."

John smirked slightly, "And when she was growing up, she wanted to live in Vienna.. or Venice. Or just travel through Europe living in boarding houses and hotels."

Shane smiled faintly, "It seems as if Ms. Dumas is quite ambitious."

Trish nodded, "Where it concerns certain things, yes. Like music and art.. Or books. Or traveling all over the world, taking care of animals. Being involved in certain projects at the campus."

An eyebrow arched mildly on Shane's part. "Such as? If you care to elaborate anyway, I am merely trying to make conversation.."

Lisa pursed her lips in thought, "Mostly conserving the Earth's natural resources, recycling, human rights.. Animal rights. Last semester, she nearly got kicked out of one professor's class because they disagreed so much on basic human rights and liberties."

Shane fought the urge to grin, "She sounds like a regular humanitarian. Perhaps her calling would be better suited towards the United Nations or Greenpeace? Rather then her current course of study?"

"Actually, she was involved in the on campus version of the United Nations, she did an internship there last year.. And next year, she's all set to volunteer for World Wildlife Federation." Trish ran a hand through her hair, "Plus all of the extracurricular stuff she did in high school."

"I see," Shane paused, his eyes turning towards the horizon. "Speaking of Ms. Dumas, if I am not mistaken.. Othello and Desdemona. Where they are, Jason and Amy ought not be far behind."

Lisa shook her head, "And here I thought the reason for taking the horses was so she could actually go horseback riding.. Not to walk them."

Shane chuckled softly, "Othello, whilst he has taken quite well to Ms. Dumas; he is still quite the temperamental horse. But, from the initial look of things, I would assess that there are no problems."

Randy eyed him curiously, "And you tell of all of that just by looking?"

Shane made a small gesture towards the approaching pair, "It is not one grand thing, merely the fine details. The way in which one walks, the pace which they have set.. Things of that nature."

"Right," the tall dark haired male replied skeptically, staying behind as Lisa and Trish went ahead to greet Amy. "Dude," Randy nudged John in the side, "Is it just me.. Or does that Shane guy seem a little... Weird."

"Depends on what you think is weird. Like I think Amy spending so much time around that Jason guy is weird--"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Wrong. That's you being jealous. And you could do something about that."

"Something like what?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Randy ran a hand through his short hair, "Dude.. It's simple. Tell her how you feel, talk to her more, hang out with her more and--"

"And this is all going on the assumption that I'm jealous, and I'm not jealous." John watched as Amy, Jason, Lisa and Trish made their way closer. "If she wants to hang out with him, what business is it of mine?"

Randy snorted, "And just who are you trying to fool? You're jealous, just admit it."

John waved it off nonchalantly, "Give it up Orton, I'm not jealous. She wants to spend all of her time with him, more power to her. It's not my business."

"Of course you're not jealous.."

"Orton, shut up. If I wanted your opinion, which I don't and never do.. I'd ask for it."

**xXx**

Simply wanting to leave it at that, John followed behind Amy, Jason, Lisa and Trish; the four leading Othello and Desdemona towards the carriage. And once Randy and Shane had joined them, the students, Jason and Shane spread out a bit to wait for the house staff to bring the evening meal.. Lisa, Chris and Amy were currently sharing one blanket with Jason; Shane taking another whilst John, Randy and Trish seated themselves in the carriage. And while Trish wanted to be on one of the blankets so she could interrogate Amy, Lisa took care of that for her. Albeit, not in the same manner that Trish would, but it worked well enough for the blond woman's purposes.. Amy starting to grow thoroughly annoyed with the dark haired woman as they continued to wait for dinner to arrive... Shane, fortunately, saving Amy from any further interrogation on Lisa's part.

"Did you enjoy the grounds, Ms. Dumas?"

Amy smiled, "Very much yes.. Although, we didn't get to see any of the outer gardens just yet.. We walked through part of the labyrinth with Desdemona and Othello."

Jason nodded shortly, "We had hoped to view the sunsetting, but.. With the time constraints on the meal, our trip was shortened." A tiny smile creased at the corners of his mouth, "I fear, however, Desdemona seems quite fond of the roses."

"And Othello found the Aster's delightful." Amy plucked one of the blooms in question from her hair, "I managed to get him away from them though before he could eat anymore."

Lisa looked purely amused, "So how did you end up with flowers in your hair?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's just this one.. Jason found a gorgeous Black Eyed Susan.. It's on Desdemona's mane now."

The dark haired woman glanced towards the horses, "And what's the white one on Othello?"

Shane smiled slightly, "That's an Anemone. One of Stephanie's favourites though, much like Desdemona.. She did prefer the Black Eyed Susan."

"They're like big daises to me," Amy remarked quietly, "Those are my favorite flowers."

"Then we shall have to see if we can plant some for next season, perhaps even in a greenhouse?" Shane ran a hand over his hair, "If that should suit you, Ms. Dumas."

The redheaded woman half shrugged, "Only if it's possible. I'll admit, I'm not really into gardening, but it's something I've wanted to try. Have a small garden or something like that."

Trish smirked slightly, "What she means is.. Something out of a book, like the Secret Garden."

Shane grinned, "Then I may suggest Stephanie's garden for that purpose. It has gone mainly untouched since her passing, however.. She had wanted it for that same purpose."

Amy shook her head, "No offense but, that would just seem to weird for me. I wouldn't mind having a small patch or something to work with.. But I do want to see this garden."

"Then perhaps we could look for that tomorrow after tea time?" Jason suggested then, "If you have not made plans already."

"Not that I'm aware of," Amy sent the blond man a smile, "I'd like that very much though. Maybe we can get to a few of the gardens tomorrow? Since we didn't really get to see many today."

Jason nodded his agreement, "Provided the weather is agreeable, of course, we will leave the manor promptly after tea time. That way the horses will have sufficient exercise before any exploration of the gardens."

Shane coughed into his hand, "And I would presume, only because you had taken the horses here.. You have plans to explore the grounds further after supper?"

"We had intended on that yes," Jason motioned briefly to the small flower in Amy's hand. "Perhaps to gather more Asters, brighten up the room a fraction. A primrose or two should also be sufficient."

"The flowers are meant to be picked," Shane sent Amy an encouraging look when she looked considerably doubtful. "Aside from Stephanie, my mother would often make daily visits to the gardens to gather flowers for her quarters. That is one reason mother had the lampposts installed along the pathway. And since Stephanie insisted on taking Othello out as much as possible, I am certain you will find the pastures quite useful."

Amy nodded, "It would make sense.. Kind of hard to see flowers and all of that in the dark."

Shane hesitated, starting to say something when he stopped.. The arrival of their meal cutting him off. And while they ate, Randy watched.. Specifically he watched John watching Amy and Jason..

Trish arched an eyebrow, "And just what do you find so interesting?"

Randy gestured across the carriage, "He doesn't want to admit he's jealous, even when it's so blatantly obvious."

The blond woman smirked, "Even though he really has nothing to be jealous about right? Or so he's probably claimed?" Trish rolled her eyes when Randy nodded, "I just hope you aren't trying to start anything, Randy. We are kind of here to learn something."

"I know that Trish, but that doesn't mean I can't help out one of my best friends."

"You really sound like a woman, you know that?"

"And the two of you are really starting to piss me off. I'm sitting right across from ya and I can hear everything you're saying." John finished off the last of his sandwich, "I should have stayed at the manor, better food and more quiet."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "Well.. Someone seems just a little bit testy. You know, both of you could have called when you were on that stupid little road trip of yours. And don't even try to use the excuse that you didn't have our phone numbers. I know for a fact, Ames gave you her cell phone number."

Randy sent her a sheepish smile, "We didn't want to bother you? Come on Trish, it's too late to do anything about that, right? We both agreed to forget about it and just move on."

Lisa exchanged a look with Amy, "What do you think they're talking about over there?"

Amy shrugged, swallowing down the last of her iced tea. "Given the fact that it's Trish? I'm not really sure I want to know." She wiped the crumbs from her jeans, "I think I'm done.. And yes, Lisa I've eaten enough... Just that I really want to get Othello and ride."

Jason stood first, extending a hand to the redhead. "There is still time to view the sunsetting from one of the gardens.. Should you wish to view it, anyway."

Amy grinned, placing her hand in his so she could stand. "Then let's get going so we don't miss it."

Shane glanced between the two as they approached, "Are you two leaving us so soon?"

Jason nodded over to the horses, "We are just going to get Desdemona and Othello, perhaps return to the labyrinth to view the sunsetting."

The dark haired man nodded easily, "I shall inform Paul just in case then. Do enjoy the remainder of the evening, Ms. Dumas."

**xXx**

Trish and Lisa observed with interest as Amy and Jason left, the pair chatting quietly as they walked the horses a distance away from the group... Then disappearing from sight. And as much as he didn't want to admit to it, perhaps there was some jealousy in his blue eyes as John also watched. Not that it really was any of his business, since it wasn't like he and Amy had ever been together. But, he would admit that it did bother him somewhat.. Being more or less ignored by someone he had grown up with. But, they were also adults now.. Time changed everyone, or something to that effect.. Shane eventually breaking John from his thoughts when he announced that they were returning to the manor.. Shane pausing at the recreational hall so they could watch the sunset. Further out on the grounds, Amy and Jason were doing the same... the horses currently grazing at one of the pastures.

Amy smiled a touch, "I know the sunset looks basically the same, no matter where you are but.. It's nice being able to stand outside and watch it, without having to worry about a tall building getting in your way."

Jason smiled in turn, "Perhaps, whence the weather is agreeable, we could do this again? If you should like. And I do assure you, Amy, it is of no hindrance on my time. Prior to you students arriving to the manor, my company comprised of Paul and Shane."

"Well still, I'm sure you appreciate having some free time just to yourself." Amy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Either way, I'd like to do this again.. And just come out here again... Wander around or whatever."

"There is a garden, just further out, that I have found to be most suitable for reading. Whilst the light does not provide fro such an opportunity at this moment, perhaps you would like to see it?"

Amy nodded easily, "Sure. And it's something to keep in mind for another day. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow or anything."

Jason held out his arm out of habit, Amy placing a hand on his elbow. "Might I ask.. How are you finding your stay thus far?"

The redhead grinned, "I love it here.. And I can understand why you moved after you spent your year here. The manor is gorgeous and the grounds are beautiful." Amy frowned then, "But I do have to go back after the academic year is over.. Undergraduate school to finish and all of that."

He smiled faintly, "But that is not occurring until May of next year, it is only just the beginning of August. There is much to see, much more to cover between now and then."

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Most certainly, my dear."

"Where did you grow up? I mean.. You, Paul and Shane all know that Trish and I grew up in New York, that we attend New York University." Curious hazel eyes turned towards him, "What about you?"

Jason paused for thought, the pair coming to seat themselves on a bench. "I was born in Canada, however, I attended a boarding school in England. That was part of the reason I ended up transferring to the University of London."

Amy nodded slowly, "Well that tells me a little bit, but, what else? I'm not really asking you to tell me your life story or anything, just.."

"I attended York University, double major in Cultural Anthropology and European Studies, minor in History. Whilst attending, I had the opportunity to study abroad at the University of London." He paused again, his hands clasping together after a moment. "Upon my return to Canada, I found myself wishing I was back in England. Hence, I consulted with my academic advisor to make the necessary arrangements to transfer to the University of London."

"And you've been here ever since?" Amy guessed correctly, nodding a bit when Jason gave a small nod in confirmation. "So you've lived here since, where else in Europe have you traveled to?"

He smiled fully, "To many of the major cities of Western Europe for historical and cultural purposes. I do apologise if this seems fretfully boring to you, but.. It fit with my course of study."

She shook her head, "Not really boring.. Because it's something I've thought about doing. One of the reasons why I wanted to sign up for this program. To see all of the major cities, to really see the cultures."

Jason nodded shortly, "And I am most thankful that you had made that decision. In that, this academic year should be most beneficial for you and your current course of study."

Amy's hazel eyes held his blue ones for a long moment, "Yeah. And sure, only one day has officially gone by as far as the whole academic year goes, but.. I do like it so far."

The blond man grinned, "Then I can inform my professor that he had nothing to worry about? He was worried that I would not be able to teach properly as I am not a full fledged professor."

She shook her head, "I think you're doing fine so far. It's like I was telling Trish and Lisa the other night.. You know the subject matter and you can teach it without being arrogant or being a know it all. I had a professor like that my Freshman year and he just made the class that much worse."

"I would hope then," His eyes glinted with humour, "Should I ever become like that, you would tell me.. Would you not?"

"Only if you insist, Jason.." Amy said seriously, then laughed when his expression changed. "If it really means that much to you? Sure, I'll let you know if you ever start acting like a pompous ass."

"I am holding you to that, Amy. Despite what some professors might say, a students opinion does truly matter."

Amy couldn't keep herself from laughing again at the tone of his voice, combined with the serious expression. "I'm sorry.. I just.. You look way too serious."

Jason looked purely amused, "And there is something wrong with that?"

"No, not really.."

"You can say whatever it is that is on your mind, Amy. I assure you, I would not take offense.."

She eyed him skeptically, "And you're sure about that?"

He nodded, "Quite certain. Whatever it is that you need to get out.."

"Okay, well.. Honestly? If I hadn't seen you smile once or twice, I'd really start to question if you knew how." She bit down on her lower lip when he made a face, "And that's exactly what I mean. Obviously I know you know how to smile, it's just.. Maybe you take things too seriously sometimes?"

Jason half shrugged, "Whence it concerns certain matters, perhaps. Things like the academic year, a students opinion since it does factor into whether or not I am permitted to do this again.."

"Alright then, I'll make a deal with you. I'll be more serious when and if the situation calls for it, if you can take it easy just a little bit more."

He smiled fully, "That sounds like a fair enough arrangement. So long as you keep in mind, you are free to speak your mind with me."

Amy grinned to that, leaning slightly to check the time on his watch. "So.. We haven't seen that one garden yet and according to that watch of yours, we don't have the time if we want to get back to the manor by curfew.."

"Tomorrow then?" Jason extended his arm to her, "Provided it's not raining."

"If it's raining, then maybe we can get started on the piano lessons? Since you claim I wouldn't be a bother.."

"And you would not be, my dear, I assure you." He gave her hand a light squeeze, "Tomorrow evening then... If it is not raining, we will return to the gardens and if it is raining, we shall commence with the piano lessons."

To that the redhead nodded easily, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they made their way to the pasture.. Observing the two horses for a moment before going to collect them. And rather than ride back to the stables, the pair continued with their walk. Granted, it might make them a tad late getting back to the manor, but... For whatever reason or another, Amy couldn't find a good reason to return to the manor so quickly. Perhaps it was the atmosphere or perhaps, if she was willing to admit it to herself, it was the company.. Either way, she and Jason took their time returning to the manor... Walking back inside shortly after 9:00 pm.. The redhead rolling her eyes when Lisa and Trish sent her a questioning look. But, rather then talk to her two curious friends, Amy retreated upstairs; Jason walking her back to her quarters before bidding her good night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Summary/Spoilers: **See prologue

**New Notes: **All notes from previous chapters apply.

**Thank you: **To the reviewers! You guys are the best!

* * *

The next morning found Amy nearly sneaking out of her bedroom in hopes of avoiding Lisa and Trish in the hallway... The redhead going so far as to check their rooms for any signs before she even thought about heading downstairs. Fortunately for her, Trish was still fast asleep; unfortunately for her.. Lisa's bed was already neatly made.; the dark haired woman arching an eyebrow as the door opened. And while Amy was somewhat relieved that Trish was still asleep... She couldn't shake the sinking feeling that Lisa would have more than a few questions for her; Lisa kind enough to wait until they were both standing in the hallway before she asked anything.. The taller woman even checking for anymore signs of life before opening her mouth to ask. And much to Amy's suspicions, all Lisa really wanted to know was where they had gone. If it had been Trish asking... Well, the redheaded woman knew well enough she wouldn't be able to escape with a simple answer... Having to give as many details as she could possibly muster. Not that she didn't appreciate her best friend, far from it.. Without Trish, there were days that Amy knew she wouldn't have been able to handle. But, there were also times that she could live without the blond woman's nosiness.. Amy more than a little grateful for the fact that Lisa respected her privacy to the fullest.

Lisa smiled slyly, "So you made plans for tonight?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "And here I thought you weren't going to act like Trish. And yet, that's such a Trish thing to say."

Lisa rolled her eyes right back, "Cut me some slack.. I was only joking. But were you serious about that?"

The redhead half shrugged as they exited the elevator. "I wouldn't exactly call it plans, Lise. I mean, the gardens are really nice and if the weather is agreeable then we head back. It's simple really."

The taller woman arched an eyebrow, "If the weather is agreeable? You're starting to talk like him now. Next thing you know, you'll be bowing left and right."

Amy shoved her friend playfully, "Now you are acting just like Trish. Maybe I should have taken the stairs when you took the elevator."

"No need to do that," Lisa said seriously, then stuck out her tongue. "I'd just wait for you at the bottom of the stairs anyway. You can't escape."

"So.. Now that I've told you what I did.. What were you all up to last night?" Amy smoothed back a few damp strands of hair. "Because I'm guessing, spur of the moment dance lessons weren't happening."

Lisa frowned in thought, "Well.. At first, all of us were going to go watch a movie with Shane and Paul. Then, Randy and Trish decided they didn't want to do that so they went to the gym... Or so they claim.. That left me, Chris and John to watch the movie. Mid-way through the movie, John left so.. It was just me, Chris, Paul and Shane. Oh and Adam. Scott wasn't there."

Amy nodded shortly, "Sounds like fun. Most of it anyways." She frowned then, "I wonder what was bothering John? That he would just leave like that."

"Well duh," Lisa sent her a pointed look. "You were in your own little world at dinner.. Or rather, you and Jason were in your own little world at dinner. The two of you left before the rest of us finished eating and none of us saw the two of you until you got back to the manor."

Amy waved it off without a care, "Please. If it was really that simple, John would say something. It never stopped him before, trust me."

Lisa nodded slowly, "Uh huh. You just go ahead and believe that, Ames. Randy seems to think that John is jealous. Trish is convinced that John's jealous."

"And I'm telling you, if that was the case? He would talk to me. Or I can talk to him about it, one of the two." Amy paused, just starting to say more when they were joined..

"Good morning, Ms. Varon, Ms. Dumas.." Shane offered a short bow to the pair, "It would appear that we are the first to arrive for breakfast." He motioned shortly to the informal dining room. "I am afraid that the sky is already overcast.. Perhaps it may not rain whilst we are taking the meal, but.. I would rather not risk it."

Amy almost looked disappointed, "Could we at least walk around or something until everyone else is awake? Obviously we can't go very far but.."

Shane nodded shortly, "A brisk walk sounds most agreeable, Ms. Dumas." He waited for the two women to walk ahead, "I must confess, however, there was a bit of concern whence you did not join us last night... For the usual partaking of midnight snacks."

Lisa looked mildly amused, "Really? I mean, we haven't even been here for a full week and you're already starting to get used to certain things like that? Not to sound rude or anything but it's just kind of odd."

Shane chuckled softly, "Not entirely, Ms. Varon.. As you see, prior to you students arriving to the manor.. It was only myself, Paul and Jason. My father does not often join us for meals, let alone late night snacking. Your company, though however brief in it's beginning, has already affected us."

A tiny smile formed at the corners of Amy's mouth. "Jason had mentioned that last night.. Something like that anyways."

Shane's eyes lit up just slightly, "And perhaps Jason shall discuss this in further detail later this day but.. I am inclined to inform you, The Globe Theatre will be running Othello for the first time in their history."

"You're kidding?" Amy grinned when Shane shook his head, "Do you know when it's showing?"

"I am inclined to believe that Jason has arranged for this weekend. But, I am merely the go between as far as tickets and reservations are concerned. You would need to speak with him regarding the full details." Shane cleared his throat then, "And I am also inclined to inform you both, father plans on dining in London tomorrow evening.. Or perhaps even for lunch."

Lisa looked hopeful, "Maybe we can spend the day in London tomorrow.. If that's entirely possible anyways."

Shane smiled a touch, "You need only discuss it with your faculty advisors. Myself or my father will take care of travel arrangements to and from London."

Amy smiled wryly, "So long as we aren't stuck shopping most of the afternoon, I have no problem spending the day in London."

Shane had to laugh at that, "I would highly doubt that would be the case, Ms .Dumas. However, if you are in doubt.. I believe Jason and Paul are approaching on their way back from the recreational building."

Lisa and Amy turned their attention to the two approaching blond men, both Jason and Paul offering a short bow in greeting.

"Good morning, Lisa.. Amy," Paul clasped his hands behind his back; the five standing near the large fountain in the main courtyard. "I do hope that you both slept well?"

"Quite well, thank you." Lisa smiled shortly, "Though Shane mentioned that we were missed? Kind of anyways.."

Paul chuckled softly, "That is indeed correct, Lisa. Whilst of course we are able to converse amongst ourselves, present company does make the time a bit more pleasant."

Amy sent a curious look between the two, "Shane also mentioned something about spending tomorrow in London?" Hazel eyes went briefly to Jason, "And the possibility of Othello at the Globe Theatre?"

A smile twitched at the corners of Jason's mouth. "Correct on both accounts, Amy. Though I am not entirely sure as to what will be planned for tomorrow, we shall discuss that over breakfast." Smiling fully, he added: "As far as the viewing of Othello at the Globe.. That need only depend on yourself and John, should he wish to attend."

"He appeared quite out of sorts yesterday evening," Paul remarked absently, the five turning to head back to the manor.. "I am uncertain as to why as I did not have the chance to speak with him. He left so abruptly, you see."

Shane looked mildly amused, "Much like Ms. Dumas and Jason are doing now?" He nodded slightly ahead, "I am unable to hear any of the conversation, but, from what little I did catch before they left our company. It would appear that they were making plans for the viewing of Othello."

**xXx**

By the time they'd returned to the manor, Amy and Jason had nearly planned the full day.. Or at least the ideal day for the scheduled viewing of Othello.. The redhead hoping to spend all of the day in London, if that was a possibility anyway; the blond man assuring her that at the very least they would dine in London that evening. And once they had reached the manor proper, Paul and Jason departed temporarily so they could... in their words... refresh themselves before the morning meal; Amy, Lisa and Shane heading to the informal dining room to wait for everyone else to arrive. While they were waiting they were graced, very briefly, with Mr. McMahon's company; the elder McMahon staying long enough to leave instructions for the day with Shane.. And to give a brief bit of information regarding tomorrow's planned evening in London.. Mr. McMahon also suggesting an afternoon visit next week for a proper High Tea. Of course, that did make Amy and Lisa just a tad on the nervous side... Mr. McMahon departing the room after he had left a small envelope at Jason's plate.

Shane stood, offering a short bow when Adam, Jason, Paul and Scott entered the room. "It would appear that my father has made plans for taking High Tea next week."

Paul blanched just slightly, "Then I suppose we should plan for an etiquette lesson in the near future. The very near future if uncle has made these plans already."

Lisa grimaced, "Etiquette lessons? Like how to use silverware and stuff?"

Shane smiled kindly, "Perhaps, what my cousin means.. Full etiquette lessons. Both to cover proper mannerisms at a High Tea, dinner time, in a dance situation.. Things of that nature."

Adam rested his forearms lightly on the table. "I am to presume that lessons of this nature would replace one of the afternoon sessions? I can recall having to go through these lessons as a child.. And whilst they are time consuming, the end result serves most useful."

Jason nodded shortly, "We shall discuss this further whence Chris, John, Randy and Trish have joined us. I am also under the impression that we are to journey to London tomorrow? Perhaps for the full day.."

Paul nodded, "Perhaps it would make the most sense if we were to split up according to subject matter? Or, should we wish to do so, we could make a day of it at the Museum Mile.. The British Library and the British Museum."

"Could we spend all day at the British Museum? I mean, there's so much to do there.. From what I understand anyways, and it would fit in with the course of study." Amy smiled sheepishly when Lisa rolled her eyes a bit, "What? It's true.. I mean, the program is for European History and the British Museum--"

"I know that Ames, it's just.. And I'm sure I can speak for Trish here too, but.. Not all of us want to spend all day at the British Museum." Lisa turned her attention towards Paul, "There are other museums, right?"

Paul smiled, "We shall discuss whence all students are present. Perhaps, if it becomes necessary, one group will head elsewhere to view museums, whilst one group travels to the British Museum. Provided there is one amongst us," He gestured shortly between himself, Jason, Adam and Scott.. "That would not mind spending the day at the British Museum."

Shane stood when the remaining students entered the informal dining room, "Good morning.. Your faculty advisors were just beginning to discuss tomorrow's venture into London."

Trish smiled as she seated herself between Amy and Lisa, "Any specifics yet?"

"Not quite yet, no." Paul nodded slightly to Amy, "It would appear, however, that Amy seems quite intent on visiting the British Museum."

"I can't say I'm surprised," The blond woman set her napkin on her lap, "I had wanted to see one of the art museums while we're here. I know we have time and all of that, but if we're going into London tomorrow.."

Lisa made a face, "And I wanted to see the Natural History museum.. I've been to the major ones in the States and after looking through Amy's guidebook, I wanted to see the one in London. Or maybe one of the parks."

Shane cleared his throat, "It would appear that you have already have three separate itineraries, and that is just from Ms. Dumas, Ms. Stratus and Ms. Varon."

Paul turned his attention between the three male students. "As we have not heard from yourselves regarding tomorrow's outing, is there anything in particular that you would rather not do?"

"Anything that won't keep me inside all day," Chris said after a moment, "Like maybe one of those Black Taxi tours?"

Scott nodded shortly, "Perhaps.. If it is agreeable amongst all present; Adam and myself could accompany Chris, John and Randy on a tour of the City via Black Taxi. Then, perhaps, meet for a late lunch or reconvene at dinner time, whichever the case may be."

Paul and Jason both seemed hesitant to the idea.. Especially since it still left three remaining museum trips with only two of them..

"I am also available for the day tomorrow," Shane spoke up quickly, "If you are in need of my assistance with the museum outings."

"Then it is settled," Paul decided before Jason could say a word. "Shane shall accompany Ms. Stratus to the National Gallery, I shall accompany Ms. Varon to the Natural History museum and I would presume, Jason.. You shall accompany Ms. Dumas to the British Museum?"

"If that is agreeable with you ladies, of course," Shane added with an apologetic smile. "Do forgive if my cousin and I have offended for being presumptuous."

Trish shook her head, "That sounds perfectly fine with me. I'm sorry if we're making this difficult for you all though.."

Paul shook his head, "Not at all Ms. Stratus, we are at your disposal for the remainder of the academic year. Within reason, of course."

Jason cleared his throat, "Shane.. Would you happen to know of the contents of this envelope?"

"I am inclined to believe it contains the proper tickets for this weekend's production of Othello," Shane took a small sip of his coffee. "If you were still planning to attend."

The short haired blond man nodded, "I had intended on it, yes." Jason's attention shifted shortly to John, "As you are aware, the outings on weekends are not mandatory. Should you not wish to attend the production of Othello, you are under no obligation."

Despite Randy kicking him under the table, John shook his head. "No offense, but.. That's really not my scene. Thanks for the offer though."

"No offense taken," Jason assured him then, "I had merely wished to extend the invitation.. Amy and I had already spoken of what else to do that day. Perhaps taking in dinner at the Globe's restaurant."

Shane smiled a touch, "Then perhaps you should speak with father later. In regards to how long you will need the proper transport to and from London for this outing."

"I thank you Shane," Jason set down his tea cup, blue eyes finding Amy's hazel ones across the table. "After tea time, perhaps we could discuss this further?"

"Sure," Amy smiled, the redheaded woman doing her best to ignore the smirk on Trish's face... "Mr. McMahon had also spoken about High Tea in London?"

**xXx**

Fortunately for Amy, the shift in conversation at least got some of the attention off of her.. Paul and Adam alternately discussing the nature of etiquette lessons with the students throughout the remainder of breakfast. Once breakfast was over, the students and faculty advisors parted ways for a moment.. Meeting back up in the library for the first morning session; the six students finding themselves with some free time when Shane informed them all that Stacy would not be arriving until the afternoon for the daily dance lesson. And since the faculty advisors decided they really couldn't lose the afternoon session, research periods were put in place until lunch.. Each student choosing a different spot in the library to conduct their research; Adam, Jason, Paul and Scott observing and offering their assistance when asked... Everyone seemingly grateful when Shane appeared again to inform them of lunch time; Amy, Lisa and Trish opting to have lunch in their respective quarters.. The redhead using the tiny bit of downtime between lunch and the upcoming dance lesson to spend some time wandering around downstairs.

"Amy?" Jason queried as she entered the ballroom. "Dance lessons are not to start for another half hour."

"I know," She replied simply, "I just wanted to walk around for a bit. And since it's raining now, I can't walk around outside.. Just looking at the paintings and whatever."

Jason nodded shortly, "I see. Perhaps we could discuss this weekend's outing to see Othello? If should you wish to, anyway."

Amy grinned, following behind when he headed towards one of the sitting rooms. "That sounds like a great idea. I know we'd talked about having dinner in London before or afterwards so.. I'm guessing it's an evening performance?"

"Quite right, my dear. Whence the performances are scheduled for Saturday's, there are two viewing times. Either the afternoon showing or the evening showing." He motioned briefly to one of the couches, seating himself after she had done the same. "As I had mentioned prior, there is the Globe's Restaurant, however, if you should wish to dine elsewhere, you need only say so."

"I'd rather the Globe's Restaurant.. Full experience and whatnot." Amy rested her hands in her lap, "But... What about the rest of the day? I mean, is it possible to spend the day in London or is that too much?"

Jason smiled slightly, "Should you wish to spend the day in London, we shall do just that. As we had stated the very first academic briefing, weekends are designed to be more flexible for you students."

Amy chewed lightly on her lower lip, "So... What could we do? Aside from heading into London, obviously."

His forehead etched in thought, "I suppose, if it all comes down to it, we could just traverse London by foot. Or perhaps see the one of the bridges. Of course, whatever it is that you would like, Amy."

"But I'm not the only one going, Jason. Sure, this might be for the benefit of the students but.. That doesn't mean I should be making all of the decisions." She inclined her head a touch, "What do you want to do? Ideally, anyway.. Let's just say you were going by yourself. What would you do?"

"If you would allow me the time to properly think upon that," Jason smiled fully, "And you would trust my judgment?"

Amy shrugged it off, "You know the area better than I do. I only know of what I've read in the guidebooks or on the Internet."

Jason nodded shortly, "Then I shall put some more thought into this later. If, perchance, I am able to think of something adequate by this evening.. We shall discuss this further over piano lessons."

"That works for me," Amy agreed quickly enough, "And tomorrow.."

"We shall spend as much time as possible at the British Museum," Jason stood after a moment, "And whilst it is not on the course of study, should you wish to view the Egyptian antiquities, I do not foresee any problems."

Amy placed her hand on the crook of his outstretched arm. "We really don't have to do that, but.. I would like to."

Jason chuckled softly, "As I had thought you might. There in lies the benefits of taking separate itineraries tomorrow."

"Even if the academic year is for Europe and not Egypt? You wouldn't mind seeing the Egyptian antiquities?"

"As you had put it Amy, Egypt... along with Greece and Rome, founding beds for culture." Jason winked, "As a student of Cultural Anthropology, who am I to argue the point."

Paul offered a smile to the pair as they entered the hallway, "I was just going to look for the two of you. Ms. Keibler has arrived, dance lessons commence within five minutes time."

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. "We were just talking about what to do tomorrow.. And Saturday with the outing for Othello."

Paul smiled fully, "Then perhaps you should make a day of it in London? I am certain uncle would not mind providing the necessary transport in the morning and evening whence you desire to return."

Jason half shrugged, "It can be taken into consideration. We had already discussed taking dinner at the Globe's Restaurant prior to Othello."

"Then you really should consider making a day of it in London," Paul pressed on regardless. "Full days out of the manor are not uncommon."

"But if everyone else is going to be here, I don't want to be the only one out and about all day.."

Paul shook his head, "I would assure you, Amy, it would be of no concern. If it all comes down to it, perhaps we can all make a day trip to London."

Jason squeezed her hand softly, "Should you not wish to spend that day in London, we will just make plans for the afternoon. It is up to you, Amy."

She smiled slightly, "Only if I'm not going to be the only one out all day. I just don't want it to seem like--"

"We are playing favourites?" Paul suggested then shook his head, "Rubbish. Weekends are meant to be enjoyed, preferably out of the manor. And with all due respect to yourselves, I highly doubt we would all find an outing to Othello on the list of preferred activities."

To that, Amy shrugged. "Othello is my favourite work by Shakespeare.. And if it's the first time it's being presented at the Globe, I really don't want to miss it."

Paul smiled assuringly, "Then that is all you need concern yourself with. The academic year is meant to teach and to be enriching. If taking in a performance of Othello fulfills that requirement, so be it."

Amy could only nod to that, the arrival of the remaining students saving her from making any further conversation. Of course, that also meant some slight scrutiny from Trish.. But, the timely arrival of Stacy into the ballroom prevented the blond woman from asking any questions of the redhead. And since all required were present, dance lessons began.. Amy and Jason continuing to discuss possibilities for Saturday's outing. Once the dance lessons had ended, everyone parted ways temporarily to change for afternoon tea and for dinner; Paul, Scott, Adam and Jason using the tea time period to hold a brief lesson in etiquette... The same lesson continuing on through dinner.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own not.

Notes: If anything seems out of place here.. I took violin lessons, not piano so I have to go by what I know, what I've read and what I've been able to find online.

* * *

Much like the evenings prior, students and faculty advisors convened in the main sitting room to wait for the arrival of Mr. McMahon and Shane. As per the usual; Amy, Lisa and Trish found themselves being escorted to the formal dining room.. Adam and Scott serving as unofficial instructors for the etiquette lesson. First things first, and as they had been doing since the first meal in the formal dining room; Amy, Lisa and Trish were seated first. This time around, however, their seats were pulled back and then gently pushed back in.. Adam taking a moment to remind Chris, John and Randy that they were to wait until the ladies were properly situated before seating themselves. And once everyone was fully seated, Scott went over the fine details of the place settings then the serving order... All six students looking more than a little perplexed at all of the intricacies of a meal; but if it was necessary they were willing to make the sacrifice and be patient. Unlike their previous meals, all of the glasses and silverware were actually put to use.. Shane quickly explaining that the restaurant they would be dining in tomorrow used a similar place settings. And once all of the details were finally out of the way, the meal began.

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat as the first course was being served. "Reservations are for 6:30 tomorrow evening. Shane, Paul and Jason are all acquainted with the location of the restaurant, so I am to presume that prompt arrival should not be a problem?"

Paul shook his head, "None that I can foresee, uncle. Whilst we do have separate morning itineraries, I am fairly certain our afternoon schedules are the same."

"Only fairly certain, Paul?" A hint of concern laced the elder McMahon's voice, "Whilst I am not directly involved in the instruction of this year, nor do I serve as any sort of liaison between yourselves and the University.."

Paul took the hint easily, "Ms. Stratus had expressed an interest in viewing one of the art museums tomorrow. As such, I have taken it upon myself to escort her to the National Gallery for the morning."

Jason was next to speak, nodding lightly to the redhead seated beside him. "Ms. Dumas and myself shall be viewing the British Museum tomorrow morning." Nodding lightly to Lisa, he continued: "Shane has graciously offered to escort Ms. Varon to the Natural History museum whilst Adam and Scott shall be accompanying the gentlemen on a Black Taxi tour."

Mr. McMahon nodded shortly, "And your afternoon schedules? Certainly you had not all intended on spending the entire day in London confined within a museum."

Trish looked amused, though she said nothing.. Paul speaking again.. "I had not, uncle. But that would all depend on the students and what they would like to do following the morning viewing."

"I see," Mr. McMahon turned his attention to the three female students, simply acknowledging them and as such, giving them the opportunity to speak for themselves. .. Lisa taking the bait first.

"I'd wanted to see Hyde park tomorrow afternoon, though I'm not sure what else there is to see in the area."

Trish took a sip from the wine glass before she spoke. "Much like Lisa, I had also hoped to visit one of the parks. But I suppose it would depend on the area."

Amy looked slightly sheepish, "I had actually wanted to spend the day at the British Museum. I'm hoping there will be opportunities in the future to return, but with it being my first visit.. I wanted to see as much as I could."

All of the students missed the slight look of relief in Mr. McMahon's eyes as the main course was served.. Comfortable silence falling over everyone.

Shane waited until the main course was cleared, his gaze settling on his father. "I had wondered, would you have any recommendations for pre or post dining options whence viewing a production at the Globe Theatre?"

The elder McMahon frowned just slightly, "That would all depend on the persons attending, Shane. As you recall, your sister was quite fond of the restaurant at the Globe Theatre for a pre production meal.. And of the cafe for a post production visit." A touch curious, the elder McMahon continued: "Who shall be attending?"

Jason cleared his throat a touch, "It shall be myself and Ms. Dumas for the first running of Othello. We shall be viewing the Saturday evening production and whilst we have not made plans beyond the viewing and the meal, options were being taken into consideration."

"I see," An unreadable expression crossed the elder McMahon's face very briefly, "Perhaps, Ms. Dumas, you would enjoy a day out and about in the near area?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "It wasn't really discussed in length, but any suggestions that you have would be appreciated."

Mr. McMahon nodded shortly, his attention then shifting to his nephew and the remaining students. "And for yourselves? What of your plans for this weekend?"

While Adam, Paul and Scott discussed options amongst themselves and with the students.. Amy seemed to withdraw from the conversation entirely..

"Amy?" Jason inquired softly, "Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine, really.." The redhead fiddled with the napkin in her lap. "I'm just not.." Shaking her head, Amy turned her attention to the head of the table. "Mr. McMahon, may I please be excused?"

Across the table, Trish blinked; Paul raising an eyebrow just slightly while Mr. McMahon nodded briskly.. Amy leaving the table as politely and quickly as possible.

Paul looked concerned enough, making a brief motion to the blond woman. "Should you wish, Ms. Stratus.." He turned his attention to his uncle, "I am aware that this would not be allowed tomorrow evening, however--"

"You may all be excused should you wish," The elder McMahon spoke abruptly. "If you would all excuse me, I shall be in my office until I retire for the evening."

Trish was out of her seat the moment the words left Mr. McMahon's mouth, Lisa following her shortly after to find their friend... Finding the redhead in the hallway just outside of her room..

"Ames?"

"I'm fine," The redhead replied quietly, "I just needed to get away from the table, that's all."

Trish looked confused at that, "Why? It's not your diabetes, is it? Ames, I don't want to push, but please.. You're scaring me here."

Amy shook her head, gently rubbing her temples for a moment. "Nothing like that, Trish... I swear, okay? I'm fine.."

"No, you're not and I can see it. What's going on?"

A faint smile crossed the redhead's face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.. Since you don't share the belief in ghosts."

The blond woman shrugged, "Well .. yeah, you're right, I wouldn't believe it, but that doesn't mean I won't listen.. Or Lisa for that matter."

"Then there you have it.. I saw something in the dining room." Amy stood after a moment, "Well.. Actually I saw someone in the dining room, not a something."

"Someone," Lisa repeated carefully, "Like in detail someone or just kinda nothing someone?"

"In detail," Amy's forehead furrowed, "But it wasn't the same as the other night, Lisa.. That's what I don't understand and that's why it bothered me."

"What kind of detail?"

Amy shook her head, "The someone I saw the other night, they actually looked like a ghost. Like someone who had been dead for awhile. This time around, it was like seeing a living person."

Trish blinked at that, "Well that's just all kinds of creepy.. And have you told anyone else aside from Lisa about these visions of yours?"

"Until now? Lisa and I brought it up with John and Chris the other day and I talked to Jason about it for a bit, but.. Not really in detail."

Trish nodded slowly, "Right.. Well, if you're sure you're going to be okay.. And it's not anything medical, maybe you should just call it an early night?"

Amy waved it off, the redhead slowly getting to her feet. "I didn't really have much planned Trish, just piano lessons."

"Piano lessons?" The blond woman suddenly smirked, "Private piano lessons?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "And this is why I regret calling you my best friend sometimes. If the two of you don't mind, I need to find the sheet music and stuff that the music professor gave me before I left."

"Don't stay up too late," Trish teased as the redhead disappeared into her room, she and Lisa eventually making their way back downstairs to do whatever.

**xXx**

While she was heading to the music room, Amy ran into Adam, Chris and John... The three males heading out of the manor but only to the recreational hall with everyone else. And while she would have liked to have avoided any lengthy conversation, that was not the case.. Adam politely inquiring about her health and her plans for the remainder of the evening. Given the company and subject matter; Amy kept her response as vague as possible... Avoiding any type of direct eye contact with either of the three before excusing herself to find Jason. As luck would have it, she didn't have to look for him; the blond man in question just arriving to the music room as she did. As she somewhat expected, Jason held the door open for her... Leaving the doors opened when he went into the room; quickly explaining that since everyone else was out of the manor, it wouldn't be an issue... Otherwise the doors would have to remain closed per request of Mr. McMahon.. The two coming to stand near the grand piano in the centre of the room.

Jason set a hand on the top of the piano, "Do forgive me, Amy, but.. I have not yet ventured into music lessons. Receiving them, yes, instructing them.. I am very unfamiliar."

Amy half shrugged, "I never took formal lessons anyways, just the bare basics and whatever." She handed the folder over to him, "I was mostly learning scales, just getting to arpeggios before the summer break."

The blond man opened the folder, indicating for her to take a seat. "Then I suppose we shall start with the scales, then to chords and arpeggios.. I shall speak with the University about obtaining the proper materials should you wish."

Amy frowned a bit, "I really don't want to put you through all of that trouble.."

Jason shook his head, taking a moment to set the piano top. "And as I have stated prior, my dear, it would not be any trouble. It is for the academic year, you have chosen it as an elective."

"Okay, okay.." Amy glanced between him and the piano, "Aren't you going to sit down? I mean, I know the piano bench isn't that big, but.. It's not a big deal to me."

"If you are certain," The blond man remained hesitant even when Amy nodded, "Should you become uncomfortable--"

"I'll let you know," She assured him, a tiny smile forming at the corners of her mouth at the slightly embarrassed look on his face. "So.. I guess we start?"

Jason nodded, an amused look in his blue eyes. "I was under the impression that I was to be teaching?"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, but conceded the point.. Fingertips coming to rest on the keys. "Starting with C major I guess."

"That would be the natural place to start."

The redhead smirked just slightly, hazel eyes closing as she started with the first scale..

"That is no simple scale," Jason remarked aloud, "That is the Minute Waltz by Chopin." Having sense something similar with the dance lessons, the blond man observed as the redhead continued to play.. Moving quickly to a Minuet by Bach. "Amy.." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was under the impression that you did not know how to play?"

"I don't," Amy glanced down at her hands, "Scales and chords are my basic limits. And Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

The blond man frowned lightly, "You are aware that you were just now playing a composition by Chopin and then a composition by Bach. I do not mean to alarm you in any way, Amy, but.. May I ask you something?"

The redhead nodded hesitantly, her hands coming to clasp together in her lap.

"Before your arrival to the manor, had this happened before?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Amy glanced up from her hands, confusion swirling in her hazel eyes. "Have you ever seen anything like this or heard about anything like this?"

He shook his head, "No I have not." Another frown crossed his face, Jason taking her hands in his. "Your hands are shaking," he pointed out the obvious, "And they're quite cold."

Amy blinked, "I'm sure I'll be fine.."

"All the same, perhaps we should continue tomorrow; rather than risking any--"

"Would you play for me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't really want to, so it's not a big deal I just--"

He smiled slightly, releasing her hands after a moment. "Is there any particular work that you should like to hear?"

Amy shook her head, "Whatever you'd like is fine with me.. Thank you."

He nodded shortly, "Perhaps Pathétique by Beethoven then? Or at the very least, a portion of the sonata?

To that, Amy merely smiled, moving from the piano bench to retrieve a nearby chair.. The redhead watching rather intently, unaware that they too were being observed.

"So, either he really does like her or he's just being really nice," Trish stepped back slightly from the doorway. "I still think he likes her."

"And Ames would kill us both if she knew we were watching her," Lisa tugged on the blond woman's sleeve. "Which means, no matter how tempting it will be, you can't bring this up."

Trish smirked, "Do I really look like I have a death wish? Of course I won't bring this up. I'll wait for her to bring it up and then--"

"There is still time before the manor curfew, should you wish to join me, Amy.. I was just going to the library. Perhaps reacquaint myself with James."

"Sure, I just finished re-reading Dracula so.. The change in authors will be nice."

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Lisa and Trish exited the area quickly.. Amy and Jason heading to the library as intended.

**xXx**

Shortly after the manor curfew time, Amy found herself hanging out with Lisa and Trish; the three women situated in Lisa's quarters for awhile since they'd been advised by Shane and Paul not to move around too much until 11:00 p.m. And since it seemed that neither of them could get to sleep yet, they'd decided to just hang out for a little while.. The trio lamenting the fact that none of them had brought a television with them.. and the fact that the box from their apartment had yet to arrive. Still, that didn't mean they couldn't talk.. Trish trying to get details from Amy...the redhead changing the subject with each question. As such, the topic then changed to the upcoming weeks that would be spent outside of the manor and on the main continent; even though their first full week had only just begun.. Added to that, they hadn't even been in England at the manor for a full week..

"You know," Trish sent a look between Amy and Lisa, "We've been here for what.. Four days now? It seems like months."

"Not really," Amy replied with a shrug, "Just that the days we've been here, a lot has happened. I'm sure after the academic year of it really starts, the days will just drag by."

Lisa half shrugged, "I think it's a little bit of both. Sure, we've only been her for four days and while that isn't a long time by any means.. A lot has happened in those four days. For one, we traveled overseas, we've met some pretty interesting people--"

"Run into two people we were trying to forget.."

"Had a health scare," Lisa continued somewhat dryly, "And we've been into London once, we're heading back tomorrow and the academic year officially started yesterday."

Amy curled up slightly in the chair she was seated in. "And we're here for another the rest of this week, then heading to another part of the country. We really have a lot of stuff ahead of us, so... Hopefully all of the major stuff is over with."

Trish arched an eyebrow at that, "Major stuff like what? We know full well there are the balls, the holiday celebrations, field trips, the actual traveling stuff.. That seems pretty major to me."

"I mean like big surprises," Amy toyed with a stray strand of hair, "Like we'll have all of this stuff to do that's related to the school year... And we still have essays and all that to get to. Despite everything that's planned and while I'm sure it'll be fun.. I could do without a lot of distractions."

A sly look appeared in the blond woman's eyes. "Distractions, huh? You mean like actual distractions or distractions with a name?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Trish just give it up.. There is nothing going on between us. As I've said before...for one, he's my faculty advisor.. That in itself would just make it awkward.. And for two? He's just being nice."

Trish snorted softly, "I don't believe that for a second, Ames. Nice is holding open doors and stuff like that.. He seems to go out of his way for you."

"Faculty advisor, they're supposed to be assisting us."

Lisa held up her hands in mock defense, "I'm not getting involved, so don't even ask."

"Oh come on Lise, you see it just as well as I do."

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, "Since I'm really curious here.. I'll indulge you, tell me Trish.. What do you supposedly see?"

"Obviously, that there's something there between the two of you. And I'm not just talking about a shared interest in books or history." Trish tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "For one thing, he goes out of his way for you. And really Ames, hardly any guy would do that unless they want something in return...or in his case, I think it's genuine interest."

"Or he could just be a nice guy," Amy persisted anyway, "Look at Paul and Shane. They act the same way as Jason and you don't seem to be making any sort of accusations where they're concerned."

Trish waved it off dismisively, "Moving on...And this one, you woulnd't notice but I'm pointing it out anyways.. It's the small things like the way he looks at you and--"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I've heard enough already. Trish.. There is nothing going on, there is nothing beyond the two of us having some common interests and probably being friends." She held up a hand when the blond woman opened her mouth to argue, "What's going on between you and Randy lately, hmm? You two seem to be picking up where you left off."

"I wouldn't exactly say that because the last time we saw each other, he was breaking up with me." Trish pursed her lips, then sighed.. "But.. We're talking more, catching up and all of that...and we're going to see if we can't head out on Saturday night."

"Heading where?" Lisa questioned this time around, "Chris and I wanted to see a movie or something on Saturday."

Trish shrugged, "Heading wherever I guess.. Just wanting to get out of the manor since it seems everyone else is already making plans to do that. Well, I know John is.. Paul had mentioned heading back to SoHo and I'm pretty sure John is heading there with him."

Lisa nodded slowly, "Wasn't aware of that last part.. But, if you and Randy want to join us, you're more than welcomed to. Unless of course, you two are making a date of it."

Trish wrinkled her nose, "Kinda, sorta.. Neither of us have officially called it a date, but if all goes well, we make plans for an actual date." She half nodded to Amy, "I'd consider her plans for Saturday more of a date than mine."

Amy let out a huff, moving shortly from the chair.. "It's not a date, Trish. It just happens to be the first showing of Othello at the Globe Theatre... and if John hadn't turned the offer down, how could it have been a date."

Trish shook her head, "Ames, you're my best friend and I love you like a sister but.. You are seriously in denial here. I'm not asking you to confess to the fact that you possibly like Jason but are you that blind that you can't see--"

"The only thing I can see is the door because I'm heading downstairs...or back to my room, whatever. Don't follow me if you're going to go on about this more."

"Just hear me out before you leave?" Trish didn't bother to wait for a reply, "Ames.. I know you really haven't dated anyone since that one guy freshman year and he doesn't count for much because he was a jerk but... Keep the option open. Sure, he's your faculty advisor and that might make it a little weird, but as you've said? He's a nice guy. It's plain to see he'd treat you well."

Amy sighed, pausing in the door way for a moment. "I understand what you're saying Trish, trust me...that's not the issue. It's just, this year is going to factor heavily into whether or not I persue a graduate degree in Cultural Anthropology or European Studies.. That said, I'd rather just focus on the academic part of it, instead of truly treating this like another year in college."

Lisa and Trish watched on as Amy left the room.. Lisa getting up from the bed shortly afterwards so she and Trish could head to wherever it was that Amy was going. And when the redhead didn't go back to her own quarters, Trish quickly apologised to her best friend.. The three women then heading downstairs. Naturally they encountered Jason, Paul and Shane in the kitchen already.. Adam, Chris, John and Randy also showing up. As such, the six students and faculty advisors present discussed the plans for tomorrow in more detail.. Paul and Shane arranging a time to meet for a late lunch while Jason and Amy reasoned they could just find a place near the British Museum. That conversation eventually switched over to plans for the weekend.. Chris, Lisa, Randy and Trish agreeing to meet up with Paul and John at SoHo after they'd seen a move. Thankfully for the redhead, Trish didn't bother to comment when Jason brought up the day they'd already planned... A timely intervention from Shane preventing the blond woman from making any sort of interrogation... The box from Jeff finally arriving in the post that afternoon.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own not. 

Notes: Nothing new to add at this time

* * *

With their plans to head into London for the day, breakfast was somewhat rushed. Not entirely rushed since Mr. McMahon had joined them once again.. The elder McMahon also intending on joining them for the short trip into London. It was also over breakfast that the students and faculty advisors finalised their plans for the day.. Also taking into account that it was currently raining outside... Trish and Lisa found themselves having to modify their plans just slightly.. Not wanting to stay at the museum all day, but, realising that they couldn't very well walk through the park when it was raining. Still, the two women kept their plans for the park in mind, just in case the weather changed between now and the afternoon. Before they could all leave the breakfast table, Paul pointed out that it would be necessary to set aside time for everyone to change for the formal supper scheduled for that evening. And while the reminder hadn't been overly well received, the blond man did have a very valid point. Especially considering that no one was dressed properly, or at least they presumed they weren't dressed properly... Mr. McMahon politely affirming their suspicions. As such, and before anyone could really make an protests about the suggestion, Shane and Paul decided that they would meet at one of the shoppes to select more formal attire for the meal. Until that time, however, everyone would still be left to their own devices. The decision still wasn't met with much enthusiasm, given the fact that they would all be subjected to formal attire, but... Much to the surprise of Paul, Shane and Mr. McMahon; none of the students protested the idea. Perhaps that was due to the fact that the students wanted to leave for the day.. Or perhaps because they understood that the occasion called for it. Whatever the case, once a location had been agreed upon, the students and faculty advisors were excused from the table.

Shane offered an apologetic smile, the students and advisors waiting in the foyer. "Father has informed me that, whilst we shall be dining together, we shall not be seated together. I am under the impression that he wishes for this meal to serve as a test, if you will."

Trish sent him a curious look, "So... Are we going to be seated in small groups then or what? I'm finding it kind of hard to believe that booking so many separate tables is really possible."

Shane clasped his hands behind his back, "Small groupings of small tables, or so he had informed me whence I asked the same question. If we are fortunate enough, it shall only be two groups."

Lisa canted a glance sideways to Amy, "And you do have your kit with you, right? Just to be on the safe side?"

The redhead rolled her eyes a little, "Yes, Lisa, I have it with me.. You and Trish double checked my backpack before I left my room, remember?"

The taller woman frowned, "Just don't forget to actually eat something at lunch.. I'm not saying you would deliberately skip out on a meal, but--"

"Lise, I'm sure I'll be fine." Amy nudged her friend playfully, "It's not like I'm going to be on my own the whole day, anyways.. I'll be fine."

Before Lisa or Trish could make a comment to that, Mr. McMahon joined them.. Their host informing them that their transportation was ready and that said transportation would be available throughout the day.

"Amy?" Jason coughed lightly to garner her attention, "Unless you had changed your mind about spending the day within the stuffy confines of the British Museum.. We are to depart now."

"Sorry, I was just thinking.." Amy offered him a smile, an eyebrow quirking lightly at the amused look in his eyes. "Am I to believe that you are not looking forward to being confined to the museum?"

The blond man chuckled at that, "Quite the contrary, my dear, I am most looking forward to viewing the museum. If we do not depart this spot, however, our available modes of transportation to London... Unless you had notions of walking?"

Amy blinked, then shook her head.. "Not exactly, but I really don't feel like spending the day at the manor. I suppose we should proceed then?"

Jason nodded shortly, extending his arm to her as they left the manor. "Have you decided upon any particulars that you should like to see at the museum? Anything that you would fancy?"

She shook her head, "Considering it's my first visit to the museum, I'm not familiar with it at all. I had thought you would have a recommendation, but, if that is not the case... Most major museums have guides or tours to join."

Jason pretended to look offended at that, "Folly.. I have spent enough time at that museum to nearly become a part of it. Upon our arrival, however, I am fairly certain there will be parts of the museum that you would wish to see... Such as the Ancient Egyptian section."

Amy grinned, "I know we really can't spend the entire day there, but, I would really like to spend a good portion of time there... If that's agreeable."

"Quite so, Amy, quite so.." He waited until she had entered the waiting limo, Jason and Amy joining Shane, Lisa, Trish and Paul. "I do apologise if we have kept you waiting."

Paul shook his head, "It is of minor concern Jason... As you can see, we are all amongst the group heading to the museums this day." His hazel gaze turned to Amy, "I should like to extend an apology to yourself, Ms. Dumas... As you looked a trifle worried about the meeting location prior to supper."

Amy shrugged slightly, "Not really the location just not quite looking forward to dressing up. But, that's mostly because we haven't really had to since we got here."

Shane offered a smile from his spot across from her, "If we had all not planned upon spending the entire day out and about in London, we would have perhaps journeyed back to the manor. I only say perhaps, as Father had also expressed a mild concern regarding formal attire."

Lisa grimaced, "Does that mean we have to go shopping specifically for formal wear? Aside from the ball gowns and stuff?"

Paul nodded, "Attire for the ball gowns shall be acquired from a seamstress or tailor depending. Although, I am under the impression that has already been taken care of with the seamstress who had visited just earlier this week... It would also depend upon invitations to other balls and the willingness of participation."

"Which, should you wish to participate, would count as part of the extra credit discussed." Jason leaned back just slightly against the cushioned seat, "Should you wish for a tentative schedule of the balls, it would only be a matter of contacting the University."

"It would be a change from what we're used to, as far as 'extracurricular' activities go.." Trish shrugged it off, "But I can't say I wouldn't mind attending one or two."

Amy smirked just a fraction, "You'd probably have a harder time convincing the guys to go along with it.. Although I can't say I'd willingly go either, like Trish said, I wouldn't mind it either." An eyebrow quirked, "Just curious though.. Would we have to learn additional dances for these?"

Jason shook his head, "That, my dear, is entirely optional. And whilst it may not be mandatory for the occasions themselves, it would be ideal."

Amy nodded, hazel eyes glancing across the vehicle to Shane. "So.. What can you tell us about the restaurant we shall be dining in tonight?"

Whilst Shane spoke about the restaurant; Amy, Lisa and Trish listened on... The limo arriving in London before they all knew it.

"And it would appear that we have reached our first destination," Paul spoke when the limo stopped, "Ms. Dumas, Jason.. Do, have a lovely day."

Amy rolled her eyes when Lisa and Trish smirked; Jason exiting the limo first to get an umbrella ready...extending a hand to assist the redhead. "It's too bad that it's raining again."

"Perhaps," Jason situated the umbrella so that they were both suitably covered. "But then, the countryside would not be quite as lovely, nor the gardens so green... They do not water themselves, after all."

She almost paused in mid-step, "Mr. Reso, are you mocking me?"

A smile curled just at the corners of his mouth, "My lady, I assure you, I would do no such thing. And I should think we have grown past the formalities? I insist you call me Jason."

Amy soon lost the inner battle to laugh, the serious expression on his face combined with the amused look in his eyes too much for her to contain it any longer. "Well, at least now I know for certain that you do have a sense of humour in there."

"Do I really?" Jason shook his head a fraction, "My aunt had always told me, I was far too serious for my own good."

"Honestly, that's what I thought when we first met you but.." Amy half shrugged, "I'm not quite sure what to think now."

Jason nodded, that serious expression in place once more.. "Whence you do come to a conclusion, Amy, do tell."

**xXx**

Due to the slightly early arrival into London, Amy and Jason found themselves with a little more then half an hour to peruse the Great Court at the museum. Of course, they also used the time to obtain a map of the museum... Mostly so Amy could figure out exactly where she wanted to go during their visit. Jason also pointed out that they could very well dine at the museum, the redhead agreeing after some hesitation. Also while they waited for the galleries to open, Jason took it upon himself to acquire a schedule of upcoming events and lectures.. Both for the benefit of the two students under his advisement and for the benefit of every student in the programme.. A thought occurring to Amy just before they were going to enter the Egyptian gallery on the main floor. The redhead was unsure if it was really right for her to express those concerns but.. It factored into her overall grade and to whether or not she would complete the exact course requirements set forth by her advisor at N.Y.U.

Amy set a hand on his elbow just before they entered the gallery.. "I really don't want to be rude, but.. Had the department at N.Y.U sent anything prior to our arrival?"

Jason's forehead etched in confusion, "That would depend upon the particulars of your inquiry, Amy. In regards to student records, yes, they had sent that for reference purposes."

"I had meant the specifics of degree requirements. I am unaware where it concerns Boston University, but, my advisor at N.Y.U had set forth rather specific requirements." Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Not that I doubt your ability or anything like that.. I'd just hate to fall behind."

"Should it ease your mind, Amy, I shall contact the University." Jason tucked one hand into a pants pocket, "I am under the impression, however, that the course of study that the University provided does accommodate the specifics of the individual degree requirements."

Amy grimaced, "I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you.."

He shook his head, "Not at all, my dear, not at all. It is better to be safe then sorry, after all. And to be perfectly honest, I would rather follow a course of study that is closer to degree requirements... Should it differ from the one set forth by the University."

A voice nearby laughed abruptly, Jason turning his attention towards the sound very briefly. "I would recognise that manner of speaking anywhere.. It is rare."

The blond man smiled, "Amy, if I may, a friend of mine from the University... Christopher Benoit." Gesturing briefly to the redhead, he continued: "May I present Amy Dumas, one of the students participating in the European History progamme."

Chris extended a hand to the redhead, "Nice to meet you."

Amy shook his hand shortly, "And yourself... Just a guess, but were you also an Anthropology major?"

"Archeology actually," Chris straightened out the sleeves of his suit jacket, "I was one of the lucky ones to get into the internship programme at the museum this year." Winking he added, "But that's only because someone else turned it down."

"I did have my reasons for doing such," Jason ran a hand over his short hair, "And as appealing as an internship with the museum would have been.. The opportunity to travel was one that I could not pass up."

Chris shrugged, "To each their own.. I'll have to tell Lilian you're around. Especially since you missed the engagement party."

Jason frowned a touch, "That could not be helped, Christopher.. And as I had explained to Lilian, I had a family emergency that I had to attend to."

Again, Chris shrugged. "It wasn't that big of a deal to either of us you know.. Though, how long will you two be here today? Maybe we could meet up for lunch?"

Amy smiled to that, "We're going to be here until closing time.. It's my first visit here and I had wanted to see as much as possible. We had planned upon having lunch at the museum's restaurant."

"Then you two should join Lilian and I for lunch.. Or if we can't make it because of our shifts, maybe we could meet another time?"

Jason nodded slightly, "It shall be taken into consideration, Christopher.." His blue gaze met Amy's hazel one, "I should think you would get along fairly with Lilian.. Perhaps we shall come across her whilst we are viewing one of the galleries."

Chris rolled his eyes, speaking to Amy in a stage whisper: "I really don't know how you've managed to put up with that formality of his."

The blond man arched an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong with the way I conduct myself? Or perchance it is the manner in which I speak?"

"No, I just think it's really uncommon.. Unless it's in a movie or at a re-enactment." Chris waved it off nonchalantly, "But I should probably get back to work.. Now that the galleries are officially opened and what not." He offered a nod to the redhead, "It was nice meeting you."

"And yourself," Amy replied with a smile, "I hope we can meet again sometime."

Chris looked mildly amused at her choice of words, but refrained from commenting on it.. Amy and Jason proceeding to the galleries as they had intended.

"Do you find something amusing, Amy?" And when she blinked, he clarified: "You look as though you have something on your mind."

"Not amused, per say, just that I find it odd that one would pass on the opportunity to intern here. Especially when taking into consideration that it is the British Museum." Amy half shrugged, "I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything."

Jason paused before he spoke, "Perhaps so, but it is as I had mentioned to Christopher.. I could not pass up the opportunity that this academic year presented on paper. Whether it should live up to those standards doth remain to be seen, but... It was a chance I was willing to risk."

Amy nodded idly, "Still.. It just seems somewhat unusual. That a student of anthropology in particular, would pass up the opportunity... Just given the wealth of resources available here, or so I would imagine."

An amused smile touched his face, "And now I do believe you are mocking me, Ms. Dumas."

"Am I really?" Amy feigned ignorance, "Do forgive me then, Mr. Reso, if I have offended.. I assure you, it was not my intent."

This time around, it was Jason's turn to hold in the laughter, the blond man starting to falter... then finally giving in. "Perchance you would understand another of my reasons for taking this opportunity over the internship?"

She arched an eyebrow, "To meet and confuse students?"

Maintaining the most serious expression he could muster, Jason shook his head; Amy believing for a brief moment that she had offended him that time around... Until she saw the carefully masked amusement in his blue eyes. "Do forgive me Amy, if I have offended you.. It is only that you have already formed this opinion regarding my character."

Amy shook her head, "I'm no expert on diagnosing personalities, Jason.. That's more Lisa's thing than mine."

"We have much to see," He extended a hand to her, a genuine smile curving at the corners of his mouth. "And we shall start with the Egyptian gallery upon this floor."

Amy hesitated for a moment longer before taking his hand, the pair heading to the gallery as intended. "So.. You majored in Cultural Anthropology and European studies.. How did you meet Chris?"

Jason shrugged just a fraction, "If I had not mentioned it prior, Amy, I had taken a few classes in Archeology. That was how I met Christopher; through him I became acquainted with Lilian."

"I see," Amy tucked a few stray strands back with her free hand, "And I really don't mean to pry, Jason, but.. Would any of your fellow classmates or former classmates, still be within the area?"

"I am not entirely certain Amy, but I need only check at the University... Should you wish to meet them, that could be arranged."

To that, Amy simply nodded... The pair viewing the gallery in comfortable silence, maintaining a leisurely pace throughout.

**xXx**

As they had somewhat planned, Amy and Jason ended up meeting with Chris for lunch.. Amy also having the opportunity to meet Lilian; the two women seeming to get along from the very start. And it was after lunch was over that Lilian invited Amy, and Jason too for that matter, for supper at her apartment in London. The redhead accepted the invitation and once the proper means of communication had been exchanged; Amy and Jason were once again viewing the galleries within the museum. Of course, they knew that they couldn't possibly visit all of the galleries today.. Or at least not properly, the two deciding that they would come back when time permitted. Still, Amy had quite enjoyed the time at the museum, informing Jason of such on their way to meet up with everyone else so they could acquire the proper attire for the supper. And as they had all previously arranged; students, faculty advisors and Shane met up approximately forty five minutes prior to the scheduled supper time... Shane hoping that would give them adequate time to purchase the necessary clothing, change and still meet with his father on time. Fortunately for them all, the shopping excursion was kept brief...Everyone passing Shane's initial 'inspection' whilst they awaited for the arrival of Mr. McMahon at the restaurant.

Shane made a small motion for the students to relax, "As I had informed Ms. Varon en route, Father has managed to reserve a private room for this evening's meal. I am uncertain as to how, nor am I certain if we shall be this fortunate in the near future."

Trish did let out a sigh of relief, the blond woman currently fussing over Randy's necktie. "Well that's good to hear. I think we were all nervous about this."

Paul nodded a fraction, "Understandably so, Ms. Stratus. On occasion, uncle is able to reserve these private rooms.. It is indeed fortunate that he was able to do so on such short notice."

Lisa arched an eyebrow at the redhead, "I really don't want to point and sound rude but.."

Amy smiled slightly, gently lifting the charm on the new necklace. "It's a simple representation of the Rosetta Stone. Jason and I had taken a moment to visit the museum gift store before leaving." Setting the charm back, she added: "I have also acquired a few new books, but, I did not think it would be proper to bring those with me."

"It's interesting, that's for sure.." The dark haired woman quirked a smile, "Although, I do have to wonder why you'd get a replica of the Rosetta Stone.."

"It's a significant piece of history," Amy began simply, "It was used to first translate hieroglyphics, thus, without the Rosetta Stone... So much of the Ancient Egyptian civilization would have been lost."

Lisa rolled her eyes just a little, "I understand that part, Ames.. What I don't understand is why the Rosetta Stone when there's sure to be more at the museum's gift store."

Amy half nodded, "That is the case, yes, however... Jason and I were limited in our time to fully peruse the gift store. You see, we spent a significant amount of time viewing the galleries at the museum... And we didn't even get to see everything. There really is so much to view that one day isn't nearly enough to fully appreciate it."

Randy blinked, the tall male now standing off to the side with John and Chris. "Dude.. When did she get all..."

"Prim and proper sounding?" John suggested somewhat dryly, "She was talking normally up until a few days ago.. Maybe hanging out with Jason so much is starting to wear off. She doesn't sound like herself at all, she's not even acting like she usually does."

"And for someone who says he isn't jealous?" Randy smirked when the shorter man glared, "Just admit it, John.. You're jealous. She's moving on--"

"I'm not jealous because I have nothing to be jealous about.. Me and Amy never dated, remember?" John waved it off without a care, "If she wants to get all close and whatever with Jason, more power to her.. Maybe she thinks it'll help her get a better grade or something."

From across the entry way, Adam masked a look of disapproval as he observed the male students.. His gaze occasionally drifting towards the three female students, Jason and Paul.

"Splendid," Mr. McMahon proclaimed as he finally arrived, "You are ahead of schedule... Or I might have been held up slightly from a meeting.. I do offer my apologies for that."

Paul bowed shortly in greeting, "We were merely discussing our respective outings, uncle."

The elder McMahon nodded abruptly, giving the students a discreet once over. "Shall we proceed with our evening's meal then?"

Shane took his father's unspoken hint, extending his arm politely to Lisa; Paul and Jason repeating the same gestures with Trish and Amy.

Chris straightened his necktie before following, "And where's the funeral march when you need it.. Or the Imperial March from Star Wars."

Randy elbowed him lightly in the side, nodding back to a rather silent John. "I think the funeral march would be more appropriate."

"By jove, I do believe you are correct.." Chris held back a smirk as they entered the restaurant. "Is something troubling you, John?"

John rolled his eyes at them, the three males then waiting for Amy, Lisa and Trish to be seated... Adam and Scott taking seats on the same side of the table as Chris, John and Randy.

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat from the head of the table, "If you would forgive me, Ms. Dumas, I have already taken the liberty of requesting a selected diabetic menu for yourself. The head chef has assured me, however, that it will not differ from our menu."

Amy shook her head just slightly, "No offense is taken Mr. McMahon. On the contrary, I am quite appreciative and most grateful for your consideration."

"All the same, Ms. Dumas, it is not within my nature to be presumptuous. I do not wish to offend one of my guests."

"With all due respect, Mr. McMahon, your presumptuousness is perhaps, warranted." Faint hints of a smile formed at the corners of the redhead's mouth. "It is not often that such considerations are taken into account, merely on my behalf."

If at all possible; Lisa, Trish, John and Randy blinked in unison at the exchange.. Conversation put on temporary hold as their waiter arrived with the meal's wine.. Paul picking up the slack, so to speak.. "Mr. Irvine, if I may inquire, how did you find your tour of London?"

Chris had paused to take thought and to take a small sip of the red wine. "It was quite enjoyable, though I wish it would have been under better circumstances with regards to the weather."

"And yourself, Mr. Levesque?" Adam inquired politely, "How did you and Ms. Stratus find the National Gallery?"

Paul smiled abruptly, "I thank you for inquiring, Mr. Copeland, however.. This question would be best directed towards, Ms. Stratus. Only because it was not my first viewing of the National Gallery."

Adam nodded to that, posing the question once more to the blond woman.. Trish offering a polite smile of her own, "I quite enjoyed it.. However, I feel a return trip in the future would be necessary."

Mr. McMahon turned his attention shortly to his son, "And you, Shane? How was your excursion to the Natural History museum with Ms. Varon?"

Once Shane and Lisa had discussed their trip, the same question was posed once again... This time to Jason and Amy... The blond man fielding the question first, before it was rephrased to Amy. The remainder of what would become a long supper, continued in a similar manner... The two McMahon's, Paul, Jason, Adam and Scott serving as the primary sources for general conversation. Eventually, the general conversation split to smaller conversations; Amy discussing the future plans of supper with Lilian and Chris with Trish and Lisa. Fortunately for the redheaded woman, Mr. McMahon and Shane both intervened when Trish tried to get just a bit too personal with her questions, the conversation moving back to a general one to include all present at the table. As such, it was well after 9:30 when they all arrived back to the manor.. Mr. McMahon remaining in London as he had an early schedule to conduct the next day. All that really meant, in relation to everyone else anyway, was that the manor schedule would be slightly more relaxed. Of course, that would all depend on the faculty advisors.. Adam, Jason, Paul and Scott making no promises regarding the matter.


	21. Chapter 20

Standard disclaimer: I don't own a thing that you recognise._  
_

* * *

_Diary excerpt- Adam Copeland_

_**8th of August, Year 2005**_

_Since our arrival to the manor, myself and Mr. Levy have been under constant scrutiny from our colleagues and our students. We had been anticipating a reception such as this, however, at times it is taxing. I confess that perhaps, it is warranted, that our mere presence should arouse such suspicion... Especially when one takes into consideration, the information that they have supposedly attained regarding myself and Mr. Levy. I feel, however, that it is partially unwarranted on my part. Aside from Mr. McMahon, none of my fellow faculty advisors are fully aware of my position. Not even my own flesh and blood is aware, a fact that does weigh heavily upon my conscience, as I do wish to inform him of the truth. But, no matter, I do have my instructions.. To conduct myself in a certain manner, to draw the suspicion.. I can only hope, however, that She does not become aware. Since neither myself or Mr. Levy has been called upon by Her, I am to presume that all is going well.. We have, to the best of our ability, communicated every one of her requests. We have, to the best of our ability, retrieved the necessary information._

_I can only wonder how much longer we shall endure this, how much more is required. Mr. Levy and myself are both under the assumption that she, Ms. Dumas, is in fact the One that they have been seeking. Otherwise, we both feel, she would not have been brought from her home in New York. She would not have had her academic year interrupted under this pretense. Had circumstances been different, had I arrived under less hostile conditions.. Then perhaps, I could discuss my concerns openly with my cousin.. Perhaps even to Ms. Dumas. She is, as we are all aware, on a pathway that would put her in the direct line of danger.. That would test her beyond limitations of the human body. I can only hope that she is sufficiently prepared._

With a shake of his head, Adam closed the leather bound journal... This volume the most recent in a line of hundreds. And just like the others, contained within one of the footlockers, this one held his inner most thoughts, private musings and observations. A mere wealth, or so he felt, of knowledge on the human psyche... And of course, in the most simple of terms, it was merely a recording of time. Of all of the events that he had witnessed or taken part in. The remainder of the academic year, the challenges that would surely be presented towards it's end... The end result of it all. This, perhaps, would mark the most significant event that he had been involved in. Perhaps, it would mean a difficult ending for everyone directly involved, though.. If he had any say in it, the end to the situation, the solution, would not be as difficult as it should or could be. But, that would all depend on all parties involved in the age old power struggle... And to how well Amy would be prepared for it. Adam didn't doubt his cousin's ability to fully prepare the young woman for the role that she would hopefully assume. He could only hope that she would accept it... The blond man turning his attention to the small clock on his desk, taking note of the time as he moved... Adam anticipating that there would be a gathering in the kitchen this night.. The tall blond entering the elevator to find it occupied.

Jason offered a curt nod in way of greeting, "Good evening, Adam."

Adam offered a nod of his own, "Good evening Jason, Amy, Lisa.. I would not want to be too presumptuous, but.."

Lisa smiled kindly, "We're heading to the kitchen.. Ames had a case of the late night munchies, Trish is already asleep."

The taller blond nodded, "I see. I am unaware where it concerns Scott or any of the occupants within the same wing as myself.. I have found sleep hard to come by, this night, otherwise I would not have ventured beyond my quarters."

Amy sent a look towards Lisa, "Maybe it's just me, but that seems to be a general problem amongst us.." She turned her attention briefly to Adam as she continued: "The inability to sleep, or the hindrance upon sleep whence one is trying to sleep."

"Perhaps that is the case or perhaps it is coincidence?" Jason suggested after a moment, "Since it does not occur to everyone residing at the manor, I am inclined to believe it is unrelated."

"Quite right," Amy nodded her agreement, "And unless we put the time into a study, if it is occurring to everyone.. I suppose we shall never know."

Lisa blinked at her friend, grabbing Amy's elbow before she could exit the elevator. "I'm not sure if you've been listening to yourself lately.. Or maybe you've just been spending too much time with Jason, but--"

Amy shook her head, "I'm really not sure what you're talking about Lise. And it's not like I spend that much time with him."

"Oh really?" Lisa waited for Adam and Jason to exit first, "Seriously, Ames.. Listen to yourself. There are times that you sound just like him.. Except in your own voice, of course. It's weird."

"You're being ridiculous," Amy rolled her eyes as they walked towards the kitchen. "Lisa, seriously.. I haven't changed all that much. I'm still Amy Christine Dumas. Nothing has changed about me."

Jason turned from his position a few feet ahead. "Do forgive me if I am too forward.. But, is there something amiss?"

Amy shook her head, "There's nothing wrong, Jason.. Lisa and I were just talking." An eyebrow raised just slightly, "You look as though you have something on your mind?"

The blue eyed blond man shook his head, "It is of no concern, Amy, I assure you." Lightly, Jason placed a hand at the small of her back, "I had spoken with Shane earlier, about the outing for Saturday."

Amy's forehead furrowed slightly, "We are still attending, are we not?"

"But of course, my dear, I had merely wished to discuss the options that Shane and his father had presented." He cleared his throat, "I had thought, perhaps, should you be interested.. We could embark on a walking tour of Shakespeare's London.. Afterwards, we shall dine, then I am uncertain as to what we should do until it is time for the presentation of Othello."

"And afterwards?" She tucked a few strands of hair back, "I am already aware that many have planned to meet at some point to embark to SoHo. However, I am uncertain if I should like to join them. Simply because, with the viewing of Othello, I am unsure as to how late I should like to stay out."

He nodded shortly, "Understandably so, Amy, which is why I was thinking.. Perhaps, if you are in accordance with it, we could return to the Eye before the production? And afterwards, depending upon the weather.."

Amy placed a hand on his arm, "Why don't we just see what we see? Instead of planning everything out to the exact minute, as much as it does help.. Perhaps, some instances are better left to chance?"

A smile curved at the corners of his mouth, "As you wish then, my dear, we shall leave the remainder of the evening to chance. Though, if I may make a suggestion? Or rather, voice a suggestion from our host?" When Amy nodded, he continued: "Mr. McMahon has suggested Octave.. a well renowned jazz bar situated in the Covent Garden area. Or, perchance we could just head to the area?"

"Either option sounds perfectly lovely, Jason. I suppose, however, it will all depend upon how much we are up to taking in after the theatre." Amy smiled slightly, "Perhaps I could call Lilian to ask for a recommendation? I know that I have only just made her acquaintance, but I felt a sort of kindred spirit connection from her."

Jason opened his mouth to reply to that, only to close it when Shane cleared his throat. "I had wondered, if perhaps, the two of you were intending upon standing in the hallway?" He motioned to the kitchen, "As you can see, we have all gathered this night to partake in the late night snacks."

Amy shook her head, "We were merely discussing our planned outing for Saturday.. Surely, the topic would be fretfully boring to everyone else."

A hint of amusement appeared in Shane's eyes. "Perhaps you are right, Amy.. Your fellow students, however, were also discussing options for Saturday. You see, we are only lacking in the presence of Patricia."

Amy glanced towards the kitchen table then, taking note that Trish was the only one not present. "I see. Well, I believe that Jason and myself have discussed the outing enough.."

"Quite right," Jason agreed easily, the blond man pulling a chair back for her when they'd entered the kitchen. "Just tea this night?"

"Yes, thank you.." Amy rested her hands on the table, pointedly ignoring the curious look on Lisa's face. "Paul, I am merely curious, in regards to the locale of Convent Garden to SoHo?"

Paul arched an eyebrow just slightly, "They are not very far apart from one another in distance. At least not by automobile or the Tube. I am under the impression, however, that we shall be partaking in the numerous nightclubs within SoHo. I do wonder though, if you and Jason are still undecided as to what you shall be doing afterwards, why not stay upon the bankside? Since you will already be in the area, anyway."

**xXx**

With that, Amy and Jason's conversation turned to the possibilities of Southwark, the pair seemingly in their own world once again. At one point in the conversation, Paul had brought up the possibility of taking the Tube into Southwark.. Jason making a face at the suggestion, merely because it would be a Saturday evening. And whilst they would have the manor transportation at their disposal, the Tube would be more convenient.. Or so Paul had pointed out anyways. Paul had also taken it upon himself to add his own suggestions to the growing list of options.. Jason interrupting him after the tenth... Stating that they just simply didn't have the time. At least not for one night, and on a night where they would already be visiting the Globe Theatre to view Othello. As such, the conversation switched the planned itinerary for the next week.. The first week that they would be out of the manor and in another part of England. None of the students were certain as to where they would be going for this portion of the month.. Their faculty advisors opting not to discuss the matter until the next morning whence all students were present. As such, the remainder of the late night meeting ended at leisure.. Jason escorting Amy and Lisa back upstairs whilst Scott and Adam accompanied Chris, John and Randy. The next morning, of course, they met for breakfast; this time on the terrace thanks to the fair weather.

Trish took a sip from her coffee, "Where will we be heading next week? I know we're due to travel soon.. And then out of the country, right?"

Paul nodded in confirmation, "Quite right. We are scheduled to embark on Sunday morning. We shall return to the manor after a one week stay, after which we shall remain here for another week. Following that week, we shall embark to see more of the United Kingdom."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Not to sound rude but.. We know that much already. We just weren't given any details as to where we would be going.. I mean can you give us specifics?"

Adam inclined his head, "Post return to the manor or pre return to the manor? I apologise as I have left my detailed itinerary within my quarters.. But, perhaps, today would be a sufficient day to discuss the remainder of the academic year within depth? Or at least the travel schedule?"

Lisa smiled slightly, "Anything would be helpful.. I'm not sure about the guys, but, the itinerary that we got wasn't very detailed."

Amy nodded shortly, "All that it listed were the major cities and countries that we would be visiting for the duration of the year. In some instances, they had listed a preliminary window of time.. For the most part, however, the information was kept brief.. And that our year was to begin and end in London."

Jason set his tea cup down, "As Mr. Copeland has suggested, we shall discuss this in length instead of our first morning session. Whilst it does take away from some of the academic period, I feel that it is warranted. In the meanwhile, perhaps, we ought to discuss the remaining free activities for this week?"

Randy swallowed down his food, "What are the options? No offence, but, if it involves any poetry readings, plays and the like? I'd rather pass."

Paul chuckled softly, "It would all depend upon the interest of you students. Between myself, Mr. Reso, Mr. Copeland and Mr. Levy, we are more than capable of attending several events. The varied interests amongst yourselves should be of no issue."

"Do keep in mind, however," Jason cleared his throat, "Amy and John, there are a certain number of activities and events that are required for the course of study. I digress that there is no alternative to this."

At that, both Amy and John shifted uncomfortably in their respective seats... Though, for different reasons. Certainly yes, they both understood the importance of those scheduled activities but..

"And, might I inquire, would you happen to have a tentative listing for these activities?"

Jason nodded a fraction, "As I had discussed with you previously, Amy, activities shall consist of theatrical performances, concerts and so forth. Perhaps an opera or a musical theatre production.. But, I am under the impression that those will be a group outing."

"We were intending upon an afternoon trip this day to the London Library. Your temporary membership has been provided for already, thanks to this programme." Paul set his empty coffee cup on the table. "Should that be of any interest to you students, if not, then we shall have an alternative lecture at the manor."

"Well, I think we all know where Amy will be this afternoon," Trish smirked at her longtime best friend. "Although, I can't say I would mind the opportunity to get out of the manor again."

Paul nodded to that, "A visit to the Library will be of great benefit to you all. Especially with your first written assignment coming up shortly. But that, along with the schedule for the remainder of the year, shall be discussed during the first morning session."

At that, breakfast resumed in peaceful silence.. Amy already discussing the literary wealth of the London Library with Jason as they left the terrace.

"I was wondering, Amy, and do forgive me if I am being bold... Perhaps you should like to see Hyde Park whence we are back in London?" Jason clasped his hands behind his back, the pair currently standing the hallway outside of the library. "It would be a day better suited for the weekend rather then the week, however, I am inclined to believe that you would find it to your enjoyment."

Amy nodded, "I would rather like that, Jason.. Perhaps, we could also view Kensington Gardens?"

"If you should like, my dear, we shall visit." He smiled faintly, "I only worry that you would tire of my company after some time."

"I highly doubt that would happen, I confess that I did have my doubts... As to whether or not you were fully capable of serving as a professor for the academic year." Amy half shrugged, an arm wrapping around her waist. "That has since changed and it has not even been a full week."

Jason nodded shortly, a serious expression on his face, "My dear, you were right to have your doubts.. I confess, that I had my own doubts as to whether or not I would be able to meet the standards set forth by the University."

Amy shook her head, "You really needn't worry, Jason. From what little I have been able to process, you are well informed on the subject matter.. As I would partially expect since it was your academic major."

"I really don't want to interrupt, but.. You're kind of blocking the way to the library." Trish sent a smug look towards the redhead, "May I speak with you for a moment, Ames?"

Amy grimaced, but nodded none the less.. Jason going on ahead.. "What do you want Trish?"

"Unless I'm hearing things... Did he just ask you out on a date?"

"Oh come on Trish," Amy rolled her eyes, "We're just making plans for another day."

Trish smirked, "For a date.. Just the two of you, right?"

Amy shook her head, "I'm not listening to you anymore, Trish.. We've got to get to the library so we--"

"Just don't forget what I said, hmm?" Trish linked arms with her friend, "He's a really nice guy so... Just keep that option open."

**xXx**

As they had discussed at breakfast, the first order of business was the upcoming itinerary for the academic year. This time, thankfully, it would be in depth and in as much detail as the faculty advisors could provide. As they were all aware, their time would still be split between travel and the manor. For every four week stay abroad, they would still spend one week at the manor, mainly for the necessary time to complete the mandatory assignments. Paul also pointed out that this time would be necessary for some downtime, since their schedules would probably be even more full when they were overseas. Of course, their time at the manor wouldn't exactly be completely stress free.. Nor would they have as much time as they would have liked to truly call a holiday. That time would come, of course, but only in brief spurts. Currently, their biggest break in the schedule would be closer to Christmas, which seemed like ages away. The students also learned that the itinerary they had initially received hadn't been entirely accurate concerning the amount of days they would be spending in certain areas.. Paul clarifying the issue slightly, but not fully as he was not entirely certain himself. But, once they had at least gotten a better idea of the schedule out of the way, Paul and Jason discussed the upcoming trip to Nottingham. Unfortunately for them all, once they returned to the manor.. It would be time for the Welcoming Ball. Needless to say, all of the students were quick to suggest new topics instead of the ball.. But, it was a topic that needed to be discussed.

Shane coughed as he stood in the doorway to the library, "I do hate to interrupt the current conversation, but, I require the presence of the young ladies for a moment. The seamstress has just arrived with their attire for the Welcoming Ball. She merely wishes to check the fitting so that she may make any necessary changes."

Paul glanced between the three females and his cousin. "If it would not be too much of an inconvenience, and if the ladies would not mind, perhaps we could all see the end results?"

Trish, Lisa and Amy exchanged a look at that, the blond woman able to read her friend's faces well enough.. "It's really not a big deal to us, if we could just ask why?"

Paul smiled a fraction, "To put it most simply, Ms. Stratus, I am merely curious to see what you ladies have chosen for the ball. In addition, it would assist us whence considering our own attire."

Lisa seemed skeptical to that, but, the female students were soon exiting the library with Shane.. The guys following shortly afterwards to the main sitting room to wait.

Amy flinched when she saw her dress, really the colour they had chosen was stunning, the fabric was gorgeous but.. "That looked really different in the catalogue."

"Forgive me, mademoiselle, Monsieur McMahon had suggested that we take into consideration, that this would be a highly anticipated event. As such, he insisted that we spare no cost in the production."

"I should have known," Amy murmured to herself, offering a gentle smile to the seamstress. "La robe est belle, vous avez ma gratitude."

Trish sent her friend a look, "Maybe you should try the dress on before you make any further judgment? The detail work on the bodice and skirt is really pretty, Ames... And since you didn't go to the Senior Prom, you should at least indulge yourself with this dress."

Amy smiled tightly, "I know that Trisha, it's just... You can pull this off, I've seen you in your formal dresses, getting ready for Prom or the numerous dances the school had. You know what you're doing and you look good."

The blond woman shook her head, "Ames.. You're going to look fine, more than fine.. You're going to look gorgeous. Just go try it on and you'll see for yourself."

The redhead held up her hands in mock defeat, heading to one side of the small sitting room with one of the assistants that the seamstress had brought with her. "I thought a lot of blue wasn't flattering to a redhead?"

"The details are merely on the dress, mademoiselle. Lisette felt that it would compliment the colour." A smile formed on the assistants face, "In addition, Monsieur Shane had sent a photograph to us, the Aster flowers provided for a striking view."

"Ah," Amy glanced down to the dress as she was being dressed. "So that's why the pattern looked so familiar then.. It's the same as the Aster flower."

"Mais oui," The assistant smiled, "Lisette thinks, perhaps, mademoiselle should like to put Asters within her hair? Just for the added effect."

The redheaded woman grimaced, "Why don't we see how the dress looks first. I know my hair isn't bright, bright red but--"

"And you doubted them?" Trish commented as Amy stepped into full view, "Ames.. You look gorgeous. The dress is the perfect colour for your skin tone, the light blue on the detailing brings it all together."

"And you look great, Trish." Amy eyed her friend for a moment, the blond woman currently dressed in an emerald green number. "Lisa.. We're just waiting on you."

"I'm not so sure about this whole, black and white look but.." Lisa glanced down to the simple gown, "What do you two think?"

Trish beamed, "I think you look perfectly lovely. Right out of an old Hollywood movie."

Amy sent her a sympathetic smile, "You look great.. And about as uncomfortable as I feel."

Lisette scrutinised the three women for a long moment before smiling her approval. "Trois belle robes pour trois belle dames."

Amy smiled shortly, translating quickly for Lisa and Trish: "Three beautiful dresses for three beautiful ladies." Her expression fell then, "I guess we should go show them, huh? Although, I still don't see why it's entirely necessary... And we don't really have the proper foot wear."

Trish shook her head, "Quit stalling Ames and let's get out of here. Look at it this way, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you and Lise can get changed."

Neither Lisa or Amy could argue the point, the three women heading out of the room to head to the main sitting room.

Shane blinked as Amy, Lisa and Trish entered, quickly sending a look over to Paul. "Perhaps it is just the lighting, perhaps it is the chosen gown but.. Are you not seeing the resemblance? Even just slightly?"

Paul nodded abruptly, "I see it Shane.. And quite well. It is in our best interest to inform uncle of this information at the earliest convenience."

Amy shifted uncomfortably under the heavy scrutiny. "Can we go change yet?"

Paul smiled, "If you would please, Ms. Dumas, step forward? I do not mean to intentionally draw attention to you, just that I wish to view each of you individually."

The redhead suppressed a sigh, but, complied none the less. And as she turned when asked, Amy missed the appreciative looks she was receiving.

Trish elbowed Lisa very lightly in the side, "If Amy could see him now... Seriously, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked in.."

Lisa bit back a smirk, "Just like Randy has been watching you? And he's still watching you."

The blond woman rolled her eyes, "Yes well, the difference here is that I'm not ignoring it and I'm not the one with a serious case of denial."

"Trish," Amy nodded discreetly to the centre of the room. "You're up." No sooner had the words left her mouth, did the redhead take a seat on the divan, Jason and John both standing near her.

"That looks similar to the dress you wore for the one dance you actually went to."

Amy shook her head, "Only slightly, John.. The dress I wore to that dance wasn't quite as formal as this one."

"You do look quite lovely, Amy... The pattern on the dress does remind me of the Asters in the garden."

The redhead smiled faintly, "Lisette, the head seamstress, had a photograph to draw inspiration from. In particular, one where I had an Aster flower in my hair."

Jason nodded shortly, "I had thought it looked quite familiar. You needn't worry about your appearance. Rather, it appears that it will be us that should worry."

Amy shook her head to that, the redhead seemingly content to carry on the simple conversation with him while Lisa took her turn. And no sooner had the three female students returned in their previous clothing did Stacy arrive for their daily dance lesson. Of course, none of the students were really looking forward to said lesson, but, it was something they knew that they couldn't skip out on. Especially with the date of the dance drawing closer... The three female students at least relieved to have their attire fully out of the way. It was also during the dance lesson that Amy and Jason planned on taking another evening trip to the gardens. That all depended on the weather of course, but, if it held up; they hoped to leave once supper was over. And once they'd had those plans settled, they carried on with their conversation about the London Library.. Amy's sudden aptitude for the dance steps not going un-noticed by their instructor... Stacy taking a moment to speak with the redhead after the dance lesson was over.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own not.

Notes: I am aware that it's taking me awhile to get through the plot, but just have some faith here.. this fic is very involved.

* * *

Once all of the students and advisors were ready, Shane informed them that it was time to head into London so they could visit the London Library. Naturally, some seemed to be a bit more excited about heading to the library, though, all of the students were just grateful for the opportunity to leave the manor. In addition to that, Paul had also stated that there was some academic purpose for this excursion.. That being the first stages for their first written assignment for the academic year. Either independently or with assistance from a faculty advisor, each student was to select a topic pertaining to the course matter. And while that alone had nearly caused some confusion, Paul had clarified it enough... Stating that they were to pick an aspect of the course; be it history of a particular country, a particular time period, a culture or a language. And once they had picked that topic, it was their assignment to write a five page essay on it, five pages merely being the minimum of course. In addition to that, Scott had assigned the first book report of the academic year... Suggesting, that for their convenience, that they pick a book related to their chosen topic. If the book was fiction or non-fiction was up to their discretion, of course. Paul also reminded them that, should they not find what they were looking for at the London Library, the library at the manor was well supplied; the students already discussing possible topics on the way to London... Lisa and Trish taking advantage of the fact that Amy was the more acquainted with literary classics and authors between the three of them... The two women 'picking her brain' so to speak for the duration of the short trip.

Amy ran a hand through her hair, "Firstly, it would depend upon the time period.. If you were to choose, say, the 19th Century, my first recommendation would be anything by Jane Austen or Charles Dickens. Of course, there's also Lewis Carroll from that time period along with James Joyce for a non-British author."

Trish blinked, "And what about early British literature?"

Amy frowned in thought, "How early? From the Late Medieval period, I would highly recommend the Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer and there's also Le Morte d'Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory, which was the first book written specifically about King Arthur by a British author. Though he was mentioned, not by name, in early Welsh literature and in the Historia Britonum."

Across the limo, Randy cleared his throat. "So, Ames.. Anything that's a little more modern or outside of the British Literature realm?"

"Well, outside of British authors, but still fitting to the course, there's Henry James; but that's also a personal preference of mine. For something that you might enjoy? Tolkien, of course, as he is credited to creating a mythology for the British to call their own."

Paul raised an eyebrow, something akin to impressed in his hazel eyes. "I dare say, Amy, had I not known that you were a student.. I would have mistaken you, just then, for a faculty advisor ... Or perhaps a full fledged professor."

The redhead fought to keep the blush from staining her cheeks, "Not really.. I just enjoy reading."

"You give yourself far too little credit, Ms. Dumas.." Scott spoke up respectfully, "Forgive me if this offends you, but you speak so expertly on the subject matter, it is rather impressive."

Amy smiled faintly, "I suppose we shall see how much I truly know whence it is time to turn in our written assignment and book report."

Adam smiled kindly, "Still.. You should not sell yourself so short or have such little faith in your knowledge. From what little you have just spoken of, speaks volumes."

The fortunate and timely arrival to the library saved the redhead from any further scrutiny or questions.

"Have you given any thought to your topic for the assignment?" Jason queried before they entered the library. "I am merely curious, there is no need to answer, should you not wish it."

"I was thinking, for the book report, to write a comparative study regarding the works that mention King Arthur." Amy pushed back a few strands of rebellious hair, "And for the written essay, perhaps, the Arthurian Legend as it relates to British history and mythology."

Jason smiled a touch, "I would only suggest that you not make this too difficult for yourself, Amy. This first assignment is partially meant to assess how you students will handle independent study. Though, yes, we are here to advise.."

Amy nodded shortly, "I understand, Jason, and whilst I do appreciate your concern.. I am fairly confident in my abilities to meet all requirements of the given assignments."

An eyebrow raised just slightly, "Then I am to presume you are not in need of my assistance? John has already informed me that he is capable of doing this research on his own."

"Well, I do feel that I am able to conduct the necessary research independently... But, I could always use some assistance, carrying books."

"Oh how the mighty doth fall," Jason gave an offended sigh, "I have been demoted in my status as faculty advisor to mere pack mule in less than a day."

Amy huffed, playing along with the game.. "If that's how you truly feel about it, Mr. Reso, I am also capable of carrying my own books."

Jason chuckled softly, "I will hear none of that, my dear. And should you change your mind about needing assistance with the research, you need only ask."

She chewed lightly on her lower lip. "If you could actually, some recommendations for non-fiction.. Fiction written by non-British authors, outside of Wales? That would be of great help."

He nodded abruptly to that, "I am in the belief, that if the required volumes are not within this library here.. They are also within the library at the manor. If that is the case, you need only take note of the particular work."

Amy brightened, "Well that would certainly make it more convenient to write this essay.. Rather then trying to take all of my notes here or to make photocopies of texts." Hazel eyes glinted curiously, "If I may ask?"

"But of course, my dear.."

"Where it regards the upcoming assignments? Will they be similar to this one?"

Jason's forehead etched lightly in thought, "I am under the impression that will be the case.. Just dealing with different subject matter, of course. I am also aware that the University has suggested a list of topics for yourself and John, specifically... Though, those assignments, will not be quite as detailed."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Assignments like what? Writing more book reports, mini biographies? Surely, you can mention something."

"Perhaps mini biographies for authors, composers or artists.. Surveys regarding musical works, reviews of operas.." Jason clasped his hands behind his back as the pair finally entered the library. "I am fairly certain there are more advanced topics, but, that will be discussed whence the time arrives."

Amy took a moment for all of that to sink in, "I would presume, with our visit to Nottingham next week... There will be an assignment connected to it in some form?"

Jason quirked a smile, "Perhaps that is the case where it relates to the literary figure, the folklore surrounding Robin Hood and the historical aspects of Nottingham... The specific subject matter, is of course, at your individual discretion."

"And archery, sword fighting? What about that sort of thing? I would presume, since we are to be away from the manor, we would have the time to at least try that?"

"It could be arranged, should there be enough interest in the matter and it would also depend if there are any festivals occurring whilst we are in Nottingham." Another smile curved at the corners of his mouth, "There is much to see, aside from what relates to the legend of Robin Hood."

Amy nodded, "I am aware of that, or at least my brief research on the area tells me that is the case. However, I am quite interested, as someone who does enjoy literature and folklore.. To truly experience Nottingham in that manner."

Jason winked, "Believe me when I say, Amy, I understand completely. There are also a few caves in Nottingham, should you wish to visit those."

"I would like that very much," Amy frowned lightly as she took some time to observe the library.. "I really don't know where to start.. Aside from reference or search desks."

"Then we shall start there," Jason gestured to one of the computers nearby. "Though, I must wonder how were able to lose track of everyone else so quickly."

Amy half shrugged, "I suppose we took too long to discuss the assignment? Whatever the case, Jason, I have no doubts in my mind that it would not take long to find everyone."

To that, Jason simply nodded.. The pair standing before the computer long enough to look up what she needed before heading further into the vast library to seek the necessary materials.

**xXx**

While they had intended on returning to the manor after all of the students had conducted their research.. Paul suggested the dine in London. Of course, that wasn't met with much protest.. However, Shane did have to inform them that he was expected back at the manor to take supper with his father. That merely meant they would have a bit of a walk ahead of them... Or they could take Shane's suggestion and try the Tube. That suggestion was met with some protest, thus leading to the group walking until they found a restaurant suitable to their various needs. Fortunately, they were able to arrange proper transportation to get them back to the manor. The earlier meal time also provided them with an expanded window of free time before the curfew time. Though, that really didn't matter to any of them at the moment. The students discussing their chosen topics for the first assignment whilst they waited for their food to arrive. For whatever reasons or another, the students and faculty advisors found themselves separated for the meal.. Chris and Lisa sharing a table in the middle with Adam and Scott; Paul and Jason seated to their left whilst Amy, Trish, John and Randy were seated to the right.

Trish arched an eyebrow at Amy, "Don't you think that's a bit much for the first assignment? Seriously, Ames, who knows how many of these we'll be doing for the rest of the year."

Amy half shrugged, "It might seem like a lot to undertake, but, the written assignments count for a great deal of the grade for this year. And it's not like my topic doesn't fit the course matter."

Lisa shook her head, "That's not the point Ames. I mean, trying to do an assignment like the one you're planning? We all know you're a good student, but from what you've just talked about.. It sounds more appropriate for a graduate student."

Chris nodded from his seat across from Lisa. "Seriously.. You're putting us all to shame. Plus, when it's time to start with the group projects, that really gives you and John a major advantage."

John rolled his eyes to that, "Give me a break because it isn't going to work like that. I'll do my fair share and then some, if Ms. Overachiever lets me."

"Excuse me?" Amy arched an eyebrow at him, "I'm not really sure what you're trying to imply here, John.. But, the written assignments do account for half of our grade."

"I wasn't trying to imply anything, Amy... I was just saying. Everyone used to call you Little Miss Overachiever or Little Miss Perfect."

Amy calmly chewed on the remaining bit of salad in her mouth. "Forgive me then, for setting a few standards to live up to. You weren't exactly different, John, so that really gives you no room to talk."

John shrugged it off, "Whatever. I just thought you might have learned to relax a little bit, you know? Not be so uptight."

"So now I'm uptight?" Amy set down her fork, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but.. Wasn't it you and Randy that seemed to make such a big deal about how Trish and I spent our free time at N.Y.U?"

"It's just, with the way you've been acting recently, I would have figured you had wanted to just focus on the work." John set down his iced water, "You know.. Best grades, flawless assignments, extra credit... Stuff that any teacher's pet would do."

Amy smiled tightly, pushing her chair back from the table then. "If you would excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

Trish glared before she also moved, "You inconsiderate jerk. She's at N.Y.U on full scholarship, you know... And she's trying to get a spot in the graduate program. For someone who claimed to be one of her best friends, you sure aren't acting like it."

Lisa smiled apologetically as she also moved, "Girls thing.. I'll be back."

Randy shook his head once the ladies had left, "You know.. You're really screwing up your chances if you want to be with her. Seriously man, it's obvious you're jealous, but did you really have to act like that?"

Paul set a cool gaze on the remaining two occupants of the far table. "Is there something wrong that we should be aware of?"

Randy quickly shook his head, "No, there's nothing wrong.. Just that Amy had to use the bathroom and well... You know how women can be, always having to go in groups."

Paul nodded abruptly, though he didn't seem convinced at all; uncomfortable silence falling over the three tables whilst they waited for the three women to return. And while they had said they were going to the bathroom.. Amy, Lisa and Trish were standing in the hallway outside of the bathroom.

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "Maybe he's right.. That I'm taking on too much or whatever."

Trish shook her head, "Don't listen to him, he's just being an asshole.. A jealous asshole, but still an asshole."

"Maybe, but he did have a point Trish.. I mean, all of my free time recently.." Amy sighed, running her hands through her hair, "I can't help that I want to put that much into my assignment though.. It's something I've been working on since last year... And now, I might actually have the chance to finish it."

"That doesn't mean he had any right to say that to you, Ames." Lisa squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Like Trish said.. and even I can see this-- he's just jealous. Don't dumb yourself down because he lacks self esteem."

"And besides, you enjoy your time with Jason, don't you?" Trish nudged her best friend playfully when Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can tell me.. Just a little bit?"

Amy let out a sigh halfway between annoyance and defeat. "What do you want to know, Trish.. Just this once, I'll answer a few questions, but that's only because I don't feel like going back to the table right now."

Trish grinned, "Well I won't ask about the obvious, since you still seem delusional and oblivious so... What do the two of you talk about? I mean, since we've gotten here, you practically spend all of your free time with him."

"We've talked about favourite authors, favourite works by Shakespeare.. A little bit about where he grew up.." Amy trailed off with a shrug. "And we've talked about the academic year."

Lisa and Trish exchanged a look then, the taller of the two questioning: "And you are aware that there are times you speak just like him.. Just without the accent, but, the choice of words."

Amy rolled her eyes, "And I still fail to see what that has to do with anything.. So, if the two of you are going to ask me all of these questions.."

Lisa shrugged, "We aren't saying there's anything wrong with that, just that it's.."

"Cute.. and kind of quirky, weird and almost disturbing, but cute." Trish smirked when the redhead glared, "Oh come on, we aren't teasing.. Just pointing that out. So, back to the questions. Speaking in my terms, has he asked you out yet?"

Amy shook her head, "No, he hasn't. We did make plans to have supper with Chris and Lilian, maybe go see a movie afterwards, but.. I wouldn't call that a date."

Trish coughed, "You might not, but I would. Although, the two of you planning a day in London, without all of us? That sounds like a date."

"You would say that about anything, Trish... But I do like spending time with him, he's a really nice guy and--"

"And?"

"We should get back," Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears. "I can just ignore John for the rest of the meal, shouldn't be too hard."

Lisa and Trish shook their heads while Amy went on ahead.. Trish already starting to scheme a little before Lisa gave her a playful push forwards.

**xXx**

By the time the three women decided to re-join them; the guys had nearly finished eating.. Adam suggesting that they merely have the rest taken to go. Or that they could merely dine when they returned to the manor. Of course, Amy was more than ready to just write it off to having lost her appetite, which was partially true.. But, considering what happened that one time.. She didn't want to risk worrying her friends for no reason. Well, really, she did have a reason, just not what they would have been thinking. Or at least not most of them, anyways, Trish and Lisa outright refusing to acknowledge John when he tried to speak with them. Amy, of course, was also ignoring him... And when she took notice of it, apparently everyone else was ignoring him save for Randy and Chris. Idly, she wondered if Paul, Jason, Adam or Scott had overheard the brief conversation between herself and John, but.. She decided it would be best to not bring it up. Especially since they were ready to head back to the manor... Amy instead engaging in a conversation with Paul and Jason about the upcoming written assignment. Paul eventually dropped out of that conversation, the blond man withdrawing to his own thoughts and he observed Amy and Jason. In all truth, he questioned the bond they seemed to share, the budding relationship... whether platonic or otherwise, but until it became otherwise... He thought it was best to bring it up. Or at least not with Amy, anyway, Paul resolving that he would speak with Jason about it later that night. The nature of their relationship, in Paul's mind, still resembled that of friendship.. Perhaps equals on some level. But, it was plain to see that it could cross that boundary, thus making Jason's task complicated when it did not to be. However, if handled properly, perhaps... Even then, it would not complicate things.

Paul cleared his throat once they had arrived to the manor, "Jason.. If I may have a word with you later? It is merely to discuss the upcoming trip to Nottingham in further detail."

Jason nodded shortly, "Should you need to speak with me before hand, I shall be in the library. Amy and I had come up with a small list of books for her assignment, I believe that your uncle does have them here."

Paul simply nodded in return, offering a polite smile to the pair before they went to the library.

Amy sent the blond man a questioning look as they entered the library. "Is something wrong Jason?"

He shook his head, "Nothing at all, my dear, just something that Paul wishes to discuss later. You needn't worry, unless you have forgotten the list of books that you require?"

"I have it right here," Amy removed the folded list from the pocket of her jeans. "And you're certain there is nothing wrong?"

"Absolutely, Amy." He stood beside her to get a better look at the list, "Perhaps.. We should start near the back of the library. Last I had checked, all of the reference books for mythology were located there."

She nodded to that, tugging her hair into a low ponytail as she followed behind him. "Are you sure you won't need a ladder or a step-stool to reach that shelf?"

Jason smiled, "I am quite certain, just provide me a moment and I shall have that particular volume retrieved."

"If you insist," Amy replied somewhat skeptically, the redhead frowning after a moment. "Are you--"

"Oh fuck!"

"Oh my.." Amy bit down on her lower lip, hesitantly touching his shoulder. "Jason are you--"

"Do you find my situation amusing?" Jason sat down on the floor, removing his shoe to rub at his now sore foot.

"I'm sorry it's just.." Amy snickered in her attempt to keep the laughter at bay, "Are you alright?"

"I don't bloody well feel alright."

The expression on his face, combined with his previous words were just too much.. Amy collapsing into a heap of laughter beside him. "I'm.." She gasped for breath, "I'm sorry I just.. I wouldn't expect to hear that from you."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "What should I say then? Oh golly gosh? Oh gee willickers?" He emitted an indignant huff, "That bloody hurt."

Amy sobered enough then, straining to maintain some semblance of self control. "I really am sorry for laughing at you like that, it's just.. I've only heard you speak in such a proper manner, I never would have thought you would say the word--"

"Fuck?" He supplied with a straight face, causing the redhead to laugh once more.. Jason joining in after a moment. "I do apologise if my choice of language has offended you, Amy but.. That hurt."

"I'm not offended," Amy sat upwards, tucking her legs beneath her. "Do you want me to get you some ice for your foot?"

"If you could just give me a moment to collect myself--"

Amy made a face, resting her hand on his arm. "Are you sure? I'm no medical expert, but if you're foot is starting to swell--"

Jason shook his head, "I can assure you, I am un-injured. Only my pride has been bruised."

"Which, I am sure you will recover from that in due time, Mr. Reso." Amy reached for the offending book, "I must thank you, for taking such sacrifice to retrieve a book."

"So long as you do not require any further sacrifices upon my person, for a book? You are most welcomed, Ms. Dumas." Jason winced when he tried to stand, "If you could be of some assistance?"

Amy tucked the book beneath one arm, her free arm coming to wrap around his waist. "It wouldn't take long for me to get ice for your foot. Or, if you would rather, we could just head down to the kitchen."

Jason shifted so he wasn't leaning fully against her. "I will be fine my dear, I assure you.. I just need to stay off of my foot for a little while."

She waited until he seemed ready to move a little, "If you change your mind, it won't be a bother.. You do know that, right?"

"I am aware and I do thank you for help, Amy.. If you could just guide me towards that one chair near the window?"

Amy complied easily with his request, setting the book on the small end-table near the chair before resuming her search... albeit safely, for a few more books that she needed... The redhead then taking a seat opposite him. "Well, aside from a few.. All of the books I needed were here."

Jason grimaced, "I am quite certain the rest of the volumes that you seek are on the top shelves of the reference area."

Amy waved the notion off, "Then those can wait for another time. I've a good amount here... Thank you again, Jason."

"As I have stated many times over, my dear, it is no concern. I had not imagined I would risk limb to aid you, however--"

"The ice?" Amy arched an eyebrow when he shook his head, "Jason, really.. It's starting to bruise a little. It might not be broken, but, it would be better to be safe, than sorry."

Jason held up a hand in mock defence, "If it would make you feel better then we can head to the kitchen to retrieve some ice. I do assure you, my foot is fine."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "Well it would make me feel better so we're going to get that ice." She offered her assistance even when he was able to put some weight on it. "We'll get there faster if you let me help you."

"And then my pride would surely be wounded, having to rely upon someone else for help."

"Oh stuff your pride, your foot is hurt--" Amy cut herself off mid-sentence when he suddenly snickered. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Reso?"

Jason shook his head, "It is of no concern, Amy.. I have merely found your choice of words to be somewhat amusing. Something that I would not expect to hear from you."

To that, she rolled her eyes.. The pair making their way slowly enough to the kitchen.. Jason able to put weight on his injured appendage, but not enough to fully support himself. Fortunately for him, that particular wing of the house seemed unoccupied.. The pair making their way back to the library without further incident. And once Jason had seated himself again, this time seating himself on one of the divans in the library, they looked over the reference books she had managed to gather. Jason helped her take the necessary notes for the footnotes for her paper, Amy insisting that he not help any further since it was supposed to be her written assignment. They continued in that manner until it was time for the manor curfew.. Amy and Jason making their way upstairs just as everyone else was returning from the recreational hall. Once Amy was settled in her quarters, Jason made his way back downstairs to speak with Paul. And while Amy had hoped to call it a night, Trish and Lisa soon made their way to her room.. The three woman chatting idly about what they had done that night before heading their separate ways to bed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Standard- I own nothing you recognise

* * *

While the students had been expecting for another full day at the manor, they were informed otherwise at breakfast. Not only had another dance lesson been canceled, but, they were once again heading into London until the late afternoon. Whilst they would not be taking their evening meal in the city, they would be taking tea in London.. Though, they were unsure as to where they would be going for that. The students were also informed that another faculty advisor would be arriving shortly after breakfast; a female by the name of Mary Moretti. According to what little Mr. McMahon was able to provide, the new faculty advisor was to assist where needed, but her strength was in the Anthropology and Archeology departments. Mr. McMahon had already decided that Ms. Moretti would take the final guest suite in the West Wing; Amy, Lisa and Trish thankful to have another female within the manor. And it wasn't that they weren't enjoying their stay at the manor, far from that, it was just the change between dealing with an evenly mixed student body to dealing with the majority of their company being male. Once the details about the new advisor had been given, the students were informed about the reasoning behind heading into London for the day. Whilst they had already visited to view museums and to sightsee, this trip would be for research purposes for their written assignment. How and where they chose to conduct their research was up to their individual discretion.. Paul reminding them that once they had chosen their methods, they needed to inform one of the faculty advisors so the day could be planned accordingly. It was presumed, but not mentioned, that Amy was the most prepared for the written assignment, Trish freely making a suggestion to her friend as they left the breakfast table. Naturally, Amy was quick to write off the suggestion... Stating that even if she did have a good amount of research already done, it wasn't an excuse to waste a perfectly good day. The blond woman had argued back that it would hardly be a waste; the two women continuing to argue about it until they returned to the main sitting room to wait for the new faculty advisor to arrive. And once all of the proper introductions had been made, individual plans for the day were discussed; students and faculty advisors splitting up accordingly before they left the manor in separate vehicles.

Amy bit down on her lower lip, the redhead traveling into London with Jason for the day. "Is there any specific reason we've all split up today? I could somewhat understand if we were all heading to different parts of the city but.."

Jason threaded a hand through his hair, "For the most part, that is correct Amy. However, whilst everyone else had decided upon the British Museum or the London Library.." He trailed off then, "I am unsure as to where we are heading?"

Amy nodded hesitantly, "That's what I don't understand.. I would have liked to have gone back to the British Museum today, but, I was unable to speak about that."

He frowned a touch, "Perhaps then, it was only the presumption that you had already conducted a fair amount of research for your project? And going from that presumption, it would only seem logical to think that you did not need to devote an entire day solely to research."

"Possibly so, but, it still would have been considerate to ask first." Amy tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. "And now, I haven't the slightest idea as to where we are going for the day. Obviously, I know we are heading into London."

"Is there anywhere that you would fancy going? We've a bit of time before we arrive to London, my dear." Jason paused for thought, "Perhaps we could visit Hyde Park today? It is rather nice out and if you would not mind walking around for a bit.."

She frowned just slightly, "What is there to do at Hyde Park?"

He smiled a fraction, "Quite a bit that I can not recall in great detail and Kensington Gardens is just next to it. If you are looking for specific things to do, there are many flowerbeds, the Serpentine Gallery in Kensington Gardens, The Serpentine in Hyde Park, rose gardens... Ducks to feed--"

Amy sent him a curious look, "You've gone to the park specifically to feed ducks?"

Jason quirked an eyebrow in turn, "Is this cause for concern? I confess that I had gone there to enjoy lunch outdoors, the ducks had taken it upon themselves to dine near me."

"Right," She replied somewhat skeptically, "I'm sure we could spend all day at Hyde Park, but, we are supposed to meet with everyone else in the Covent Garden area for a late lunch."

"Technically, we are scheduled to reconvene for afternoon tea in the Covent Garden area or to at least reconvene thereabouts. Lunch was to be on our own, if I do recall correctly."

Amy nodded shortly, "So I suppose, we could make a day of it at Hyde Park? Take lunch there and then.."

Jason frowned a bit, "We would need to take the Underground from Hyde Park to the Covent Garden area, I'm afraid. Our drivers may be taking us into London and taking us back to the manor later but... If we are to visit Hyde Park, it would put us near the opposite end of the city from Covent Garden."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "And the thought of taking the Underground bothers you? Forgive me for being presumptuous, but.. The expression on your face leads me to believe you do not like the idea."

"It is not my first choice of transport," He confessed evenly, "Though, perhaps, with the weather being as pleasant as it is.. It won't be nearly as crowded as usual."

"Then maybe it would just be easier to visit one of the parks closer to the area?" Amy suggested when he still seemed hesitant, "Whichever the case, a decision should be made soon.. We are nearing London."

Jason smiled, "The Underground is of no concern.. We shall visit Hyde Park, perhaps Kensington Gardens should the time permit. There are quite a few options for lunch within Hyde Park itself."

Amy inclined her head, "And this is suitable? Even though this day was meant for research purposes?"

He chuckled softly, "Well, if you should wish to view it like that.. It can be considered a research project of sorts. Hyde Park is a historic location and one of the Royal Parks. But, if you do not--"

"I was simply curious," Amy said, then smirked a bit. "You are the faculty advisor, so I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it."

"And you would doubt my word, Ms. Dumas?" Jason huffed when she nodded, a serious expression on her face. "I take offence to that since I was in the belief that I could be trusted. But, it would seem that you do not trust me or that you would think I would mislead."

Amy held up a hand to her face, hazel eyes trained intently on the bench... It didn't take much longer for her to crack, a muffled giggle escaping first.. A slight snort from the blond man opposite her intensifying that giggle into a laugh. Jason had joined in as the vehicle finally reached London.

He exited the vehicle first, extending a hand to assist her. "Where should you like to start?"

She could only shrug to that, placing her hand on the crook of his arm. "Since I am very unfamiliar with the surroundings, I leave that entirely to your discretion. But I would always presume that the beginning is the best place to start?"

Jason nodded slightly, "Quite right.. And since we have been dropped off near the Cumberland Gate area of the park.. I suppose we shall just--"

"Walk?" Amy suggested, her tone slightly teasing. "It would seem that's the popular mode of transport within the park."

"The Serpentine does provide for boating, though, we are nowhere near the area just yet." He made a small gesture with his free hand, "Had I put some thought into this or had I known we would be here for the day, I would have brought a book or--"

"Another time," She smiled then, "It's not like we won't have the opportunity, correct? And besides, since this is just my first visit, I can take note of what I'd like to see again."

Jason smiled fully, "I can not argue with that, my dear. Perhaps, this would be a suitable outing for yourself, Patricia and Lisa?"

Amy looked slightly confused, "And you wouldn't want to come with us? Although, I am fairly certain Lisa and Trish wanted to see Hyde Park at some point."

He shrugged a fraction, "I was merely going under the presumption that you would rather spend the day with your friends."

Amy half shrugged, "I see them all the time though and it's not like I don't spend a lot of time with them already, but I can see your point. Though, perhaps, as you had suggested earlier this week.. You are already growing tired of spending your free time with me?"

Jason shook his head, "Quite the contrary Amy, I do assure you."

At that, she merely nodded.. The pair falling silent while they continued in their leisurely walk about the park.

**xXx**

Even though their plans to visit Hyde Park hadn't been decided upon until their arrival into London, Amy found herself enjoying the area. To stay under the premise that it was in fact for research purposes, and because of their convenient location; Amy and Jason had started near the Speakers Corner. From there, Jason had suggested they could continue along the outer perimeters of the park or that they could walk through the park... The blond man leaving that decision up to Amy. Of course, she had been quick to point out that she really didn't know where she was going. Their current route would take them past one of the fountains in the park, Jason then suggesting that they head into the park itself after that point. Or they could continue along the outer part of the park to another fountain and the rose garden. From there, he concluded that they would reach the Serpentine and take lunch, if it wasn't too crowded, at the Dell Restaurant. And from that point they could easily backtrack to the Hyde Park Corner station for when they had to leave. But, since they had only just arrived, that wasn't a big issue.. And they weren't anywhere near their intended destination yet. On the way the fountain, Jason letting her know that it was called the Joy of Life; they had stopped long enough for him to point out the various plant life and birds. Amy had overheard an elderly couple remarking about how handsome of a pair they made, the redhead choosing to ignore the comment as they continued on their walk through the park. At one point, Amy had mentioned that she should have brought one of her cameras with her. Of course, she didn't realise that Trish and Lisa had taken it upon themselves to pack Amy's digital camera in her backpack. She wasn't quite sure if she should thank them or strangle them for their thoughtfulness, but.. She was at least somewhat grateful to have it with her.

"I thought you were without your camera?"

"Lisa or Trish must have packed it for me, they also make sure I have my emergency kit with me at all times." Amy checked to make sure the memory card was empty, "It can be somewhat annoying at times, but.. I know they do mean well."

Jason smiled, "In this instance, I would think it quite considerate and fortunate."

Amy nodded shortly, "Quite.. Though, it is a shame my friend Jeff couldn't be here. He would love this place for all of it's natural beauty."

He nodded a fraction, "It is quite lovely here... As I have often heard many a Londoner remark, it is hard to believe one is still within the city whence they are standing here."

"I can see why," Amy brought the camera to eye level, "And if you wouldn't mind? I'd like to get a picture." She rolled her eyes a little when he opened his mouth to protest, "Don't look so surprised Jason... Surely, having your picture taken isn't something new."

"Turnabout is fair play, do keep that in mind, Amy."

Amy just shook her head to that, taking a moment adjust the settings before taking the picture.

Jason shook his head, waiting until they were walking again before he spoke: "I do fail to see the importance of that."

"Of taking a picture?" Amy made a face when he nodded, "It's so wrong that I want to take pictures to have something to remember this trip by? And you said it yourself, Jason.. The park is quite lovely. I can't be the only person taking pictures."

"All the same, Amy, I would think you would rather have the memories with your friends, the places that you have seen.. More so then your faculty advisor?"

She eyed him skeptically, "Well if you're going to be like that, I'll just delete the picture and take another one without you in it."

He held back a smile, taking the camera from her before she could react. "Or, I could take a picture, to replace the one you have just taken."

Amy rolled her eyes, reaching for the camera in vain. "This is ridiculous. All of this fuss over a picture? May I have my camera back please?"

"If you are not careful Amy, I will end up taking a picture of the ground."

"Then you need only return my camera and we won't have that problem."

In the midst of the 'war' to gain control of the digital camera, one of them had ended up taking a picture. Amy and Jason then standing to the side to admire the poorly out of focus shot of what they thought was a tree. It was around that time that another elderly couple had passed by, offering to take a picture of them.

"This shot turned out nicely," Amy remarked as she and Jason examined the picture on the screen. "Much better then the supposed picture of the tree."

"That was not entirely my fault," Jason reminded her first, "But, I do agree.. This picture did turn out quite nicely."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "Even if you still think it's somewhat odd that I would want to have a picture of you?"

Jason managed a straight face, though there was a lightly joking tone to his voice. "I would not only think it odd, but I would also question your sanity."

"Well, just for that.. I'm taking another one... Just not yet," She turned the camera off for the time being, "Where are we heading now?"

"The ducks are not far from here if you would still wish to feed them," Jason extended his arm, "Or we could head to the Rose Garden first."

Amy ended up taking his hand, "I'd like to see the Rose Garden first.. And you had also said there were two more fountains over there, right?"

Jason nodded shortly, "So I did.. And if the Rose Garden is where you would like to go, then we shall head over there now."

"Do you have any nicknames?"

"Pardon?"

Amy smiled, "A nickname, you know.. Something that really isn't your given name, a variation on your given name.."

Jason smiled somewhat wryly, "I am well aware of what a nickname is, though, I do not have any."

She smirked at that, "I can't say I'm too surprised by that actually... But, you really should have a nickname."

He arched an eyebrow, "May I ask what brought this about?"

"Just curious, that's all." A thoughtful frown crossed her features, "And since I'm not entirely sure about what your nickname should be.."

"I would prefer something reasonable.."

"Jay," Amy said with a smile, "It's not offensive, it's easy to remember, it's simple."

Jason made a face, "I am still not entirely fond of nicknames, but if you insist. I suppose 'Jay' is agreeable."

Amy grinned, "Then Jay it is.. But, if you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

He shook his head, "I may not be entirely fond of nicknames, but, if you wish to call me Jay, you may call me Jay. So long as it does not catch on."

She nodded solemnly, "I won't tell a soul."

He still looked somewhat skeptical about that, but, said nothing further on the matter as they continued on their way to the Rose Garden. From there, and just as they had partially planned on, Amy and Jason had lunch at the Dell.. The pair then heading elsewhere in the park to feed the ducks, using the remainder of their time at Hyde Park to just enjoy the area.

**xXx**

As Jason had mentioned previously, in order to meet with everyone else they would have to take the Underground. Much to his partial disdain, the station itself was crowded, leading to him believing that the train would also be crowded. Added to that, thanks to the last minute location change, they would have to change trains twice. At the very least, they would only be on the train for roughly sixteen minutes, Jason realising that if the end destination had been different, they could be on the train for much longer. And really, they would likely spend more time walking through the stations then on the train but still, with the train and the stations being busy.. It was not something he was looking forward to at all.. The blond man had also thought about just looking for a taxi instead of taking the Underground, but, their passes had already been purchased and they were already in the station; just waiting for the train to arrive. And while Amy was looking at it as a new experience and just something to add to her trip, Jason had hoped to avoid both the crowd and changing trains. Both Amy and Jason did have to wonder why the location had been changed from Covent Garden to the Victoria Embankment.. Paul explaining that his Uncle had arranged for a treat for the students. But, before Jason could ask any further questions on the matter, Paul had to cut the conversation short. If there was anything to be relieved about with the location change, they would at least be met outside of the Blackfriars Station. Unfortunately, it also meant having to change trains at Piccadilly Circus.. Something else he had hoped to avoid. Still, as they boarded the train at Hyde Park, Amy reminded him that a crowded train was something she was somewhat used to thanks to the subways in New York City. And while there certainly were some similarities between the two forms of transport, she had only really used the subway when necessary and never when it was quite as crowded as this particular train was.

Jason placed a hand at the small of Amy's back. "I would advise that you stay close and that you find something to hold on to."

Amy simply shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine, Jay. I've taken the subway in New York City before and it's pretty similar to this."

In turn, he held onto one of the nearby poles. "Suit yourself then, Amy... I suppose we should at least be thankful that we are not competing with the post-work crowd."

She arched an eyebrow, the redhead nonchalantly holding onto another pole. "I don't see why you're so worried about this."

"It is only within my nature," He explained shortly, Jason starting to say more when the doors on the car closed. "We should also be fortunate that the line is in full operation, with the bombings last month... The Underground was something to avoid at all costs."

"That really doesn't help, you know..." Amy informed him somewhat wryly, then frowned. "We had a candlelit vigil with one of the campus organisations at N.Y.U. Even though classes weren't fully in session, there were still a few of us around."

Jason nodded shortly, "It is something that I believe everyone should like to forget, but.."

Amy opened her mouth to reply to that only to cut herself off when the train abruptly stopped at the next station. "Ow," She rubbed the side of her head, scowling slightly when the overhead finally made the announcement. "Can't they give more advanced warning?"

"I had tried to warn you about that, Amy." The hand that had been at the small of her back moved to gently cup the side of her face. "Are you alright?"

"It was only a little bump," She smiled a touch, gripping the nearby pole tighter. "How much longer until we change trains?"

His forehead etched in thought, his free hand returning to the small of her back when the train started to move. "It shouldn't be much longer until we reach Piccadilly. From there, we take the Bakerloo Line to Embankment Station and then from there, we take the District Line to Blackfriars."

She nodded slowly, "And we are being met by someone at Blackfriars, correct?"

"Quite right, though, Paul did not inform me as to who would be meeting us there." Jason fell silent until they were off the train. "Do stay close, as you can see.. It is quite a madhouse here."

Amy simply nodded to that, staying close enough but not too close to maintain some personal space for the duration of the short trip. And once they had left Blackfriars Station, they had only a few minutes to wait before they were in fact met by Lisa, Chris, Paul, Trish and Randy.

Paul smiled to the pair, "I trust that your first journey on the Tube was alright?"

Amy returned the smile, "I have been on the subway in New York City and it was quite similar to that. I did bump my head when the train stopped, but, Jay was nice enough to warn me about it beforehand."

Trish arched an eyebrow at the redhead's choice of words. "Did you just.."

For her part, Amy was blushing.. Exchanging a quick look with Jason, the blond man's face tinged with light embarrassment. "Anyway.. What did you all do today?"

The blond woman smirked, "Well.. Paul, Randy and I returned to the London Library for the day."

Lisa swept her hair back from her face, "Adam, Scott, Chris, Mary, John and myself were at the British Museum for the day.. Adam and Scott would have come with us now, but they're waiting with Shane at the pier."

"And yourselves?" Paul sent a questioning look between Amy and Jason. "We had all been under the impression that you had already conducted a sufficient amount of research, Amy."

"I have, but.." Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "More time for research still would have been nice.. Jason and I ended up going to Hyde Park for the day."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that, "Did you really? And what did you two do at the park?"

Amy half shrugged, "Walked around, of course. We saw a few of the fountains, went to the rose garden.. fed the ducks. And we had lunch there." Smirking slightly, she added: "I also got some pretty good pictures of the park, if you'd like to see them."

Paul cleared his throat, "Perhaps you should wait until we have met up with my uncle? I confess, that I am still unsure as to what he has planned for this afternoon, but.. I am in the belief it has something to do with taking afternoon tea on the Thames."

Trish grabbed Amy's elbow as they walked towards the limo. "So you two spent all day at Hyde Park, huh?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Amy rolled her eyes when her friend smirked. "Oh, don't even start Trish.. It wasn't a date, it was just a day spent at the park."

"I'm not buying that for a second," Trish grinned when Amy mock glared. "Seriously Ames.. How was your day? You told us what you did, but how was it?"

The redhead shrugged, "It was just a day... We should go there, you know. Me, you and Lisa spend a day at the park."

"Amy.." Trish all but whined, "I'm not asking for all of the details here, but you just spent all day with him."

"And you're still acting like we're dating or that we're going to ... And we aren't." Amy let out a frustrated sigh, "Trish.. Please. We're just friends, okay? It's like I've always said.. He's my faculty advisor, the equivalent to my professor."

Lisa coughed from behind the two, "Everyone else is ready to leave.. I doubt they would leave us behind but.. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Right," Amy re-shouldered her bag, "Trish.. I do understand what you're saying, but could you at least look at things from my perspective? You've already seen how John reacted--"

"John has no right to be like that," Trish interrupted firmly, "He had his chance, he lost it. I'm not saying that you should completely write him out, because I know the two of you have that history but... All of the time you've been spending with Jason?"

Amy simply shrugged, the three women falling silent as they entered the limo so they could head over to the pier to meet with Mr. McMachon, Shane, Mary and John. And just as Paul had predicted, Mr. McMahon had in fact arranged to take afternoon tea on the Thames. The students discussing their respective days in more depth. Thankfully for Amy, the nickname slip was not mentioned... At least not until they were on their way back to the manor. Trish and Lisa questioning Amy about it until they were back. It wasn't until Amy was in her quarters, Lisa and Trish going with her, that the redhead finally gave in to a few of their questions. Of course, she wasn't willing to answer all of their questions but, she did at least go into more details about the day at Hyde Park. Amy also shared the pictures with her two friends.. Trish making a choice comment about one in particular. And really, taking a good look at the picture in question.. Amy could see her friend's point. In Trish's words, maybe they did look good together... Maybe it could work, but, it would complicate things to a point that Amy was not willing to take that kind of risk. Especially with the rest of the academic year still ahead... The redhead reminding her friend about that when Trish persisted anyway. The three women remained in Amy's quarters until it was time to change for dinner; Amy heading to the formal dining room with Jason.. Lisa and Trish not far behind.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Standard, I own not.

Thank you ever so much to anyone who is taking the time to read and review. It means more to me than I will ever be able to say.

* * *

As Amy was well aware, most of her afternoon and evening would be spent in London with Jason, partly to see Othello and partially because they planned on taking a late lunch and a post-production meal. The morning, however, was still left unplanned; the redheaded woman opting to get some of her research out of the way since they were scheduled to leave for Nottingham the next morning. And while they were all certain that they could get some work done on their respective projects, the trip to Nottingham was one they were all looking forward to. In particular because it was the first time since their arrival that they would be staying somewhere else.. It also marked the proverbial new beginning of their academic year since they'd only return to the manor for a week before heading out once more. But, that was all for tomorrow, at the back of Amy's mind as she settled herself on one of the window seats in the library.. Something she'd found in one of the books had caught her attention, though it wasn't entirely research related.. Rather, it involved the McMahon family and their lineage... Things just weren't adding up somewhere with this family and Amy was determined to find out where. She didn't doubt in the slightest that Mr. McMahon had two children as he claimed, but, she did have some doubts regarding Paul.. Frowning heavily, the redhead started to set the book aside, another volume nearby catching her attention. Blinking, Amy tested the weight of the large book in her hands.. For a book so large, it sure wasn't that heavy. With her full attention on this new book, she cautiously opened it only to find a smaller book inside.

"Journal entries, year 1896 as recorded by Stefania M. McMahon." Amy blinked, as she read the opening inscription aloud. "1896? That's the Victorian Era."

_The British conquest of Sudan has just begun, my dearest brother Shane has been successful in his persuasion of Mother and Father. Dear heart, I am uncertain if I can withstand a separation such as this from my beloved sibling. To only make the situation more unbearable, my beloved cousin Paul shall also depart from our loving arms. However, I must have faith, I must hold fast as Mother has presented further evidence that I am to be the new Host._

Amy shut the book as she heard footsteps approaching, the journal would have to be read more thoroughly later, she decided. There was just too much in there that she couldn't miss out on.

"Are you nearly ready to depart?" Jason questioned as he approached. "We leave the manor within the half hour."

"I just need to change," Amy said, an apologetic smile offered to the blond man. "I just wanted to get some more research done for my project before we head to Nottingham tomorrow."

He simply nodded, "may I be of any assistance with your research?"

She shook her head, "I have it all under control, but thank you for the offer." Amy gathered the small pile of books. "After we get back from Nottingham, we're here for a week and then we head off again.. Correct?"

Jason arched an eyebrow just slightly, "as it has been discussed these past few days, that is correct. We depart for the rest of the United Kingdom on Friday evening for a two week journey. We return to the manor for another week to work on the proper assignments, then we head to the main continent to explore France."

Amy nodded as they exited the library, "right.. I just wanted to make sure.. I'm just going to change and then I'll meet you in the lobby?"

Idly, he straightened the sleeves of his dress shirt. "That sounds quite agreeable Amy, just do keep in mind-- we shall not return to the manor until late this evening."

"I remember," she smiled slightly then, turning to head to the elevator so she could get back to her room and get dressed. Amy had just gotten inside of her room, the books and journal set away into a dresser drawer when Trish barged in.

"You haven't left for your date yet?"

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend, "it's not a date, we're just going to a play at the Globe Theatre... having dinner before that in London and having a post-production meal afterwards."

Trish smirked, "in other words, it's a date because it's just the two of you going. And you wouldn't be looking for a dress if it wasn't a date so.. Just admit to it now and save yourself the trouble of arguing with me."

"Whatever," Amy replied without a care, the redhead grabbing one of the nicer dresses she'd bought from their last shopping trip. "Since you're in here.. Can you give me a hand with my hair? I want to keep it out of my face."

The blond woman grinned, "you don't have to ask me twice."

Once Amy had gotten dressed, Trish helped her friend arrange her locks into a simple French twist; the redhead offering the blond woman a smile before she left the room to meet Jason downstairs.

"I'm really sorry if I've made us late," Amy began, her eyes slightly downcast, causing her to miss the appreciative look in Jason's eyes. "I lost track of time in the library this morning."

"It is of little consequence my dear, I do assure you." Jason extended his arm to her, "shall we depart then? Our reservations are within the hour, I hope that it does not take us that long to reach London."

Amy placed a hand on the crook of his arm, a smile exchanged between the pair as they left the manor... The two unaware to the fact that nearly everyone, save for Mr. McMahon, was watching them as they left.

Paul turned a pointed look to his cousin, "and now Shane, do you see why I worry? Whilst it may very well be that she is the One, this attachment between them doth cause some concern."

Shane remained silent for a long moment, the two observing away from the rest of the group. "I can understand your worry cousin, and whilst it may be warranted, it is only natural that some sort of bond should form between the Chosen and her appointed guardian." An eyebrow arched, "you, of all people, should be well aware of that Paul. Had you or had you not formed such a similar bond with the One who had resembled my sister?"

The blond man frowned, his hands clasped behind his back. "True as that may be, Shane, in my defense, we had all formed that bond. I recall you speaking of how the resemblance to your late sister was truly remarkable." His forehead etched in confusion, "which is why, perhaps, Amy's appearance confuses me so. All previous Chosen had resembled your late sister."

"Stefania was not the first to be Chosen," Shane reminded his cousin first, "she was merely the first in our family to be one of the Chosen. Perhaps it is mere coincidence that others have resembled her so." Shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly, he continued: "We need only look into the history of the Chosen, perhaps that is where we would find the One whom Amy resembles."

"Her appearance is of little concern," Paul said absently, "I was merely curious about that.. What matters more is that she is truly compatible with the Soul and by all accounts, from what Uncle has spoken... She is the One."

Shane nodded abruptly, "her training must commence soon, I have spoken with Jason about this and he has assured me that whilst you are all in Nottingham, proper training shall begin. I am without a doubt that she will pass these initial stages of training.. Especially if past memory serves me correctly. Inherited traits may or may not factor into how well she performs."

Paul nodded shortly, "if you could just explain something to me?" At Shane's nod, he arched an eyebrow. "Why is it deemed necessary that she learn such trivial things such as dance, etiquette and music whence it really has nothing to do with protecting humanity?"

"That, I am uncertain of Paul. I am in the belief, however, that aside from providing for a better cover story; it was within the original training... Should the need ever arise that the One should need to meet with royalty and the like." Running a hand over his hair, Shane shrugged. "Aside from that? It is beyond me why it would be deemed as necessary. I am merely following orders from Father."

"Do you think she will accept?" Paul dared to ask the question that weighed heavily on his mind. "After she is informed of all of her duties, the sacrifices she must make-- do you truly believe that she will accept?"

Shane's forehead etched heavily in thought, that very same question on the back of his mind since they'd discovered Amy. "I am uncertain Paul... I should like to think that she would accept and it is in within my hopes that she will accept. Her heart and her soul are pure, in that we are most certain.. Her body, by all accounts we have been given, ought to survive the training she must undertake... The eventual housing of the Soul? We are both aware that the risks involved with that are many. The choice, of course, is up to Amy but I am inclined to believe that Amy would make for a most suitable Guardian and Father is in agreement with that."

"You have not answered my question, Shane.."

"And I am really not the one you should be asking, Paul. That question would be better suited for Jason."

**xXx**

As Jason had anticipated, they arrived in London with a few minutes to spare. Of course, it wasn't nearly enough time to do any sight-seeing before their late lunch, but they could do just that afterwards. The blond man reasoned that they would have one hour of free time before the play started and whilst they really wouldn't be able to travel much further than their current location, they could at least see a few things in the area. They were currently in Southwark, which was where they needed to be to get to the Globe Theatre.. And it was over their late lunch that Jason made suggestions as to what they could do before the play started.. They had just finished their meal, intending to just walk around the area for a bit, when Amy started to giggle. At first, she'd manage to hide it well enough, but then she just couldn't stop.. Jason regarding her curiously while he paid, the blond man questioning her apparent source of amusement as they left the restaurant. And once they were at least outside, she had whispered what she had found so funny.. Jason shaking his head a bit after she had explained herself.

Amy waited until they were fully on the pavement. "Perhaps I should have said something whilst we were dining, but, I didn't think it was appropriate."

Jason arched an eyebrow, his tone coloured with amusement. "And you somehow thought it was appropriate enough to laugh at my expense?"

"Well what was I supposed to say, hmm? Oh by the way Jay, you have a glob of salad dressing on your cheek?" Amy shook her head, "I really don't think you would have appreciated that very much."

"You are quite correct in that, but that would only be due to the embarrassment I would have felt." A hint of a smile creased at the corners of his mouth. "I would appreciate it, however, if from this moment on? You would be so inclined to inform me of these things as they happen."

Amy nodded, starting to rest her hand on his arm but grabbing his hand instead. "Shall we go then? I'm unsure as to exactly where we're heading but.. I trust your judgment enough."

Lightly so, he squeezed her hand. "I am quite looking forward to the performance of Othello this evening, though, I must confess-- it does make me wonder as to why John would decline such an opportunity."

Amy half shrugged, "as he had said to you, it's just not his scene, which I can believe. He was never really one to get into plays and stuff. Neither was Randy. Whenever our school would take trips to New York City for plays, musicals or operas? Those two would complain the entire way there and back."

"I see," he frowned slightly as they reached the corner. "I seem to have lost my direction.. Dash it all."

"Well by golly gosh," she teased playfully, "perhaps we should just head to the theatre early? I haven't been there before and I certainly wouldn't mind just looking around for a bit."

Jason nodded shortly, "that would be most agreeable with me, Amy. It shan't take us long to walk over there. And in the meanwhile, we can simply enjoy the area."

Amy simply smiled, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as they walked.. The redhead inwardly questioning why she had reached for his hand... And why he hadn't made any move to correct her action.

"Forgive me if I come across as bold--"

"Jay really, if we've gotten to the point where I can actually call you Jay? We've gotten past the point where you need to say that."

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but it is only.."

"Within your nature?" She suggested with a slight smirk, "understood... And you were going to ask?"

Jason inhaled sharply, "have you given any thought as to what you will do whence this academic year is over? Whilst many students in this particular programme do return to the States, there have been a few students who have remained in the area to further their studies in a more suitable environment."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, drawing the soft flesh between her teeth as she thought. "I have not decided at this time.. It is still rather early in the year to make such a decision properly. Whilst I am fully enjoying my time thus far, it is still far too early. However, if I was required to make such a choice now?" A smile curled at the corners of her mouth, "I would want to stay. It would benefit my major, after all."

"That was my reason for staying," he let out a near inaudible sigh of relief. "Whilst there would have been ample opportunities, it is best, I believe whence one is able to fully immerse one self in the culture that they study."

"It is quite lovely here," she commented as they continued their walk, "I simply can not wait until we really begin to travel. All of the places we're supposed to go, all of the things we get to see. I really should thank the University for providing such a programme as this."

Jason smiled to that, knowing full well he couldn't tell her everything yet.. It just wasn't the time. "I confess, I am most certainly relieved that ballroom dancing was not a required in my course of study. Whilst I am thankful to be able to participate in such festivities... It is most certainly not my favourite past-time."

Amy laughed, "believe me when I say, it's not the favourite past-time of many. I don't mind it as much as everyone else, but that doesn't mean that I really enjoy it. I'm really not looking forward to dressing up for all of those fancy balls though."

He smiled warmly to her, "you needn't worry about that, my dear. Perhaps it doth make you feel un-comfortable, but I do assure you, do not worry. You will be, as the French sometimes say.. la belle de la boule."

Her cheeks tinged pink, Amy shaking her head as she looked away. "I hardly think so, that was always Trish's role, not mine."

Squeezing her hand once more, Jason sent her an encouraging look. "Do not think so low of yourself, Amy. It is not always fine feathers that make fine birds."

Her blush only darkened at that, her free hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are we almost there?"

"Nearly," he confirmed, then arched an eyebrow. "Amy, please do forgive me if I have offended you.."

"You have not, I assure you." She sent him an awkward smile, "I'm just not used to it, that's all."

Jason said nothing further on the matter, the pair falling into silence once more as they approached the famed Globe Theatre. And while something had certainly changed in those previous moments; neither seemed quick to speak about it. As such, they walked around the grounds until it was time to watch the play.. Jason finally letting go of her hand, only to place a hand at the small of her back while they found their seats. At one point during the play, one of his hands had found it's way to rest upon her knee.. Amy glancing down to said appendage but saying nothing, merely resting one of her hands over his. All the while, her previous conversations with Trish ran through the back of her mind.. Maybe he was a really nice guy, maybe he was attractive and maybe it could work.. But, the reasonable side of her argued, he was still her academic advisor, the equivalent to her professor and it would just be against whatever rules.. Un-written or not. Still, she was enjoying her time with Jason, Amy wouldn't deny that at all.. He just had an air about him that she found herself drawn to, the redhead refusing to think any further on that as soon as the realisation came to her.

**xXx**

Throughout the remainder of the play and during the small walk to the café on site, Amy's hand never left his. And while that may have bothered her previously, she didn't think anything of it now. As planned previously, they'd had their post-production meal, lingering in London for a little while before Jason suggested they head back to the manor. And while neither of them seemed too keen on the idea, they were both well aware that the next morning they would be leaving somewhat early to head to Nottingham. It was on the way back to the manor that Jason finally divulged some of the finer details of their travels on the main continent.. Naturally, Amy already knew that they would be attending local festivals and the like, but, the blond man also informed her that they would be taking extensive tours of local historical buildings. That was at least something new, but Jason remained firm when Amy had tried to ask more about the scheduled trips. Still, she knew a little bit more than what she had known but it just wasn't enough.. Amy resolving to herself that she would get more details from one of their faculty advisors in Nottingham. Once they had arrived back to the manor, Amy had pointed out that it still wasn't too late, the redhead hoping to get some more research done before the night was truly over. Of course, she left out the fact that her research had nothing to do with her assignment but.. Jason didn't really need to know that. All the same, he exited the vehicle first, offering a hand to help her out. And it was, hand in hand, that they entered the manor; Jason relenting his grip long enough to help her out of her light jacket. The pair, instead of heading to their quarters, remained in the lobby to discuss the play... Chris, Lisa, Randy, Trish and John wandering past them.

Jason, having spotted them first arched an eyebrow just slightly at Amy. "It would appear that we have an audience." When she blinked at him, he leaned just a fraction closer. "Your friends have just wandered past and they have arranged themselves so that they are not in your direct line of sight."

Amy rolled her eyes at that, "I should have known this would happen. Trish has been like this since we were little... Always having to know what's going on in my life."

He chuckled softly, "had I not been aware of that fact, I would be inclined to think that they were merely looking out for your well being."

She arched an eyebrow, "I would be inclined to think that you are of no threat to my well being.. Unless you've been leading me on all this time."

"I do assure you, my dear, my intentions have been nothing but honourable." His blue eyes took on a serious glint. "I would hardly wish any ill will upon your person."

"I know," Amy smiled faintly, a hand reaching out to grasp one of his. "I wanted to thank you, for taking the time to really plan out the evening. It really means a lot to me, Jay."

The blond man brought her hand up towards his face, lips barely brushing over her knuckles. "It was my pleasure, my only regret is that we did not have sufficient time following the play to fully enjoy London."

She fought in vain to keep the blush from staining her cheeks. "I'm sure more opportunities will present themselves in the future." Amy managed a smile, "I ought to head to my quarters now, since we are scheduled to leave fairly early tomorrow morning."

Jason nodded easily to that, "you are quite right, Amy.. May I walk you back?"

Amy couldn't help but giggle, "I would be delighted Jay, thank you."

An eyebrow arched, "might I ask as to what you find so amusing?"

"Only that we're already inside, our quarters are on the same floor. Forgive me if I have offended you, but I just find it funny." Amy paused as they passed by her friends, "Lisa, Trish.. John, Randy.. Good night."

Lisa blinked, "wait.. You aren't going to stay and talk with us?"

Amy shook her head, "as delighted as I would be to do just that, we do have to leave the manor early tomorrow morning. As such, I wish to get a full night's rest."

Trish frowned as the redhead and Jason disappeared shortly into the elevator. "Well that was just..."

"Interesting?" Lisa suggested with a frown of her own, "she does have a point though Trishers... We'll just have to drill her tomorrow on the way to Nottingham."

"I guess so," Trish conceded with a yawn, "I didn't realise how late it was getting.. It's nearly midnight now."

At that, the five headed towards the elevator, not having to wait long before they'd reached their floor... Lisa and Trish bidding the guys good-night before heading to their quarters for the night. And while Amy had previously claimed she wanted to sleep, she had ended up staying up somewhat late reading through more of the diary, question after question piling up in her head. It wasn't until late into the night that she finally fell asleep, Amy managing to get at least a few hours of rest before waking up at the first ray of morning light with everyone else. And just as she had anticipated, both Lisa and Trish were asking questions about her 'date' the night prior. For the trip into Nottingham, the students had found themselves in separate traveling groups; Amy, Lisa and Trish with Shane whilst Chris, John and Randy were with Scott and Adam. Paul had planned for that on purpose so he could question Jason about whether or not Amy was truly the One.

"So.." Chris began as they exited their respective vehicles. "This is the famed Nottingham."

"That's what the sign says," Lisa pointed out the obvious, "I just wonder where we're staying."

Shane cleared his throat from nearby, "my father has arranged for us to stay within a small manor house just a few miles up the road. I am inclined to believe, however, that your instructors had planned for a small session at the moment?"

Paul nodded in confirmation, "Scott and myself had merely wanted to see if any of you, aside from Ms. Dumas, are quite proficient in horseback riding. We had planned on at least one excursion by horseback whilst we are here."

"Well, let's go do that then.." Amy spoke up with a tired smile, "will we have any free time whilst we're here?"

"That would all depend on how quickly you students can complete your lessons," Paul informed her with a smile, his tone lightly teasing as he addressed the group. "And since this is one of your lessons, perhaps you should all get a move on?"

A few grumbled good naturedly, but, the students followed Paul and Scott none the less; Shane joining them after a moment leaving Adam and Jason behind. The shorter of the two blond men was just about to follow the main group when his taller cousin spoke up..

"She is quite remarkable," Adam didn't bother to clarify, "although I have not spent nearly as much time as you have around her.."

"I do wonder what the point of this is, Adam." Jason kept his gaze trained forwards, "Whilst many do not know you truly, we are flesh and blood.. I am quite familiar with how you can be."

"Protective aren't we?" An amused smirk touched the taller man's lips. "Do not worry yourself Jason, I hold no designs on her. I merely find her to be quite the intriguing person."

The shorter man smiled wryly, "and that, cousin, is what bothers me. I know not what you imply--"

Adam snorted in disbelief, "come off it Jason, you aren't fooling anyone. It is quite clear to anyone who knows you well, even more so to someone who knows you as well as I do."

Jason frowned, shifting slightly so he could gage his cousin's profile. "Why are you truly here Adam? And do not think to lie to me, I am well aware of your current affiliation."

Adam smiled, not a comforting one to say the least. "If that is the case, Jason, then you really should have no need to question my presence here. I suppose one way of looking at it, I am merely here to do what you do.. To look, to watch and to protect the One."

"You will not have her, Adam, mark my words. I have sworn to protect her--"

"And is that just because you have taken up an oath or do you have your own reasons for doing such?" Adam scoffed when Jason refused to answer, "come now cousin, there really is no reason to be so hostile. I am merely asking a simple question."

"One that I refuse to answer," Jason bit out shortly, "you are in no position to question me, nor am I under any obligation to answer you. Simply know this-- Amy is none of your concern and it would be within your best interest to distance yourself from her."

The taller man frowned as his cousin walked away, he really did hate to be so underhanded in his tactics but.. For the time being, it was necessary. To tell Jason the truth would put them all in jeopardy, Adam's presence alone put them all in jeopardy. For, despite what his cousin and everyone else wanted to believe, his reasons for being there were anything but hostile. Shortly after he had joined 'the other side' .. He had realised his wrong-doings. Granted, it had taken a stern talking to from his mother, but... As a former sworn Guardian to Stephania, a part of him had always belonged to the 'right side'. Due to that fact, Adam had literally thrown himself at Mr. McMahon's mercy, offering himself as a sacrifice in place of his failure to properly protect Stefania McMahon. Fortunately for him, Mr. McMahon had taken pity on him that evening, instead offering Adam a bargain of sorts. And whilst that bargain did place him in the direct line of danger, he had taken it anyway.. Adam seeking redemption in Mr. McMahon's eyes and more importantly-- in his own eyes. Mr. McMahon hadn't called upon him until now, until Amy had entered the picture.. and of course Adam understood as to why. The stakes higher, the dangers more then they ever had been in the past... And that was saying a lot considering the violent history between the two feuding factions. Adam, however, was resolved to live up to his end of the bargain. Much like Jason who had taken the sworn oath, he would protect Amy Dumas ... Or he would die trying.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Standard- I own not.

Notes: Thank you for the reviews! And just getting this one up to speed over here.. a few more and it should be caught up.

_

* * *

_

_Letter excerpt- Trish Stratus to Jeff Hardy_

_**August 11th, 2005**_

_We arrived yesterday in Nottingham, the very first out of manor stay since our arrival to Europe. As Lisa, Amy and I had talked about, it's hard to believe that we've only been here a little over a week. I can't really say that much has happened since our arrival, but, I will at least say this-- our mutual best friend has some serious denial issues! One of our faculty advisors, the one who actually met us at the airport.. Well, she claims it's because they spend so much time together since he is her faculty advisor and all that but.. She's starting to talk like him, act like him.. Jeff, it's insane! And not only that, but I mentioned the denial issue? It's pretty clear to both me and Lisa that he likes her, though Ames will argue until she's blue in the face that he doesn't. Or that he only likes her as a friend-- give me a break! You remember how John always used to act around her, right? Well picture that... I'm not trying to say that Jason (or Jay as Amy likes to call him) is anything like John, in fact, they're practically opposites. It's the way he looks at her, and again.. if you ask Amy, there is no 'way' he looks at her.. but she's ignoring it-- trust me. And, maybe it's just me, but I'm pretty sure she does like him in some way, other than the obvious you know? If she'd just come to terms with it, I don't doubt for a second that he would treat her right.._

"Are you almost done with that?"

_Anyway, I have to go for now. The sun just started to rise here on the farm, yes I said farm. We're staying on a farm. Ames, Lisa and I are sharing one cottage, the guys (John, Randy, Chris and our four faculty advisors are in the renovated barn) .. it's one of those self sufficient farms too, so we're pretty much responsible for making our own breakfast.. Well we would be if we weren't heading out for meals and whatever._

"Patricia Anne, come on! We've got to meet everyone for breakfast in five minutes. I really don't feel like walking to whatever restaurant we're going to."

_We start our archery lessons later, so I'll write more about that.. If I can write anyway.._

"Trisha, I'm serious. If you don't--"

"I'm done," Trish set the piece of paper and pen away, "are you happy now?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "we were supposed to meet everyone outside at sunrise. It's past sunrise now. And we've got a really busy day ahead of us. The archery lessons in the morning, plus--"

"I know Ames," Trish pulled her blond locks back into a loose ponytail. "We've got that one tour of Sherwood Forest, mid-morning history lesson on the legend of Robin Hood... Afternoon, I can't remember what they said we're going to do but--"

"Then let's go," Lisa held the door open, "if we're lucky, it won't rain today which means we won't be stuck inside all day."

Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "well.. Even if it does rain today, Jay had mentioned something about an under-ground cave attraction in Nottingham. He assured me that it does relate to the course of study, so that would provide for a suitable--"

Trish smirked, "you're doing it again.." the blond teased in a sing-song voice. "It's just like me and Lisa were trying to tell you on the way here."

"And it's like I told the two of you yesterday, I really don't see what the big deal is." Amy walked outside first, "so my speech is starting to change a little--"

"A lot," Trish interrupted as she followed behind closely. "And you also call him Jay. Not Jason, not Mr. Reso.."

Amy sighed, "what's the point of this Trish.."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "the same one I've been trying to get across to you for the past few days. He likes you, duh. And if you were willing to admit to yourself--"

Amy let out a huff, "I'm not admitting anything to myself because there's nothing to admit. I already told you two how I feel. He's my friend at the most... That's all there is to it, okay? And if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not talk about this anymore. There's nothing left to discuss."

The blond woman frowned at her best friend's back, the redhead walking past those already gathered near the cars before entering one and promptly shutting the door. "Well that didn't go well at all."

Lisa shook her head, "great going Trish.. First thing in the morning and you've already managed to piss her off to the point where she's probably going to ignore the rest of us for the day."

"I know that Lise and I really don't mean to make her that angry, but.. I just want to see her happy." Trish sighed, the two females hanging towards the back of the larger group. "She hasn't really dated anyone since Freshman year, and yeah, maybe that isn't that long but.. The last time she was really happy? I can't remember and I'm her best friend."

"I get that much Trish, but really.. Maybe you should just back off a bit.. Let Amy sort this out for herself--"

"That will take forever," Trish said dryly, "and we don't have forever. We only have until May."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "which is still a good chunk of time, I'm sure something will happen by then."

Trish shrugged, the blond woman suddenly smirking as everyone else started to get into the waiting vehicles. "Well, if Amy won't tell me anything..."

"I really don't think that's a good idea Trishers.."

"It can't hurt.. And besides, Amy is my best friend. I'm just looking out for her."

Lisa sighed, "whatever. Just remember, it's your funeral." Having said that, the taller woman entered one of the cars. She did understand the point that Trish was trying to make but, at the same time.. It wasn't her business.

Trish, meanwhile, had managed to get into the same car as Jason and John. And maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring up the particular subject with John nearby, but... Trish wanted answers.. "So.. Amy tells me that Nottingham has caves?"

Jason nodded shortly, "that is quite correct, Ms. Stratus. As I had informed Ms. Dumas the night prior, it is quite the popular tourist attraction, though, she still expressed an interest in viewing them at some point during our stay here in Nottinghamshire."

"I see," Trish glanced quickly to John, whom for all intensive purposes was seemingly ignoring the conversation. "Were you planning on visiting then?"

"I was going to keep it in mind, should any of you students wish to view them. There are quite a few things to see whilst in the area... Not just the famed Sherwood forest." His forehead etched lightly as he thought. "Shane had also mentioned that there will be a DH Lawrence Festival in Eastwood, which is approximately ten kilometres West from Nottingham."

Trish nodded slowly, "and you were planning to attend? With Amy and John, I meant.. since it is part of the course of study.."

Jason nodded shortly, "I had intended upon such, that is correct. It is not a mandatory visit, however."

Checking John again, Trish came to the delighted realisation that he was engrossed in his i Pod. "So you were just planning on taking Amy?"

"I have yet to bring up the event as I was only recently informed," Jason replied honestly. "Do forgive me if I seem rude, Ms. Stratus but--"

"What are your intentions towards her?" Trish nearly demanded to know, "seriously.. I know you're her faculty advisor, so I would like to think you have her best interests at heart and all that but.. What are your intentions?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon? Amy is merely a student that I was assigned to advise for the academic year. From previous conversation with her, I am inclined to believe that she would enjoy a DH Lawrence Festival, as such--"

Trish fought the urge to roll her eyes.. Why did this have to be so difficult. "Do you like her?"

A look of understanding filled his blue eyes. "As a student, I find her to be quite ambitious and well educated."

This time, she did roll her eyes. "That's not what I meant.. She claims, that because you're her faculty advisor and practically her professor for the year, it would make it awkward if you two were dating." An eyebrow arched, "so.. I want to know if you think the same.. And if circumstances were different, would you date her?"

"Whilst I am certain Amy would appreciate your concern, I confess that I do not appreciate the subject matter. If there was any cause for your concerns, Ms. Stratus, I am without a doubt that Amy would inform you." Jason fell silent after that, the blond man thankful beyond anything that they'd finally arrived to the restaurant.

**xXx**

While the atmosphere during breakfast wasn't exactly tense, it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Practically everyone, student and faculty advisor alike, didn't seem too eager to make any attempts at conversation... And each with their own reason. For the most part, it was just the early hour of the day.. Whilst their bodies just may be awake, that didn't necessarily mean that their minds were. With Amy, it was a matter of privacy, the redhead choosing to seat herself away from the main group once they'd entered the restaurant... And choosing to ignore any polite requests for her to please join their company. As it were, Amy was still sitting by herself; Shane, Paul, Jason, Adam and Scott seated to the left of her table, whilst the remaining students were seated to the right . The arrangements may have seemed odd, but, it was as far as Amy was willing to give at the moment. Granted, it may have been just a bit childish on the redhead's part, but.. Given how well Trish, John and Randy knew her, it was as good as it was going to get. Of course, Trish did feel somewhat guilty, the blond woman realising that she was the inadvertent cause of the apparent tension but..

"I almost feel as though I am home," Shane remarked lightly to his cousin, then addressing the three females. "Were your quarters not quite to your liking?"

Amy offered a short lived, if not polite, smile. "The cottage is quite lovely, Shane. Please do, give your father the warmest regards should you speak with him before we have the opportunity to do the same."

Shane nodded shortly, "I will most certainly do that, Amy. I do confess that it was a bit cramped in the barn, but I did find the accommodations most comfortable."

Paul chuckled lightly, "well it isn't like we could switch room-mates for our stay. Whilst my uncle perhaps had not anticipated that Shane would be accompanying us, I am inclined to believe that he would rather the ladies have the more spacious of the lodging."

Lisa smiled, "that's very nice of him to do that.. but, trust me. We're pretty used to sharing space.. No matter how cramped. If it all comes down to it, in the future anyway, putting all of us together wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Perhaps, but father is rather old fashioned." Shane smirked slightly, "he may agree, however, if he were to realise that it would save him some money. But, I would not think he would, whence considering his way of thought."

Amy cleared her throat as she set her tea-cup down. "May I please be excused? I won't venture far from the restaurant and if you'd prefer, I'll just wait in the car."

Shane frowned a fraction, "it would ease my mind if you did not go alone, Amy.. If it is of no inconvenience, perhaps you could wait just a moment for someone else to finish?"

Trish eyed her best friend carefully, her voice laced with concern. "Ames are you okay?"

Amy nodded, a smile sent to her best friend along with a look that the blond woman would understand. "I'm fine Trish, just getting a little stuffy from being inside already."

Fortunately, Trish took the hint and also understood that everything was okay between them.. "If you're sure.. Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you would not mind my fretfully boring company," Adam spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "It would be of no inconvenience to wait with you, Ms. Dumas."

"I would hardly think your company to be fretfully boring, Mr. Copeland, for I barely know you to make such an assumption." Smiling politely, Amy added: "I only wish to get some fresh air."

The tall blond man nodded, extending his arm to her as he stood. "Shall we then?" And at Amy's affirming nod, they left... but not before Adam sneaked a quick look back. "May I inquire, Ms. Dumas.. How are you finding your stay thus far? Do you enjoy England?"

"Please, I insist you call me Amy," the redhead began as they exited. "And as I've mentioned to Jason previously, I am finding my stay quite lovely. I have enjoyed what I have been able to see thus far."

"I am pleased to hear that, Amy. It is not always easy to travel so far from home." He smiled kindly as they came to stop near the edge of the lawn. "Do forgive me if I may seem bold, but, have you traveled before?"

Amy shook her head, "not really but, I've always wanted to. Adam, if I may ask you a question?"

"Most certainly, Amy."

"Jason had mentioned that he is originally from Canada, I had only wondered if that was the same with yourself?"

Adam nodded shortly, "you are quite correct in your assumption Amy. I was born in Canada, just as my cousin. My family, however, relocated to Ireland shortly before my fourteenth birthday."

An eyebrow arched just slightly, "forgive me if this is too personal a question, but .. Were you close? You and Jason, I mean."

The tall blond was silent for a long moment, "we were nearly like brothers, my cousin and I. We are only separated by a month in age and whilst we were children, there were quite a few occasions that we were mistaken for siblings." Smiling gently, he added: "after my family moved away, relations seemed to change."

Amy nodded, opening her mouth to say more when they were approached.. The redheaded woman offering a tentative smile. "Is something troubling you?"

Jason shook his head, "nothing of major concern, my dear, I do assure you." Sparing his cousin a suspicious look, the blue eyed blond turned his full attention back to Amy. "If I may speak with you for a moment?"

Amy's forehead furrowed, "are you certain nothing is troubling you?"

When Jason wouldn't say anything further; Adam took the hint, a polite nod offered to his cousin and a smile offered to Amy. "I had wished to speak with you about an upcoming DH Lawrence Festival in nearby Eastwood. Shane had informed me only last night that the Festival would coincide with our last day here. Should you wish to attend, you need only say as such, Amy."

"I would love to attend," Amy said, a brilliant smile on her face. "Do you have any particular favourite works?" She frowned a fraction when he wouldn't say anything.. "Jason?"

"We should head to the car park, Amy.. I am fairly certain everyone will want to make an early start of it.. To fully enjoy the day, whilst taking into consideration all that has been planned for the morning alone." Politely, the blond man extended his arm. "The afternoon is to be at your leisure, if you should like, I need only speak with Shane about--"

Amy smiled shortly, "I am perfectly capable of speaking with Shane on my own.. Thank you for the offer, however, it is appreciated."

Jason nodded curtly, "if you should change your mind, you need only speak of it."

**xXx**

The journey to Nottingham for their archery lessons could have been in better circumstances. Whilst they'd still managed to keep a somewhat pleasant atmosphere during breakfast, conversation was practically non-existent in the cars. Perhaps, though, that was due to the arrangements whilst they were heading to their next destination. Shane had taken his cousin, Scott, Lisa and Chris with him. Amy had nearly pulled Trish's arm out of the socket trying to usher her into one of the two cars remaining with Randy just barely getting into the car before Amy shut the door. That left Adam, Jason and John to the third car, though, neither of the three men seemed overly willing to speak with the other. Not that Amy, Randy and Trish were faring much better but.. That would change soon enough. And it wasn't until they'd arrived to their destination that a few eyebrows started to raise. From what they could see from the cars, there wasn't a target in sight... It wasn't until they had actually gotten out of the cars to take a good look around that they finally saw the row of targets in the woods.

Shane cleared his throat as he addressed the students, "I am just going to speak with the owner. Father has arranged for a set of lessons for the duration of your stay here in Nottinghamshire. If you find it to your liking, we shall arrange for further instruction at the manor."

Amy tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ears. "Well, this is a nice change of pace from the dance lessons and being stuck inside all day."

Trish eyed her cautiously, "I thought you liked being stuck inside? At least when you're in the library you don't complain.."

"Well that's different, I mean it's just nice to do something outside.."

"And pretend that there are faces on the targets?" Lisa suggested, somewhat innocently. "This could be very good for stress relief."

Chris subtly distanced himself from the three females. "I really don't know if I want to do this anymore."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "are you afraid of three women?"

"I'm afraid of three women who look ready to kill. And in case you've forgotten already? Those three women are going to have a weapon." Chris leveled his friend with a pointed look. "I might not know them as well as the two of you, but I'm smart enough to know when to keep my distance."

John rolled his eyes, "whatever. I'm not worried about Amy or Trish and you shouldn't be either."

"I don't know John.." Randy nodded towards the two females, "whatever they're talking about now? It really doesn't look good."

"They aren't taking it out on us, are they? No." John shrugged, "just relax. We have nothing to worry about."

"And that would explain why Lisa is heading over here?"

John couldn't have been further from the truth in his original assessment of the situation.. Amy and Trish were facing each other, and by the looks of it, their conversation wasn't exactly pretty..

"So.. Trish," Amy began as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. "I noticed this morning, once we'd arrived to the restaurant, that you were in the same car with Jason and John."

"If you had wanted to trade with me, you could have just said so.." Trish smiled, "what's up Ames? You look like something is bothering you."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "what did you say to him?"

Trish blinked, "what are you talking about? John was listening to his i Pod the entire--"

"I'm not talking about John, Trish.. I'm talking about Jason." The redhead inwardly sighed, "he's acting differently.. What did you say?"

"How would you know he's acting differently? He's acting the same to me.."

"Trish, please. Can you just tell me what you said to him?" And when the blond woman muttered under her breath, Amy narrowed her eyes. "Care to repeat that so I can understand?"

Releasing a breath, Trish met her friend's slightly angered gaze. "I might have asked him what his intentions are--"

"I can't believe--"

"And I might have asked him if he liked you.. Or, if circumstances were different if he--"

Amy shook her head, "I've heard enough, thanks. And no thanks to you, why did you do that?"

Trish let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I did it, but you wouldn't tell me anything and since I couldn't get any answers from you.. I asked him."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "right because that would be easier? He's my faculty advisor Trish and a friend. Just a platonic relationship between two people, okay? That's all. There's nothing going on, we're friends."

"You're talking normally," the blond said somewhat jokingly. "Look, Ames I am really sorry I asked but.. Just hear me out for a second.. Just going on the possibility that he might like you, that things were different?"

Amy was spared from having to reply when Shane returned with their instructor. That same instructor then informed them that each day they would meet for two hours time for their lesson. Later, as they were all aware, they were headed to Sherwood Forest for an impromptu history lesson. They were all under the impression that lunch was to be together whilst their afternoons were spent on their own time... But, that wouldn't happen until their first archery lesson had finished, Shane having decided that they would all give the traditional English longbow a shot.

"Stance," their instructor practically barked out as the students lined up, "arm position. Prepare."

"Hey Amy," John began as they prepared to fire, "you remember that one archery contest we had back in high school?"

The redhead smirked, "you mean the one that you claimed you would win? My mom has the first place trophy in my room back home."

He rolled his eyes, "fine then.. Rematch, right here and now."

"Ready!"

"You're going to lose again, John."

"Aim!"

"We'll see about that, Amy."

"Fire!"

In near sync, arrows zoomed towards the intended targets..

Lisa arched an eyebrow at the redhead, "you've done this before, haven't you.."

Amy blinked, "I was okay back then, but not that good.."

Randy glanced between the targets and the redhead. "You damn near hit the bullseye Amy."

"I can see that for myself, Randy." Amy shifted under the scrutiny, "would you stop looking at me like that? So what, I got it near the bullseye. Big deal."

Paul arched an eyebrow from a few feet back, "her stance was near perfect, arm position near perfect, practically on target.." His hazel gaze turned towards Jason. "It would appear that archery is one area of instruction that does not require as much improvement on. Perhaps a few more practice shots today or tomorrow, then I am in the full belief that she does not require further training."

Shane nodded his agreement, an encouraging smile sent to the six students. "If you should wish, one more practice shot for the day.. Then we shall journey to Sherwood Forest."

To that, both Amy and Trish nodded... the two women setting their bows aside.

Lisa glanced between their faculty advisors. "You aren't going to do anything?"

Paul shrugged, "I could always use the practice... Shane?"

"I will respectfully decline, cousin." Shane clasped his hands behind his back, the man then moving to stand with Lisa, Trish and Amy. "But you are more than welcomed to proceed."

"I wouldn't mind giving it a go," Scott said next, "I am afraid I may be rusty, however."

Paul nodded shortly, his gaze then moving between the two remaining.. "What say you to a friendly competition?"

Jason opened his mouth to say no, also making a comment about being somewhat rusty, but found himself joining in anyway when Adam stepped forwards.

Trish rolled her eyes as the guys lined up, "ladies and gentlemen... we present the good old fashioned, pissing contest."

"Ala Robin Hood," Amy added with a slight smirk. "This should be interesting though, because I highly doubt John and Randy stand a chance here.."

"I heard that!"

"I think you're right Ames, but we'll see.." Trish shared a smile with her best friend. "I really am sorry about earlier... If you want me to explain or apologise to him, I'll do that."

Amy shook her head, "it's quite alright Trish, I should have known you would do something like that. I am certain that everything will sort itself out."

At that, the three females fell silent as the friendly competition began, John the first to be eliminated followed by Randy.. Chris barely scraping by with a bit of luck before he joined the students, Scott and Shane. And then before they knew it, the three blond archers were taking steps back to prepare for the next round, the students now standing a mere foot away.

"Bloody hell," Paul grumbled as he joined the group, "I suppose it is now a matter of two cousins to battle it out."

Amy nodded to that, remarking quietly to herself.. "They're so similar.. Adam and Jason."

Unseen, Jason frowned at the comment but said nothing. "I dare say Adam, you have possibly improved."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "doth my ears deceive me or did you just pay me a compliment?"

"Damn," Randy began as the remaining two fired their arrows.

"He's good," Amy said, her tone somewhat akin to awe, "really good. He hit the bullseye right on.. I mean, Adam got fairly close as well, but--"

"We can see that," John replied somewhat dryly. "Are we done here yet or what?"

Whilst John nearly stalked away, the remaining students following at a more leisurely pace.. Amy lingered just a moment..

"I was under the impression that you were rusty?" Slightly amused hazel eyes locked shortly with Jason's blue eyes. "For someone who claims to be rusty, you did quite well."

"I am merely out of practice, my dear. Paul and myself had archery training within our morning routine until you students arrived to the manor." The hint of a smile, "not that I have fully minded the interruption to the usual routine."

Amy returned the small smile, "I see. Well, I suppose congratulations are in order? Even if it was merely a friendly competition, you still came out the victor."

Jason shrugged his shoulders just marginally as the pair finally headed back to the car park. "It would seem, Amy, that the same could be said for yourself? For one who has had little experience with archery, as you had informed the insructor.. You performed quite well."

She simply shrugged in return, the two falling into a somewhat comfortable silence as they rejoined the group. And this time around, Amy found herself in the car with Adam, Jason, Lisa, Chris and John. Granted, the conversation didn't exactly flow easily, but it was at least less tense than it had been previously... With most of the parties, anyway, John remaining silent for the duration of the trip to Sherwood Forest. And as they'd all been informed, their short history lesson commenced upon their arrival.. Jason and Amy quietly discussing the myth and folkore of Robin Hood.. Adam and Trish seperately observing the pair from a safe distance. With a smirk on her face, the blond woman turned her attention back to the speaker.. Maybe her intentions hadn't been great before but, at least it wasn't affecting Jason and Amy now. All the same, once their brief history lesson was over, the group was off once again to have lunch.. Everyone making their seperate plans for the afternoon during the meal. As Trish hoped, and somewhat expected, Amy and Jason were intending on spending their time together... They hadn't used those words exactly, but it worked well enough for the blond woman. And whilst she didn't want to completely spy on her best friend, Trish had managed to convince Randy to go to the same area.. Adam volunteering to accompany them.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Standard, I own not.

* * *

Initially, Randy had intended on joining Amy, Jason, Adam and Trish for the afternoon.. He changed his mind, however, after Chris had told him that Paul, Scott and Shane were heading to an adventure centre. And while he did want to spend time with Trish, he really didn't want to be stuck doing whatever they were planning on. Not that he overly minded Amy and Trish of course, just that he really didn't like the sounds of their afternoon plans. As such, Randy went off with the main group to the adventure centre just outside of Nottingham, whilst Amy and Trish went off as planned with Jason and Adam. Their plans, at least once they'd finally come to an agreement, sent them to the Peak District in nearby Derbyshire, specifically to the Chestnut Conservation Centre... The four then planning on heading back to Nottingham to meet with everyone for dinner. Of course, Amy had her suspicions as to why her best friend had decided to come with her for the afternoon.. Especially after their brief conversation earlier that day. Still, the redhead left the topic alone, instead discussing plans for tomorrow with Jason. On Paul's advice and Shane's suggestion, Amy would only have one more lesson with more advanced training to continue whence they returned to the manor. As such, she would have more free time tomorrow, Jason suggesting they head back to the Peak District. And while they discussed that, both Adam and Trish listened intently from the opposite side of the car. Whilst neither one of them were entirely certain if they could properly spy the next day, that didn't mean they couldn't try.. Trish making a mental note to try and join the redhead tomorrow for the day. Whether she was successful in that attempt remained to be seen, but, she could at least try.. The blond woman then turning her attention to her own faculty advisor as they neared closer to their destination.

Trish smiled politely, "you had told me and Randy that you attended Griffith in Ireland, right?"

Adam nodded shortly, "that is quite correct, Ms. Stratus. I also took a course via correspondence with the University College Dublin to gain my degree in Psychology."

Trish nodded, seeming to accept that.. "I really don't want to sound rude or anything, but, if you're from Ireland... Why don't you have an accent?"

Adam waited until they had gotten out of the car to reply, "whilst my home may be in Ireland, I spend a significant amount of time traveling throughout England. More of my time is spent in London attending to my mother."

"Oh," the blond woman tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ears. "I was just really curious about that."

"A perfectly natural thing to be curious about my dear, you needn't worry." He extended his arm towards her, "may I?"

Trish smiled brightly, "of course." Absently, she noted that Jason and Amy were already a few feet ahead. "We'd better catch up with them before they try and lose us or something."

Adam chuckled softly, "were my cousin and I on better terms, I would not put such a notion past him. As I had explained to Ms. Dumas just earlier this day, whilst we were quite close growing up, we subsequently grew apart after my family relocated to Ireland."

The blond woman nodded towards Amy, "we've been best friends since we were little.. She's almost like a sister to me, actually."

"How fortunate that you have been able to maintain such a friendship," Adam remarked honestly. "It is not always easy, simply speaking from personal experience."

"Yeah, I mean, I have a few other close friends and whatever, but.. No one near as close as Amy." Trish grinned, "and now we get to see all of Europe together, so in a way, we're accomplishing one of our childhood dreams."

"One that we had always thought to be the hardest to accomplish," Amy added as Adam and Trish caught up. "Attending NYU was not easy either, but, traveling to Europe together? I never did think we would do that."

The blond woman nodded, "one of these days, we'll have to try for Asia.. and South America and--"

"The rest of the world," the redhead interrupted with a smile, Adam and Jason moving on ahead to pay. "We're pretty lucky Trishers.. To be able to do this."

"I know Ames," Trish winked, "and who knows.. Maybe one of these days we'll get to that other dream of ours."

Amy rolled her eyes, "you mean your dream? I don't know how many times I've told you that I have absolutely no interest in a double wedding. We just might be best friends, but, that doesn't necessarily mean we have to do everything together."

Jason sent a polite smile to the two, "if you are quite ready, the necessary tickets have been purchased. The Centre does not close until 5:30 this evening, so we have a sufficient amount of time to view everything, should you both wish."

Trish nodded shortly, "well I guess that would depend on whatever else there is to do in the area. I mean, if we got done early here, can we go somewhere else before we head back to Nottingham?"

"If that is what you both should like," Jason replied, "we shall need to find a suitable place to take tea at some point."

"I am certain we will find something to accommodate all of our tastes," Amy reached out to place a hand on his elbow, inadvertently finding his wrist. "You had mentioned there were some suitable areas to walk within the area? Perhaps we could do that after we have seen whatever there is to see here?"

The short haired blond man gave her hand a light squeeze. "If both Adam and Ms. Stratus are in agreement with that, I suppose that would be most suitable. If only for a brief walk, since we are scheduled to be back in Nottingham no later than 6:30."

Trish inwardly smirked, if those two weren't so.. "Then maybe we should get going now? I mean, we won't see anything if we just stand here and talk about it."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, the redheaded woman a little reluctant to let go. "If you and Adam are up to it, maybe a short walk after we're done here? Just to see the area?"

"That sounds perfectly agreeable with me," Adam smiled kindly, the blond man sending his cousin a pointed look. "Are you and Amy to lead the way or shall we?"

Jason shook his head a fraction at his cousin, forgoing any reply as he started to walk. "Amy, do forgive me if I may seem rude--"

"Please don't tell me we're back to that," Amy arched an eyebrow, "really, you should realise by now--"

"I do not want to pry," he interrupted politely, the blue eyed blond making sure there was a good enough amount of distance between them and his cousin. "May I ask, what had you and Adam discussed prior?"

Amy blinked, a part of her wondering why he would care and a part of her wondering why he felt the need to speak in a whisper. "I had merely asked about his childhood, specifically if the two of you had been close. Despite how things may seem currently, I was just thinking perhaps, you had been close before."

Jason nodded a fraction, "I am uncertain as to how much Adam had told you, but, we were quite close. Partially due to the significant lack of age difference and partially because--"

"You two are so similar?" Amy suggested lightly, "please do not take offence, Jason, it is merely an observation. Though, I do not know Adam at all.."

"If circumstances were different, I am without a doubt that my cousin and I would have remained as close as we once were." The hint of a frown touched his face, "my aunt did not take the news well.. The falling out between myself and Adam."

She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, "perhaps you could try to make some sort of amends? If only because you will be working with him until next Spring. That would be an awfully long time to be working under such conditions."

He shrugged his shoulders marginally, "I suppose that is not a bad suggestion.. and one that I am taking into consideration." Jason smiled then, "and my dear, I do believe I owe you an apology for my behaviour previously."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "you don't owe me an apology Jay.. And you don't have to worry about Trish either. I have already spoken with her, cleared the air, as it were."

"And it does me well to hear that," Jason and Amy paused, the blond man looking back to see if Adam and Trish were still behind them. "It is quite a shame that everyone else opted not to join us this afternoon. The Centre is quite lovely."

"Their loss," Trish commented as she and Adam caught up again, "though, I wouldn't mind heading to that one place they were talking about.. At some point anyways, if we can ever get back to this area."

Jason nodded, "it can be arranged, Trish.. Whilst we do have our weekly breaks at the manor, not every day must be spent there."

**xXx**

Whilst it was obvious that neither Jason or Adam was overly willing to converse with the other, the four still managed to have quite the enjoyable afternoon. As they were getting set to leave the Centre, both Amy and Trish had stopped. And at first, the two blond men had figured they were just looking at something in the gift shoppe, but, then when the two females hadn't exited... they found themselves heading back inside. Amy had then explained that they wanted to 'adopt' one of the animals at the Centre, the redheaded woman making a gesture to the display of photographs as she spoke. Of course, it did amuse the two males when Amy revealed that she and Trish both wanted to 'adopt' one of the Canadian otters at the Centre.. Adam and Jason surprising both Trish and Amy by offering to pay for half. It wasn't until after they had left the Centre did they realise it was past a suitable time for tea... And in addition to that, they only had five minutes before they were supposed to be back in Nottingham for dinner. As such, Adam had spoken with their driver so they could find a restaurant within the area whilst Jason called Shane to inform him of the situation.

Shaking his head, Jason turned his attention to Amy, "Shane has mentioned that our presence will be missed, though, I am under the impression that he was only referring to yourself and Trish." His gaze then went briefly between Adam and Trish, "he had also wanted to remind us that we needed to be back in Nottinghamshire for the night."

Adam nodded shortly, "our driver shall be taking us to the Hanging Gate, which is nearby."

Amy blinked, "where exactly are we? I know that both you and Jason have mentioned that we're in Derbyshire, but.."

"We are in Chapel-en-le-Firth, a village within Derbyshire," Jason explained shortly.

"Would we be able, at some point anyway, it is my belief that Jane Austen found the area to be inspiring whence she was writing Pride and Prejudice." Amy frowned in thought, "and my English professor had given me a small guidebook that he had personally prepared after the mini-series was produced."

The blue eyed blond man smiled, "I would presume then, at some point, you should also wish to view North Lees Hall?"

Trish sent a questioning look to her friend, "what's so special about that?"

Amy smiled, "it's what Charlotte Bronte based Thornfield Manor off of in Jane Eyre." Her attention shifting shortly back to Jason, "my English professor also gave me a list of recommended sights to see whilst I was here."

Jason nodded, "if you would not mind furnishing a copy of this list, I do not think it should be a problem to visit most of these places. I should quite like to view them myself. It would be quite beneficial for both you and John as it relates to the programme of study."

Adam frowned in thought, "I should not mind viewing these places myself.. And if it is agreeable with Paul and Scott, perhaps we could make it a group outing? As you have just mentioned, Jason, it does relate to the programme of study. And whilst everyone may not be a cultural anthropology major, the programme is for European History."

"I can't see everyone agreeing to it though," Trish spoke what both she and Amy were thinking. "Amy, obviously, Lisa maybe.. Me? I wouldn't mind. It's the guys who will probably protest the idea."

"Perhaps we could propose it is an alternate?" Adam suggested aloud, "that way, students who do not wish to attend would not be penalised. And students who do wish to attend, perhaps it could replace a written assignment?"

Jason half shrugged, "it would all depend on what Paul and Scott think. I do not have any problems with such an idea, but any decisions as it relates to the academic year, must be made in full agreement."

Adam opened his mouth to reply to that, only to stop when they arrived to the restaurant. "It would--"

"Ames?" Trish sent a worried look towards her friend, "Amy.. Did you eat enough earlier?"

Amy rubbed her temples, "it's not that Trish.. I.." The redheaded woman winced suddenly, "I brought everything I would need for the day."

Jason exchanged a look with his cousin, "perhaps you and Trish should go on ahead?"

"Non necessaire," Amy muttered, the woman then leaning forwards to rest her arms on her legs. "I just need a moment, a breath of fresh air."

Jason indicated for Adam and Trish to go ahead anyway, the short haired blond man placing a hand on the back of her neck. "You're fretfully cold, Amy. Are you quite certain you do not wish to head back to Nottingham?"

Amy shook her head ever so slightly. "Believe me Jason, I am perfectly well.. I just saw something, that's all."

Blue eyes regarded her curiously, "and what did you see?"

"It's the same woman I had spoken about a few evenings prior. Only this time, she started to speak.. And that's when my head started to ache."

"I see," absently, he gently rubbed her neck and shoulders. "May I ask why you had felt the need to speak in French?"

Amy offered a weak smile as her eyes met his. "Trish doesn't understand French and I didn't want to worry her any more than was necessary. That is the only reason, I do assure you, Jason."

His hand lingered a moment longer, "I confess that you had me quite worried, Amy. Whilst I am not entirely familiar with the effects of diabetes.."

"If that was the case, I assure you, I would have said something whilst we were in the Centre." Amy smiled a little more fully, "I can also assure you, in the event that I can not recognise symptoms? Trish knows what to look for."

"That still does not guarantee that I will not worry," he informed her with a smile of his own. "But, if you are quite certain that you are not ill.. Shall we?"

Jason offered his hand, rather than his arm, the pair exiting the car to find Adam and Trish waiting for them... Amy rolling her eyes at her friend, but saying nothing.. The four heading to the restaurant in relative silence.

**xXx**

They all knew full well that they had to return to Nottingham for the night, but that didn't prevent them from lingering the area for just a little while. And whilst Trish really wanted to make a comment about the fact that Amy and Jason were still walking hand in hand, she held it back. Aside from the fact that she didn't want to make her friend angry again, the blond woman also knew that she could just tease her about it later when they'd gotten back to Nottingham. As such, she kept her comments to herself.. And she likely would have kept them entirely private had Adam not made a comment of his own. Of course, they had made sure that neither Amy or Jason could hear them, Trish finding a partner in crime or a kindred spirit as Amy would say, in Adam. Still, once they had returned to Nottingham, both Amy and Trish were under questioning thanks to Lisa whilst both John and Randy had already called it an early night. The dark haired woman had informed Amy and Trish that John and Randy had done nothing but complain, albeit quietly, since Jason had called Shane to let him know that they would not be joining them for dinner. And whilst Amy didn't seem overly phased by the news, Trish...to her entire surprise, found herself uncaring... The two childhood best friends taking turns as they told Lisa about their afternoon at the Chestnut Conservation Centre. The only thing left out from their collective recollection was Amy's incident in the car, but that was mostly due to the fact that Amy didn't want to talk about it. As such, once they'd told Lisa everything she wanted to know, the three decided it was time to sleep. Especially since they didn't know what they would be doing the next day following their morning archery lesson..

"I was informed this morning, before we had left," Shane addressed the students as they waited for their breakfast to arrive. "That, following the archery lesson this morning, you students have been granted a free period until dinner."

Lisa blinked, "when you say free period.. You basically mean the whole day? But what else is there to do around here?"

Shane smiled kindly, "there is the Peak District in nearby Derbyshire. And of course, there is much to see here in Nottinghamshire.. Should you wish, Ms. Varon, I am certain that Paul, Scott or myself would be most willing to guide you."

John rolled his eyes at Amy and Trish. "And just are you two talking about over there?"

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "for your information nosy, Ames and I were talking about this one walk that Adam had suggested for the morning.. Jason also suggested we head to the Heights of Abraham for the afternoon, so we're just trying to figure out where and when to have lunch."

"And to take afternoon tea," Amy put in, the redhead sharing a grin with the blond woman. "Jason? You had mentioned the night prior, that there would be several places at Abraham Peak.. I should think that would make the most sense if we are to spend the afternoon there."

The blue eyed blond man nodded, "to the best of my memory Amy, though it has been quite some time since I last visited."

Randy smiled tightly, "and were the four of you planning on having dinner in Derbyshire again? Or are you actually going to come back and join us this time."

Amy shook her head a fraction, "if we hadn't lost track of time at the Chestnut Conservation Centre, we would have been back for dinner. And besides which, Randy, you could have come with us, you opted not to."

Paul cleared his throat, "perhaps we should discuss this once we have arrived to the archery centre? Our breakfast has just arrived and I should really hate for it to get cold whilst we are speaking."

The six students agreed to that, Trish keeping a watchful eye on Amy as she ate..

"Trish, stop. I can't eat whilst you're watching me like that." Amy arched an eyebrow at her friend, "it's just as I informed you the night prior, I'm fine. Jason believed me."

"That's because you explained it all to him, but you wouldn't tell me anything else except that you had a headache." Trish arched an eyebrow of her own, "so.. Until you decide to tell me what happened? I'm going to mother you."

"Elle vaut dire bien," Jason spoke softly to the redhead seated to his left. "And she was not the only one whom was concerned."

Amy nodded, keeping her voice quiet enough.. "I know that she means well, Jason, it's just.. I am capable of taking care of myself." Her hazel gaze turning back to Trish, she smiled. "I know you worry Trishers, and I do appreciate it.. Just trust me, please? I shall discuss it with you later this day." The redhead blinked, "what is it?"

Trish made a gesture to the corner of her mouth, "it's just that you have something here." A frown, "no.. You missed it." She started to reach out to assist her friend, when someone else beat her to it. "Well, it's all gone now so, no worries."

Adam tossed a smirk towards his cousin, Jason refusing to acknowledge it of course.. "Well," the taller of the two began. "Perfectly lovely weather we're having, don't you think? It would seem that this day has been made specifically for those who wish to enjoy the out of doors."

Shane nodded shortly, "we should all be quite thankful that it has not rained too dreadfully this summer. Otherwise, it would be fretfully boring to be stuck indoors.. Especially here whence there are no usual comforts of the manor."

"But we'll have to get used to that anyway, right?" Chris swallowed down the last of his coffee. "I mean, once we really start traveling.. We won't always be staying in a house or a hotel."

Paul gave an affirming nod, "that is quite correct Chris, however, we have checked with the University to ensure ourselves that our accommodations will always be of comfort. Perhaps without many of the modern conveniences that we have all become accustomed to, but still suitable."

Trish turned a questioning gaze towards Adam, "do you think it's possible that we could maybe see your neighbourhood or something when we're in Ireland?"

"I do not forsee that as a problem," the blond man said, then smiled. "However, it would all depend on my fellow faculty advisors and whatever schedule we are restricted to. I had hoped, at the very least, to visit with my mother whence we are there, she recently written to inform me that she had re-located."

"If it is not too much of an inconvenience to you, Adam.." Jason cleared his throat, "I should like to accompany you whence you make this visit."

Adam nodded shortly, "I am most certain that mother would like that very much, she doth miss your company, cousin. It has been quite some time."

To that, Jason nodded, both men separately hoping that no one else would want to visit.. Adam's mother had passed away several centures ago. Her gravesite, however, was a place that Jason hadn't made many recent visits to.. And that was mostly due to the underlying tension between himself and Adam..

Shane glanced between the students and faculty advisors, "if we are all quite ready? The sooner that we reach the archery center, the sooner your lesson can begin. And from what a few of you have spoken of already, it would seem the more free time you have, the better."

With everyone in agreement to that, breakfast came to a merciful close. Not to anyone's entire surprise, Amy and Trish ended up in the same car with Jason and Adam.. John and Randy glaring slightly at the sight. It was then that John decided to toss just a few of Randy's previous words back at him.. Questioning why his long time friend would be jealous since Randy wasn't exactly dating Trish anymore. Of course, Randy had not so kindly told John to fuck off, countering that at least he had made an effort whereas, John had done nothing. And since John knew Randy was very correct about that, he said nothing further on the matter. Rather, the two males sat and stewed in silence until they reached the archery centre, Randy gritting his teeth a little when he caught sight of Adam and Trish apparently sharing a private joke. But, Randy wasn't the only one regarding the tender moment.. Scott had also taken a great interest in the recent developments. If only because it complicated their original intent for being there... The dark haired man figuring that he could always question Adam about it when they got back to the manor.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Me poor fic. writer who owns nothing but the plot.

Notes: thank you for the reviews! I have three more chapters of this story to post here (it's up to date at my fic. journal) and then it'll be all caught up.

* * *

As planned, the four started the tour of the cave together, Adam and Trish trailing just behind Amy and Jason. Of course, the redheaded woman was somewhat wary of having her best friend in close proximity after what happened moments earlier.. Trish's fake apology not helping the situation any. Still, there wasn't much in the way of conversation between the four... Rather, they kept to their private and separate conversations. And whilst neither of them were certain as to what the others were discussing.. It was probably in the best interest of them all. Amy and Jason were already going over the upcoming schedule, specifically places of interest to them both. Their planned dinner with Lilian and Shawn also came up during their conversation, Amy making a mental note to call the blond woman whence they returned to the manor. Behind the pair, Adam and Trish were doing their best to eavesdrop whilst still maintaining their own conversation. The mentioned dinner date caught their attention the most, the two blonds already trying to think of a way to conveniently join. It wasn't until they had reached one of the main areas of the cave that the two decided to speak with Amy and Jason. Though, their conversation was more directed towards the redheaded female. Whilst Adam kept a close eye on his cousin's face, Trish brought up the previously mentioned walk with Shane at the manor.. The blond woman claimed that Amy had never really talked about it in detail and that she, as her best friend, was merely curious. And whilst Amy did wonder why Trish would choose now to bring this up, but, answered her friend's seemingly rapid fire questions anyway. As the two women continued to chat, Adam noted with some glee that the expression on Jason's face changed considerably. And whilst it may not be apparent to anyone not quite familiar with the blue eyed blond man; Adam knew exactly what to look for. It started subtly enough with the very light clenching of Jason's jaw, followed shortly by the slight knotting of eyebrows that would give way to the general look of disapproval on Jason's face. The key indication, that Adam was now looking for, was the subtle shift in his cousin's eyes. Normally warm, bright... The taller blond smirked when Jason's eyes took on a darker, near colder tone. And it was at that exact moment, the four standing in the centre of the main cave area, inadvertently holding up the rest of the tour group, that Adam and Trish decided to disappear with the rest of the touring group.

Amy blinked, quickly checking the area for signs of Adam and Trish. "However did they manage to pull that off?"

Jason offered a short lived smile, "my cousin is not without his resources, Amy. I can verily attest to that. I am without a doubt that we shall find them whence this tour has concluded."

An eyebrow arched at the expression on his face, "Jason... You look as though something is troubling you."

The touring group had long since left, Jason just barely able to see their guide. "If we do not make haste, we shall have lost sufficient ground within this cavern."

Amy frowned, reaching out to grasp his wrist before he could take another step. "You had once requested of me, that I would be straightforward and honest with you. I should only wish that the courtesy be returned. And please, do not think to tell me it is of little concern."

A frown appeared on Jason's face, the stormy look still evident in his blue eyes though with the light.. It was significantly harder to see unless it was with the trained eye. Still, to admit to what was bothering him the most.. "I am merely concerned with the amount of time that my cousin wishes to spend with Trish. Knowing what I do and as much as I do in regards to Adam's character, it leads me to mistrust him."

Silence passed between the pair, unsettling to them both but.. rather than say anything further, Amy nodded. "I see.. Much like myself, I can assure you Jason, Trish is capable of taking care of herself. In addition to that, she is quite the fair judge on character. I would not think she would make any rash decisions."

"You are not as well acquainted with my cousin, Amy. In spite of the fact that I am willing to make some amends, for sake of making this academic year a peaceful one.." Jason cleared his throat, "I am unwilling to fully drop my suspicions."

"Suit yourself then, as you have mentioned.. You are more familiar with Adam than I, just as I am more familiar with Trish." Amy smiled calmly, "and whilst she and I may not be flesh and blood, she is the nearest I have to a sister.. I would do anything possible to keep her from harm."

Jason shook his head, "that shall not be necessary Amy. I need only voice my concerns with Paul, perhaps with Shane though I am uncertain as to when that time shall be."

Amy simply shrugged, "if it should all come down to it, I could mention that you need to speak with him, Shane I mean. Perhaps whence we return to Nottingham as I need to discuss the addition of lessons whence we return to the manor."

A blank look crossed his face, blue eyes once again shifting in tone. "You have decided then?"

"I merely need to confirm my decision with Shane," a thoughtful frown, "provided he has not re-considered his offer to instruct."

"I see and if I may ask as to why you have decided upon Shane? I am simply curious Amy, there is no need to--"

Amy smiled, "as I had explained to Lisa and Trish at the archery centre, I merely wish to have the best instruction with all courses that may factor into my overall grade for the academic year. The small demonstration Shane had provided did leave me with a good impression."

Jason nodded abruptly, "I am without a doubt that you have made the right decision then, and if you are also certain of it.. You needn't fear in the slightest where your overall grade is concerned. Shane is perfectly capable of instruction--"

"I also look forward to the opportunity to spend more time with him, he strikes me as quite the interesting person." A thoughtful frown, "he had also mentioned that he played piano.. If those lessons are perhaps, too much of an inconvenience for you, I could perhaps suggest--"

"Even with Shane's considerably lightened travel schedule, he still has obligations to fulfill where his father is concerned." As politely as he could muster, the blond man continued. "Just something to heed in mind whence you speak with him later this evening."

Amy nodded, "I shall bear that in mind whence I speak with Shane... Perhaps after the evening meal." Another frown appeared, "we ought to catch up before we are mistaken for the next tour group heading through."

Jason simply nodded in reply, reaching for her hand in favour of extending his arm. "Should you like to hear about Thor's Walk? It has been quite some time since I had last visited, but, if memory should serve me correctly--"

Amy grinned, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I should love to, if only because I am quite curious."

Whilst Jason described the walking route in detail, Adam and Trish were waiting for them at the end of the tour. Specifically, the pair had found a spot to conceal themselves, choosing the exact moment that Amy and Jason walked by to jump out.

Amy glared at her best friend, "please, if you value my health? Do not ever think to do that again. Not only did the two of you leave us back there but--"

Trish waved it off, her gaze instantly going to Amy's occupied hand then back to her friend's face. "You two found us perfectly fine, so I'd say no harm done. And besides, it's not like you wouldn't have found us eventually.. This cavern only has one exit."

"All the same," Jason directed a pointed look to his cousin, his grip on Amy's hand relaxing only slightly. "It is the principle of the situation."

"I am inclined to side with Trish in this case, Jason.. No harm done," a charming smile was sent to the redhead. "I do, however, offer my sincerest apologies if we have worried you, Amy. It was not our intent, I assure you."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "it really is not necessary, but accepted none the less." Idly, she questioned how her fingers had become entwined with Jason's.. "Shall we depart then? Now that we are a group once more."

With everyone in agreement to that, the four left the cavern; pausing to have their picture taken before heading to another area to enjoy the view.

**xXx**

As planned, their next stop was the Thor's Walk, the four taking their time to fully enjoy the trip.. Trish and Amy stopping at somewhat frequent intervals to take pictures. It was with some amusement that Jason and Adam observed those picture taking moments as either Amy or Trish would hold the camera to take a picture with both of them in it. And after looking at the somewhat close up shots with the background, Adam had offered to take over. With some un-necessary assistance from Trish, the taller blond man held on to the camera from that point onwards.. Sneaking in a few shots when no one was paying attention. Trish had agreed that those pictures, whilst good, should not be shown to either Amy or Jason anytime soon, the blond woman planning on downloading those pictures to her laptop before she returned the camera to Amy. And really, it wasn't about blackmail or anything of that nature just that Trish knew full well that the redheaded woman wouldn't appreciate it at all. Or maybe she would and she would just deny the obvious-- again. In any case, the memory card for the camera was nearly full by the time they'd reached the designated halfway point of the walk. Adam had stopped another walker to take a picture of the four of them... The four then taking a moment to look at the picture before heading back. It was then that they also realised, once again, that they would not have the sufficient time to take tea if they were going to arrive in Nottingham on time.. Jason calling Paul to let him know that they were on their way back.

Jason set his mobile phone aside, "Paul has informed me that we shall have some time to rest and refresh before dinner this evening. It would seem that they have had quite the busy day themselves."

Trish smiled, "we'll have to find out what they were up to today when we get back. And talk to Lisa about what we did today." A frown, "I really don't want to go back to the manor, but.. We have that assignment to write up and whatever."

Amy grimaced slightly, "do not forget, whence we do get back to the manor, we have the Welcoming Ball to attend. But, it should not be long before we are traveling once more."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "forgive me for being presumptuous, Amy, but it would seem that you are not looking forward to the Welcoming Ball?"

"I am most appreciative for the opportunity," the redhead said first, "and whilst I am most certain it shall be a grand event.. I am not looking forward to it.."

"Between the two of us," Trish spoke when Amy trailed off, "school dances and stuff where always my thing, not hers. I think we've talked about it before? Amy only went to two of the dances when we were in high school. One because she had to and the other because I kinda forced her to."

An amused smile reached Adam's face, "and might I inquire as to which of these stuffy, formal events you were forced to attend?"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "it was for our Senior Prom. Trish, in the spirit of friendship, even helped me pick out a dress for the dance. Only thing I didn't have, until the day of the Prom, was a date."

Trish stuck out her tongue, "which wouldn't have been a problem, you know. If I recall correctly, you had a tonne of guys asking you to the Prom."

The pretty redhead waved it off without a care, "not that it mattered anyway, John went with me.. It saved us both the trouble, I suppose."

Adam shook his head, "a formal dance should never be an event to trouble you so greatly, nor inconvenience you so, Amy. I am certain, however, that this Welcoming Ball shall not be either. From what I have overheard, this event has been carefully planned to provide you students with the utmost enjoyment."

Trish sent him a questioning look, "when do you find the time to eavesdrop?"

Adam winked, "it is merely a matter of being in the right place, at the right time."

Jason cleared his throat, "well.. Here we are, back once again in Nottingham. We shall see you both whence it is time for dinner."

As per their routine, Adam and Jason offered their respective assistance to Trish and Amy, the four then parting briefly until the evening meal. It was during that time that Trish and Amy talked to Lisa about their day, whilst Lisa did the same.. Jason also took that moment to speak with Shane, Adam making sure he was near the two whence they spoke.

The tall blond rolled his eyes at the wall, "he may claim that he is not jealous, but if he was not.." Adam shook his head, "perhaps the thought finally occurred to him that Amy may have eyes for someone else." He smirked, then shook his head. "I shall have to bring this up with Trish later."

Once he'd heard all he needed to hear, Adam left the converted barn, Scott following behind him.. The two men nearly running directly into Amy.

Amy smiled politely, "I ought to have paid more attention.. I do apologise."

Adam shook his head, a warm smile sent in return. "Think nothing of it my dear, may either one of us be of assistance?"

"I am wondering if either of you have seen Shane recently?" Amy shifted uncomfortably in the light summer dress, "I had hoped to speak with him before we leave for the evening meal."

"He is within the barn at the moment," Adam offered his arm, "if I may?" He patted her hand comfortingly, "you needn't worry about your appearance, Amy. You look quite lovely."

Amy shook her head, "Trish insisted that I wear this dress at least once after I purchased it in London. I am uncertain as to how the weather will be in the upcoming weeks so." She glanced down at the ankle-length, open back dress. "I confess, I am still quite uncomfortable with wearing such attire."

Adam simply shrugged, the tall blond knocking on the door once, Shane replying that it was alright for him to enter... Adam then opening the door to let Amy inside...

Jason, un-aware that it wasn't Adam who had entered the barn, continued speaking to Shane. "I am merely concerned for Trish, surely you can understand that?"

Shane nodded, "I do understand fully, Jason and your concerns are most dually noted." His attention went to the entry way, "Amy.. How delightful to see you." An eyebrow arched just slightly, "that dress looks quite familiar."

Amy managed a smile, "I suppose it should Shane, for you were with me whence I purchased it."

The dark haired man smiled warmly, "forgive me if I may seem forward, but, it looks even lovelier on you than it did upon that mannequin." Shane cleared his throat, "I ask for your forgiveness once more, is there something you are in need of?"

"I was merely wondering if your offer to instruct was still open, as it were." Amy shifted again, both the attention she was receiving and the dress making her uncomfortable. "If you are not, it is of--"

"I shall look forward to our morning lessons," Shane interrupted politely, "we shall discuss this further whence we return to the manor."

A look of relief washed over her features, "I do thank you Shane and I also look forward to these lessons." Offering a polite smile to both men, she then exited the barn.

Shane turned a curious look to the blue eyed blond man. "Do please, inform me Jason.. Is Amy a good student? I merely wish to know for the lessons so that I may plan accordingly."

"She is quite proficient, intelligent, enthusiastic with her studies." Jason replied courteously, "I am without a doubt that your lessons will go without any problems at all."

**xXx**

Shane had simply nodded in response, the two then falling silent so they could get ready for the evening meal. Before they even left for the evening meal, however, nearly had Lisa and Trish calling it a night when Amy had another one of her visions. And at first, the two women had thought Amy was having a diabetes related problem, though Trish soon realised that she had been with the redhead all day. Still, it made the three women a tad late in meeting everyone else, the panicked looks and the redhead's slightly pale complexion not going un-noticed. And whilst Paul was nearly ready to just call it a night himself; Amy re-assured him that she was perfectly fine.. Just a minor headache which would take care of itself eventually... Jason speaking with her about the aforementioned headache on the way to dinner. Of course, it did make the blue eyed blond man wonder why the vision had occurred, and why two of them had occurred here in Nottingham. Making a mental note to research the history of the Guardians whence they returned to the manor, the blond man re-assured both himself and Amy that all would be well. And while Amy seemed to accept that, Jason still remained somewhat troubled by it. Whilst it wasn't his first assignment as guardian, it was the most important according to Mr. McMahon. All of his previous assignments had been merely on chance, what they supposed.. This time, however, it was fact... They all knew that Amy had the potential to be the next Guardian and Mr. McMahon had trusted Jason to keep her safe and train her properly until the redhead was ready to take on the position. And when Mr. McMahon had first approached him about it, Jason had been apprehensive, suggesting that Shane take on the duties. Mr. McMahon, however, had remained firm in his decision, stating that Jason would be the best candidate for the position.

Amy cleared her throat, the pair isolated in one of the cars. "Jason? We have just arrived to the restaurant."

Blue eyes held hazel, the blond man smiling sheepishly. "Do forgive me Amy, I was merely thinking about the remainder of the academic year."

She smiled slightly, "I had thought as much, but, did not want to interrupt.. However, I am in the belief that everyone is waiting for us."

He nodded shortly, offering his hand to her before they exited the vehicle. "As it has been previously mentioned, you look quite lovely this evening, Amy."

Amy grinned, taking a moment to really look at him. "You are looking quite dashing yourself, Jason."

"I beg to differ, my dear. Contrary to what you may think, I quite dislike dressing up, as the saying goes."

"You most certainly had me fooled, Jay. It does, however, bring about some comfort in knowing that I am not the only one who does not like dressing up." She bit down on her lower lip, "especially with the formal balls that have been planned."

A wink, "do take my word for it.. Shane and Paul put far more effort into such nonsense. They shall manage to put the rest of us gentlemen to shame."

Amy laughed, "somehow, I highly doubt that shall be the case." She rolled her eyes when a familiar silhouette appeared at the window. "And if I am not mistaken, Trish is standing just outside of the car."

To that, he simply nodded, his hand still holding hers as they finally exited the car.. Both Adam and Trish waiting for their arrival.

The taller blond man smirked, "everyone else has already gone ahead.. Trish and I volunteered to wait."

Trish also smirked, though that was after she'd noticed one key detail. "John was pretty close to actually opening the door."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "which would have gotten him nowhere, the door was locked." Her cheeks tinged pink, "automatically, because of the driver."

"I'm sure that's why," the blond woman said in a teasing tone. "If you two want some more privacy, we'll just go on ahead and let everyone know that you'll be with us when you're ready."

"Which really won't be necessary," Amy spoke when Jason could not. "Why don't we just go so they don't send a search and rescue party."

At that, they all left the car park to head to the restaurant, the group already seated though Shane was waiting for them in the entry way..

"I was beginning to think you all would not be joining us."

"Just a slight delay," Adam started apologetically, "but, as you can see, we are here now. Though, I do apologise on the behalf of us, for keeping you all, Shane."

Shane shook his head, "it is of little concern, Mr. Copeland, I do assure you." Gesturing before him, he continued. "We have arranged to have a private room this evening, if you will follow me."

Paul and Scott stood when they'd reached the back room, Adam and Trish seating themselves opposite Jason and Amy. Shane seated himself to Amy's right, the dark haired man then indicating to the nearby server that they were ready to begin their meal.

Paul sent a curious look towards Trish and Amy. "Since I have not been informed of any details regarding your day.. Might I inquire?"

Trish smiled, "I think it was mentioned earlier this morning, but first we went to the Heights of Abraham. We got to go on a tour of one of the caverns there and we also had lunch there. Our afternoon was spent taking the Thor's Walk."

Amy nodded in confirmation, "we managed to get quite a few pictures from the walk, though, my camera has mysteriously disappeared. One little incident at the Heights of Abraham aside, we had quite the enjoyable day today."

Shane arched an eyebrow, "whatever happened Amy?"

Amy sent a pointed look across the table, "merely Trish and Adam choosing an opportune moment to play a joke at the expense of Jason and myself."

Trish held up her fork in mock defence, "for which I apologised already. And it won't happen again, I promise." A questioning look was then sent to Shane, "Lisa has informed us that you all spent the day here in Nottingham?"

Paul smiled, "nearly all of us, Trish.. Shane was duty bound for the remainder of the day, by way of a phone call from my uncle."

The blond woman's curious gaze was sent to Shane, "may I ask?"

Shane nodded, "it was simply concerning the upcoming Welcoming Ball.. It is my task, you see, to arrange the details. I spent much of my day placing the necessary phone calls to assure that the proper floral arrangements were made. In addition, the orders for the necessary attire and food required."

Paul smirked, "my uncle had also wanted to remind Shane, that as the son of the host for this Ball, he must not arrive without escort."

"Oh," Trish glanced sideways, "Adam and I had discussed that at the Heights of Abraham."

Shane arched an eyebrow at the tall blond man in question. "I am to presume then, that you shall accompany Trish to the Ball? I only ask since Christopher has informed me that he shall accompany Lisa."

Trish directed her attention to Amy, "well I guess that leaves one person without a date then.."

No sooner had Amy opened her mouth to reply to that, when Shane spoke again. "Amy, I do not wish to put any un-necessary pressure upon you and I do apologise for not speaking with you in a more private setting regarding this but... Would you bestow me the honour of accompanying me to the Ball?"

All attention, for that moment, then turned to Amy. Two sets of blue eyes clouded with jealousy though only one was truly evident to all gathered..

Amy smiled politely, her cheeks once again tinged pink. "I should be most delighted Shane. I can only hope, however, that I do not disappoint."

Briefly, Shane settled a hand upon one of hers. "I would not worry about such things, Amy. From what I do remember about your attire for the Ball? It shall be I who needs to be concerned."

Amy shook her head, growing increasingly un-comfortable with each passing second. "I thank you for that Shane. And also for having the foresight to have sent a photograph to the dress maker."

Adam sent a pointed look to Jason, "is something troubling you Jason? You look as though you have lost your appetite."

Jason set his fork down as calmly as possible. "Your concern, whilst appreciated, is not necessary, cousin. I am fine."

Adam smirked but said nothing further, the blue eyed blond man's body language and subtle facial expressions enough for his confirmation. And while he had found quite a bit of amusement at the Heights of Abraham, the look on his cousin's face now was priceless. So much that it was noticeable to Trish and to Amy, though neither woman brought it up as dinner continued. Conversation in general was limited to choice topics.. the general atmosphere at the table somewhat tense until dessert.. Amy then requesting to be excused from the table. She had been questioned about that, of course, the redhead replying that since she was unsure about the exact contents of dessert, she didn't want to take any un-necessary risks. That was accepted enough by Paul and Shane; the dark haired man offering to wait her outside.. And perhaps, he would have if Jason hadn't spoken up first.. Adam inwardly surprised that his cousin would take such action. As such, whilst everyone else had dessert, Amy and Jason waited outside in the car park. And even when Amy tried to ask about the blue eyed blond man's change in behaviour, he dismissed it as politely as possible. Not wanting to pry any further than she should and partially because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, Amy left the topic alone.. A short lived silence falling between them until they started to discuss plans for tomorrow, specifically the D.H. Lawrence festival. If at all possible, they would be leaving shortly after the morning archery session, then spending the remainder of the day in Eastwood.. The two continued to talk about the festival and the literary works of D.H. Lawrence until they were joined by the rest of the group to head back to Nottingham for the night.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I own not... and realised that I skipped a chapter for the story... go to the url below (remove spaces) and it's there.. I'd upload it to here but I'm lazy and don't want to confuse myself more.

http:// community. livejournal. com/ lunatic cupid/ 24916 .html (there's an underscore between lunatic and cupid by the way)

_**

* * *

**_

_**From the diary of Amy Dumas**_

_**August 15****th**_

_I find it hard to believe that our trip to Nottinghamshire has come to an end. The days we have spent away from the manor, I feel, were quite necessary for us all… Perhaps more so for us students, being so accustomed to having some free time. As I currently write, everyone else is headed out for a late luncheon. I was given the option to decline, which, after the late return to the farm the evening prior... I was quite grateful for this leeway. I shall speak of yesterday in but a moment; first, I wish to address a few…issues. Nothing of major concern that is certain. Just certain issues that I would normally discuss with Jeff. At least he can understand without offering his advice on the matter._

_As I have always come to expect, Trish has been quite nosy and persistent as of late. In particular where it concerns the increasing amount of time that I spend with Jason. Admittedly, perhaps it is warranted on her part, but it is not necessarily appreciated on mine. I do understand the concerns of my best friend and should the circumstances be any different? Perhaps then, I would take her advice to heart. But, as I am well aware, circumstances are not different—we are here to study... To fill an academic year that would normally be spent in New York. I can not lie, I do enjoy Jason's company, and he is just so different from everyone else. Perhaps that is because of his quaint mannerisms, perhaps it is because he—Well, I am uncertain if I can really pin-point it to any one thing._

_Perhaps, I should use yesterday's outing as an example... As Jason had discussed with me shortly after our arrival to Nottingham, the nearby town of Eastwood is hosting a festival dedicated to the life and works of D.H Lawrence…_

_**The morning prior, 7:00 am**_

"Ames?" Trish pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears, "what are you doing up so early?"

"It's really not that early considering everyone else is awake," Amy set down her hairbrush, "but if you must know… Jason wishes to depart for Eastwood before breakfast. One of the exhibits opens at 9:00."

Trish arched an eyebrow at that, "I thought he had said that it wasn't that far to Eastwood?"

Amy half shrugged, "I'm not sure of the distance, just repeating what he suggested the evening prior." The red-head frowned, checking her backpack quickly, "I just hope I have enough of those stupid pills with me..."

Lisa sent her a curious look, "how long are you two going to be at this festival?"

Amy zipped the backpack up, "I had been under the impression that we would just be there during the day... Jason, however, informed me that Shane was able to pull a few strings. There is a special lecture that begins at 6:30 this evening."

Trish held on to the digital camera a moment longer than was necessary. "And when are the two of you getting back?"

"According to Jason, the lecture will end at 8:00 pm; I would anticipate that we should return to Nottingham sometime shortly after." Absently, Amy extended a hand to the blond woman, "may I have my camera please?"

"So you mean to tell me that the two of you are going to be in Eastwood all day, for some literary festival?" Trish handed the camera back with a smirk, "and you keep trying to claim that-"

"It is no claim, Trish. This isn't a date; we're going to a festival that celebrates an author."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "then what are you calling dinner with Shawn and Lilian? Just a friendly outing?"

Amy rolled her eyes, not bothering to check the memory card in the camera. "I really don't see why that's any of your business, but... Yes, I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Lilian was kind enough to extend the invitation."

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "in other words, you just don't want to admit that it's a date, even when you know it is ... And don't give me that look Amy Christine. Despite what you want to say, despite what he says? It's obvious to everyone else."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, "and this conversation is over now, Patricia. I already told you, it would be way too complicated since he's my academic advisor for the year. I don't want to--"

"So if he wasn't your academic advisor, would you see it how I see it?" Trish held up her hands in mock defence when Amy glared, "please… just answer that one question before you go and I promise I won't bug you too much when you get back."

Amy let out a sigh, "I'm holding you to that."

"Just answer the question..."

"If he was merely a friend or even a fellow student? I suppose it would be rather foolish on my part to not see things as you see them."

Trish patted her friend's shoulder, "now don't you feel better getting that all out? And even if he is your academic advisor, big deal. You like him, he obviously likes you and..."

Amy shook her head, "not going there, Trish…and it is a big deal. Aside from the fact that it would make the rest of this year even more stressful than is necessary?"

The blond woman huffed, "John lost his chance after we graduated, Ames. And if he can't deal with it? Too bad."

"Please, just give it up…for my sake?" Amy sent her best friend a pleading look, "I've told you time and time again already—it's too complicated."

Trish said nothing in reply, partially because it was getting too frustrating and partially because she did want to respect her friend's wishes. As such, Amy left the cottage without another word… meeting Jason just outside.

"Is something wrong, Amy?"

"Nothing to be concerned about," Amy said as calmly as possible, "are we leaving already?"

Blue eyes twinkled playfully, "unless you had already changed your mind about attending the festival, this day… we are to leave now." Extending a hand towards her, Jason smiled. "If you should wish to discuss this…"

She shook her head, returning the smile as she placed her hand in his. "I wish not to think about it any further."

"Very well. Shane has also been kind enough to supply a list of recommended restaurants. Or, should you wish, we could return to Nottingham at some point during the day."

"Whatever happens to be convenient and friendly to my diet restrictions."

He chuckled softly, "I am without a doubt that we shall find something suitable." Pausing, the blond man opened the car door for her, "after you, my lady."

She rolled her eyes a little, waiting until they were both in the car before she spoke. "I am hardly a lady, kind sir, however the gesture is appreciated."

Jason raised an eyebrow just slightly at that, "and if you would forgive me for saying so, Amy, but I should think it is my decision as to how I choose to address you?"

Amy pretended to think about that, "I suppose that is true, Jay, however…please do not expect that I should call you my knight in shining armour anytime in the near future. It just does not seem…fitting."

He gave her the most offended look he could muster, "your words do wound me greatly, Amy... Weighing so heavily upon my very soul…. That you do not think that I could never be a knight?"

The redhead laughed freely, "Unless you happen to spy a dragon?" A slight smirk, "or perchance a ferocious windmill, then I do assure you Jason, I am in no need of rescuing."

"But my Dulcinea, do not deny me the opportunity…"

"Now that you've brought that up, Jay, we simply must see Man of La Mancha… Shane has already informed me that it was running in the West End this season." A thoughtful look crossed her features, "unless of course, you do not wish to… and if that is the case, I suppose I could..."

"I should wish to, Amy… I had also hoped to attend a showing of the Phantom of the Opera before we depart for Paris."

Hazel eyes lit up at the prospect, the two discussing the possible musicals, plays and operas they could attend whilst they were in England. That led to another discussion about the possible theatrical performances in various other countries… Amy and Jason arriving to Eastwood before they knew it. Of course, it wasn't that long of a drive to begin with, the pair taking their time to find a suitable restaurant to have breakfast before they began their day at the festival.

_And just as I had informed Lisa and Trish before Jason and I left for the day, we did not return until later that evening. Whilst we did not return at the exact hour that I had anticipated, it was not as though we had returned too late…we just wished to enjoy the remainder of the evening in peace. And silly as this may sound, those who wish to claim the night sky never changes no matter where you are? They are most certainly mistaken. Perhaps it is simply because the view is more open here in Nottinghamshire than the manor, or perhaps it is because I have never truly seen a night sky. Whatever the case may be, I could very well spend hours gazing upon the stars._

**xXx**

To the disappointment of the students, once they returned to the manor…they were expected to write an essay about their visit. Or at least a few seemed disappointed with the prospect… Amy and Trish secluding themselves away from the others in the library so they could begin their respective essays. And it wasn't to say that the other students didn't enjoy the trip to Nottinghamshire, just that they didn't want to return to the manor just yet. Their faculty advisors, however, soon reminded them that they would be departing for Wales in one week's time. Between that time and now, unfortunately, they had to deal with the Welcoming Ball… Mr. McMahon taking it upon himself to fully go over every detail with Shane the moment they'd all set foot inside the manor. And as Adam rather delightfully noted, that seemed to be a sore spot with Jason; the blue eyed blond man refusing to discuss the subject further when Adam brought it up in private. Of course, Adam just couldn't help but to remind his cousin that he could have asked Amy if he wasn't such a coward… Jason practically storming out of the library once the words had left the taller man's mouth. But, instead of letting his cousin walk away, Adam stopped him with a perfectly genius suggestion. The taller cousin tactfully bringing up the Senior Prom that Amy and Trish had spoken of a few days prior. And at first, Jason was reluctant to even consider the idea let alone go through with it… Adam just managing to convince his cousin that it would be a very beneficial event. Jason had also used that moment to fully question his cousin's intentions towards Trish; Adam not bothering to deny that he did in fact have interest.

Jason clasped his hands behind his back, "I am in doubt that you would heed my advice, Adam, however… it is not recommended that you pursue any sort of relationship beyond what is outlined. That simply being one of student and advisor."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "and are you merely saying this because that is what you continue to tell yourself? I am well aware of the boundaries, cousin; you needn't remind me of them. You should also do well to remember that I do not take to authority kindly."

"I do not wish to exercise any authority that does not rightfully belong to me; however, I still feel that it is within my place to speak with you about this." Blue eyes glanced over to Amy and Trish, "they are students, Adam, not romantic interests."

"And again, I would ask you Jason, do you tell me this to simply warn me or is this what you continue to tell yourself?" Adam sent the shorter man a pointed look, "is it really so wrong that you would continue to deny the obvious? Can you, completely and honestly tell me, that you have no feelings what so ever for—"

Jason narrowed his eyes just slightly, "this is neither the time nor place to discuss such things, cousin. You can not possibly understand the importance of the position that I find myself in. circumstances that make it foolish to even consider what you seem so keen to suggest."

Adam couldn't help but smirk at that, "and you seem to forget all too quickly, cousin. I was in your shoes before." His eyes followed Jason's line of sight, "you had said upon our arrival to Nottingham… you are sworn to protect her. Her life is your life as your life is hers, am I correct? For, unless you have already forgotten Jason; I do understand the situation. You are not the first amongst our family who has been assigned to protect a Chosen."

Blue eyes turned back to Adam, "then you should understand entirely why, even if I wanted to—even if she returned my feelings? It is out of the question." Jason frowned suddenly, "and I will be damned if I discuss this any further with you."

A stunned silence fell over the occupants of the library at that very moment, each student glancing towards the two blond cousins near the door.

Paul regarded the two calmly, "is there something amiss?"

Jason clenched his teeth, eyes closing, a breath sharply inhaled. "There is nothing to be concerned with Paul and I do offer my sincere apology to you students for any disturbance I may have caused."

Adam offered a smile, "I also offer my apology to you students and I take full blame for this."

Jason turned shortly, starting to head out of the library only to pause in the door-way. "If you all would excuse me, if my assistance is required, I shall be in the gardens."

Amy and Trish exchanged a look as Jason left the library, while they couldn't hear a word of what had been said between the two cousins… Both women had been aware that the combined attention of Adam and Jason was to their general direction.

Trish cleared her throat, forcing her attention back to her essay. "So…what are you writing about?"

Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I'm just about to mention the tour of the Heights of Abraham and Thor's Walk. What have you chosen to write about?"

"The same," Trish replied with a grin, "do you think we could do a picture essay or something? I mean, I might be able to get away with it. Since I'm majoring in journalism and all."

"There's only one way to find out," Amy suggested with a slight shrug, "I suppose it would make more sense if I actually wrote my essay on the more historical aspects of the trip. Although, I'm not really sure if there was much for me to report on… unless I go with a literary aspect."

Trish couldn't help but rolling her eyes, "it's almost like we're back in high school, isn't it? All of those essays we had to do for Humanities, English, and History…even our Science teachers."

Amy smirked a little, "well it wasn't like we had to do them entirely alone, remember? We were allowed to choose partners for most of the essays and projects. All except for our senior project."

"Yeah, but that was only half of the project," Trish reminded her best friend, "the other half was actually two separate assignments—one for participating in the senior class project and the other was a small group project."

"And we had to start everything the summer before our senior year." Amy set her lap-top to the side for a moment. "Our school wasn't all that bad though, was it? If anything, it prepared us quite well for the college level."

Trish nodded slowly, "mostly good times, I'll agree to that much. Though, I really could have done without a lot of the assignments and essays we had our senior year. And our freshman year for that matter."

Shrugging, Amy situated her lap-top in front of her, the woman's mind half distracted. "We graduated, we got into the college of our choice…And now, here we are in Europe with the opportunity of a lifetime. Honestly Trishers, all of that hard work paid off and then some."

The blond woman also shrugged, "I guess so, but, that still doesn't mean I liked all of those assignments." Running a hand through her hair, Trish frowned in thought... "Would you mind if I used some of the pictures you took for my essay?"

Amy smiled wryly, "only if you'll finally let me see some of the pictures you took with my camera. I still haven't seen all of the ones that took from Thor's Walk."

Trish smiled sheepishly, "well I'll just get your camera, hook it up to my lap-top, download the pictures and we'll look at them together. You don't mind if I save a few for myself, do you?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "you mean you weren't planning on it anyways? You already know you can copy whatever you want, Trish."

"Thanks," Trish beamed, "I'm going to use the photographs every now and then for my end of the year thesis project. Adam was telling me and Randy the other day, that we would have to write this whole detailed report on the academic year. So, Randy is going to work with Paul to make a guide-book based on the year… I'm working by myself to do like a photo-journal essay."

"So you have to do one too?" Lisa questioned from the next set of chairs, "Scott gave me and Chris a few options for our thesis project. Either we can do an individual project or we can work together and do character profiles….using interviews and such to document personal growth."

"Jason hasn't said a word to either John or me about a thesis project….And yet, whence this academic year began, I was under the impression that the primary focus was on European Culture and History." Amy toyed with a loose strand of hair, "if that's the case, I should like to think that he would have mentioned something by now. Especially if you two, Chris and Randy are already beginning work."

Lisa shrugged, "maybe it just slipped his mind with all of the planning he has to do? I thought he was supposed to be getting an assistant anyways; Scott had said that we might be getting one as well."

Amy nodded shortly, finishing up the rest of her essay as quickly as possible…. The red-headed woman just starting to leave the seating area when Trish stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Jason about the final project. If I am expected to complete a thesis project, I should like to know as many details as possible beforehand."

The blond woman blinked, "but all he said was that he was going to the gardens. You've seen the gardens on these grounds Ames, he could be anywhere."

Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "then I am fortunate that lunch is still two hours away. That should give me sufficient time to look for him and if I do not find him; then I merely speak with him after lunch."

Trish could only shrug to that, Lisa too engrossed in finishing her own essay to add to the conversation.

**xXx**

Whilst Amy had half expected for Trish or even Adam to follow her as she left the manor, to her pleasant surprise…. She was alone in her search. Of course, she didn't exactly know where Jason was and just as Trish had pointed out, the blue eyed blond man could very well be anywhere. That provided a small problem in itself, Amy not knowing all of the locations of the numerous manicured gardens. So instead of wandering around the grounds with no particular purpose, the red-head weighed the logical options. Admittedly, yes, she didn't know Jason as well as Adam did but….with all of the time she had spent with him in the short time they had already been there; Amy wanted to think she knew him well enough. As such, Amy's first thought was to check the one garden that they had visited with the horses; hazel eyes scanning the area for any signs of Jason before she went to another part of the grounds. Fifteen minutes of searching later and she had yet to locate the blond man… Amy heaving out a sigh as she leaned against a wall with a thick growth of ivy. It was when that wall moved that the red-head realised she wasn't leaning against a wall at all… Amy turning around almost instantly to push against the spot she had just been supporting herself against. With a gentle shove, the portion of the 'wall' moved back enough to allow Amy entrance.

Amy smiled to herself, "this must have been Stephanie's garden, made to resemble the Secret Garden from the book." Closing her eyes, the red-head walked further into the enclosed garden, having the sense to close the door slightly behind her. "At least this one hasn't gone un-cared for."

Going from what she knew of the book and from a hunch that this garden would resemble it; Amy continued to walk further into the garden… Completely un-aware that someone had followed her, the red-head halting in her steps as she neared closer to the centre of the garden.

_Amy's Vision—_

"_Joseph," a female voice beckoned, "this is my garden… and it is not kind to play tricks."_

"_Stefania__," a nearly familiar male voice replied, "surely you can not give up so easily. You had previously informed me that you and your brother often played this game."_

"_Well yes, we had, but we were so much younger then. Come now, Joseph, this is really un-fair to me. I ought to be studying at this moment, but I can not since you have taken my book."_

"_It is not entirely my fault that you wished to stay awake the evening prior."_

"_Joseph, please… Mother says I simply can not neglect my studies."_

A pair of hands settled upon either one of her shoulders, Amy stiffening almost instantly. "Please, do not do that again."

"You have been standing in that very same spot for nearly five minutes," Jason's voice was laced with concern, though; still he joked to ease the tension. "I feared for a moment that you had been turned into a statue."

"I was looking for you," Amy explained shortly, her voice noticeably strained. "But, I was unsure as to where you had disappeared so I checked the gardens."

Jason arched an eyebrow, his hands gently squeezing her shoulders before moving down the length of her arms. "I was just in the next garden over, that one however, is not concealed as this one." Briefly, he took both of her hands in his, "may I inquire as to why you were standing in this one particular spot?"

Confused hazel eyes met concerned blue, "I heard voices… a female that I did not recognise and a male that sounded somewhat familiar. But I could not see anyone this time…. I could only hear them. They were," her forehead etched, "they were playing hide and seek. He had taken her book and he was hiding somewhere in this garden."

Jason's eyebrows knitted together in thought, "how very peculiar…" Not relinquishing his grip on one of her hands, the blond man started to walk further towards the centre of the garden. "And have you heard these voices in any previous visions?"

Amy shook her head, "this is the first time… what's more, and I heard names this time. Joseph and Stefania, but, I can not make any sort of connection since I was unable to actually see them."

"I see," Jason replied lightly and carefully, "if you should wish to speak with Shane or Mr. McMahon about this…"

"I do not wish to trouble them, Jason… Please do understand. I do not wish to trouble you with this either."

He smiled warmly, "you are of no trouble to me, Amy, and I do assure you of that. Perhaps you should like to sit down?"

Amy grinned, "I was rather hoping to do so… Trying to find you was not an easy task."

"My apologies, my dear, I did not mean to cause such an inconvenience… I simply required a moment to think, to clear my head as it were." Jason waited until she was sitting down before seating himself beside her. "And now that you have found me or that I have found you…"

"Lisa and Trish were both discussing their thesis project that is due for the end of the year. You had not mentioned such a project to John or me, for that matter."

Jason frowned slightly, "then I offer my apologies once again as it was not my intent. It had slipped my mind, you see, all of the planning that has been required of me."

Amy shook her head, "you needn't apologise to me Jason, I had thought as much. Though, perhaps, you should mention this to John after lunch? Just so that we both know what is to be expected of us with our thesis projects."

"I do not foresee a problem with that," unconsciously, he twined his fingers with hers. "I had also wished to ask you, with the Welcoming Ball occurring in just three night's time, your piano lessons?"

"What of them?"

"Only if you wished to continue with them, all of the planning this going on; the essays and research projects… I should not wish to burden you with such trivial matters."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "you would not be a burden to me, Jay, and I would think it is the other way around. Your free time is just that and yet, I have been most inconsiderate."

Jason shook his head, "you have been no burden, Amy, and you would do well to remember that. As I have informed you previously, prior to you students arriving to the manor… it was quite lacking as far as company. And do forgive me if I may sound bold, but, I do very much enjoy your company."

Amy blushed under his gaze, ducking her head for a moment to avoid it. "I can inform you, quite truthfully Jay… I do rather enjoy your company as well."

He graced her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat, Jason starting to lean closer towards her only to stop…. His own words coming back to haunt him, "as we do have a bit of time before lunch begins; perhaps you should like to see more of the garden?"

She could only nod to that, Amy far too confused to trust her voice then. Instead, the red-head mustered a smile, accepting his assistance whence he offered it. "I am pleasantly surprised to see that this garden has not gone to such as the garden in the book."

Jason nodded shortly, "I am under the impression that Mr. McMahon or Shane would not allow it… this was Stephanie's garden, after all, one of the few remaining physical memories they have of her. Or so I should like to believe."

"That theory does make sense, the garden in essence, becoming a living memorial." Amy suddenly smiled as they stood in the very centre of the garden. "I could spend hours here, just admiring the flowers."

"Hours, I am afraid that we do not have." And then he frowned, "nor that we can afford whence the skies decide to shower the earth we stand upon."

"Oh bother," Amy frowned as well, "I don't have a jacket or an umbrella with me."

Jason glanced around the garden quickly, "if we stand just there, perhaps we can wait out the rain. If it does not appear to be the case, we simply make a mad dash of it back to the manor." Not giving her much of a chance to reply or to argue, the blond man just managed to guide them to a sheltered area.

Amy leaned against one of the nearby pillars, "even if the rain does not let up sufficiently enough, I can not say I would entirely mind staying here… it's so peaceful."

Jason stood just behind her, "true as that may be, Amy, if one of us was missing at lunch perhaps it would not be a cause for concern. If both of us are missing…"

"You could always go back," Amy suggested lightly, "and simply inform everyone else of my whereabouts."

"I will hear nothing of the sort," placing a hand at the small of her back, Jason smiled when she glanced towards him. "At least it is not cold."

"And no dragons to slay," the red-head teased easily, her body shifting ever so slightly lean against him. "It is truly a pity, my brave knight; no dragons, ogres, frightening windmills or the like in sight."

Jason huffed, "if I did not know better, my lady, I would say that you are making a joke at my expense."

To that, Amy simply smiled… Jason also falling silent as the pair observed the rain and the garden itself. Of course he had recognised the names that Amy had mentioned…. They were in fact his cousin Adam and the late daughter of Mr. McMahon. But, since he didn't want to alarm the red-head, nor did he wish to fully explain the situation; Jason kept the information to himself. And he would have to until the time was right, to shed light on the entirety of it all. But, that day would not be today… Jason, instead, making the suggestion that they head back to the manor when the rain wasn't letting up. As such, the pair left the covered area of the garden to run quickly out of it…. Running with a bit more purpose whence they were in open grounds. But, once they had started to near closer to the manor itself; Amy had started to slow down. Jason had stopped to question her about it, the red-head simply shrugging in reply. As such, they had gotten a bit more soaked than they had intended…. Everyone else already headed towards the informal dining room for lunch.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer/Notes: **I own nothing but the plot and any OC's that might appear. And this story is finally caught up.

* * *

Three days departed from their trip to Nottinghamshire found the manor in a veritable frenzy of activity seemingly around the clock. Aside from the continuous preparations for the Welcoming Ball which would occur in only twenty four hours time, academic studies continued as per usual… the students quickly re-adjusting to the schedule that their respective academic advisors set forth. Amy, as intended, had begun her morning archery lessons with Shane; the redhead having to wake earlier than she would have liked in order to fit the lessons into her already cramped schedule. In the past two days alone, two new arrivals had come to the manor in the form of Lisa Moretti and Nora Greenwald to assist with Cultural Anthropology and Psychology respectively. But, whilst they wouldn't be residing in the manor full time, they would be traveling with them and were at the manor during the day. And in addition to her usual academic coursework throughout the day, Amy continued to research more into the diary that she had found. In particular she wanted to see if there was any connection regarding this Stefania McMahon and Shane and his late sister Stephanie…. Or perhaps even with Stefania and Mr. McMahon. Much to her dismay, Amy had been unable to draw any solid conclusions, but, she also reasoned there would be more time in the future to investigate that further. To her disappointment, the letter she had sent to Jeff had not been replied to…. But, she and Trish had received a much bigger surprise when their promised box finally arrived to the manor. Not only the box, but also Jeff himself, the green eyed man quickly explaining that he was to be staying in London to start an internship of his own for his art degree. And whilst the two were disappointed that he wouldn't be staying in the manor, perhaps it was all for the better. It wasn't like they wouldn't be able to see him often; Jeff promising to visit as often as he could. At the very least, however, the first day he was in England; Jeff stayed the night at the manor…. Holding private discussions with Amy and Trish about 'important issues' that they had separately addressed via letters. It just so happened that the day after Jeff's arrival, that Amy and Jason had arranged to head into London to take dinner with Lilian and Shawn… Adam and Trish also arranging to head into London to observe this non-date; Amy and Jason completely oblivious to that intent. Of course, Trish was nearly caught following lunch; the blond woman standing in the hallway just outside of the music room where Amy and Jason were discussing the evening's plans.

Trish nearly jumped as a hand came down upon her shoulder, "don't do that!" She held a hand up to her heart, "don't you have anything better to do than sneak up on people?"

Adam arched an eyebrow, "perchance you mean eavesdropping on people? For that is all I intended on doing." Wiggling his eyebrows in a conspiring manner, the blond man continued. "It would be advisable, however, that we should keep our voices to a whisper…. If we must talk at all."

Trish nodded shortly to that, "I've at least found out where they're going… and what they plan to do after dinner."

The tall blond man smiled slightly, "and would you be so inclined to share this gem?"

"They're headed to The Belvedere, meeting with Shawn and Lilian at 6:30 pm…. They're just discussing what to do afterwards now."

"With all due respect to your friend, Trish; I can not picture either one of them highly inclined to indulge in a bit of London nightlife…" Adam fell silent and then blinked, "or perhaps I am mistaken for unless my ears doth deceive me… they have just made plans to visit the Notting Hill Arts Club."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "why the surprise then?"

Adam smirked a touch, "just when one considers the personality of my cousin. Tell me honestly, Trish, does he strike you as the type to often frequent a nightclub?"

The blonde woman shook her head, "not very likely, especially after my first impression. After we met him and kind of got to know him? I always figured he was more the type to attend a poetry reading or something like that."

The blonde man winked, "and you would not be far from the truth with that presumption, which is why it does surprise me greatly that he would even consider a place such as the Notting Hill Arts Club."

Trish grinned, "I guess we'll just have to follow them there as well… just so we can see this for our own eyes."

Adam nodded to that, starting to say something when they heard footsteps approaching…. The eavesdropping pair just managing to get away from the door when Amy and Jason walked out.

"So, I shall see you in one hour time in the lobby?" Amy confirmed the arrangement, "When do you anticipate that we should return to the manor?"

"I am uncertain as that does depend on where we go after dinner, provided we do go anywhere." Jason frowned thoughtfully, "if you wish, we could just return to the manor after dinner… with the Welcoming Ball tomorrow."

Amy's nose wrinkled lightly, "if it is quite alright with you, I'd rather stay out for a little while. Whilst I'm certain the Welcoming Ball shall be a grand event in itself, I am not necessarily looking forward to it."

He chuckled softly at that, the pair pausing at the bottom of the main stair case. "From all that I have overheard with you students, it would seem that not one of you are looking forward to it. I had initially thought that Mr. McMahon would have kept the affair simple, however, perhaps to get you all accustomed to the nature of the event? He may have gone, how do you put it… all out?"

She nodded shortly, "it would appear to be the case…. Trish had also mentioned to me just this morning, after my lesson with Shane, that she will now be attending the Ball with Paul. Per the request of Mr. McMahon, since Paul is his nephew."

Jason looked honestly surprised at that bit of news, jealously briefly sinking into his blue eyes. "May I ask how are your lessons coming along?"

"Quite nicely," Amy replied with a small smile, "Shane had mentioned today that after we return to the manor after the trip? We are to start training with the cross bow." Her forehead furrowed then, "he had also suggested basic training with a firearm, though, I do not understand why."

"Is that so?" Jason's forehead also furrowed, the blond man having been under the impression that he would handle that aspect of training. "Has Shane discussed any training beyond the use of a long rage weapon?"

Amy eyed him curiously, confused as to why that would even matter… "He did suggest hand to hand combat or perhaps fencing. Beyond that, however, I am uncertain…. If I may ask? If those types of training were to be introduced, who would instruct me then?"

Jason cleared his throat, "I would presume it would be Paul, Shane or I…. If you truly wish to know or wish to arrange for an instructor? You need only bring it up."

Amy simply nodded to that, excusing herself to head to her quarters to change. As planned, the redhead met up with Jason in the main lobby of the manor; the pair then leaving for London to have dinner. And not long after they had left, Adam and Trish left as well… the two claiming that they just wanted to have dinner away from the manor that evening.

Lilian and Shawn waited on the pavement for Amy and Jason; the blonde woman greeting Amy with a warm smile. "Shawn and I have desired to dine here for quite some time, but, we were unable to make it until now… and it almost seemed silly, to come here without a good reason."

Jason offered a polite smile, "I should like to offer my sincere apologies to you both for missing your engagement party…. I was unfortunately detained elsewhere."

Shawn waved it off without a care, "you needn't explain yourself Jason, everyone gets busy once in awhile." He smiled then, "perhaps we should go inside now that we are all here."

Jason placed a hand at the small of Amy's back, the pair following after Shawn and Lilian as they went inside. And not but fifteen minutes later, Adam and Trish also arrived to the restaurant; the two blonds making sure to get a table within good viewing distance.

Trish frowned slightly, "I wish I could read lips or something…. I mean, we can see them just fine but we can't hear anything from here."

Adam smiled mischievously, "if the noise level is kept at a minimum? Our table should allow us to hear some of their conversation. The acoustics in this restaurant are suited for that." Scanning the wine menu quickly, he then took one of her hands in his. "Shall we have red or white wine with our meal?"

"Adam," Trish tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, "I just wanted to make sure there are no hard feelings with the Welcoming Ball… Mr. McMahon approached me about the matter privately and—"

"There are no hard feelings Trish, I do assure you." He smiled warmly to her, "I would only request that you do save at least one dance for me at this Ball?"

Trish smiled brilliantly, "you don't even have to ask Adam, consider it already done."

Without hesitation, he brought her hand to his mouth; lips brushing over her knuckles. "Now that we have that settled, red or white wine with our meal?"

**xXx**

Despite their full intentions to follow Amy and Jason after dinner, Adam and Trish lost sight of the aforementioned pair once they'd arrived to the Notting Hill Arts Club. Neither Adam nor Trish seemed to be too disappointed by that fact, the blond pair instead deciding that they were just going to enjoy the time there. Fortunately for the both of them, neither Amy nor Jason noticed their presence…. Partially in thanks to the crowd of people separating them and partially because Amy and Jason were seemingly caught up in their own world. Even though Jason had been hesitant about going to the club, the blond man admitted to himself that it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. That still didn't mean he was entirely enjoying the atmosphere… Amy catching on to his state of unease quickly enough. Jason, however, assured her that he would be quite alright… the pair starting slightly when the crowd near them seemed to grow; the personal space between them diminishing in turn. And it wasn't like Amy wasn't used to the environment; far from it. The 'extra-curricular' activities at NYU or elsewhere were oftentimes worse. But, Amy wasn't exactly enjoying herself either… Jason suggesting that they either head elsewhere or that they head back to the manor. And that was the point that Amy and Jason left the crowded club to walk around the neighbourhood until they decided that it was time to return to the manor. They hadn't quite expected to be the only ones just returning for the evening, nor had they expected to see Adam and Trish talking outside.

Jason eyed the pair near the door, "if you would just excuse me a moment Amy…. I need to have a word with my cousin."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "he is merely speaking with Trish…"

"I am well aware of that, hence my need to have a word with my cousin."

The redhead nodded shortly, "I see… I do not wish to keep you then, Jason, so if you would excuse me."

The blue eyed blond man blinked, "it will only take me but a moment, if you do not mind waiting…"

Amy simply shrugged, "if it is of great importance than you ought to speak with your cousin first. Again, if you would excuse me, I wish to go inside."

Before Jason could say a word, Amy had walked away; the redhead bidding both Adam and Trish a pleasant good night before she went inside.

Trish watched as her best friend passed by, "well… that was interesting."

Adam cleared his throat, meeting his cousin's gaze clearly. "I should think it not, Trish… Jason is standing just over there. It would seem that they have also just returned to the manor."

Trish bit down on her lower lip, "I should probably go talk to her… make sure she's alright."

The tall blond man glanced quickly inside, hiding a smirk. "It would seem that someone else has already beaten you to it… Shane is speaking with Amy just now near the staircase."

The blond woman turned to see, arching an eyebrow as Amy and Shane walked away… "I wonder what's so important that they had to just leave like that."

Adam simply shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose we shall never know… and as much as it does pain me to say this, my dear; I ought to speak with my cousin." He bent slightly at the waist to kiss her on the cheek. "I bid you good night and sweet dreams."

Trish smiled fully, "good night Adam and sweet dreams to you as well." Turning slightly, the blond woman waved to Jason before heading inside… passing by the main parlor to see Amy and Shane discussing something.

"I probably should not be so surprised," Jason began evenly, speaking with each step that he took. "I did not think, even after our discussion a few days prior, that you would heed my warnings."

"Your warnings?" Adam scoffed, "then I need not remind you that I do not take well to any sort of authority… from family or otherwise. There was no harm done, Jason, I was merely out with Trish." A beat passed, "and it would seem that you were also just out with Amy."

Jason bristled at that, "I fail to see how it is any concern of yours, Adam…. An acquaintance of mine invited us to join them for dinner."

The taller of the two arched an eyebrow, "you fail to see how it is my concern and yet, you still feel the need to explain yourself? Jason, whence will you learn it is easier to face the facts instead of denying what is before you."

The blue eyed blond gritted his teeth, "this has nothing to do with me, cousin… this has to do with the amount of time that you choose to spend with Trish."

Adam rolled his eyes, "I had thought we had cleared this up a few days ago… despite what you wish to believe? I have no devious intentions towards Trish; I harbour no ill will towards her person. I enjoy her company and I wish to spend more time with her, it's as simple as that."

Jason's eyes clearly displayed his disapproval, a hint of conflict lingering as well. "It is still not highly advisable-"

"And again, I would ask, are you telling me this to warn me or are you telling me this because you need to remind yourself?" Adam smirked when Jason glared, "those feelings that you request of me to deny? Are so clearly written across your face. And yet, you can not come to terms with this… why?"

"Because it is complicated," the shorter man said after a long moment. "And as a former guardian, you should understand that."

Adam nodded, "I do understand that Jason, I also know that it becomes much easier to deal with whence you've accepted things. Come to terms with it in your mind, speak with her about it… it needn't matter how you go about it, just that it happens."

Jason eyed his cousin warily for a long moment, "and I will repeat what you have said to me…. Whilst your advice has been noted, it will not necessarily be followed. And if you would excuse me, Adam…"

Adam smirked, "if you are looking for Amy, I had last spotted her speaking with Shane near the staircase. They have since, however, disappeared."

To that, Jason had no reply… the blond man instead heading inside without another word to his cousin.

**xXx**

With all of the last minute preparations for the Welcoming Ball, faculty advisors and students had little to no interaction during the day. Any classes that had been scheduled were cancelled during breakfast under Mr. McMahon's advice. The three female students were further advised to not have any interaction with any male in the household until the Ball began; Mr. McMahon explaining that it would not be considered proper. As such, the three women remained confined to the West Wing of the manor; Jason being shut out of his own quarters in the process. And whilst they were more or less isolated; Amy, Lisa and Trish used the time to catch up with what they were working for their respective courses. After they had taken a late lunch in Amy's quarters, the three then had to begin preparations for the Ball. It was to the dismay of Amy, the indifference of Lisa and the delight of Trish that Mr. McMahon arranged for professional stylists to assist. And whilst Lisa was at least more agreeable with the stylists, it took some coaxing and cajoling on Trish's part for Amy to cooperate. Of course, Amy still complained but Trish was expecting that since it was how her best friend had always been. Thankfully the stylists didn't take nearly as long as Amy anticipated, the three women soon acceptable in appearance. Or at the very least Lisa and Trish were ready, the two waiting as patiently as they possibly could whilst Amy sat unmoving on the bed.

Trish stood directly in front of the redhead, "they're only shoes, Amy, and they won't kill you. And the gloves really aren't that bad."

Amy scowled, "I don't have a problem with the shoes or with the gloves, it's the colour of the dress. It's darker than what I had remembered."

The blond woman rolled her eyes, "and it's not even that much darker, Ames. It's just the overlay has changed slightly, big deal! Just put your gloves and your shoes on so we can leave this room."

Lisa coughed, "actually they're meeting us at the end of the hallway, something about a grand entrance to the Ball. But, unless someone actually puts their shoes and gloves on, we won't be going anywhere."

"Fine, fine…" Amy begrudgingly put the shoes and gloves on, "but I'm not wearing that stupid headpiece."

"It's a tiara," Trish pinched the bridge of her nose, "I have one and Lisa has one, so if we're wearing one then so are you."

Before the redhead could say another word in protest, Trish placed the tiara on, arranging it carefully so it wouldn't mess up the intricate up-do hairstyle; Lisa securing the 'offending' object into place with a few bobby pins. And with Amy finally ready, the three women left the confines of the bedroom to head to the hallway to find Paul, Shane and Chris waiting for their arrival.

Chris approached first, bowing politely to Lisa before presenting a wrist corsage consisting of a single white rose and a single red rose. "I was told by Paul and Shane that we're going first."

Lisa slid the corsage over her hand, settling it gently as she smiled. "I know Amy is pretty uncomfortable as is, so we should get going now."

Whilst Chris and Lisa walked towards the stairs, Paul approached Trish; he also bowed politely and presented a traditional corsage to be pinned at the shoulder of the blond woman's dress. The two had just made it to the staircase as Shane approached Amy, bowing politely before presenting a traditional corsage to be pinned on the bodice of the redhead's dress.

Amy glanced down as she pinned the corsage to her dress, "if I am not mistaken, this is an orchid, not an aster."

Shane nodded shortly, extending his arm to her as they began to walk. "The ballroom has been decorated with lilies, orchids and asters this evening. Whence I spoke with the florist, I had arranged to have them send me a corsage. I was unaware that it would be of orchids, so I do offer my apologies for that."

She shook her head, "it really is not a big deal Shane. I am rather fond of orchids." Amy exhaled a shaky breath, "though I confess I am still not fond of this Ball."

He patted her hand in a comforting gesture, "you needn't worry about the Ball, Amy. And you needn't worry about your appearance as you look positively beautiful."

Amy smiled faintly in return, politely remarking that he looked handsome as they started to descend the stairs.

"My father shall introduce whence we reach the main landing," Shane felt it necessary to warn her; "I believe he has just introduced Ms. Stratus to the guests. If you should wish, Amy, I will introduce you to a few of the families in attendance this evening."

"Only if you feel that it is necessary," Amy spoke softly as they got closer to the landing, the redhead taking a moment to observe the small crowd of guests.

As they descended the final set of stairs the redhead was overcome with a rush of chilled air, goose bumps forming on the exposed parts of her skin. Fine hairs standing up on the back of her neck, another vision started to form behind her closed eyes.

"_I still do not understand why father believes this is necessary, Shane dearest, why must I-"_

"_Stefania, you are a young lady of society. Mother went through the same and all of our cousins have gone through this as well."_

"_It is not necessary! I needn't be shown around like some prize to be won, my heart has already decided."_

"_My beloved sister, it matters not. I do not wish to be so harsh with you, but it matters not. Father has already decided and his word is final."_

"Amy?" Shane's concerned voice broke through her vision, Amy's eyes opening to meet another concerned gaze. "Ms. Dumas are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine," the redhead finally managed to speak, "it is of no concern Shane, my apologies."

He concealed a frown, nodding slightly to his father so the final introduction of the evening could be made. They paused at the bottom of the stairs before making their way to the formal dining room with the rest of the guests.

Trish was seated between Amy and Paul, the blond woman concern also in her eyes. But with the guests at the table, she kept her voice low; "Ames? Are you okay?"

Amy nodded shortly, the redhead also keeping her voice low. "I assure you Trish, I am quite alright. There is no need to worry about me."

The blond woman seemed to accept that answer well enough, "You should also mention that to Jason when you have the chance."

"I don't want to worry him when it isn't necessary, Trish."

"Then you should know that Adam had to hold him back when you just stood on the stairs. I wish you could have seen his face though, when you first came down…"

Amy was spared from having to make a reply as the first course of their meal was served; the redhead engaging in polite conversation with Paul, Shane and Trish since they were the closest to her. And whilst they were waiting between courses, Amy often managed to catch Jason watching her. True to how he usually behaved his blue eyes were still laced with concern, but this time the redhead could see something else lingering. It wasn't like she could speak with him about it or at least not yet, Jason and Adam both seated farther down the table.

"I should also warn you," Shane spoke as the guests lingered in the hallway near the ballroom, "my father does expect for the two of us along with Paul and Trish to have the first dance of the evening."

"I do thank you for the warning," Amy's face betrayed her nerves, a serene smile on her face as she and Shane entered the ballroom. "I do not wish to sound rude, but I must ask if it is required of me to…"

"It is not," Shane reassured her with a kind smile, the dark haired man then winking. "Only the first dance and then you are welcomed to accept any dance partner of your choosing."

Amy fought the urge to grin, somehow realising that it just wouldn't be a very appropriate reaction. Instead, she simply nodded as the two along with Paul and Trish began to waltz. And once they had the first dance out of the way, the rest of the guests went to the dance floor; Amy curtsying when Shane bowed.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Trish whispered as she and Amy moved towards the edge of the dance area. "I don't mind Paul really, but, I had wanted to attend with Adam."

"Believe me when I say: I understand completely," Amy let out a tiny sigh of relief as they finally reached the wall. "Whilst I do not mind Shane's company in the slightest…"

Adam cleared his throat as he approached the two women, "I do not wish to interrupt, however, Ms. Stratus? May I have this dance?"

Amy waved off the blond woman's concerned gaze, "I'll be fine on my own Trish, go ahead and have a good time."

The tall blond man winked to Amy, "I highly doubt you shall be on your own for very long Ms. Dumas, my cousin has merely been detained by Shane at this moment."

Amy shook her head as Adam whisked Trish into the crowd of dancers, the redhead seemingly content to remain where she was for the time being…. But then she began to grow restless, Amy glancing around quickly before heading out of the ballroom to the nearby balcony overlooking the main fountain.

"Amy?" Jason was at her side within moments, "are you feeling ill or did you just wish to get away?"

"I just needed some fresh air," Amy explained before she turned, her breath catching in her throat. "I do apologise if I have worried you, Jason."

He smiled, blue eyes holding hazel before he really took the time to look at her. "I offer my own apology firstly for my rude behaviour just then…. And also for departing so quickly the evening prior, it was not my intent Amy."

She reached for his hand, "you needn't apologise to me for anything, Jay…. And before you should ask? I had another of those visions whence Shane and I had reached the landing."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "you needn't speak of it if you do not wish to."

"It was over before it really began," Amy explained in a confused tone, "but it was the names that confused me more than anything this time. Once again I heard the name of Stefania…. This time I also heard Shane-"

"You should mention this with Shane," Jason held up a hand when she looked like she was going to interrupt. "I only say this because he could perhaps be of more use in this situation."

Amy nodded in understanding, "I should hope that I am not keeping you from anything important?"

Jason shook his head, "there is no place I should rather like to be at this moment Amy, I do assure you of that." Bowing suddenly, the blond man released her hand to extend his arm to her. "May I have this dance?"

The redhead giggled, "Outside on the balcony? Wouldn't that be considered improper?"

"If the lady should wish, we shall rejoin those inside."

"I do not wish to do so at this time."

Inside the manor, Trish blinked at the pair on the balcony. "Unless I'm seeing things, Amy and Jason are waltzing outside."

"Are they truly?" Adam turned his attention briefly away from her, a smirk soon forming on his face. "So they are…. We could join them, if you'd like."

"I'm thinking they'd both appreciate the privacy and besides which," Trish smiled as the orchestra came to a slow stop; "they're coming back in now."

As Trish stayed with Adam for the remainder of the Ball, Amy stayed with Jason; the four eventually heading back outside to the balcony. And whilst Jason had wanted to say something about the way that Adam was behaving, he decided against it. Perhaps his cousin did have a point last night… but that didn't necessarily mean that things would change so quickly. For the time being and until the time when all secrets were revealed; Jason knew full well that he couldn't act upon any of the feelings that had developed. Whilst Adam was able to since he was not an appointed guardian, with him it had to be duty first. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy the time he spent with Amy; far from it. Which was why, when the stars dotted the skies like diamonds; his suit jacket already hanging loosely over the redhead's shoulders…. Jason gave it no further thought as he enveloped her in a casual grasp; the blond man using a lame excuse to explain his actions to Adam. The taller of the two cousins simply smirking in reply.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I own not.

* * *

Over breakfast the next morning, the six students were briefed on the itinerary for the upcoming month. At first they had thought that they would just be leaving the manor for a week like their first trip; but they were soon informed otherwise by Paul. As soon as everyone had adequately packed, they would then depart for Wales where they would be staying for one week touring the country. Following that trip they would head directly to Ireland for two weeks, then to Scotland for a week before returning to the manor. Naturally all six students were quite curious as to why they would be headed out for an extended trip; Paul explaining that in order to accommodate the side trip to Egypt… this trip had to be somewhat condensed. At that revelation, Amy had suggested they pass on the side trip; Shane informing her that the travel arrangements had already been made and they couldn't be changed. Of course, neither Shane nor Paul were inclined to reveal the true reasons behind the trip to Egypt…. But that was mostly because they simply could not speak about it. According to a rumour that Mr. McMahon had overheard, keeping Amy anywhere near the manor or on the island for that matter was just asking for trouble. And whilst they were uncertain as to whether or not they could keep her completely safe in Egypt; at the very least there would be some distance between the redheaded woman and the supposed danger. Added to that, it was necessary for her training that they go to Egypt… Shane and his father reminding Jason of that fact after the Welcoming Ball had finished. But, because none of the pertinent and important background information as to the true reasons as to why Amy was there had been revealed… the true nature of the trip to Egypt was kept under wraps. Instead, the faculty advisors went over the itinerary as quickly as possible; requesting that all questions about the trip be kept until they were on the road. And perhaps it was a good thing that Jeff had arrived earlier that week, Amy finally in possession of all of her textbooks and notes from her professors at N.Y.U…. or perhaps, it wasn't such a good thing since it took her twice as long to pack for the trip, Lisa and Trish waiting as patiently as they possibly could for their friend. It wasn't until Amy started loading up a third suitcase for just her books that Lisa and Trish gave up; the two women heading downstairs to meet up with everyone else. Once they had both left the room, Amy packed the remainder of her books along with the diary she had found earlier and another worn journal that she had stumbled on in her quarters. And whilst she hadn't read any of the journal entries yet, Amy had at least found out that it was another diary that had been kept by Stefania McMahon.

The redhead had just gotten her suitcase closed when the door to her quarters was unexpectedly opened. "Trish, I told you it wouldn't take me much longer to finish packing… and I am done now so—" Amy's breath hitched in her throat as she glanced up, "and you aren't Trish…"

The apparition she had seen shortly after her arrival to the manor came closer, a face coming to view this time…

"Who are you?" Amy blurted out first and then frowned, "not that you can—"

"You must be careful."

"That voice…"

"Not everyone is to be trusted."

Amy stepped back when the ghost stepped forward, "you're Stefania, aren't you? Or Stephanie… one of the two from that picture. I'm sure of it."

Before her eyes, the ghost began to disappear; a new voice threatening low… "You will not interfere." And then the ghost appeared again, only this time, it was as if Amy was witnessing a murder.

A scream that wasn't quite her own left the redhead's body, Amy doubling over as if she was in pain. Needless to say it didn't take much longer until the door to her quarters was flung open once more; Jason and Trish on either side of her as she curled up on the floor.

"Ames," Trish whispered to her friend, the blond woman smoothing strands of Amy's hair from her forehead. "Ames, honey… please, talk to me." Biting down on her lower lip, Trish glanced upwards. "She was fine when Lisa and I went downstairs."

"I do not doubt your word for an instant, Trish." Gently as possible, Jason arranged Amy in his arms, standing then so he could place her in a more comfortable spot. "I merely wonder as to what has occurred … that she should be so…"

Trish nodded shortly, exhaling a nervous breath. "She's breathing and her pulse felt okay… but she looks like she's hurt."

Jason frowned, not liking the situation in the slightest … or the helpless feeling he had. "If you could perhaps fetch Shane? If only to perhaps suggest that leaving today might not be the wisest idea… or perhaps Amy should stay behind—"

"No," Amy managed weakly, "I'm fine really…. I just need a moment to rest and I'll be perfectly fine."

Trish let out an audible sigh of relief, "well would you at least tell us what happened? One minute we're standing around waiting for you and then the next we hear this scream."

Jason cleared his throat, concerned blue eyes holding Amy's confused hazel. "Whence we got up here, you were curled on the floor… you appeared to be in quite a bit of pain but—"

Amy shook her head, "I assure you both that I am perfectly fine… not a scratch on me. If anything I just feel completely confused about what just happened."

Trish made a face, not liking that she was missing something but admitting to herself that maybe now just wasn't the time for her to get involved… "I'll just go tell everyone else that you're okay and that it won't take you much longer." Smirking slightly, she added: "if you can get your suitcases downstairs, anyway."

Amy rolled her eyes a little at that, Trish taking that as a good sign before she left. "I'm sorry for delaying everyone…"

Jason shook his head, "your safety and well being is of a higher concern, Amy. You gave us all quite the fright."

"I had a fright," she sat up finally, focusing more on the matter at hand over how close he was. "It was another one of those visions… she spoke to me, but only briefly…. Long enough to warn me about something but then before I could ask anything else, before she could say anything else? There was another voice…"

"And then what happened?" He prompted when she trailed off, "Amy… whilst I am certain that you are disturbed by what has just occurred…"

Amy ran a hand through her hair, "this ghost was warned not to interfere and then I felt like an eyewitness to a murder for a minute and then… I couldn't see anything but I could feel it." Her hands settled upon her stomach, "here… I could feel it here and it felt so real but I don't have any wounds to speak of."

Jason settled a hand gently on her shoulder, "I confess that bit of information doth disturb me greatly… you had mentioned a female? Please do correct me if I am mistaken, but I am under the assumption that you seem familiar with this female in some fashion."

"She is the same ghost that I saw the first and second time… and the same voice that I have heard." The redheaded woman frowned, "she looks familiar but I can not place from where."

"Perhaps, if you should feel up to it, we could discuss this later whence we are not so pressed for time…" The expression on his face softened for an instant, "I must confess that you had me highly worried, especially with the occurrence from the evening prior."

Amy reached up one hand to touch his cheek, "then I do offer my apologies for worrying you."

Chuckling softly, Jason kissed her forehead. "You needn't apologise to me, my dear. But perhaps we shall both be offering apologies for making everyone else wait? If you should need any assistance with your suitcases, I do offer mine."

Amy grinned, "I'm probably going to need it… I know we're only going to be away from the manor for a month but, I had thought it would be in my best interest to bring a few textbooks with me. In case we do not have adequate access to a library of some sort then I'll at least have my books to work with."

Adam coughed from his spot in the entryway to the room, "your habits do remind me of someone, Amy. And whilst you may catch quite the ribbing from your fellow students? At least one of you shall be prepared."

Jason arched an eyebrow at his cousin, "I would ask how long you had been standing there eavesdropping, but I do not wish to know nor do I find myself caring… but, since you are here, perhaps you could be of some assistance as well?"

The taller blond man nodded easily, "my reasons for being up here are simple… Trish had relayed the reason as to why Amy had been detained and as we were all waiting, it was suggested that someone check to make sure that everything was in fact alright. And now that I have seen this for myself—"

"Your point has been made," Jason interrupted shortly, "and we need only retrieve the suitcases and then we shall be off."

Adam rolled his eyes in response before reaching for one of the suitcases, "bloody hell… what's in this thing? Books or bricks?"

Amy shook her head, "I have packed textbooks and some of my favourite volumes along with the notes from all of my professors back home. I had requested those notes before I had left the States."

At that Adam simply shrugged, toting the heaviest suitcase out without another word; Jason and Amy following behind him.

**xXx**

Once they'd arrived to Paddington Station in London, the students and faculty advisors had approximately half an hour before the train left for Wales. Trish used that time to speak with Amy about what had happened before they'd left the manor; the faculty advisors using the time to discuss their individual itineraries in depth amongst themselves. Thanks to the timely arrival of Lisa and Nora, the faculty advisors as a whole were able to plan more in depth; Paul broaching the topic of individualised study specific to the student's major of choice. The blond man did realise that sort of plan would result in Trish spending more of her academic time with Adam, but it would also result in Amy spending all of her academic time with Jason…. Of course, she was already doing that to an extent or so Adam and Scott were quick to point out. Whatever the case, all six faculty advisors proceeded as planned; revising their lesson plans for the upcoming week to at accommodate the new changes. Or at least with four of them their lesson plans changed, Nora and Scott reasoning that since Chris and Lisa had such similar majors it wouldn't make sense to have individualised plans. And really, neither Trish nor Randy required individual lesson plans either but Paul had reasoned it would make things look less suspicious…. Not that he was about to admit to that aloud, the blond man simply stating it would be for the best interest of the students in the long run. Once they'd gotten on the train, the faculty advisors intended on discussing these new changes with the students. Or at least that was the general idea, some of the advisors having to rethink that as they boarded and found their respective seats. Randy was practically cursing his luck as he took his seat next to Adam, Trish sitting directly across from the tall blond man whilst John was seated next to Trish. Across the aisle were Nora, Lisa M, Lisa and Chris, with Scott and Paul seated behind them. Across the aisle from them and directly in John's line of sight, Amy and Jason were seated across from one another; the pair already discussing something as the remaining passengers continued to board.

Paul directed his attention to the four in front of him, "my cousin and my uncle informed me that we are to be met at the station in Cardiff… at the very least, our transportation has been provided for the duration of our stay in Wales."

Lisa Marie arched an eyebrow, "I'm guessing we're going to fly over to Ireland, right? Or are we to go by sea?"

The blond man smiled kindly, "my uncle has arranged for a private charter to Ireland. And as it was not discussed prior… part of our two week visit to Ireland includes a stop over at the Isle of Man. We shall depart from Belfast in Northern Ireland, holiday for the week at the Isle of Mann before departing for Scotland."

Chris blinked at that, "and what exactly is there to do in the Isle of Mann?"

"We shall discuss this further whence we have arrived in Cardiff, over our late lunch perhaps?" Paul brought out a leather bound planner, "my uncle has provided me with a few suggestions as to what we can do whilst we're there, but with everyone seated as they are…"

"Your history professor has quite the extensive notes," Adam remarked to Trish, a grin upon his face as he spoke. "I presume this only if you and Amy do share the same history professor… if not, then please forgive my ignorance."

Trish smiled, "we do have the same history professor just not the same class… Ames had decided to take a few courses last summer which provided her the opportunity to take some graduate level course work this year. Or she would be if we had stayed at N.Y.U for the year."

Adam grinned, "Only history? From the sheer weight of that single suitcase I was under the impression that it was for all of her courses."

The blond woman rolled her eyes a little, "well…. It was her textbooks, favourite literary works and the extensive note collections and published essays. She claims it's necessary for the year but because of the weight? She couldn't bring the box with her when we first arrived."

Adam nodded shortly to that, exchanging a polite and short lived smile with Randy. "It was discussed whilst we were waiting…. From this point onwards, we faculty advisors are to provide you students with more individualised attention according to your majors. With the arrival of Ms. Greenwald and Ms. Moretti, we are now capable of doing this."

Randy smiled tightly, "I'm going to guess that you're working with Trish while Paul is working with me, huh? And maybe Ms. Moretti is working with John so Jason can work with Amy?" He snorted, "That seems pretty damn convenient for you both."

"More than a little convenient," John muttered under his breath, "I'm pretty surprised that the two of you aren't trying to adjust rooming arrangements for when we're at the manor."

"I really don't see why that would be entirely necessary nor would it make any sense on Jason's part since he is already situated within the West Wing." A condescending smile graced Adam's handsome face, "every student should be so fortunate to have their faculty advisor so close, don't you think?"

John rolled his eyes to that, directing his attention to the window across the aisle from that point on.

Trish rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour but made no comment on it… "Adam? I know you didn't grow up in Ireland, but I had wondered if you might be able to teach us a few phrases in Gaelic… if you wouldn't mind anyway."

The smile on Adam's face faltered momentarily, "actually… my cousin might be the better person to ask for Gaelic, I am familiar with the necessary phrases of course but—"

"That's all I'm asking for, really…" The blond woman pouted, "Please? At least take it into consideration?"

"You do realise that I am finding it rather difficult to deny that request?" Letting out a slightly dramatic sigh, the tall blond man slowly nodded. "I suppose a few basic lessons in Irish Gaelic can be arranged…. For all of the students, of course."

"Of course," Trish smiled brightly, "now you have mentioned only Irish Gaelic?"

Adam nodded, "there is also Scottish Gaelic and Manx Gaelic which we shall encounter whilst we are in the Isle of Mann and once upon a time, Canadian Gaelic was spoken in Nova Scotia."

Trish chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I am hoping that at least someone in this travelling party speaks Welsh… whilst I would think it is not entirely necessary, I should also hope to learn a phrase or two."

Adam winked, "for that, my dear, you would need to speak with my cousin. I could not retain the language at all, I'm afraid, but Jason ought to still be familiar with it."

"Just how many languages do you know?"

"I am a man of many talents…. Including palm reading since my most recent stay in Romania." A grin found its way to Adam's face, "may I read your palm, Trish?"

Randy rolled his eyes at that, but refrained from saying anything just yet; Trish indulging Adam's request as she placed her hand palm upright in his. "This is really ridiculous, Patricia. I can't even believe that you—"

"Shut up Randall, because no one asked you."

When Trish glanced downwards, Adam directed a smirk towards Randy and then quickly turned his attention back to the blond woman. "And perhaps I had not learnt as well as I had thought…" He closed his hand over hers, "I do offer my sincerest apology to you, Trish."

She waved it off without a care, "you needn't apologise to me for anything, Adam… it's the thought that counts. And I do confess that I have never been one to fully believe in those types of things, no offence to you of course."

He smiled charmingly, "no offence was taken my dear, and I do assure you of that."

As Trish turned her attention to the passing landscape, Adam sent another smug smile in Randy's direction; the blond man giving Trish's hand an affectionate squeeze though it was mostly for Randy's benefit this time around… whatever the case, when she turned her attention back to Adam; their conversation switched to a different topic. After that, Randy and John did their best to ignore the blond pair. But unfortunately for John, he glanced forwards as Randy was leaning forwards; the taller man inadvertently giving his friend a perfect view of Amy and Jason. Not that he could really hear any of their conversation…

"We are being watched, though unless your friends can understand French?"

"To the best of my knowledge, they can not."

Jason smiled, "then forgive me for saying this, but I am quite thankful for that. Not that this entire conversation is of entirely private subject matter just that with my cousin sitting so close?"

Amy nodded her agreement to that, the pair having just finished their more in depth conversation regarding the redhead's visions. And with that conversation over, she switched back to English. "Have you been to Wales before?"

"I had the good fortune to spend some time there just this past year, Shawn's family is also from Wales and with the assistance of him I was able to learn Welsh."

"Would you be able to teach us any Welsh then? Only if you do not mind, of course, I should not wish for you to inconvenience yourself."

Jason shook his head, "it would be of no inconvenience I do assure you, Amy…. We shall be arriving to the next station to change trains shortly, but perhaps… Bore da is good morning, Nos da is goodnight, Pyrnhawn da is good afternoon." At the growing confusion on her face, he chuckled softly, "Dw I ddim yn deall is I don't understand."

"And how do you say thank you?"

"Diolch whilst Croeso is you're welcome."

The redhead nodded, sending him a grateful smile; "Diolch."

Jason returned the smile, "I should also warn you, my dear, there are two distinct dialects of Welsh but that can be discussed later…. Should you wish to hear about the country now before we reach the station?"

Amy nodded easily to that, content to listen as he described Wales to her.

**xXx**

Following the stop at the station, seating arrangements changed just slightly… John and Randy somewhat willingly swapping seats with Amy and Jason; the two women with their backs to their two friends. And once the train was leaving the station, the blue eyed blond man resumed his informal lessons in Welsh. Fortunately for Jason, his cousin seemed to miraculously recall some of his vocabulary though he only revealed that much to Jason… leaving the blue eyed blond with the majority of the task of teaching. As the two cousins expected, both Amy and Trish were having more than a few problems grasping the pronunciation. To Adam's slight surprise, whence Jason had felt it necessary to assist Trish with some of the words and phrases; the taller blond caught the slightest hints of jealousy in Amy's hazel eyes. But, since he couldn't bring it up at that particular moment, he filed the information away to bring up with Trish later. The look disappeared shortly after it had appeared, though; Adam reasoned that was because Jason's undivided attention once again returned to the redhead. They were nearly at Cardiff when Trish started to laugh at her latest pronunciation mishap; John and Randy turning slightly to look at the four. Amy and Trish recovered enough to wave off their curiosity; John and Randy rolling their eyes before they did so. And by the time they'd arrived in Cardiff, aside from all of them being quite hungry; John and Randy were more than ready to head back to England. Or at the very least, they wished to put a considerable amount of distance between themselves and two of the faculty advisors…. The proverbial straw that broke the camels back coming whence they were preparing to exit the train.

With Amy and Trish standing in front of him, the two women more or less a buffer between himself and the source of his annoyance; John turned to Randy, putting on the best accent that he could. "I do say, old chap, I find myself quite relieved to have finally arrived in Cardiff."

Trish rolled her eyes to that, but didn't say anything… Amy arching an eyebrow at the two males. "Actually, it's Caerdydd, just thought you might want to know since we're now in Gwalia or Cymru if you'd rather."

John rolled his eyes right back, "thanks… I'll keep that in mind for when I actually give a damn."

Paul sent the redhead a curious look, "please do forgive me for eavesdropping, but did you just say Gwalia?"

Amy faltered in her stance just slightly, a lie coming to her easily enough. "That's what I had learnt through a specialised history course this past summer."

He nodded sceptically to that, "I see…. I do ask for your forgiveness again for eavesdropping but it had merely caught my curiosity as Gwalia is not commonly used."

She merely offered a smile in return, indicating without words that there was no need for forgiveness; a slightly comfortable silence falling over the students and faculty advisors as they exited the train.

"It would appear that our drivers have not yet arrived," Paul mentioned as they waited on the pavement, "if you all should wish to hear about my uncle's cottage whilst we are waiting it should not be a problem."

"Not to be rude," Lisa began somewhat hesitantly, "but does your uncle have property everywhere in the United Kingdom?"

Paul chuckled throatily, "not just in the United Kingdom, my dear, but in nearly every country in Europe. It doth make it significantly easier to travel, both here and on the Continent."

Chris stretched out his arms, "so … you were going to tell us about this cottage?"

"If memory serves me correctly, it shall take us approximately one hour to reach the cottage from the city centre of Cardiff. The cottage itself is situated on a lovely piece of property, comfortably suited for a large group and well taken care of." Paul paused to thread a hand through his blond locks, just opening his mouth to say something more when a stomach started to grumble…

"I'm sorry about that," Amy murmured her apology to the group in general, "and I ask for your forgiveness… but whence shall we eat?"

Trish sent her a concerned look, "Ames… why didn't you eat anything before?"

Amy expelled a patient sigh, "because it was of no concern before, I assure you…. And you have been watching me like a hawk since this morn, Trish; you would be able to detect if something was wrong."

Before the blond woman could say another word, Jason spoke up. "All the same Amy, this morning aside… you ought to have mentioned it prior. There was a food car on the train; it would not have been any trouble to have made a visit."

Paul cleared his throat, "and it would appear that our drivers have arrived. I shall have them fetch our luggage and then we shall be on our way for a late lunch."

One hand resting rather protectively on the small of Amy's back, Jason lowered his voice a fraction. "I do apologise if I have upset you in some way, but please do understand…. Coupled with the event from this morning, I do have my reasons to worry."

"I do understand, Jay… and your concern is most appreciated," Amy offered a slight smile, "but please do try to understand; aside from Trish, Lisa and Jeff? I am not so used to having this much attention drawn to my well being."

"Then do forgive me for being forward, but, perhaps you ought to get used to it."

Amy could only nod to that, her verbal reply cut short whence their drivers informed them that the cars were ready to leave. To her relief, the redhead found herself in the same car with Jason, Adam and Trish; the two cousins discussing the possibility of seeing a few castles whilst they were in Wales.

"As I have informed the others en route," Paul addressed Amy, Jason, Adam and Trish; "room assignments are to be similar to the manor. You needn't worry about a West Wing or an East Wing, however, one side of the hallway shall be designated the females whilst the other half is designated for the males."

"Can we at least pick where our rooms are?" Trish began and then clarified, "I'd just like to have my room next to Amy's if at all possible."

Paul nodded easily to that request, "that should not be a problem, Trish… but I shall leave any further rooming arrangements for whence we have arrived to the cottage."

It was over lunch that Paul described the cottage in further detail and also discussed the basic schedule for their time in Wales. Whilst most of it would be used for sightseeing purposes, they would still have a small amount of free time each day. And once their lunch was over, the group was on their way to the cottage in Talley.

"Okay," Trish set one of her suitcases in the centre of a bedroom, "I just checked the back closet there and I found a staircase… I'm not sure where that leads to but I'm presuming it's just a back staircase and nothing more."

Amy grinned, "And you should also know that our rooms do connect via that one bookshelf against the wall. Although, I do have to wonder if I shall regret this by the time we leave Wales."

Trish rolled her eyes, "well you can always look at it this way, if our rooms connect? It's less time that you have to answer the door when you refuse to answer any of my questions."

"Anyway," Amy seated herself on the bed, "I'm going to save my unpacking for later… I want to explore some of the surrounding grounds that Paul had mentioned before we have dinner. Do you want come with me or were you going to stay here?"

"If it's going to be a private excursion? I'd rather not intrude…"

Amy shrugged, "I wasn't really planning on going with anyone if that's what you're trying to imply."

Trish sent her best friend a disbelieving look, "so you're going to tell me that when we step into that hallway, Jason won't be standing out there waiting for you?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "just like Adam won't be standing out there waiting for you?"

"Only one way to find out," Trish replied as she moved the suitcase towards the wall. "Have you given any thought as to what you'll do with the free time we have?"

"Not really since we've only just arrived," Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears as they exited the bedroom. "If Shane had accompanied us for this trip, I would ask him for advice about that."

"Ask Shane for advice about what?"

Amy, having just stepped into the hallway when those words were spoken; found herself nearly face to face with Jason. "About what else there is to do whilst in Wales, although I suppose I could also speak with Paul about it at dinner."

The blue eyed blond man smiled kindly, "it was not that long ago that I was in Wales, Amy… unless you should doubt my memory at my old age?"

"You said it yourself that you weren't much older than us," Amy of course didn't know any better… "Perhaps you could make a few suggestions whilst we explore the grounds?"

Adam cleared his throat from nearby, "if you and my cousin would not overly mind? May Trish and I accompany you on this exploration?"

Amy smiled, "whilst I can not speak for both of us, I would not mind in the slightest."

Jason simply nodded his agreement, extending his arm to Amy whilst Adam did the same with Trish. Of course, it didn't take too much longer for that façade to slip; Adam soon taking Trish's hand in one of his as soon as they'd left the cottage. Not to his entire surprise, Amy and Jason followed suit shortly afterwards. And it was in mostly comfortable silence that the four explored the grounds surrounding the cottage… Jason also discussing a few possibilities for side trips during their free time. It wasn't until the shorter of the two blond men brought up the subject of exploring castles that the four started to lose track of time… just having enough time to change before the group left for dinner in Cardiff. It was over dinner that Paul discussed the week in Wales at more length, bringing up the recommendations from his uncle along with the required subject matter for the programme. That conversation then split into several sub-conversations as each faculty advisor spoke with their assigned student about the exact specifications of the new assignments.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Standard.. I don't own anything that you may recognise. This is purely a work of fiction.

_

* * *

_

_Journal Entry- Adam Copeland_

_**20****th**** of August, Year 2005**_

_I find it hard to believe that one as intelligent as my cousin has yet to figure out my true purposes for being here. Whence Mr. McMahon phoned me in Romania, I of course was taken by surprise… that he should wish for my presence after so many years and when one considers what had happened last time…. A matter that I still have not forgiven myself for. It was, in so many words, a personal failure that I do not wish to duplicate nor do I wish to see happening again. Perhaps, it was meant to have happened that way; dear Stefania, bless her departed soul…. We had all been certain that she was the One. And perhaps, just perhaps, she was but perhaps she was not who Fate had truly intended? I ask myself this question only now, only after becoming acquainted with Ms. Amy Dumas. Her soul is pure, of that we are all most certain, or she would not be here now. I am without a doubt that Amy doth possess the qualities necessary for a Chosen and that it is only a matter of time and with the proper training of course, that she will fulfil her destiny. Of course there is more to Ms. Dumas, beyond her true purpose for being here…. I can not help but wonder if perhaps, Fate has chosen her for another reason? Upon my departure from the manor years ago, I had always been under the impression that Shane would be the next Guardian. I was aware, of course, that Paul had been Guardian to the one named Stephanie; however if my memory serves me correctly… Shane ought to be Amy's Guardian now. So why then has my cousin been appointed and not Shane? Does Mr. McMahon doubt his own son's ability? Or was it Fate that intervened? It is plain as the nose on my face that my cousin cares for Amy, as he should to some extent…but it goes beyond that. I can not recall the last time I had seen my cousin this attentive to another human being, let alone a female._

_Jason was always reserved, something that did not always work in his favour whence we came of age. That is not to say the he lacks in compassion; far from it… he is quite compassionate and passionate given certain things. His family, first and foremost and then his studies. At least until recently, I have not seen my cousin show this must interest in a woman. I can recall more than a few occasions where he did, as they say now, date…. But it was nothing like now. Perhaps that is another reason why he is so hesitant to pursue a relationship with Amy….and perhaps why he insists on taking out his own frustrations on me. Admittedly, some of my actions have not been entirely professional but I was truthful whence I said I harbour no ill will towards Trish. Certainly yes, it began innocently enough… I merely wished to get to know her better and at the very least, gain a friend out of this whole experience…. But now... perhaps it would make more sense if I use today as an example. We had just arrived in Gwalia yesterday afternoon…_

**Earlier that day- 7:30 am**

Since it was their first full day in Wales, academic sessions were put on hold in favour of sightseeing around Cardiff. Just as they had in Nottinghamshire, the students and faculty advisors were split into smaller groups according to pre-planned itineraries. They would all start with separate tours in and around the city and then move on to the countryside surrounding Cardiff to view selected castle ruins. They learnt that the next two days would be spent mostly in South Wales before they travelled towards Mid Wales, logically making their way North through the country until they were ready to leave for Ireland. Their one true free day would come after they'd left Cardigan on the West coast of the country; Paul handing out a few printed brochures that his uncle had provided him with. But that wouldn't be for another three days, the students leaving the brochures in their respective rooms before they left the cottage for the day. Of course, the first order of business for everyone was getting breakfast; the students and faculty advisors arriving to a restaurant that Mr. McMahon had chosen in the city of Cardiff. And it was over breakfast that full details for their respective itineraries were discussed, the students split up between male and female. That in itself had come as somewhat of a surprise since they hadn't been split up in that fashion previously but… with the new changes in place regarding the new lesson plans, it did at least lessen some of the tension that had been present yesterday.

Paul set his fork aside, "we shall plan then, to return to Cardiff before noon? Perhaps we can discuss the afternoon itinerary in more depth?"

Adam exchanged a look with his cousin and Scott, the tall blond man nodding after a moment. "That would seem most suitable yes… according to our itinerary; it seems as if we shall be at St. Fagans for the morning."

Paul nodded, "that is quite correct… it's an open air museum which my uncle felt would be suitable for the students needs. And whilst you all are visiting St. Fagans, we shall be visiting the Rhondda Heritage Park." He smiled shortly, "my uncle had also informed me that before lunch, we shall attend a rehearsal of the Cardiff Arms Park Male Choir."

Jason cleared his throat, "if my memory serves me correctly, in addition to several well kept castle ruins… there is Cardiff Castle within the city and Castell Coch which is on the outskirts of the city. Perhaps it may not be entirely necessary to travel to the countryside dependent on the amount of time we do spend near Cardiff."

"I should think it would depend on how long it does take us to view those two castles and also upon the students." Paul sent a look between the six students then, "your curfew, whilst not exactly strict, is similar to the manor. You are expected to be in your own rooms every evening by 10:00 unless you have already spoken with one of the faculty advisors. There is transport available at the cottage, both with a driver or on your own should you wish to explore Cardiff by night."

Randy arched an eyebrow at that, "and what if we're accompanied by a faculty advisor? Does that change the curfew at all? And is this for every place we visit or is it just for this particular trip?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders lightly, "if you are accompanied by an advisor then it depends on the advisor and your reason for being out…. And you may consider this a trial of sorts as my uncle was quite wary to agree to lenience with the curfew."

"I just have to wonder why your uncle feels it's necessary for us to have a curfew," John rested his forearms on the table. "I mean, we're all technically adults so why the need for a curfew?"

"Because, even though we are not within the manor; the safety of you students still falls on my uncle's shoulders. Having a curfew merely serves part of that purpose to ensure your safety at all times." Paul pushed his chair back from the table, "which is why it is also necessary to check in with a faculty advisor or be in the company of one whence we are not in a group."

At that breakfast seemed to be over, the groups splitting up into separate vehicles to depart to their destinations for the morning.

Trish glanced to her left, "not that I'm about to complain about these particular arrangements… I do have to wonder why we've been split up by gender."

Amy shrugged, "perhaps it is because of the nature of the given itinerary? Whilst I am uncertain to the specific details of either, that could very well be the reason."

Lisa smirked, "or maybe Paul didn't want to take the risk of John and Randy making fools out of themselves in public? Let's face it, Randy has more to be jealous over but that could be the reason."

Trish shrugged, "I can't really say I care if he's jealous or not… I mean, yeah we did try to work it out but if it wasn't meant to be than it wasn't meant to be." She smoothed a few strands of hair back from her face, "I'm wondering now, with these expanded curfews, just what is there to do in Cardiff?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "I'm not even sure I want to know why you're giving me that look…"

Trish batted her lashes, "oh come on Ames… he said it himself, he's familiar with Wales and I would feel awkward asking Paul about it, I'm not sure if Adam is familiar with Wales or I would ask him."

"But that doesn't automatically mean I'm going to ask Jason," Amy sighed, "seriously Trishers… it wouldn't make sense for me to ask about the nightlife in Cardiff."

"Then the two of you come with us… or the three of us can go out, I'll just make up an excuse or something or get permission from Ads." The blond woman grinned, "It'll be just like New York, the three of us can go out and have a good time… come on Ames, please?"

Amy shot her a pointed look, "do you or do you not recall what happened the last time we went out? Thanks to those stupid guys… if it hadn't been for Jeff… I really don't want to take that kind of risk again."

Trish made a face, "of course I remember what happened… and if that's the problem? Then we ask Adam and Jason to come with us so we won't have that type of problem…. Can you at least consider it?"

Amy rubbed her temples, "I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises. I don't think it's the wisest idea even if we do go with them."

"At least you can't run into your ex in Wales…. Or anywhere in Europe for that matter," Lisa patted Amy's shoulder, the redhead currently sat between her two friends. "I think the night out would be good for us. The three of us."

"As I said, I'll think about it…" Amy leaned back against the cushioned seat, "and you're right I don't have to worry about him but that doesn't mean it's an entirely good idea. You never know what might happen."

Trish grinned, "Which is why we ask Adam and Jason to come with us… and Chris too. Problem solved; we won't have to worry about any random guys just approaching us and we definitely won't have to worry about creepy ex boyfriends…"

At that, Amy simply shrugged, not wanting to say anything further on the matter and thankfully spared from doing so as they'd arrived to St. Fagans.

**xXx**

Whilst they could have spent the day at St. Fagans learning about the culture and history of Wales; they'd left shortly after noon to return to Cardiff. And just as they had planned, the students and faculty advisors were then treated to a rehearsal of the Cardiff Arms Park Male Choir. Admittedly, some enjoyed the rehearsal more than others; Randy and John nearly falling asleep during the rehearsal whilst Adam and Trish managed to conveniently disappear. Once the rehearsal was over they'd headed out for lunch, Amy bringing up the topic of Cardiff nightlife with Jason on the way there. And as reluctant as she had been to bring up the topic, Jason seemed equally reluctant to discuss it with her. But that was mostly because she had mentioned it just being an interest amongst herself, Lisa and Trish. As the redhead somewhat anticipated, it wasn't until she agreed that they shouldn't be going out alone that Jason suddenly seemed to recall anything remotely related to the nightlife in Cardiff. Once she'd gotten the necessary information from him, she'd told Lisa and Trish….both about what there was to do in Cardiff at night and that they wouldn't be going alone. As such, the three women started to make their plans whilst they were headed to Cardiff Castle; John and Randy following just behind the three on the walk there.

Amy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Jason told me that our best bet for nightlife or at least a variety of nightlife just in case would be Cardiff Bay. He said there's plenty to do there, including a movie theatre in case any of us feel like seeing a movie instead."

Trish nodded shortly, "and are we going by ourselves or do we have to have chaperones with us?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "what do you think? He wouldn't tell me anything until I agreed that we weren't going alone…" She winced when Trish smirked, "meaning the three of us, not Jason and I."

Trish rolled her eyes a little, "I think you had it right the first time Ames. In fact? I'm surprised that the two of you haven't made any plans yet…. For the day off."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "well… not that it's really any business of yours, we did discuss it briefly. But not in any length so I'm afraid I can't divulge in any details."

"That's fine with me; I'll just get them out of you later." The blond woman replied and then fell silent as they'd arrived to Cardiff Castle. "What I wouldn't give to live here… or in any castle."

"And you call me silly for loving the manor?" The redhead arched an eyebrow at her best friend, "this castle is pretty impressive, even though it's roots aren't all true castle in the romantic view of the word. Some of it looks like it was a fortress or something. Most likely from the Roman era, with that one tower there from the Norman years."

Lisa blinked, "and you can tell this just by looking at the building?"

Amy half shrugged, "it comes from studying Anthropology and certainly yes, my specialty is in Socio-Cultural but my professor insisted that we become familiar with all four fields. Archaeology is one of those four and that's how I can look at the building and take an educated guess." Her hazel gaze shifted back to John, "wouldn't you agree? Since Archaeology is more your field of study than mine…"

"I'm sorry were you actually speaking to me?"

"Forget I even tried alright?" Amy rolled her eyes, walking ahead towards the castle.

Trish shook her head at her friend before catching up with Amy, "you okay Ames?"

The redhead shrugged, "why wouldn't I be? All I tried to do was talk to him and he just blows me off like that…. I should be used to it though since we hadn't seen or heard from either of them for years."

The blond woman smiled, "you can do better than him anyways, you and I both know it."

Amy wrinkled her nose, the two women trailing behind their tour guide. "That's if I was seriously interested in dating anyone and I'm not… we've gone over this before Trish. I have a lot going for me with this programme, especially if I'm going to follow through with transferring."

Trish blinked at that, "you're seriously considering transferring? To which university and why haven't you told me anything yet?"

"Because I've only just started to consider it, that's why…" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I was considering the University of London, perhaps applying for a part time job or something with the British Museum."

"If you go through with that, best of luck… I'll miss you a tonne," Trish linked arms with her as they continued to walk. "But that still doesn't mean you can't date while we're here…. I know I know you only think it will get in the way or be a distraction but it can't hurt that much, can it?"

Amy shook her head, "it would be too much of a distraction… and not to mention compromising some sort of ethical code, completely unprofessional…" An eyebrow arched then, "surely this has come up between you and Ads?"

Trish nodded, "well yes it has… we talked about it earlier during the choir rehearsal. And we did agree that we needed to be discreet about it when we're in a group like this but otherwise? I really don't see the harm. We have free time and what we do with our free time is our business, isn't it?"

Amy smirked a little, "I was wondering where you had disappeared to during the rehearsal. And yes, you are quite correct… your free time is your free time and no one has any jurisdiction over how you spend your free time or whom you spend it with." She frowned then, "but that doesn't mean that the same necessarily applies to me."

Trish glanced around quickly, waiting until they had reached another area of the castle before she spoke: "He kissed me and that one theory we have about older guys always being better kissers? So totally proven true. And sure, maybe he's not really that much older than us but—"

"When did he kiss you?"

"After we agreed to date," the blond woman grinned as they continued to walk. "You won't overly mind about tonight… would you?"

Amy let out a sigh, "I take it that's the other reason you wanted me to ask Jason about the nightlife then, hmm?"

Trish shook her head, "honestly no, I just wanted to go out and have some fun. Like we used to when we were in the City. But now… well maybe it's a first date, something like that anyways. Are Lisa and Chris still coming with us or what?"

Amy shrugged, "at this point I'm kind of hoping they are since Jason didn't say if he was actually going or not… but if Lisa and Chris are going, plus you and Adam? I'm going to feel really out of place."

"Well duh, then you go ask him if he's going with us… or you and Jason make your own plans for tonight or—"

Lisa coughed from behind the two, "just thought I'd let the two of you know? Chris, Randy, John and I heard just about everything the two of you said."

"Sorry?" Trish said in a voice that was anything but apologetic and then shrugged. "I don't really care if those two morons heard me. Let them hear me."

At that Lisa and Amy rolled their eyes, the three women then continuing on closer with the tour guide to one of the towers to see the view of Cardiff.

**xXx**

Whilst Lisa had pointed out that John and Randy had overheard the conversation, Amy and Trish were unaware to the fact that Adam and Jason had also overheard the conversation. Not that they would have suspected the two blond cousins of eavesdropping anyway since they were all the way towards the back of the group with Scott and Paul. But, as everyone reconvened at the top of the tower to see the view of the city; Amy and Trish soon found themselves with familiar company. And despite the blond woman's previous words about keeping their relationship entirely discreet; Adam had one arm wrapped loosely around Trish's waist. The taller blond man was also standing more or less behind her, the pair talking quietly about something. Close to the blond pair, Jason was pointing out various landmarks to Amy…. The blue eyed blond man also using that time to go over a few more phrases in Welsh with her, the two more or less oblivious to the fact that they were the intent topic of conversation between Adam and Trish. Or they were at least on occasion, Adam and Trish discussing Amy and Jason amongst other choice topics… such as the planned evening out and what they would do with their free day. And it was on the way to Castell Coch that Amy, Jason, Adam and Trish talked about their plans for the evening. Whilst Chris and Lisa would also be headed out, they would not be directly joining them. Instead they would be seeing a movie, Lisa having already received proper permission from Paul to do just that. That left Adam, Trish, Amy and Jason more or less on their own to explore Cardiff Bay. And as the four continued to discuss their plans for the evening, including dinner plans for after the viewing at Castell Coch; John and Randy were trying to talk Scott into supervising them for the evening.

_You can imagine my surprise then, whence we returned to the cottage… I had barely just set foot inside my room, this very entry put on hold whence Scott approached. I fed him as much information as I willing to give and really that was just the bare basics of it. Whilst I can not speak for my cousin and Amy, I do not wish to have my plans for this evening interrupted._

Adam set his journal aside, the blond man then getting ready for the evening out… he had just finished getting dressed when there was another knock at the door. "It's open," the tall blond called out first and then glanced to the doorway. "How may I help you cousin?"

Jason clasped his hands behind his back, the shorter of the two cousins already dressed. "I had merely wished to speak with you about your behaviour earlier. I am, along with Paul, under the impression that you have chosen to go against my advisement and pursue a relationship with Trish?"

Adam took his time to put on his necktie, "I will not insult your intelligence… yes, we intend to pursue a relationship and no I do not wish to discuss this with you any further at this point in time. Whilst we may not have reservations, it would be in our best interest to make haste and leave the cottage."

The blue eyed blond arched an eyebrow, "and just why would we want to do that? And do not think that this conversation is entirely over, Adam… at some point, it will take place."

"And there is something that you and I need to discuss, but that can be at your leisure…" Adam eyed his reflection in the mirror, "we should make haste now because Scott has informed me that Randall and John shall be tagging along. I am uncertain if they intended to join us for the entirety of the evening."

"I see… if that is the case, than they should have simply asked about this whence we were at Castell Coch." Jason ran a hand over his short hair, "if I may ask? What is this topic of conversation that you wish to discuss with me?"

Adam smirked as he turned his attention towards his cousin, one single word passing his lips first. "Amy," he held up a hand when Jason opened his mouth to interrupt. "You heard them just as well as I did, cousin. Truly, where would the harm be in pursuing a relationship? Certainly it may complicate things but not any further than they already are. A relationship may even prove to be beneficial to her in the grand scheme of things."

Jason shook his head, "I fail to see how a relationship such as the one you are suggesting would be beneficial. It would be more beneficial to her if the nature of our relationship remains as it currently is." His forehead etched in thought, "under the guise as her academic advisor it would be unprofessional and ill advised. In my true role as her guardian and protector it is unthinkable and without honour."

The taller man arched an eyebrow, "then I shall ask you this Jason… tell me, if and when the time does come that she comes to the realisation that she should wish to be date… to truly live? What will you do if she does not choose you?" Adam didn't bother to wait for a reply yet, "certainly you can not be that blind to think you are the only one who has an eye for her. Someone who may very well take her away, someone who in the eyes of his own father may be the better match? Even though our family's service has been loyal, our favour to that family is none to fair."

The blue eyed blond gritted his teeth, "I am well aware of all of the details of the situation Adam, you needn't remind me… I am also aware of what has happened in the past, in particular with your self and Mr. McMahon's only daughter. And however similar these two situations may be? They are most certainly different." A frown creased at the corners of Jason's mouth. "I am also aware that she is not some prize to be won, nor do I ever wish to think of her as such… she is a woman, a human being—"

"The first human being outside of our family that I have seen you show the slightest interest in." Adam interrupted, a pointed look sent to his cousin. "That alone speaks volumes to me Jason… and all the more reason you should at least make some sort of attempt to—"

"This discussion is closed," Jason bit out shortly, "if we still wish to enjoy the remainder of this evening? You would do well to abide with my request."

Adam had the good sense to remain silent, the two blond men then stepping into the hallway… albeit having to wait for a few moments until Jason had sufficiently calmed down. The two cousins met with the slightly curious and concerned looks of Amy and Trish.

Trish placed a hand on Adam's arm, "is everything alright? It's usually the other way around, guys waiting on the girls."

Adam smiled, "I assure you there is no problem, merely a disagreement about the colour of my tie." He took her hand in his, "I do apologise if we have kept you ladies waiting for very long."

The blond woman shook her head, "not very long at all actually thanks to a wardrobe dispute of our own…" Glancing back to Amy, who was still standing in the doorway to her room, Trish smirked a little; "we were unsure as to how we should dress for the evening."

Amy rolled her eyes, "need I remind you that I had no issues with wearing a dress, I merely questioned the length of the skirt and the colour of the dress."

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "well I still don't see the point of buying all of those dresses and then not wearing them. Honestly Ames, I thought you would have explained to Shane that you don't wear dresses. Then maybe you wouldn't have all of these new ones in your wardrobe."

Amy smiled wryly, "I did explain this to Shane but he quite insisted that I would find the dresses necessary. I am still uncertain as to why, but he would not take no for an answer whence I tried to decline." The redhead finally stepped forwards, closing the door to her room as she did so. "But if we are all here and ready to leave?"

Adam smiled warmly, "unless you are expecting other company, it would seem that we are all here." He cleared his throat then, "and may I add, Amy, if it is not too forward of me… you do look quite dashing this evening."

"The sentiment is appreciated though I am certain you do mean it more for someone else," Amy winked and then smiled charmingly, "we really shan't get much further if we continue to stand here…"

"Quite right," Adam agreed when Jason still wouldn't speak, "shall we head to Cardiff Bay then?"

"Many of the restaurants at Cardiff Bay do provide a stunning view and if there is any desire for traditional Welsh cuisine, I am inclined to believe that the Thomas Restaurant is most suitable." Jason extended his hand towards Amy, "if I may?"

The smile on Amy's face blossomed as she placed her hand in his, "I really do not see the necessity for such formality to ask. However, I also understand it is only within your nature."

Jason smiled in turn, "and as my cousin has also expressed; you look quite beautiful, Cariad."

Amy blinked, "I would not think that you would do such a thing but I hope that I have not just been insulted in a language that I can not reply in."

The blue eyed blond man simply shook his head, Adam quickly explaining the meaning of the term to Trish… "Dependent on the person that it is spoken to? It either means darling or love. A term of endearment."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't remember your Welsh?"

Adam chuckled softly, "I never said that dearest, merely that my cousin retained his Welsh far better."

To that, Trish rolled her eyes; the blond pair taking advantage of the fact that no one else was present… Amy clearing her throat from the end of the hallway just as Adam and Trish parted for air.

"I did promise you that I would keep quiet and I will abide by that promise, however… whence it interferes with leaving?" Amy arched an eyebrow, "if we're going to go explore the nightlife after dinner we really ought to have left minutes ago."

"You approve of their relationship?" Jason questioned as they descended the staircase, "even though it is unprofessional, bordering on unethical…"

Amy shrugged, "if they find happiness why should they be concerned with such matters as ethics and professionalism? Certainly it should not be entirely overlooked, but it should not interfere with one's pursuit of happiness."

Jason arched an eyebrow to that, "and if you should find yourself in a similar situation, what then? Would those same rules apply or do you invoke a different set whence it becomes more personal in nature?"

A contemplative look filled her hazel eyes, Adam and Trish walking on ahead to the car whilst Amy and Jason continued to speak. The redheaded woman eventually admitting that it would depend on the person and how they viewed such a relationship. Unfortunately for them, before the blue eyed blond man could make another reply; they were joined by Scott, John and Randy. A timely intervention by Adam and Trish got Jason and Amy into the same car with them; the trio of males following in another car to Cardiff Bay. And as Adam had warned Jason, the group was then headed out for dinner; the taller of the two cousins nearly going out of his way to make Randy uncomfortable and just because he could. Adam also noted the clear cut look of jealousy still evident on John's face despite the fact that Jason really wasn't doing anything outside of what he normally did. And perhaps that was enough since the blue eyed blond man had his undivided attention given to Amy, the slight body contact or even their conversations. Without doing much of anything or perhaps just the combination of the small things; Amy and Jason more or less managed to separate themselves from their environment…. And dinner was no exception to that. Adam made his mental notes, filling them away for later use in conversation with his cousin and to discuss with the Trish.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and any OC's that might appear.

* * *

Whilst dinner could have been more pleasant, at least four of those dining in Cardiff Bay had enjoyed the evening. Given the nature of the arrangement, however, two of the students did not enjoy the evening at all… John and Randy more than ready to call it an early night once the meal was over; and despite the fact that Amy, Jason, Adam and Trish were fully intent on staying out longer… John, Randy and Scott headed back to the cottage not long after dinner. Once they had left, the four remaining relaxed further and took their time to fully enjoy Cardiff Bay and all that it had to offer. To the surprise of Adam and Trish, that included a visit to one of the many nightclubs even though Amy and Jason chose to observe rather than actually venture out to the dance floor… Trish reminding her best friend that it really wasn't any different from the nightclubs in New York City; Amy had eventually relented to at least dancing with her friend whilst Adam and Jason kept watch nearby. Adam had also tried, without success, to get Jason to at least ask Amy to dance. And whilst Adam and Trish remained content to dance the night away, Amy and Jason retreated outside. Of course that did confuse the blond woman to an extent, just given how they usually were home. But Trish also realised how much this academic year meant to the redhead, which was why she didn't try to push the issue any further that night. But that didn't mean that Trish wouldn't try to push the issue when they returned to the cottage… the blond woman waiting until Amy was in her room before she approached. Of course that conversation didn't go entirely to Trish's liking either, Amy remaining reluctant to speak about what was going on between her and Jason or if there was anything going on at all. And whilst Trish would have liked to have continued their conversation in the morning that just couldn't happen… Paul informing them all over breakfast that his uncle had arranged for them to take a holiday to Brecon via a narrow boat trip on the canal. It wasn't until the travelling groups were revealed to be the same as yesterday did some problems begin to arise; Randy and John protesting the arrangements almost immediately. But it was either they keep the arrangements as they had been yesterday or they split up between students and faculty advisors, Paul extremely reluctant to do that since it would leave the students unsupervised. The blond man also explained that at least one person familiar with operating the locks would need to be on a boat and since the boats only accommodated eight people, it was impossible to split them up between students and faculty advisors.

Scott cleared his throat, "if I may propose a suggestion? Provided that my fellow faculty advisors do find this agreeable, perhaps it would be more reasonable if the arrangements were more mixed, rather then split by gender? If the students were split by their major-"

Paul shook his head, "even if they were split by major, it would still be an uneven number amongst the students. Certainly yes, we do have the proper amount of advisors per student to provide with sufficient supervision? It would still be uneven. My uncle had informed me that the boats comfortably accommodate six to eight people and as you can plainly see, we are a group of twelve."

Nora pursed her lips, "so it shall be you, Lisa and I on one boat with Christopher, Randall and John? May I ask, how long are to we be on these boats?"

"Three nights in total for our journey to Brecon. Before we journey, however, we shall view a few castles within the area so it would be highly advisable to you students that you pack enough for three nights." Paul smiled slightly, "the remainder of your belongings will be sent ahead to Brecon."

"I'm curious to know why we're taking this particular mode of transportation to Brecon." Lisa Marie turned a questioning look towards Paul, "especially since we weren't told of this ahead of time."

Paul simply shrugged, "my uncle merely felt that it was an opportunity that you students should not miss. Whilst it may be more efficient to travel by car or rail, travelling by narrow boat along the canal provides us with the opportunity to view Wales at leisure. It will mean that our stay in the Isle of Mann has been shortened slightly, but I believe that this will work out for the best."

Before anyone else could ask another question, Paul reminded them that they really needed to get a move on to reach Llanover by the appointed time. Especially if they were going to see a few of the castles along the way, students and faculty advisors leaving the table to pack for their upcoming journey.

Amy exchanged a look with Trish as they waited outside, "you look as though you're planning something… and whence you have that particular look? I'm usually at the brunt of whatever it is that you're planning…"

Trish rolled her eyes a little, "then you should know full well what I'm thinking. Seriously Ames, we had to go looking for you and Jason last night and it's not like Cardiff Bay has many places for people to just disappear."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "and it is as I had previously informed you Trish, we were walking along the wetlands."

"I understood that part, I just don't understand what in the world you two were doing at the wetlands at night. Seriously," the blond woman arched an eyebrow, "what exactly did you see at the wetlands?"

"Please don't start… we were just walking, alright? It was rather stuffy inside that nightclub and we wanted some fresh air, peace and quiet." Amy smoothed a few errant strands of hair behind her ears, "the wetlands provided for that and it was nearby. Besides which, I doubt our presence was missed by you and Adam."

The blond woman still wasn't fully convinced but Trish also knew well enough that if something had happened; then she would be the first to know… "Alright, I'll just take your word for it and since you claim nothing happened, will you at least tell me what you two have planned for the free day after Brecon?"

Amy nodded shortly, "I highly doubt it would be of any real interest to you, but Jason was telling me about Hay-on-Wye otherwise known as the Town of Books. The town is lined with bookshops and whilst I may not have sufficient room with me to take any books back to the manor, I am already considering having some sent back."

Trish made a face, "we have a free day in this beautiful country and you're going to waste it inside looking at books all day? Ames, come on… spend half the day looking at books and the rest of it, at least do something interesting. Or something you haven't done before."

The redhead shrugged, "looking at books is interesting for me. Especially since many of those bookshops are bound to have out of print and rare books that I may not find elsewhere." An eyebrow arched, "no one is forcing you to follow after me so you needn't feel obligated to do so. Enjoy your free day and I shall enjoy mine."

"Ladies," Adam greeted them both with a smile, "if I may interrupt? Paul has informed me that we shall be visiting Caerphilly Castle before we travel to Llanover. He had also advised me that I should inform you of the sleeping arrangements upon the narrow boat."

"You make it sound as though we should fear for our lives whilst we are upon that boat," Amy replied with a slightly amused tone. "Surely it can not be that bad?"

Adam smirked, "only if your name happens to be Paul or Mr. McMahon, perhaps then it would be considered bad. The accommodations on these narrow boats, as Paul had informed us all prior, are six per boat. He had neglected to inform us that one of the three cabins is double berth only, depending on the boat we find ourselves in; the second cabin is double berth or two single berths whilst the third cabin for each is two bunks."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "meaning that at least four of us are going to be sharing a bed for the next three nights, possibly more depending on the boat? And Mr. McMahon didn't find these arrangements to be too scandalous? Or does he really trust us all that much to make the right decision?"

Adam shrugged, "as Paul had advised me? We shall discuss this en route to Caerphilly Castle whence Scott, Lisa and my cousin have joined us. I am without a doubt, however, that between us we can arrange something suitable."

Amy shook her head, "I can only imagine what Mr. McMahon would think if he really knew about the exact details of our upcoming accommodations. I am inclined to believe that he would not be very pleased about it but, I suppose there is nothing we really can do at this point except make the most of the situation."

The tall blond man nodded in agreement, "we shall find out soon enough if we can make arrangements that can satisfy all of us…" Adam gestured towards the approaching three, "it would appear that the rest of our small travelling party is ready to leave."

Scott offered a polite smile, "Jason and I were discussing possible rooming arrangements for the upcoming holiday on the narrow boats. If we do find ourselves on the boat with two double berths, perhaps it would be in the best interest if arrangements were Lisa and Amy or Trish and Amy or Lisa and Trish in one cabin, with the remaining lady to take a room by herself."

Lisa blinked, "but that wouldn't be very comfortable for you, Adam or Jason would it? Where else are you going to find a place to sleep?"

Scott clasped his hands behind his back, "I suppose, if it should all come down to it, then one of you ladies could very well share a cabin with one of us…" An eyebrow raised slightly, "Ms. Dumas are you quite alright?"

Adam discreetly arranged himself so he was standing between Amy and Scott, "perhaps we should save this discussion for the car whence we are all seated and more comfortable?" A challenging look filled his eyes as he held Scott's level gaze, "if that is agreeable with you, Levy."

Before Scott could retort to that, Jason cleared his throat; the blue eyed blond man glancing suspiciously between Adam and Scott before he gestured plainly to the waiting car.

**-x-X-x-**

The tension between the three males was obvious to the three women as the car left the cottage. Of course, they didn't know exactly why or how it had gotten so tense so suddenly but… it didn't take a genius to figure out at least one of the causes; Adam and Jason making sure that Amy, Lisa and Trish weren't anywhere near Scott or Scott's direct line of sight. In particular, the two blond men seemed most concerned with keeping the redhead away from Scott, both men also doing their best to keep Amy out of any conversation with the dark haired male. Of course that was the easier of the two aforementioned tasks, Jason using the travel time in the car to discuss the history of the castle with Amy. And as long as he was doing that, the blond man held her undivided attention. It was when they reached Caerphilly Castle that they ran into some slight problems, the appointed tour guide splitting the students and faculty advisors into new groups. And whilst they wouldn't realise the importance until later, it was the first but unfortunately not the last time that Amy was left alone with Scott. Granted, she wasn't left alone with the dark haired male for very long thanks to some careful manoeuvring on Adam's behalf; but she was left alone with him long enough. The effects weren't visible to the naked eye, but to the trained eye…. To any outsider it merely appeared that Amy was suffering from a headache, the redhead leaning heavily against Adam after he'd managed to get her away from Scott. But to Paul, Adam and Jason, they could detect the damage done to the redhead's soul. Her energy was drained, that much was for certain and whilst the damage was not great enough that they would need to seek a new host to house the Soul; Jason's training would have to commence sooner than they had anticipated. They also realised that if it hadn't been for Adam's timely intervention, the damage would have been far worse. And whilst Paul and Jason were more inclined to believe it was just a ruse on Adam's part, they were both thankful for the tall blond man intervening.

Paul waited until Amy was under the watchful eye of Trish, his hazel gaze then going to Jason. "I can not believe that you allowed for that to happen."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "you speak as though I would have wished for something like that to happen and you know full well that I would never. Not only does it violate my sworn oath to protect her but—"

"Then it would be in your best interest to make sure that it does not and will not happen again." Paul pressed his lips into a thin line, "the McMahon family trusts you Jason but should something like this happen again in the future? Shane will be appointed as her new guardian."

"Do forgive me if I do offend you, Paul, but it was something that I could not control." Jason smiled shortly, "I am well aware of the danger that both Scott and my cousin represent and I can assure you on my life that it will not happen again. Now, if you would excuse me… I merely wish to see if Amy is in fact alright."

Paul seemed reluctant to end the conversation so briefly, but he also realised that trying to get Jason to continue the conversation was futile. "Just don't forget what I said… if it becomes necessary then my cousin will be assigned to her; the McMahon family trusts you not to fail—"

Jason clenched his jaw, "if you even think to suggest that my cousin failed Stefania, you are sorely mistaken. Whilst Adam's judgment may be misguided currently, he was loyal to a fault where it concerned her. He would not have thought twice to sacrifice himself for the sake of your cousin, Paul. Do not forget that."

Paul frowned as Jason walked away, the taller blond man then heading towards Adam to speak with him. "Have you all decided upon your rooming arrangements whilst we're on the narrow boats?"

Adam nodded shortly, "I had initially thought perhaps myself and Trish could share one of the cabins. And that would place Amy with Jason or Lisa with Scott, the remaining two to take the bunks." He smiled somewhat wryly, "I would not think that my cousin would overly appreciate rooming with Scott, even if it is only for three nights."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "and you are certain that having Scott rooming with Lisa or even Amy would be appropriate? I mean no offence to you, Copeland, but your associates behaviour isn't what I would refer to as trustworthy."

"No offence is taken, Paul." Adam clasped his hands behind his back, the taller blond man just catching Trish's expectant gaze from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps it would be more suitable if Scott and I roomed together? Then the ladies would be free to decide amongst themselves as to whom they will be rooming with?"

"I find that to be far more acceptable," Paul said after a moment of silent contemplation, "and if you would excuse me Copeland, it would appear that my student is in need of some assistance."

Adam waited until Paul had disappeared from his line of sight, a slight frown on his face as he watched Scott speaking with John and Randy. "You seem upset dearest; tell me… what troubles you?"

Trish made a face, "you were discussing the rooming arrangements with Paul just a few minutes ago. Why did you change your mind?"

Adam grinned down to her, "Whilst it may be slightly suspicious if we did room together upon that narrow boat, it would be unwise of me to subject my cousin to rooming with Scott. It would also be unthinkable of me to even consider the other options."

The blond woman nodded shortly, "I guess I can understand that and I'll talk to Ames and Lise, we'll figure out who's rooming with whom."

"If it is not too presumptuous of me, perhaps I can make this up to you whence we have our free day?" Adam winked when she looked confused, "you'll have to take my word for it but, if my lady would permit me…"

"Well, Amy had already mentioned that she and Jason would be spending most of their free day in Hay-on-Wye. And I didn't really have anything planned for the free day after we get to Brecon…" Trish trailed off and then smiled, "I'll trust you, Ads."

Adam kissed her forehead, directing a smirk towards Randy after he had done so. "It would appear, my lady, we are ready to depart from this castle." He offered a sweeping bow and then extended his arm, "if I may?"

Trish curtsied before placing a hand on his extended arm, "of course you may." A moment of silence passed as the students and faculty advisors began to exit the castle ruins, "I did want to ask you, is Amy okay?"

He nodded slightly to the redhead and his cousin, "it would appear that she is fairing quite well now. I understand that you were quite concerned about her well being, but I can assure you… it was merely a headache and nothing more; but if you can not take my word for it then perhaps you could ask her or Jason?"

She followed his line of sight and then shook her head, "I don't think I'd be able to separate them if I tried or at least not now. I'll just ask her about it later when we're trying to figure out the rooming arrangements."

Lisa joined the two blonds as they convened in the car park, "so I overheard Paul talking about rooming arrangements with Chris, John and Randy. That made me curious about ours for the time we're on that narrow boat?"

Adam nodded shortly, "if we just wait for a moment whilst Scott, Jason and Amy catch up, we shall discuss the rooming arrangements in the car. I believe we shall be stopping somewhere between here and Llanover for lunch, but we ought to have sufficient time to figure out rooming arrangements before we arrive."

As he suggested they all waited until they were inside of the car, Trish speaking up first. "Lisa and I can take one of the rooms," a smirk danced at the corners of her mouth as she turned her attention to her best friend. "If you and Jason wouldn't mind sharing a room, anyway."

Amy sent a questioning look between two of the faculty advisors, "and we could not decide upon something like this whence we see the specifications of the cabins?"

Adam cleared his throat, "regardless of the specifications of the cabins, Scott and I shall be rooming together. It is left then, amongst you ladies, as to who will be rooming together and who will be rooming with Jason."

"I see," the redhead replied lightly, "I should still like to see the all of the cabins before we make any further decision, if that is agreeable?"

"If that's what you want to do," Trish exchanged a look with Lisa as she spoke and then shrugged. "Then that's what we'll do."

Adam smiled, "whatever you ladies do decide upon? We shall discuss after we have had our lunch as it appears that we have just arrived to a restaurant."

Given the circumstances from earlier, students and faculty advisors were split up between two tables for lunch; Paul, Adam and Jason keeping a close eye on Scott for the duration of the meal.

**-x-X-x-**

After lunch was over, the students and faculty advisors were given some time to relax before heading to Llanover. Or at least most of them would be, Paul and Nora heading elsewhere in the area to pick up a few necessary supplies for the three night stay on the boats. And once they had gotten that taken care of, everyone was on their way to Llanover. It was on the way there that Lisa, Amy and Trish received a crash course of sorts in how the locks operated along the canal, Jason also informing them that most of the canals in Wales were no longer in use. The one they would be travelling on was obviously an exception to that and there was another in the northern part of the country. The main reason they had brought up the topic of the locks was because there was no other way for them travel up to Brecon, as someone on one the boats would need to get out and operate the locks. That conversation somehow led to Amy and Trish betting that John and Randy would try to operate the locks, even if they didn't know the first thing about what to do. Of course they would all be getting some brief instruction on how to operate the boat and the locks, that conversation then leading to a somewhat friendly debate as to who would be behind the wheel when they were travelling on the canal. Adam and Jason both seemed pretty convinced that they would be the more ideal candidates amongst them, Scott putting up a light argument for his cause whilst Amy, Lisa and Trish refrained from commenting. All in all, at least amongst their group, previous tension was gone and replaced once again with the familiar comfort level they had all grown used to. Or as comfortable as they would allow themselves to be given the mixture of personalities. Still, whatever level of comfort they'd manage to gain would soon disappear when they arrived to Llanover; specifically when they'd all set foot on the dock and met the operators of the boat rental company. Amy was situated near the back of the group, Paul and Jason standing on either side of her with Adam, Trish and Lisa standing in front of them. And just as Amy closed her eyes, a breeze seemed to swirl around her from out of nowhere; hazel eyes soon clenching shut.

"_Paul my darling, it does my heart well to have you home with us once again."_

"_My dearest Stefania, whence Shane had suggested that we holiday in Gwalia, I had thought him to be quite daft… that was until he finally explained that you and uncle would also be here on holiday." _

_The brunette smiled prettily and then turned her attention to the tall blond man to her immediate right. "Joseph, my love, how do you find Gwalia thus far?"_

"_As you had suggested, darling, I am quite enjoying Gwalia. But I find myself most distracted by a creature far more beautiful than any picturesque landscape." He grinned a familiar grin, "I dare say that my cousin should also like this area were he not training back home in Romania."_

"_What news have you of William?" The shorter blond man questioned then, "I had been under the impression that he would be joining us shortly, if only for a short while?"_

"_In her most recent letter to me, my aunt has expressed that he is quite well." A frown marred his features for the briefest of moments, "I am afraid, however, that the same can not be said regarding my mother. I fear that it will not be long before I am summoned home."_

_Shane clasped a hand on Joseph's shoulder, "Stefania had written to us whilst we were in Sudan, you have the utmost sympathy of my family, my friend."_

_Joseph nodded shortly, "a fact for which I am most grateful Shane, I can not thank you enough."_

"_My darling," another voice spoke then, one that was also familiar, "my dearest daughter, I am in hopes that there is room for one more upon that boat?"_

"_William!" Stefania exclaimed delightedly as she greeted yet another familiar face. "Your cousin had just informed us that you were to be in Romania for another week yet."_

"_I was released from my studies for a short holiday only," he smiled apologetically; "I also bring news to my cousin in regards to the declining health of my aunt. However, I do not wish to be of any damper to this journey and it is not so dire that it should be spoken of so soon."_

"_If you do insist," Joseph said hesitantly and then nodded when his cousin remained silent. "Very well, I will take your word for it then, William. Tell me then, do you have any good news from home?"_

"Ames," Trish poked her friend in the side, "Amy Christine… hello? Is there anybody in there?"

"Do forgive me," Amy murmured first, "were you saying something Trish?"

The blond woman frowned, "we're ready to board … we've been ready actually, we were just waiting on you. Are you sure you're alright?"

The redhead nodded, "I'll discuss it with you later, if you wish. Honestly Trish, I am perfectly fine…. I merely had a headache earlier but it has since passed."

Jason sent her a concerned look as the first group started to board, the blond man speaking to her quietly. "Amy? What happened and are you certain you are alright?"

"J'ai vu quelque chose." A pause as she held his questioning look, "Nouveau."

"Again?" He repeated in English, "Did you see the same person?"

Amy shook her head, "yes but there was more to it this time. I saw more people, but I couldn't see them very clearly. I could hear them and I am certain if I give it more thought I can place their voices."

Jason frowned heavily, "you have not had these visions since we left the manor and if I am not mistaken, this is the first one in depth that you have had since the night of the Welcoming Ball. Should you wish, later this evening, we can discuss this further?"

"If you think it is necessary, yes, we shall discuss this later." She squeezed his hand lightly, the redhead only just realising that he had taken her hand in his. "I suppose we should board with the others? It would seem that Adam and Trish are growing impatient whilst waiting."

"My cousin was never a patient person, Cariad; I can assure you of that." He arched an eyebrow at her confused look, "is something wrong?"

Amy blinked, "since we have arrived to Wales, that's the second time I have heard you use that particular term. And yet, when I asked you the night prior, you would not tell me what it meant."

Jason simply smiled, "as I had informed you whence you asked me the evening prior, it is most certainly not an insult." At her frown, he nearly explained; "if it really does mean that much to you to know? I shall tell you later this evening."

Their conversation was put on temporary hold as they viewed the cabins below deck, Adam already having picked the two bunks in the galley.

"Lisa and I are going to take this cabin, the beds separate so it shouldn't be too uncomfortable." Trish explained as they all filed down the narrow hallway, "the owner mentioned that the two cabins have a private bathroom."

"How convenient," Amy remarked as she opened the door to the second cabin, "are you certain that you and Lisa don't want this one?"

Trish batted her lashes, "is there something wrong with that cabin that you don't like? Really Ames, if you had been listening before you would know that the bed in that cabin is the most comfortable on board."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "I'm not doubting the owner's word for a moment, Patricia… I just, well it's just…"

Jason cleared his throat, a bit of colour having drained from his face. "If it were entirely possible, Amy, I would sleep on the floor… I mean you no offence by saying that, however, it would be considerably less awkward."

"No offence was taken as I whole heartedly agree that these current arrangements are awkward," Amy toyed with a loose strand of her hair, "if it is not too cold at night, I suppose I—"

"Do not even think to finish that sentence," Jason interrupted before she could say another word, "it is not advisable to sleep out of doors for anyone. And for you, Lisa or Trish? Unthinkable. Since it is only for three nights, I suppose we just make the best of the situation at hand?"

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, "if there really is no other logical solution, I suppose that is the route that we take." A pointed look was directed towards Trish, "although I had been under the impression that we were all going to decide upon rooming arrangements?"

Trish shrugged, "we did talk about them…. We couldn't help it if you and Jason weren't around to contribute to the conversation, could we?"

The redhead smiled wryly, "it would have been more considerate of you if you had waited just a few moments longer. Although I have a feeling that my opinion would have been ignored."

Adam smiled, "with all due respect to you and my cousin, given the limited options concerning rooming arrangements whilst we are on board?" He paused to send a pointed look to Jason, "having the two of you room together seemed to be the most logical choice after all options were considered."

Jason nodded in understanding, "perhaps we should all unpack or at the very least get our belongings settled? If we do not, we may be left behind on this journey." At that everyone, save for Amy of course, left the cabin; his attention then turning to her. "My cousin shall be rooming with Scott for this holiday and whilst he had initially intended upon rooming with Trish…. That scenario would have left either you or Lisa with Scott. Please do take my word for it when I say, that was a scenario that I would not dare to consider."

Amy nodded hesitantly, "I can understand that much Jason, but surely you can understand my own reluctance? I am not trying to imply that I do not trust you, far from it…. I am uncertain if I can find the proper words to convey—"

"You needn't explain," he interrupted her quietly; "I can understand what you are trying to say Amy. I have my own reservations about the arrangements for the next three nights. Perhaps it will not be as bad as we think?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he sat down. "At the very least the bed is comfortable?"

"I suppose," she replied as she also sat down. "And if I may ask?"

Jason winked, "as you always tell me, Amy, there is really no need for such formality…"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "very well then Jay, now will you tell me what Cariad means?"

His smile remained, one that was reserved though she didn't know it. "Cariad is a term of endearment in Welsh, dependent on the situation or to the person that it is spoken… it means dearest, darling, beloved or love." An honest look of shock filled Amy's eyes, as he continued: "I would not use the term if I did not mean it."

She didn't realise how close they were sitting until she turned slightly to find herself face to face with him. "I do not doubt that for a moment."

Amy inwardly sighed as she recalled the last time they were in this particular situation, looking away from him and then starting to move. Perhaps it would be something he would regret or perhaps he would regret it more if he did not. Whatever the case, Jason gently inclined her chin upwards so she was looking at him again. A kiss that was so brief and yet still held meaning, over before it really began due to the untimely interruption of one of their fellow passengers on the boat. And with a smile on her face, Amy joined Lisa and Trish on the deck as the boat began its journey down the canal. Of course she was more than a little confused about what had just happened and what it meant…. But it wasn't like she could openly discuss with it Jason at the moment, now just wasn't the time with everyone else around. Added to that Jason and Adam were jockeying for control of the wheel; Amy and Trish rolling their eyes at the display before settling on the cushioned bench to watch the scenery. Lisa joined them soon enough, the three female students soaking up the environment whilst John, Randy and Chris observed from the boat behind them.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but the plot and any OC's that may appear

* * *

Since boarding the boat, and the one incident prior aside, the atmosphere amongst the three women, Scott, Adam and Jason was mostly relaxed. Mostly because Scott was isolated, though by his own choosing it seemed…. Or at least that Adam and Jason wanted it to appear. The taller of the two cousins, of course, was more familiar with how Scott was now but both blond cousins were familiar with how Scott used to be. And unfortunately for them both, Scott had only grown more devious, calculated and underhanded throughout the years. Still, Adam and Jason reminded themselves that they were on holiday and to act too differently would only rouse further suspicion. Both upon themselves and on Scott and that was the last thing they really wanted to do. They had noticed, from the safety of the other boat, Paul observing their activity with a critical eye. For one he wanted to keep a close eye on Scott and how the aforementioned male conducted himself around the three females. In particular, he wanted to see the action and reaction whence Scott was around Amy… to the blond man's delight, that interaction was kept to a minimum if it occurred at all. To the blond man's dismay, on the other hand, Adam didn't seem too concerned about the open displays of affection with Trish. And whilst Paul wasn't jealous to any extent, the relationship between the two did bother him. He knew Adam, not as well as Jason did, but he still knew Adam and how the taller blond man was. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that yes … Adam had treated Stefania well, he had treated her more than well as he recalled. But that was also at a time when he could really trust Adam and when he was more aware of his true intentions. Now, of course, Paul wouldn't trust the taller blond man at all and his intentions … well suffice it to say, what he had assumed was more than enough for him to be wary. Still, when he had the chance to say something at dinner … the students at another table whilst the faculty advisors dined together; Paul kept his mouth shut. The blond man knew that he would have other opportunities during this short holiday, each evening meal spent together as a group. All other times they would be separated, because of the narrow boat arrangements. But that didn't mean that he couldn't keep an eye on Adam and his behaviour. For the time being, at least, he was somewhat willing to give Adam the benefit of the doubt; but that was only because Jason was always around his cousin. Once those arrangements changed, specifically once they got back to the manor … then Paul would broach the topic with Adam and hopefully get the answers he was seeking.

Amy, Lisa and Trish stood on the dock whilst they waited for everyone else, the tallest of the three speaking first. "You know, maybe it's just being out of the City but it's so …"

"Quiet?" Trish suggested and then shrugged, "I think it's a combination of both. Being out of the City where there is so much noise and being in the countryside where there isn't…. at least not the type of noise that we're used to."

"Yeah," Lisa wrapped her arms around her waist, "it's different, but in a good way different. I do miss the City though, for certain things."

Trish turned a curious look to her friend, "well there's the obvious for me … more shopping, more nightlife and more familiar faces in general. But, we also don't have to deal with professors breathing down our necks, nosy class mates on campus …. What do you miss?"

The taller woman shrugged, "familiar faces and just that familiar feeling. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the schedule we have going here, but I like to know what's going on… and since we've gotten here? It's hard to tell some days." Wrinkling her nose, Lisa continued, "I miss my family too … maybe I'm just finally getting homesick."

The blond woman nodded slowly, "I can understand where you're coming from, because trust me … I've gotten pretty homesick sometimes but, at the same time, I don't miss home. Yeah, I miss seeing my family every week, but this … what we're doing; I don't think we'll ever have this kind of opportunity again, so we might as well take full advantage of it."

Lisa arched an eyebrow, "just the experience or the people that come along with it?"

Trish looked genuinely offended, "if you're trying to imply that I would take advantage of Adam, you're wrong, Lise. Sure, he's different than most guys I've dated before—"

"He's more mature, more intelligent, more cultured …" Lisa listed a few noticeable things off the top of her head, "better looking … how else is he different?"

"He just is," Trish replied in a matter of fact tone. "I don't know how else to explain it, but he's just different. In a good kind of different way…" The blond woman turned her attention to her best friend, "Ames? You're quiet … what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, "there's nothing wrong Trish, and I just have a lot on my mind right now. Don't worry about me too much, okay? I made sure that I had the right amount of supplies with me, I'm watching what I'm eating and I am eating."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, "that's not what I meant and you know it. The occasional migraine, I can understand that, but you've been getting so many of these 'headaches' recently it's really starting to make me wonder."

The redhead let out a sigh, "and as I have explained to you before, it is not of major concern. I wish I could explain it better and if I had the words to properly explain than I would but…" Amy's forehead etched in thought, "I also do not wish to alarm you in any way."

"You're worrying me because you're my best friend and that's all there is to it, okay?" Trish frowned a little, "I don't care what the reasons are, and I don't care if it makes me more worried because I'm going to worry about you regardless."

"In the morning, after I have had sufficient time to think and perhaps to find the right words to explain…" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I shall explain this to you to the best of my ability, and you have my word on that."

From behind the trio, Adam cleared his throat. "If you ladies are ready to board, it would seem that we have all finished our meals." An eyebrow arched at the frown that was still present on Trish's face. "Is there something troubling you?"

She shook her head, "it's not a big deal and I've been told that I don't need to worry about it too much … right Ames?"

Amy nodded shortly, "that is quite correct and if you all would excuse me," she inclined her head towards the boat. "I just need to sit down."

After Lisa and Trish had followed, Adam remained on the dock to wait for his cousin. And Paul, it seemed; concern evident on his face. "You have both taken my suggestion into consideration?"

Adam nodded abruptly, "Jason and I had already come to the same conclusion as you had where it concerns Scott. Rooming arrangements provide for some distance between Scott and Amy as is, and with Lisa and Trish for that matter."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "although it is not of dire concern, I must admit that I am quite curious as to how you all have decided upon rooming arrangements."

Adam and Jason exchanged a look at that, the blue eyed blond man choosing not to reply. "Scott and I shall be sharing a room, whilst Lisa and Trish shall be sharing another."

Paul sent an amused look towards his friend, "and you are comfortable with this arrangement?"

Jason smiled shortly, "you should already know the answer to that question, Paul. But, whence the alternatives are taken into consideration? From what I understand, the numerous possibilities were discussed … and although I was not included in this discussion, it would appear too late to change them now."

Paul nodded, "I see … well, if it all does come down to it, I suppose I could send John or Randall to your boat and one of them could room with Amy."

"I do thank you for the option, however, I do not feel that it will be necessary." Jason clasped his hands behind his back, "and if you would excuse us Paul, it would appear that our boat is ready to make leave."

Adam smirked at his cousin's choice of words … knowing that Jason was just too damn polite to say it any other way, but still. "Until tomorrow, Paul, I bid you good night and safe travels."

Paul couldn't help but shake his head as the two blond cousins departed, Scott already on the boat and waiting for their arrival so they could leave the dock. And once Adam and Jason were on board, their narrow boat left; the second narrow boat departing shortly after.

"This is going to sound silly," Lisa began, mostly everyone seated comfortably on the deck. "But do we have a curfew when we're on these boats?"

"It is not so silly a question and one that I am afraid we do not have an answer for," Adam said with a thoughtful frown. "However, if I may make a suggestion that we all use our best judgement and provide our own curfew? At least until we have reached Brecon."

Jason nodded his agreement, "whilst we do still have lessons, though not in the traditional manner whence we are at the manor … I am inclined to believe that suggestion is most suitable for such a time as this."

Trish frowned suddenly, "where's Amy? Obviously I know she's on this boat, I watched her get on before me but she isn't …"

Lisa glanced around and then shrugged, "well if she isn't here with us, then I think it's pretty safe to say that she's gone to bed already. You saw how she was after dinner … Ames just didn't look like herself."

The blond woman nodded, "I know … and she hasn't really been acting the same since we got here to begin with but, today. I'm not sure what's going on with her, just today she's really not acting like herself at all."

Adam cleared his throat, the tall blond man pretty certain as to what was bothering the redhead, but with his cousin present he wasn't about to say anything. "Perhaps a good night's rest is all that she needs then? And perhaps, with tomorrow's schedule taken into consideration, a good night's rest is in order for us all?"

Not giving anyone the opportunity to protest, Adam simply gestured to the door leading to the cabins below.

**-x-X-x-**

Just as Lisa had guessed, Amy had gone to bed early … and despite the fact that he had tried to convince himself that it really wasn't a big deal; Jason had found himself stalling before going to the cabin. And it was as he had told his cousin after Adam had inadvertently interrupted, he had been somewhat surprised but he did not regret it. Whilst it did complicate things to an extent, what was done was done and he could not take it back … nor did he really wish to. He cared about her, of course, he did enjoy her company and he wanted to keep her safe … as he was honour bound to do. But, it also went beyond the oath that he had taken. After he had gotten to know her a little bit better, Jason had easily admitted to himself that at the very least; he had found a friend in the redheaded woman. And regardless of what might happen or might not happen in the near or distant future; the blond man knew that would always be the case. Despite what his cousin wanted to believe, Jason had already admitted his feelings and his intentions, for that matter, to himself. Not that he had spoken to his cousin about that, nor did he have any inclination of doing so anytime soon. The only person who really needed to know about that was the redhead and she was currently asleep. That bothered Jason, but not because he absolutely needed to speak with her at this moment, but because the visions seemed to be getting stronger and because of that … she was getting drained. The blond man could not recall any of the previous chosen having this particular problem, but to her credit … Amy was handling it to the best of her ability. That thought providing him with enough peace to sleep. It wasn't until morning arrived that Jason found himself with another dilemma.

Amy was still sleeping rather peacefully, and she likely would have stayed asleep until she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Jason. "Good morning," she finally said and then frowned when he would not reply, "Whatever it is that you are trying to say, you would offend me more if you did not say it. But if you are not inclined to speak, then perhaps you could remove your arm from my person so I can move?"

On instinct, or so he reasoned lamely to himself, the arm around her waist tightened. "As it is in my nature to do so, I had merely wished to apologise if my actions had offended you."

An eyebrow arched, "that would all depend on what you are apologising for."

He shook his head, "I do not regret kissing you, if that is what you are trying to imply. Whilst it has the potential to complicate the duration of this academic year," 'and beyond that', he added mentally. "I do not regret that."

Amy nodded slowly, "and yet, you seemed bothered by this or you are bothered by this, one of the two … please do not think to lie to me about it, because it is so clearly written on your face, Jason."

"And I ask you, respectfully, to please allow me a moment to explain myself?" And when she nodded, he cleared his throat, "I meant you no offence by my reaction or lack of reaction, and I was merely … surprised."

"Surprised," she repeated somewhat hesitantly, "I admit that doesn't really clarify anything but I …"

He held up his free hand, "Amy, please do understand at least one thing, this … whatever it may be, there are things that I can not yet explain because the time is not yet right to speak of them."

She chewed on her lower lip, "and whatever this is … it complicates whatever you can't tell me about?" At his nod of confirmation, Amy pressed her lips into a thin line. "I see. Then I would ask, Jason, if you would accept my apology for anything I may have said that may have offended you. It was not my intent."

Jason smiled, "your apology, though not entirely necessary, is accepted."

Fortunately or unfortunately, Trish chose that exact moment to wake everyone up for breakfast; Amy slightly welcoming the escape for now, even though she knew she was going to get an earful from the blond woman later.

Trish eyed her best friend as she seated herself in the galley, "I'd ask you if you slept well but I think I'll save that for later … less ears and all."

Amy rolled her eyes, "all we did was sleep, Trish. We woke up like that."

"I believe you, but I also know when you're keeping something from me and you're keeping something from me." The blond woman arched an eyebrow, "so … what are you keeping from me, hmm?"

"We will discuss that later," the redhead smiled a fraction, "less ears and all."

"I'm holding you to that," Trish warned playfully and then seated herself next to her friend, "Ads was telling me yesterday that we're going to get to see one of the locks today."

Amy took a small sip of the orange juice in front of her, "well that was kind of the purpose of taking this boat holiday, was it not?"

Trish arched an eyebrow when the redhead winced, "Ames … are you?"

"Time of the month," Amy explained shortly, "I'm fine, okay … where is everyone else?"

"I was just wondering the same thing actually," Trish sent a look down the hallway, "surely it can't take them that long to wake up and get dressed."

Amy frowned as she fell silent, "the motor isn't running … and we have slowly stilled. Perhaps we have reached the lock already? That would at least explain why Adam and Jason are not present. And as we both are aware, Lisa can sleep through a fire alarm. It is not entirely necessary to walk by the galley to make it up to the deck."

The two women exchanged a look and then grabbed their respective beverages for heading up to the deck. Scott was still at the stern, Adam and Jason standing at the lock on shore.

"You know," Trish began as she and Amy watched from the boat, "if it wasn't so obvious at times, I would never guess that those two hate each other so much. It's apparent that they need to work together to operate that lock."

"Indeed, although, if you think about it a little … even since Adam first arrived to the manor, things have changed since then." Amy rested her forearms on the rail, "Jason had once warned me that Adam was not trustworthy and that I should limit the amount of time spent around him. At the time, I accepted that without an explanation, merely because they are cousins."

Trish kept her attention on the two blond cousins, but still spoke with her friend. "So what made you change your mind about Ads?"

Amy smiled a little, "the way he treated you. A few indiscretions here and there, you are an excellent judge of character. That was what I had told Jason one evening and then it really just made sense to listen to my own advice."

The blond woman grinned, "you know … between the two of us, we could always see if they're willing to call a real truce. Patch things up, in a manner of speaking."

The redhead nodded slowly, "it's always worth a shot. And I'm certain, between the two of us, we'll come up with something equally reasonable and equally devious."

"Exactly," Trish mirrored her friend's stance, the two women oblivious to the seething man standing near them.

Before they had gone to take care of the locks, Scott had pleaded his case with navigating the canals at night, in order to save travel time. Adam and Jason were both decidedly against it, aside from it being a nuisance to anyone living along the canal, but also because it would raise unnecessary suspicion. Once Adam and Jason were back on the boat, the two promising Trish and Amy that they would eat; Scott tried once more to plead his case.

"I just think that it would save us a sufficient amount of time if we travel at night as well as during the day."

Adam shook his head, "and as we had discussed with you already, Scott, it is not only inconsiderate but entirely too suspicious. I will not hear any more on the subject matter, do I make myself clear?"

Scott gritted his teeth together, "usually you would agree with me on such a trivial subject—"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "it is not a trivial subject, Levy, for reasons that my cousin has mentioned. It is unwise to do such a thing as you suggest, for many reason that I am certain I need not mention?" Not bothering to wait for a reply, he clasped his hands behind his back. "This discussion is closed, do not think to bring it up again … am I clear?"

Adam inwardly smirked as he and Jason went below deck, "that almost seemed like old times, William."

Jason shook his head, "hardly, cousin. And it would serve you well to bear in mind, that you needn't address me by my given name."

The taller man frowned, "do you always find it necessary to treat your own flesh and blood this way or have I offended you so much that you make an exception?"

The blue eyed blond pressed his lips into a thin line, Jason opting to switch to Archaic Latin. "Her visions, whilst she has not told me all of the details of the most recent one … they grow stronger with each occurrence. One of the visions she has spoken of, she mentioned people by name, though not by face." He directed a pointed look to his cousin, "you, in particular, have appeared in two of them."

"I see," Adam replied and then frowned, "Stefania did not have this problem … not to the extent that you seem to imply."

"Which is why it bothers me," Jason admitted hesitantly, "in all of my research prior, I had not read of this particular side effect of being a Chosen. Inheriting a few traits and memories, perhaps, but to this extent? And she does not know what triggers them; it could be events, places … anything." He ran a hand through his short hair, "how am I to adequately protect her, train her and help her whence I do not know the root of the problem?"

Adam smiled slightly, "neither of you lack intelligence or common sense, cousin. I am certain you will find a solution whence it becomes necessary."

Jason chuckled, if only for a moment, and then nodded; the two falling silent as they entered the galley long enough to excuse themselves so they could shower and change.

**-x-X-x-**

The remainder of the morning, well until lunch, seemed to pass smoothly. Or as smoothly as possible given the environment and those on board the narrow boat. Scott, since he could not adequately instruct, had assigned Lisa as the designated navigator for the remainder of the holiday. At the very least, since he would be steering for the trip, he could give some instruction … or that was his plan, the dark haired man still not entirely comfortable with the fact that Adam had not backed his decision to travel at night. The problem with proper instruction also affected the two blond cousins, in that they were without the necessary books and other materials. Or at least Adam was, the notes and text books that Amy had insisted on bringing with her proving to be most useful. But the lack of proper teaching materials still did not deter Adam from trying, the taller blond improvising as best he could with the lessons deemed necessary. Of course, Adam and Trish also took advantage of the secluded 'educational period' to peruse more personal matters … Jason highly suspecting that his cousin was doing such a thing but choosing not to say a word about it. But that was mostly because he wasn't exactly using the indicated educational time to teach … or at least not about the given subject matter. Rather, he used the time to thinly veil necessary parts of Amy's training. And whilst he couldn't very well begin proper instruction in some areas, at the very least, he could at least begin instruction on the history of humanity without raising too much suspicion. He justified that since her major was close enough and whilst it wasn't exactly the 'standard' subject matter taught in Anthropology or History, he explained that it was more advanced. And to his relief, Amy accepted that reasoning well enough; though they also strayed from their original plan of study. They had at least managed to cover some of the necessary information, vital information to her appointed position, before the redhead brought up the topic of Wales. That, in turn, changed the direction of their lesson to history, culture and the language of the country. Little did they realise that a seemingly innocent topic like the history of the name of the country or past names of the country would trigger yet another vision for Amy. They had just arrived above deck, Jason pointing out a few native plants on the shore; a sudden chill overcoming the redhead standing beside him. Only this time, she did not need to close her eyes; Amy turning so she was facing the other narrow boat behind them.

"_Joseph, I must inform you … your mother's health has taken a dire turn for the worse." The one called William frowned, his voice more familiar than the others. "Whence I had left, the physician feared that it may be the last time I would see her."_

"_Why did you not speak of this earlier, William?" Joseph also frowned, "if you had informed me prior, I would not have hesitated to be at her side."_

_William nodded, "as she is well aware … she did not wish to distract you from your duties, she doth understand Joseph, every relation of ours understands."_

_Joseph shook his head, "regardless of her understanding, after my father's untimely passing … William, she is all I have left, you and yours aside, but that should go without mention." He smiled grimly, "if you would please excuse me cousin, I must speak with Stefania."_

The vision grew blurry; Amy unable to hear what was said between Joseph and Stefania, though she could at least see them speaking with each other…. And just as she thought it would fade to nothing, it came back more clearly than ever.

"_Shane dearest, could you be a love and fetch the remaining scones?"_

"_Stefania, even with father present, it is unwise to feed those ducks nesting upon the shore."_

_Stefania laughed delightedly, "I was not going to feed the ducks, but merely offer them to the kind gentleman at the lock."_

_Shane frowned deeply, "Stefania … it is neither wise nor advisable to do such a thing. Even those who may appear friendly … it does not warrant that you ought to trust. Father and mother have warned you regarding this."_

_Stefania sighed, "but my dearest brother … he is not unfamiliar to me … I am acquainted with him. As are you. That is an old school chum of yours, that Levy boy."_

_Paul arched an eyebrow, "all the more reason you ought not to trust him, Stefania. That Levy boy may have been a chum of ours, but he was by no means a friend."_

_Joseph cleared his throat from behind them, "he can not and absolutely shall not be trusted or granted any sort of permission to board. I am not personally acquainted with him, but, the reputation that precedes him disturbs me."_

_It was when the narrow boat neared closer to the lock that the vision began to change once more. Stefania reaching out a hand to touch something in the water, Amy reaching out a hand as well._

Jason wrapped an arm firmly around the redhead's waist, pulling her back against him. "Amy … can you hear me?"

She winced and then shivered almost violently, "I … another vision. Again, I could hear them and again I could see them…" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I was with them, standing amongst them and then … I was her."

He frowned, but did not relent the hold on her as she turned to face him. "These visions of yours, they worry me as much as they do you. I regret that I can not provide further information or that I can not be of more use to you."

Amy smiled weakly, "unless you know of a way to prevent them from happening it is enough that I am at least able to speak of these visions with you. I do thank you for that, Jason."

Jason kissed her forehead, "you needn't thank me for that Amy, it is the least that I can do. I promise you, whence we return to the manor, I shall look for some further explaination behind these visions of yours." Releasing her in favour of taking one of her hands in his, they turned to face the shore once again. "We were not able to discuss Hay-on-Wye in further detail, should you wish…"

"I should like that very much," Amy replied and then listened intently, the pair content to ignore Adam and Trish behind them.

"We ought to tell them we shall be having lunch soon, although I am uncertain as to what the other boat has planned." Adam had his arms comfortably around Trish's waist. "I need only direct Scott to a proper spot to stop and we shall soon enjoy that picnic."

Trish shrugged slightly, "or we could let them enjoy their moment … I highly doubt either one of us would be able to get a word in with them right now."

Adam chuckled throatily, "you are quite right in that assessment, my dearest." He took a few steps back so they weren't blatantly eavesdropping, "and whilst they may enjoy a day amongst books. I had thought, perhaps, we could do some sightseeing of our own after we reach Brecon."

Trish grinned, "since you have yet to tell me anything about what you have planned, any information would be appreciated, Ads."

Whilst he would not divulge all of the details, Adam and Trish discussed some of their plans for Brecon. The pair continuing to discuss those plans until the boat stopped so they could have lunch. And whilst they were having lunch privately from the others; Amy, Lisa and Trish separated themselves so the blond woman could finally question her best friend.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm not doubting that the two of you just woke up like that … it's like I told you before, everyone would have realised if something had happened. The boat doesn't exactly provide for a lot of privacy."

Amy smiled wryly, "as I am well aware, both with your interruption this morn and Adam's interruption the evening prior. And before you get any silly ideas in your head, all he did was kiss me."

"What do you mean all he did," Trish echoed incredulously, "that's a pretty big deal from what we know and how he usually is, especially around you? So, does that mean that the two of you have finally admitted to anything, hmm?"

"We have not discussed it to any great detail," Amy admitted easily and then frowned, "I am uncertain as to what it means or how things will change … if they change. Please do not give me that look, Trish. Of course I do care for him; I do enjoy his company but …"

Trish frowned, "I know that what's happened before I holding you back or making you wary and I can't blame you for that. But Jason isn't like that at all and we both know it."

Amy nodded shortly, "I am well aware of that and it would not dare to compare him to anyone else, because he is not like anyone else that I have met before. But at the same time, aside from my own reservations, it is complicated. His words mind you, not mine."

The blond woman hesitated but nodded all the same. "But you are at least keeping the option open, right? Just in case, I mean."

Amy closed her eyes briefly, not that she really needed to think about that answer. "Keeping the option open was never an issue." She folded the paper napkin in her lap into a neat square, "if you would both excuse me, I need to check my blood sugar levels."

Trish turned a curious look to Lisa, "I already know that Amy intends on spending the free day in Hay-on-Wye with Jason … do you and Chris have anything planned?"

Lisa shook her head, "we haven't had the chance to really talk about that yet, but I figured we could at dinner tonight. I'm guessing that you and Adam already made plans for the day?"

Trish tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ears, "he wouldn't tell me everything, but yes … we're planning on doing some sightseeing and maybe some shopping on our free day. In Brecon as I doubt I could find Hay-on-Wye so interesting."

Lisa arched an eyebrow at that, "and what's in Hay-on-Wye that Amy finds so interesting?"

"It's supposedly the town of books, filled with nothing but bookstores. And you know how Ames can be."

"Like you are with clothes and Jeff with his art supplies and video games," Lisa said and then stood, "I'm also guessing that once we get back to the manor, you and Ames are planning on another visit to London to see him?"

Trish nodded easily, "since we don't really know how much free time we're going to have, we did plan on it. Jeff also wants to get to know Adam and Jason better, I'm sure you know why."

Lisa nodded in understanding, not needing any further explanation. She knew, full well, how Jeff could be where it concerned Amy and Trish. Even if he didn't seem to have a care in the world, he was fiercely protective of the two women. But, somehow Lisa doubted his concern this time around was entirely necessary. Still, she didn't bother to discuss the topic any further; Amy returning to them shortly her personal business taken care of. And whilst the group didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry to return to the narrow boat, they did linger on the shore long enough to take several pictures before leaving. But they also had a schedule to keep to if they were going to arrive in Brecon on time; Scott reminding them all of that fact once they were on board. And once they were on board, Adam and Trish retreated below deck to study, Lisa also heading below deck to take a nap whilst Amy and Jason remained above deck. Of course they kept their distance from Scott, the pair returning that one particular spot along the railing to resume the leisurely sightseeing. And as planned, they stopped further along the canal to have dinner with the others and then returned to their respective narrow boats whence the meal had finished. The next few days on the boats passed without further visions, interruptions or otherwise … all members of the travelling party thankful to reach Brecon.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Kori still does not own.

* * *

Despite the fact that they normally took breakfast together when everyone was together, that morning all of the students and faculty advisors were on their own. As such, some of the students left the rented house the first chance they had … Amy disappearing before sunrise to the combined curiosity and surprise of Trish, Lisa and John. Trish had been the next student to leave the house, Lisa and Chris departing after breakfast whilst Randy and John lingered around the area for another hour. Of course none of the students had discussed where they were headed for the day, at least not to any great detail … Lisa and Trish already knowing that Amy intended to visit Hay-on-Wye. Beyond that, they didn't know where else she planned on going or why it was necessary for her to leave before sunrise. All they really did know, aside from the visit to the town of books, was that she was spending the day with Jason. Still, it wasn't like they could ask her about it … the students and faculty advisors not having the chance to see each other again until dinner. It was to the further curiosity of Lisa and Trish, at least, that Amy was the last student to return to the house; Lisa having arrived first amongst the female students with Trish arriving half an hour later. And since the three female students were sharing a room, Amy didn't have much time to herself to get ready for dinner … Lisa and Trish taking advantage of the fact that they were taking a late dinner, thus providing them with a good hour at least to talk about their respective days out. But, Amy simply being Amy took her time to select her attire for dinner and to put away her things; the redheaded woman then making a show of unpacking the books she had purchased. If it could have been possible, Amy would have avoided the upcoming question and answer session all together; but she knew it wasn't possible. And that was partially because of who she was dealing with and partially because she was equally curious as to what Lisa and Trish had been up to during the day. Amy already knew that Lisa had spent the day with Chris whilst Trish had spent the day with Adam, but beyond that she hadn't a clue as to what they had done. And maybe one hour wouldn't be a sufficient amount of time to discuss their respective days to any great detail, but it would at least provide the three women a window of time to catch up. It was when the redhead finally unpacked all of her belongings from her backpack that Trish realised that Amy had a mobile phone with her … the blonde woman then questioning if her best friend had even bothered to turn the aforementioned object on.

Amy seated herself on her bed, "it would have been quite rude of me to have a mobile phone on in a bookstore … and aside from that, I am unsure if it would have worked given the locale."

Trish eyed her doubtfully, "where exactly did the two of you go that you wouldn't be able to use your mobile phone?"

The redhead shrugged, tucking a few errant strands of hair behind her ears. "We went to—"

"Why in the world did the two of you leave so early?"

"If you'd let me finish, I could explain that to you," Amy sent her best friend a pointed look. "We wanted to see the sunrise and Jason insisted that we have breakfast at this one place along the canal."

Lisa arched an eyebrow, "but still … leaving before sunrise just to have breakfast somewhere?"

Amy shrugged, "it was worth it. Afterwards we walked around Brecon and then we went to Hay-on-Wye to explore the bookshops."

Trish nodded shortly, "we knew that much about Hay-on-Wye, where else did you to go and why did it take you two so long to get back?"

"Well, we had to have lunch of course and I had to drop off a few of the books I had bought." Amy smiled slightly, "after that we went to the park."

Lisa blinked, "Chris and I went to the park with Paul and Scott today, we were there for most of the day actually and we didn't see you once."

Amy shook her head, "aside from the fact that it is a rather large park, Jason and I went horse riding. And whilst we did not spend all of our time at the park horse riding, that could be one of the reasons we did not run into each other whilst you were there."

Trish sent the redhead a questioning look, "and that's all that the two of you did for the day? You saw the sunrise, had breakfast … went to Hay-on-Wye and then you went to the park?"

Amy nodded, "that is all that we did. Not very exciting, I'm afraid, but the day was still enjoyable."

"I'm not entirely believing that's all that the two of you did … seriously, Ames. You were gone most of the day, the two of you left before everyone else and got back after everyone else." The blonde woman frowned, "while I can easily believe that you would spend most of the morning looking at books … you're leaving out details."

And though Amy wouldn't admit to it right away, Trish was right. There had been more to the day then what the redhead was willing to reveal. For one, she had planned out the afternoon based on a journal entry in Stefania's diary. In addition to that, the visit to Hay-on-Wye hadn't been entirely calm; Amy experiencing a new vision shortly after they'd left the famed town of books.

"There's nothing more to tell Trish, seriously." Amy hated to lie to her friend, but she was still reeling from the vision. "What did you and Adam do today?"

The blonde woman grinned, "Well … we actually left not too long after you and Jason did, but we stayed in the area to have breakfast. After that, we left to visit Abergavenny for the day."

Lisa made a gesture for her to continue, "And was that all? I mean, the rest of us ended up near the park or at least doing something after lunch."

Trish shook her head, "we stayed in Abergavenny, but we didn't do a lot of sightseeing after lunch … what I'm about to tell the two of you does not leave this room, okay?"

Amy blinked, "you didn't … you did?" The redhead gasped, "Trish … the two of you haven't even been dating for that long."

"I know that but, I really care about him Ames, he means a lot to me … and you know me, I wouldn't sleep with just anyone." Trish toyed with a loose strand of hair, "I'm not that type of person and you know it."

"I know Trishers and I'm not judging you, just…" Amy trailed off and then smiled, "I'm happy for you. Surprised, but happy for you, he's a good guy and you deserve some happiness."

The blonde woman sighed, "It wasn't exactly something that we planned on doing…. Or at least I don't think so anyways, but we never talked about it and—"

Lisa smirked, "it's not really something you plan on or talk about in any great detail. It just happens. And don't give me that look, either one of you, Chris and I are taking our time with our relationship."

Trish ran her hands through her hair, "well … that's what I did for the day and we should probably finish getting ready for dinner. I know it's supposed to be late and all that, but if we don't get ready now, we're going to hold everyone else up."

Amy moved from her bed, "according to what Jason told me, we're travelling to Pembrokeshire tomorrow, staying overnight there and then travelling along the coast to Barmouth. From there we head to Wrexham County and then back across the country to Anglesey. I am uncertain as to what we shall be viewing when we get to those respective places, but if we are not travelling by rail once more; we shall be travelling by private coach."

Trish blinked, "and he told you all of this already? Adam wouldn't tell me anything about what was planned for the rest of our stay in Wales … or what's planned once we get to Ireland."

The redhead shrugged, "it simply came up in conversation over lunch. I had inquired as to where we were headed to next; Jason proceeded to tell me about the rest of the stay here in Cymru."

Lisa wrinkled her nose, "I was with Paul most of the day and he never thought to bring anything up with us. All we really knew was what he had told us the first day we got to Cardiff."

Amy waved it off, "well we all know now or at least the three of us do. Anyway, I need to use the bathroom so if the two of you wanted to go on ahead, I'll just catch up."

Trish stood and then leaned against the wall, "I'll wait for you, if you don't mind anyways."

Lisa smiled sheepishly when her stomach started to grumble, "I think that's a sign that I should go now. We might not be eating right away, but I can at least snack or something. I'll let everyone else know that you two are on your way."

While Lisa went on ahead, Trish waited for Amy to finish up; the two women then leaving the privacy of the bedroom behind. The two women unaware to the fact that Randy and John were walking behind them, Adam and Jason not too far behind…

"I have to tell you something else," Trish whispered to her best friend, "but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise," Amy said and then bit down on her lower lip, "I have something else to tell you but you go first."

Trish grinned, "Without telling you all of the details because really, you don't need to know all of them…" She paused as they reached the top of the stairs, "remember how that one time, we were kind of keeping track of… you know."

Amy nodded shortly, "yes I know … embarrassing as it was, yes I remember it."

"Well change my list, I'll go celibate from this point on if I had to."

"That good?"

"That good," Trish confirmed with a smirk, "amazing even … what were you going to tell me about?"

"It's about earlier," Amy ran a hand through her hair, "you know all of those headaches that aren't exactly headaches? I had another one but it was different from the previous ones. Really different…"

**-x-X-x-**

_**Earlier that day…**_

By Amy's count, she and Jason had been to three bookstores already and they hadn't left any of them empty handed. In the most recent bookstore, she had been fortunate enough to find a few of the books her history professor had recommended. It wasn't until they'd left Hay-on-Wye, Jason suggesting that they make a side trip to Bronllys Castle. And whilst the suggestion had been harmless, the visit had not been; the fine hairs on the back of Amy's neck prickling once they'd stepped onto the castle ruins. The vision starting as the others always did, but that was the only similarity; Amy taken further back in time with every step that she took. Because of that, Amy hadn't expected to hear any of the voices that were becoming so familiar to her, nor did she expect to see any of the familiar people. And this time, it wasn't so much the voices or the faces, but the eyes that she saw. But that was because their faces were mostly shielded thanks to the armour that they wore. From her studies, the redhead could place the armour to the mid 1300's but before she could get a better look at who those knights were serving, her vision started to change; Amy finding herself swept back in time. To her further surprise, the knights nearest to her addressed her with such informality and in such a familiar way. It was the first time in one of her visions that she had been spoken to and the first time in one of her visions that she actually became a part of it. But then they had walked away from the castle and the vision was gone, Amy not having the opportunity to learn any names or see any further details.

Trish blinked as the redhead finished speaking, "you saw knights … as in I'm going to slay a dragon and rescue a princess knights?"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "I highly doubt they were going to slay a dragon, but yes, I saw knights. Several knights, though there were two who remained at my side for the duration."

The blonde woman frowned, "these 'headaches' of yours are really starting to confuse me. Especially since you're the only one who's been getting them."

The redhead bit down on her lower lip, "that is one reason why they bother me so much and they have happened more frequently as of late. This most recent one in particular though, I do not understand it at all. At least the previous ones had some sort of connection but this one…"

While Trish and Amy continued to speak about the vision, Adam and Jason were having their own discussion. But not about the vision, rather they were speaking about what the two women had discussed before that… not that anyone would be able to understand what they were saying, the two cousins speaking quietly and in Romanian.

Jason shook his head, "if I were not related to you, I would not believe what I just heard. Have you no common sense? Truly, cousin, a little self control on your part would be highly advisable."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "with all due respect to you, cousin, I really do not need to listen to you. I care very much for Trish and—"

"Have you, perchance, given any thought whatsoever to what will happen whence it is time for her to return to New York?" Jason clasped his hands behind his back, "the difference in your lifespan and hers alone should be enough for you to take caution."

"Or perhaps that is why I should proceed as I have?" Adam shook his head when Jason glared, "please, allow me at least a chance to explain. Even though I really feel that there is no need for me to justify my actions to you… on the presumption that everything ends as it should, Amy taking her rightful place as Guardian, presuming that the nature of your relationship with Amy progresses and that Mr. McMahon does not suddenly realise that she would make the ideal match for his own son … you would have eternity."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "I fail to see why you always find it necessary to remind me of my own situation when I am already fully aware of it and all that it may encompass. Speaking as your cousin, not as a fellow faculty advisor and not as anything else that we may have been over the centuries; either because of the nature of what it is that we do or because of our family; I have not seen you show this much interest in someone since Stefania."

The taller man pressed his lips into a thin line, "If you are trying to imply that Trish is some sort of replacement for Stefania, you are sorely mistaken. I have had many a year to think, Jason … enough that I would not make the same mistakes as I had in the past. As for the differences in our lifespan, I will deal with that issue when the time is right."

Blue eyes swirled momentarily with confusion, "you would give up your status?"

Adam nodded shortly, "I would not think twice about it. But as I had said, Jason. I shall deal with that issue when the time is right."

"You needn't say anymore," Jason replied in English, the two blonde men having reached the bottom of the stairs. "For what it is worth, I trust your judgement."

"That is the last thing I would have expected to have heard from you," Adam said truthfully, "I thank you for that."

Jason smiled slightly but refrained from saying anything else as everyone started to gather near the front door.

Paul glanced around at everyone, "I do hope that you all have enjoyed your free day … my regret is that those days shall be few and far between, perhaps with none at all once we start to travel on the main continent."

Randy clenched his hands at his sides, "are we ready to leave yet or not? I'm getting kind of hungry and I really don't feel like standing around anymore."

Paul simply shrugged, "if everyone is present, we can leave now. We have no set reservations for this evening, merely a place that my uncle is familiar with; perhaps that is why we did not need to book ahead." The blonde man arched an eyebrow, "is something troubling you, Randall? You seem disturbed."

Adam cleared his throat, "perhaps we should just leave for the restaurant now? May I ask, where are we dining this evening?"

Paul clasped his hands behind his back, "my uncle has selected the Walnut Tree Restaurant near Abergavenny which remains open until 10 this evening so we shall still have ample time to enjoy our meal. The restaurant is a favourite of the McMahon family whence they are in the area." A sight smile, "and of course, we shall still arrive back to Brecon with time to enjoy the remainder of the evening at your leisure."

At that, all students and faculty advisors fell silent as they finally exited the rented house; silence continuing to reign as they travelled to the restaurant. Amy, Lisa and Trish found themselves seated with the two female faculty advisors this time around; Randy, John and Chris finding themselves in a similar seating arrangement.

Trish blinked at her friend, "what did you just order?"

Amy set the wine menu to the side for a moment, "I merely ordered a glass of wine, just like everyone else has done before me."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "that's not what I meant and you know it … since when did you know that much Welsh?"

Amy shook her head, "it really wasn't that big of a deal and if you must know, Jason taught me. We don't always speak of books and history, you know."

The blond woman half shrugged, "so long as you're watching your appetite, I suppose it doesn't really matter." A moment of silence passed between the two women, "and you have been watching your appetite, haven't you?"

The redhead rolled her eyes a little, "yes I have been watching my appetite carefully and even if I was not, Jason is also aware of my dietary restrictions. I can assure you, Trish, the chances of my going into a diabetic coma anytime in the near future are little to none."

Lisa glanced at her curiously, "and have you had that problem before?"

"I've had some pretty close calls, but nothing too serious. I have not been hospitalised yet anyway and hopefully that does not happen to me."

**-x-X-x-**

From the next table over, Adam and Jason were doing their best to try and not to eavesdrop on the conversations; the two cousins pointedly ignoring the withering glares that were being directed towards them. Paul was content to ignore the apparent hostility, but that was mostly because he had no idea as to how it began. And it wasn't until after dinner was over, students and faculty advisors back at the rented house that some slight trouble started to stir. Whilst many were inside and planned on staying inside; Scott and Adam were speaking outside … Amy and Jason also outside, though no one really knew where they had gone to. In any case, Adam had been more or less feeding Scott a pack of lies to get the suspicious man off of his back; Randy just so happening to overhear that particular conversation and then immediately going to find Trish to tell her what he had heard. Moments later, when Adam had gone to speak with Trish, the blond woman had rushed past him and into the house visibly upset and muttering under her breath about jealous ex-boyfriends. Once he had managed to catch up with her, Adam had found out that Randy had overheard his entire conversation with Scott. Once he had assured himself that Trish was going to be alright for a few minutes alone, Adam left the house to seek out Randy. The tall blond man finding the eavesdropper not too far from the house; Randy soon finding himself pinned against the brick wall.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "listen to me and listen well you nosy son of a bitch because this is your first and last warning. Keep your mouth shut and mind your own business, understand? I could care less what you think of me, I could care less as to what you choose to believe, but should you choose to eavesdrop again and then spread the news? You may just find yourself in a worse position than this."

Randy barely had the time to blink before he was let go, the dark haired man rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the spot where Adam had just stood.

"Trish, if you would allow me to please explain—"

"Ads," she sniffled and then met his gaze, "it's not true, is it? I mean, what Randy told me, I don't want to believe it's true because you wouldn't hurt me like that, would you?"

He took her hands in his, "my darling, I assure you, not a word of whatever it is that he may have told you is true. I should never wish to hurt you, ever."

She bit down on her lower lip, "okay … then can I ask you something and can you promise me that you'll tell me the truth?"

Adam released one of her hands to place on hand over his heart, "I swear to you that I will not tell a lie."

"Are you evil?"

"I was not quite expecting that," Adam replied first and then shook his head, "no, I am not evil."

Trish let out a breath, "well that's good … it's just, when you and Scott first arrived to the manor, the way Jason and Paul were reacting around you both…"

Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Please do heed my advice on this and distance yourself from Scott as often as you are able."

The blond woman blinked up at him, "is Scott evil?"

He kissed her forehead, "if circumstances and situations were different, I would explain this all to you now … but until the time is right, I can not and thus I must ask you to please just take my word for it."

Trish frowned slightly, "I really don't like being kept in the dark so much, but I'll trust you."

Whilst Adam and Trish continued to chat and otherwise, Randy had gone off to speak with John about what had happened…

"Look man, I'm serious. He just came at me, threatened me. I'm telling you, both Adam and Jason, evil fuckers."

"You really aren't telling me anything that I didn't already know but… What are you really gonna do about it? What can you really do about it?"

Randy shrugged, "well don't you think we should at least tell Amy or warn her or something?"

John snorted, "Best of luck with that, man. For one, you have to find her first and no one has seen her or Jason since we all got back. I think it's pretty easy to figure out that she's with him, just like she always is. And for two, if Trish wouldn't believe you, what makes you think that Amy is gonna believe you?"

Randy ran a hand over his hair, "still man, I don't like this at all. It's not enough that the bastard Adam has to steal my girlfriend away from me but he's one fucked up person. And I'm betting that Jason isn't much better."

John half shrugged, "I'm not saying I don't believe you bro, because I do believe you. But trying to convince Ames and Trishers about this? They aren't gonna believe us and they'll likely just accuse us of being jealous."

To that Randy could only nod, the two then heading back inside and doing their best to avoid everyone else. They obviously knew that now was not the best time to speak with Trish and well, they didn't really know where Amy had gone to. All they really did know was that she had left the house shortly after they'd returned from dinner and that Jason was with her. They didn't know were the two had gone to though and trying to find them on the piece of property wasn't looking so appealing. Still, it wasn't like Amy and Jason could have gone too far without leaving the property entirely; the pair currently in the partially lit gazebo.

"You know," Amy sat on the railing, Jason leaning against the railing near her. "Trish asked me, right before we left this evening, why we bother to take these evening walks when it's pitch black outside."

"And may I ask how you explained yourself?"

The redhead shrugged, "well at first I thought it was just becoming a habit, from being at the manor and all. If I wasn't taking those walks by myself, I was usually with you or Shane."

He arched an eyebrow, "that does not entirely answer my question…"

She rolled her eyes just a little, "I believe it's partially out of habit now and partially just because I want to get away sometimes. Not that I overly mind everyone's company, just that it's nice to be alone once in awhile."

Amused blue eyes met hers in the partial darkness, "and yet, as you have just said, you never seem to find yourself entirely alone on these walks. So, if it were truly the case that you wanted to be alone, having someone with you defeats the purpose, does it not?"

Amy smirked, "in that case, Jason, the next time I wish to take one of these walks … I shall do so alone or at the very least, I shall take these walks alone unless we are at the manor. Shane requested that I not 'wander so freely' alone."

Jason took one of her hands in one of his, "and he does have quite the valid point, Cariad. It is not advisable nor is it safe, even on the manor grounds and most certainly not out of them."

"I see," hazel eyes sparked with amusement, "well, if you do grow tired of accompanying me all the time, I could always ask someone else to walk with me."

"I did not mean to give the impression that I was growing tired of these walks … or of your company, for that matter." He smiled just a fraction, "on the contrary, Amy, I quite enjoy these walks and your company."

Amy smiled, "well I am glad to hear that, I confess that I do wonder sometimes, that spending this much time around any one person … if it is really a good thing. And I realise that this year is far from over, but I am really going to miss you, Jay."

Silence fell between them for a moment, the blond man not replying for various reasons; Amy then suggesting that they just head back to the house before it got too cold. And whilst the property was adequately lit, additional light from the flashlight; it didn't provide enough light for Jason to notice that one of his shoes had come untied. Amy had just opened her mouth to warn him about it when he stepped on the untied shoelace…

"Oh fuck," he managed to exclaim, the blond man grabbing onto the nearest object to steady himself before he fell completely, inadvertently taking the redhead down with him; "Are you alright Amy?"

"You're the one who just fell and you're asking me if I'm alright?" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "are you alright Jason?"

The corners of his mouth twitched, "it is only my pride that has been wounded, perhaps I should just be fortunate that my pants have not ripped or that we have not landed in a mud puddle."

She nodded but did not reply, her shoulders shaking with the laughter she contained, but soon it got to be too much for her.

"I fail to see the humour in this situation," Jason said with a straight face, his stern expression only causing her to laugh harder. Soon enough though, he was laughing with her; Amy bracing her hands on either side of him as she moved.

"We ought to head back before they send a search and rescue party," Amy brushed away the dirt from her jeans, "are you sure you're alright?"

Jason glanced up after he had finished tying his shoelaces, "as I had stated Amy, it is only my pride that has been wounded." He brushed off his pants as he stood, "you have a few leaves in your hair."

Amy wrinkled her nose as she started to pluck the numerous bits of dried vegetation from her hair, "it would appear that I'm not the only one," she said and then plucked a few blades of grass from his hair.

And perhaps it was the atmosphere, but it wasn't exactly romantic by any means; she still had a few stray bits of leaf peppering her jacket whilst he still had dirt in his hair. But at that particular moment, it didn't seem to matter as Jason lowered his face towards hers, Amy meeting him halfway. This kiss lingering a fraction longer than their first, but still nothing further then that … and that was simply because they were outside and the hour was growing late. Still, they took their time returning back to the house, John and Randy taking off in another direction of the house when they got back. And once Amy was upstairs and in the shared bedroom; Trish was immediately on her case … but that was because Amy had neglected to remove all traces of leaves from her hair. Once Trish was satisfied with as many details as Amy was willing to give, the three females decided to call it a night … tomorrow, after all, was supposed to be a busy day.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Letter Excerpt- Paul Levesque to Shane McMahon;**_

_27__th__ of August, 2005_

_In accordance with Uncle's wishes, please find enclosed the summary of weekly activities, scheduled outings and the forthcoming schedule for the next two weeks whilst we are travelling within the United Kingdom. As it was anticipated, the addition of Ms. Moretti and Ms. Greenwald did not settle entirely smoothly with all students … but I am in the belief that those reasons are personal and are not a reflection upon their competence or ability to instruct. Perhaps it is for the reasons we had previously discussed the night of the Ball, that being of human nature and the growing closeness between advisor and advisee. Whilst it has perhaps aroused some cause for concern, I do admit that it is not at the forefront of my concerns. Although Jason will eventually be her primary guardian and is currently holding that role under this trial period; I have taken Uncle's advice to observe Ms. Dumas when I am able to do so… and whilst this incident has not happened since; I can most resolutely say- Mr. Levy proposes a definite and immediate threat to her well being. Of all people, it was Mr. Copeland who intervened on Ms. Dumas' behalf, though I am under the partial belief that it was merely a rouse. Certainly his character has changed to an extent, but from my own research I simply can not place full trust into him nor do I wish to bestow the trust he previously held whence he was Stefania's guardian… I have a delicate request to make of you and Uncle; Jason, for reasons that he has not yet disclosed, has requested the full and complete records of Stefania's training. In addition, he has also requested and provided that you or Uncle is able to do so, the retrieval of any personal effects that Stefania may have left. I am under the impression that this has something to do with Ms. Dumas, however as it was stated, Jason has not disclosed the reasons behind his request…_

**En route to Pembrokeshire, Wales. August 26****th****, 2005**

Despite their previous schedule, Paul had decided en route that they would be staying along the coast of Wales rather than journeying inland. All that really meant was an extra day to fully enjoy and appreciate the scenic coastline… inadvertently providing for more opportunities for some of the students to gripe and moan about current circumstances. And when Paul was questioned about the slight change in plans, he offered no explanation other than the coastline provided for numerous sightseeing opportunities and held much regarding historical value. That seemed to satisfy most of the students and faculty advisors... save for Scott who had to question if it was entirely logical to change their plans again since they had just done so with the excursion on the barges earlier. Still, the trip to the coast wasn't entirely pleasant since everyone was travelling together; the tension and strain growing more apparent with each passing kilometre. There was the apparently obvious, if one sided, rivalry between Randy and Adam, the continuing jealousy of both Randy and John and the near obliviousness of Amy and Jason. To anyone not directly involved in any of the situations going on, it was either amusing or not worth the time to observe. And to those who were directly involved, then it all just depended on who you were and what your particular position was…

Lisa turned her attention away from the window and to the blonde woman sharing the row of seats with her, "it really is a shame that we can't spend more time in Wales. I know we have so much more to see and do, but still…"

Trish politely excused herself from the conversation she had been having with Adam, "well it's not like we can't come back here after the academic year is over. Or we could come back here before going back to New York."

Chris shook his head at the two women, "we aren't exactly done with this month yet, you know. And I'm sure that we're going to hear the same sentiment about every country that we visit from here on out."

"There's just something about this place though," Trish replied wistfully and then frowned a little as her attention shifted to the redhead seated in front of her, "Ames? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once we get to wherever it is that we're going," Amy shifted uncomfortably, "or when I can find the time to take a short nap."

Trish shifted in her seat so she was leaning more forwards, "what's going on and why didn't you say something before?"

Amy lightly rubbed the bridge of her nose, "because it really wasn't a cause for concern. I can assure you that it is nothing related to my diet, I have been watching that carefully." Hazel eyes closed as a brief jolt of pain shot through her body, then settling to a dull ache in her head. "I shall speak with you about it later, if you so wish."

"Perhaps you should just concentrate on resting until we arrive in Tenby," Adam suggested from his seat behind Trish, the tall blond man seated with Scott; "the scenery is much easier to view and enjoy when one is not confined to a vehicle."

"It should not be much longer until we arrive," Jason added, the blue eyed blonde seated with Amy, "as my cousin has suggested, perhaps you should rest… especially if the cause of your discomfort is from lack of adequate sleep."

There was more to it then that, but Amy felt it wasn't the right time or place to speak so freely about it, so instead she nodded, "could you please wake me whence we have arrived?"

Trish caught the look in John's eyes as Amy rested her head comfortably on Jason's shoulder, the blonde woman arching an eyebrow before she spoke; "I'd say take a picture because it lasts longer, but she needs to rest. So whatever stupid comment you have? Save it for someone who cares."

John rolled his eyes, the dark haired male sharing a row of seats with Randy in front of Amy and Jason; "I wasn't going to say anything, blondie, so you should just mind your own business."

Paul cleared his throat from the passenger's seat up front, "perhaps we should all take this time to relax and rest until we have reached Tenby? Whilst it is still early in the day yet, we do have a full schedule ahead of us."

Fortunately the authority in Paul's tone of voice did not go unnoticed; all passengers who weren't already sleeping turning their attention back to the passing scenery as they continued on their way to the coast. And once they had reached their destination, everyone soon splitting up so they could find their respective rooms for their stay in Tenby; Amy felt surprisingly better.

Jason waited until he felt that Paul was adequately situated in his quarters, the blue eyed blonde man then knocking before receiving proper permission… "I presume you have your own theory where it concerns the nature of Ms. Dumas' fatigue?"

Paul nodded shortly, "whilst you have spent far more time with her, from what I have gathered in my own observations both this morning and previously- whence she is in within close proximity of Mr. Levy; her energy drains noticeably."

Jason nodded his agreement, "that is part of my theory, but I am in the belief that there is more to it than just that. I am without a doubt that Mr. Levy does have a negative influence, especially whence one considers that Ms. Dumas was, for all intensive purposes, perfectly fine after we had arrived here."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "what is it that you aren't telling me Jason? I've known you long enough to know whence you are withholding information and if it is vital, I should think that you would not withhold it from me or my Uncle for very long."

"It is complicated," the shorter man replied first, "and whilst I do have my own suspicions, theories if you will, I am uncertain. Add to it being a personal matter, I do not wish to discuss this without consulting with Ms. Dumas first."

"I will respect that decision," Paul said after a moment's hesitation, "perhaps I could be of some assistance in the matter?"

Jason smiled wryly, "if you could perchance, request a few items from your Uncle? I wish to investigate this further, but I am afraid that I lack the adequate research material."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "and what, if I may inquire, do you require from my Uncle?"

While Jason was making his request, Lisa and Trish had taken it upon themselves to check on Amy before they left for the day… the blonde woman seating herself comfortably on the window seat in the redhead's room. "Wait … so you had a nightmare?"

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I wouldn't exactly classify it as a nightmare because it seemed far too real to even be a dream. I already know I do not sleepwalk, so it couldn't have been anything like that but…"

Trish frowned, "well then tell us about it and we'll go from there?"

Lisa nodded encouragingly, "if anything, maybe we can help you figure out what's going on?"

With a sigh, Amy agreed to their request, the redhead seating herself on the bed before she started…

_**The night before…**_

_Amy had just closed her eyes, sleep starting to overtake her body when the air around her seemed to shift. Shivering, the redhead had pulled the comforter tighter around herself, only to kick it off moments later; Amy then sitting straight up as she heard a voice beckoning her from the hallway. Of course, if she were awake and actually able to see … or if anyone else had been awake in the room, they would have seen that she was still sleeping; just not too soundly but still sleeping none the less. Still, in this dreamlike state she was experiencing, Amy found herself listening to the urgent voice in the hallway; the redhead soon finding herself face to face with someone who appeared to be a servant of some sort…_

"_Miss Amy please, ye must get to the fortress… it is not longer safe to be here."_

"_But what about father … and mother and—"_

"_Miss Amy, the Master awaits ye at the fortress. The Missus shall join ye on the way there, please. Ye must go now."_

"Hold on a second," Trish interrupted in a confused tone, "you say a servant addressed you as Miss Amy?"

"Yeah, like I was royalty or something…" Amy frowned, "I told you already, this was a strange dream."

_With an older woman that Amy presumed was her mother, the two women were whisked away in the night by carriage. And it wasn't until they stopped that Amy realised exactly where they had been taken… but this time, Bronllys Castle was at its former glory and bustling with activity._

"_Oh Amy, I had feared that you would not make it," a very familiar blonde woman addressed Amy as soon as she had entered the castle grounds, "our village came under attack just after sunset. They feared that yours would be next."_

"_Please forgive pardon mine interruption, Lady Evans, I fear it has already begun," another familiar voice spoke, though this one was male; "Ye are lucky Lady Davis, had ye not left when ye did…"_

_A warm smile settled on the blonde woman's features, "Sir Bennett… Joseph, you needn't apologise for the intrusion… but where—"_

_Amy seemed to calm considerably when a hand settled briefly on her shoulder, the redhead glancing back to find blue eyes gazing upon her; "Lady Davis, it doth ease my person to see you. Lord Davis had informed us that ye would arrive in time, but I still feared… forgive me for such unnecessary worry."_

"_Sir Rhys," the redhead greeted first and then smiled, "William, you needn't have worried. I trust in mine father's ability and I would not doubt yours whence it concerns the protection to this family."_

"_Oh for shame!" An elderly woman spoke as she approached the four, "Lady Davis and Lady Evans, only in your nightclothes and speaking to knights of the court… what would Lord Davis say?"_

"I can't remember anything after that," Amy confessed with disappointment, "and maybe it's just my mind going into overdrive or something of that nature, but…"

"Lady Evans," Trish replied first and then blinked, "you said she looked like me?"

The redheaded woman nodded, "very much like you. And those two knights who were with us, there was something very familiar about them, both in appearance and in name for that matter."

Lisa frowned, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having a flashback of some sort to a past life. And don't either one of you give me that look, it's possible and possibly the most logical option at this point … short of hallucinating from food poisoning."

"That's what Jason said," Amy replied and then shook her head, "anyway, that was the dream that I had last night but it felt so real… almost too real to be an actual dream."

Trish opened her mouth to reply to that, only to stop short when there was a sharp knock at the door; Adam then informing them that everyone was ready to leave for Pembroke.

Whilst Amy quickly wrote off her earlier discomfort as fatigue, Paul noted that she was fairing quite better as they walked around outdoors. And perhaps that was because there was a significant amount of distance between the redhead and Scott … or perhaps it was for other reasons. Whichever the case, Paul was willing to believe the former until he had substantial proof for the latter; not that he would really have the opportunity to speak with Amy anytime soon it seemed … the aforementioned redhead and Trish quite taken with the scenery surrounding them. Of course there was more to it than just the scenery, Adam and Jason walking with the two women towards the back of the group. Not too far off from them were Chris, Lisa, John and Randy; the remaining faculty advisors taking their respective spots at the head of the tour group or at the back. It wasn't until they'd reached Pembroke Castle that the group rejoined as a whole, though there were still some obvious divisions amongst them. Still, they all remained attentive to their guide as they began their tour of the castle grounds … Trish and Lisa watching Amy carefully as they listened to the guide describing the history of the castle. Of course, they weren't sure if she was more in awe of the mostly preserved exterior of the castle or if she was about to have another one of her… well they really weren't sure what to call whatever happened to her during her waking hours. For now though, she at least looked fine, but given what she had told them back at the vacation home in Tenby, Lisa and Trish felt they were justified in their concern. Once they'd started the inner tour of the grounds, Adam and Jason took it upon themselves to hold a history lesson of their own…

John rolled his eyes, "the two of you sound like you lived through it or something … I mean, I've come across my fair share of know it all professors and students but that's just a little ridiculous."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "do tell … do my cousin and I really look so old that we could have lived through such events?"

Trish smirked, "you look perfectly fine from where I'm standing."

Randy made a gagging noise, "would you please stop? It's enough that we have to watch the two of you practically falling over your feet because of them—"

"Then don't watch," Amy interrupted shortly, "seriously, if it's bothering the two of you that much, go somewhere else. There's plenty of space in this castle for the two of you to carry on with your PMS ways."

"Well that settles that then," Trish exchanged a look with Amy and then blinked, "Ames? What's on your mind?"

The redhead nodded to one of the larger towers, "there is a walkway connecting the towers and if I heard that guide correctly, we need only climb to the top of one to reach the walkway. But…" She then directed her attention to the castle keep, "I am more interested in seeing the view from up there."

Jason cleared his throat, "the castle is perfectly situated for defensive reasons and I am in the belief that if you would view the countryside from the top of the Keep, you would see why." Clasping his hands behind his back, the blue eyed blonde man continued, "From what the guide has said and from my own knowledge of the area, this castle was used by the Normans."

"Blah, blah blah…" John echoed from nearby, "If we wanted a history lesson we could just listen to the guide, ya know."

"Or you could just go somewhere else and maybe find someone else to annoy?" Trish suggested without turning around, "seriously, just go somewhere else because you're really starting to get on my nerves."

Adam placed a hand at the small of her back, "do not heed any more attention to them, they merely can not appreciate the opportunity they have been provided." He paused as if to say more and then frowned, "if I am not mistaken, it would appear that our touring party has lessened by one person."

Trish blinked and then glanced around, "I see Jason, Lisa, Ms. Moretti and Ms. Greenwald… Chris is over there talking to Paul; Scott is with Randy and John…"

The tall blonde man nodded shortly, "and of course, we are both accounted for, but Amy was just standing near us a few minutes ago. I would not think that she would leave the castle grounds on her own, so perhaps she is just exploring another part of it?"

"I wouldn't put something like that past her," Trish replied and then shrugged, "I doubt she would leave the castle grounds alone and she did say that she wanted to see the view from the top of the Keep so maybe she's there."

Whilst Adam and Trish were somewhat correct in the exact location of the missing redhead, Amy had a reason for exploring the castle grounds on her own. And she hadn't exactly meant to wander off on her own, just that once she had set foot inside of the Western Hall, Amy had seemingly stepped back in time. This vision was different from the others, the time of day also changing as she started to explore…

_She was standing outside, the sun not even over the horizon yet, the young woman resting her forearms on the cold stone surface in front of her as she paused on her walk along one of the many castle walkways._

"_Lady Davis, ye ought to be sleeping…"_

"_Why Sir Bennett, I could very well say the same for ye… the hour is really not so early, is it?"_

"_I suppose it is not, Lady Davis, but I am just returning from my watch," the familiar knight replied. His eyes continued to scan the surrounding lands, but then he turned his attention to her and smiled slightly, "might I inquire then, where is it that ye wander to so early this day?"_

_She hesitated only briefly, "I had rather hoped to take a bit of fresh air outside of the castle walls… though father has already advised against it."_

_The tall knight nodded, "though we are not at war just yet, Lady Davis, it is ill advised to wander unprotected outside of the castle."_

"_I am aware Sir Bennett, but I had not intended upon wandering alone… my father would not permit me to do so, even if we were not on the brink of battle." Turning so that her attention was towards the stables, the briefest hint of a smile graced her features, "and if ye would please excuse me…"_

"_I wish you a fair morn then, Lady Davis."_

_She curtsied, "and to ye, Sir Bennett…" A pause before she left the walkway, "I am under the impression that Lady Evans shall be in the Northern Hall."_

_She noticed that many of the knights and servants awake had bowed or curtsied to her, but she hadn't really paid that much attention to them as she made her way to the stables. Even then, it seemed, authority wasn't something that she paid much mind to; the redhead making her way towards one of the stalls…_

"_Lady Davis," a mock reprimanding voice began, the speaker remaining at the entryway to the stables, "unless I am mistaken, just last eve, Lord Davis had forbidden any such activity."_

"_Ye are correct Sir Rhys … and if memory doth serve me correctly, my father had also forbid me to even speak with you."_

_In a few short strides, the knight was at her side, "I have sworn an oath to your father to protect the House of Davis and I will uphold that oath until I have drawn my last breath—"_

_She turned so she was facing him, one hand reaching up to touch his face. "Please do not speak of that, I know that the day will eventually come but… the eyes that normally keep watch are closed."_

_He stiffened slightly at her touch, "your father seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that your intended arrives to the castle soon."_

_Her hand withdrew immediately, "then if my presence doth offend ye so much, ye are dismissed Sir Rhys."_

_Before she could leave his side completely he had engulfed her in his arms, crushing her body to his…_

"If you had wished to see the Keep, perhaps you should have spoken of it before wandering off alone?"

Amy blinked as she turned to face the speaker, "I do apologise if I had worried you Jason, and I just wanted to see the view from up here."

Jason shook his head, "you needn't apologise to me Amy, just that you caused some worry amongst us." He stood next to her, one hand coming to rest upon one of hers on the stone wall. "It is quite lovely, is it not?"

"Quite," she agreed easily and then frowned, "I do have a reason for wandering off like I did… these castles seems to bring the visions more frequently."

"You had another vision?" He asked as he turned his attention fully to her, "of course you needn't speak of it unless you wish to."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, "I saw those knights again... the ones I told you about from my dream last night. I had the opportunity to speak with both of them again, but it was different because usually the time of day doesn't change with the visions, but this time … it was right before dawn."

Jason frowned thoughtfully, "I do find it rather peculiar that you would have visions involving knights, though I suppose it is not too peculiar given that we have visited several castles here."

The redhead nodded, "if anything, at least they're somewhat consistent regarding the people involved. Of course, I really have no clue as to if these knights actually existed or not… I do at least know that one of them was involved in some sort of forbidden romance with one of the ladies of the court."

"Which is not so entirely uncommon, from what I do understand of history… or if you wish to take into the tale of Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere," unconsciously, the grip on her hand tightened. "If you so wish, I could look further into the history … perhaps to see if these knights actually existed?"

"If you would not mind too much, I would appreciate it Jay," she rolled her eyes a little as she saw Adam and Trish approaching, "and I could be wrong, but I am under the impression that it is time to depart the castle now."

Amy's suspicions were confirmed, but only after Adam and Trish had inquired as to why she had disappeared earlier … Amy offering as much of an explanation as she was willing to give.

After leaving the castle, the group of students and faculty advisors were informed that the remainder of the day was on their own… or at least until the evening meal, which would be taken in Tenby. Paul informed them all that Mr. McMahon had arranged for a special outing for tomorrow, but would say no further on the matter. Still, the students and faculty advisors split into their usual groups for the afternoon with many staying within the town to sightsee there, but one group of four instead headed to the Pembrokeshire Coast Path. Of course, Trish did have to question why her best friend didn't want to stay in Pembroke or at least at the castle to explore further, Amy writing it off to just wanting to see more while they were in Wales. And while neither of the two women were familiar with the area, that didn't stop them from enjoying the walk partially along the coast. At least this way, they didn't have to directly deal with John or Randy until later in the day, a fact for which all four were entirely grateful. But, before they could actually get started on their walk, the sight of horses caught Amy's eye … and though she would not say anything outright, Trish took it upon herself to make the suggestion that they try for a beach ride instead of walking along the coast path. And while that did initially confuse the two males, they were still willing to go along with the request; Amy sending her best friend a thankful look once they'd reached the riding centre. It wasn't until the ride was over, the two women taking a moment to talk before they had to head back to Tenby.

Trish winked as they entered the stable, "you can thank me for this later… honestly I had just as much fun as you did, but I know you wanted to do this."

Amy grinned, "horse back riding is so much fun Trishers, you should really come with me more often… or at least when we're at the manor, you know?"

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude," the blonde woman teased easily, "especially since it seems that you prefer to do that with Jason."

"If that's the only thing that's really holding you back," the redhead nodded towards the two blonde cousins, "I really don't see why it would be a problem … if you and Adam were to join us."

Trish half shrugged, "only if you wouldn't mind too much and it's not that I don't appreciate the offer because I do, just that … I don't want to think that far ahead, but when the year is over…"

Amy nodded, "I may have already made the decision to look into transferring to a university in the area, but that is no guarantee," she shook her head when Trish smirked, "and it doesn't mean that we have decided to pursue a relationship."

Trish sighed, "Well the two of you might as well make it official because I really don't know who else you're trying to fool … except yourselves maybe."

Adam cleared his throat as he approached the two, "if you both are ready to leave… Jason has just called for a car to take us back to Tenby."

Amy nodded, "we're both ready … I really don't want to go back yet, but I understand that we can't stay here all night." Sending a smile to her friend, she then nodded towards the doors, "I'll just go ahead and wait outside."

"Do we really have to go back?"

"I am afraid so, my darling; Paul expects for us all to be in attendance at supper this evening." Adam took both of her hands in his, "after the meal is over, however, we have the remainder of the night at our leisure."

Trish wrinkled her nose, "I realise that but it is still not enough … and perhaps it is still of me to think this way, but the way everything has gone already, the time I mean."

Adam kissed her forehead, "it is not silly of you at all Trish for I share the same sentiment. True that we may have until the end of this academic year…" Shaking his head, he captured her lips with his for a lingering kiss, "let us not think about this further."

She reached for his hand as they left the stable, "any word on what type of restaurant we're going to this evening?"

Jason smiled as Trish and Adam approached, "Paul had informed me that we are to dine at the restaurant onsite, the Penally Abbey has a fine restaurant with lovely views … added to that, Mr. McMahon went through a fair amount of trouble to book our stay at the Penally Abbey."

Amy smiled wryly, "I do not doubt that for a moment as the Abbey House is quite splendid, though I am under the impression that Mr. McMahon had nothing to do with the exact arrangements considering that we have not been split by gender this time around."

Trish eyed the two blonde men suspiciously, "I did have to wonder about that as well … not that I'm going to complain about the arrangements since it puts John and Randy under a separate roof for an evening but…"

Jason held up his hands in defence, "I can assure you both that I had nothing to do with these arrangements, nor did Adam for that matter … perhaps Paul is merely looking out for the well being and peace of everyone?"

The two women exchanged a look at that and then they both shrugged, conversation coming to a brief halt as the car arrived to take them back to Tenby. And once they'd arrived back, Amy and Trish retreated to their respective rooms; Trish heading into Amy's room before they had to meet with everyone else…

"Could you give me a hand?" Amy beckoned to her friend, "I'm trying to pin the rest of my hair back but I can't reach this one strand…"

"I've got it," Trish replied easily, the blonde woman coming to stand behind her friend, "when did you get this dress?"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "one of the many that I purchased in London at Shane's insistence. If I didn't know better I would think he's trying to make me into the next Stephanie."

Trish cleared her throat, "no offence meant by this, but that could very well be the case. Just not with you becoming his sister, but you maybe becoming a McMahon since he does seem to pay quite a bit of attention to you."

Amy waited until her hair was in place before she turned to face her friend, "no offence is taken Trish, but even if that were the case … Shane is a fine person and I do enjoy his company but that kind of lifestyle just is not suited for me." Slipping on the nearest pair of shoes, the redhead smiled; "I suppose since we are both ready…"

"Adam and Jason are waiting for us in the hallway," Trish confirmed and then giggled, "Did you notice that there's a small pool on the property?"

"I had noticed it yes and I would presume that you and Adam have already made plans?" At the affirming nod, Amy grinned, "then I shall heed that in mind … I had already intended upon making use of the piano or perhaps spending part of the evening on the terrace."

"Trish," Jason greeted as Amy and Trish entered the hallway, "My Lady, if I may?"

Amy curtsied before placing a hand on the offered arm, "My Knight … Trish and I were just discussing post meal plans for the evening. The piano does look quite inviting but I was wondering, if perhaps—"

He smiled, "the terrace garden is sufficiently lit should you wish and there are many gardens to view in the morning, should you wish to do so."

She nodded; "I should like that very much," Amy paused before they reached the front door, "whence we return to the manor, I was wondering if we could perhaps head into London for an evening?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that we would do just to meet with Shawn and Lilian again?"

"I had meant separate from that occasion and do forgive me if it may seem forward of me to ask or to even consider but—"

"Then I shall ask for your forgiveness for being old fashioned whence it concerns certain things," he interrupted her evenly and then grinned, "if you would provide me the benefit of the doubt, it would be my pleasure to arrange an evening in London."

Adam rolled his eyes a little as they traversed leisurely to the restaurant, "only you would be so formal whence asking someone on something as simple as a date."

Jason rolled his eyes right back, "and since you have overheard our intended plans, I would presume that we will not conveniently run into you whence we are out?"

The taller of the two cousins nodded and then voiced his affirmation, promising that he would not follow them that time. But before any of them could discuss the future plans any further they arrived to the restaurant to find everyone else waiting … Paul then making a gesture for the two couples to enter first, Chris and Lisa following suit. Politely, Trish refrained from bringing up the planned date during the meal, the evening going mostly pleasant given the group. And once the meal was over, Trish returned to her room to change before meeting up with Adam at the small pool area; Lisa and Chris heading elsewhere on the property whilst Amy and Jason spent their time on the terrace. To the entire surprise of no one else in the Abbey House, Trish ended up spending the night in Adam's quarters … Amy spending most of the night speaking with Jason about the vision from earlier. It wasn't until the grandfather clock in the room had started to chime twelve that Amy excused herself to return to her room for the evening, Jason walking with her upstairs. Still, even with the late hour, he seemed just as reluctant to leave as she did. But, given his nature and the uncertainty that they both held regarding their relationship, he bid her good night with a simple kiss to the cheek. Amy returning the gesture before entering her room and perhaps she would have stayed in there the remainder of the night if not for the fact that she couldn't sleep. And whether that was from the dream the night before or from the vision earlier she wasn't quite certain … still, she found herself wandering back downstairs only to find that she wasn't the only one who was still awake. As such, she seated herself on the chaise lounge eventually lulled to sleep by the piano.


	36. Chapter 35

_Diary Entry – Amy Dumas_

_**28**__**th**__** of August, 2005**_

_The original itinerary would have placed us in Scotland or perhaps en route to the Isle of Mann, but instead we have returned to the McMahon manor in England with no set idea of when we will depart next. A family tragedy has called both Adam and Jason home to Romania for an indefinite period of time; though privately, the two cousins conveyed that they would be away no longer than a fortnight, at the very least. Naturally, their departure leaves us with only four faculty advisors instead of six and also may set us back in terms of a travel schedule or possibly, the academic schedule. In a partial attempt to keep us on track as per the academic calendar, Paul and Scott have assigned us a ten page paper on an author from the Victorian time period. As an added level of difficulty, we were given the further task of doing a comparative paper- either with another author from that time period or from a different time period. There are further levels of difficulty to the assignment in terms of culture, education and similar outside influences as well, but they have not been decided upon yet. To the best of my knowledge, I am the only student who has expressed any such interest into turning the basic paper into a more involved project. My time frame would remain relatively the same, I think. I am uncertain as I have only just submitted my request yesterday after we returned from Wales._

_Like Trish, I am greatly concerned for the well being of the two blond cousins but unlike Trish, I believe that the circumstances surrounding their temporary departure run far deeper than a family tragedy. While I may not have any sort of solid proof, just given what I already know about them and the situation I have found myself in… I am truly starting to believe that nothing is ever as it seems. Certainly I can understand that trust needs to be earned and that we really have not known them for a substantial period of time. Still, I would hope that they could at least confide in us to some level. I would not expect for them to tell us absolutely everything, but they could at least give us some details._

_Well, regardless, I suppose I should also look for the positives of the upcoming fourteen days…or possibly longer, depending on when Adam and Jason return. But I digress, the return trip to the McMahon manor provided me with a significant amount of time to converse with Ms. Moretti, which I may not have had otherwise. From our conversation, I have discovered that she is also from New York City and not only that, but she is not much older than me. I would not go as far to use the term kindred spirit but at the very least, I feel that I have found a friend. Our interests, beyond our chosen majors, are quite similar as are some aspects of our respective personalities. I found conversation quite easy to come by with her, and in no time at all, we had returned to the manor. _

_And the actual return to the manor, Mr. McMahon was not present to greet us, but Shane was. I suppose this may have caused some concern, if we were entirely unfamiliar with Mr. McMahon, but even his own nephew did not seem fazed by the absence of his uncle. Well, it isn't as though we absolutely need Mr. McMahon to be present, and according to Shane, his father is only away on business for a few days time. He provided no further information on his father's whereabouts and really, it wasn't any of our business to ask._

Amy saved the document that was serving as her most recent journal entry, intending to finish it later after the evening meal. With the absence of Mr. McMahon, Shane had adopted a slightly more relaxed schedule for all residents of the manor. Naturally, the students were still expected to meet certain requirements as far as studying and devoting time to research; but the previously restricting schedule that Mr. McMahon insisted on was replaced. The slightly relaxed schedule also gave the four faculty advisors time to re-adjust the upcoming overall schedule for the academic year. While two weeks didn't seem like much in the grand scheme of things, for a program that was already depending on a tight schedule academically and travel wise; two weeks made a huge difference. Aside from reevaluating the importance of some previously scheduled activities, the list of cities also needed to be reconsidered. Naturally, the capital cities would remain and more than likely cities that were culturally significant to the course material. Amy also reasoned that, unless determined otherwise, the short side trip to Egypt would also be canceled. Aside from not having a full set of faculty, it was three or four days that could be put to better use from an academic standpoint. Still, until she was informed otherwise, Amy hoped that they would still make that trip.

"I suppose I should head downstairs for the evening meal, even if we aren't dining in the formal dining room and have been informed that formal dress is optional, the meal itself is not."

Amy shut down the laptop, waiting for it to completely power off before she moved from the ornate oak desk. Without Mr. McMahon present she didn't need to worry about changing her clothes, having been reassured that jeans and a t-shirt would be acceptable.

The redhead met up with Trish and Lisa in the hallway, the three female students waiting for the two female advisors before heading downstairs to the informal dining room. On their way downstairs, they encountered the three male students and then assumed that Scott was more than likely downstairs already with Paul and Shane. It was on the way downstairs, and after the three male students were present, that the two female advisors spoke about some of the readjustments to the travel schedule.

"From what we have been told, most of the schedule will remain in tract at least as far as destinations but the duration of time spent there, or between, may change. The planned one week rest period here, after visiting Italy, Germany, Austria and France, has been canceled in interest of condensing travel time on the Continent before the Christmas holiday break." Nora glanced between the students, waiting for that information to digest before she continued; "Many of the cultural experiences such as balls, plays and visits to museums and landmarks, will remain as necessary but you can anticipate that priority will be placed on capital cities and culturally significant cities, only."

"This will remain in place, regardless if Mr. Copeland and Mr. Reso return as anticipated," Mary stated after a moment's pause, "in the event that they do return early, which we do not believe they will, the schedule may be restructured again."

Amy cleared her throat, "when I spoke to Paul yesterday, he told me that it was more likely that they would be detained longer than the fourteen day period they estimated."

Nora nodded in confirmation, "that would be correct. Even though the actual trip may not take long, the amount of time that they remain in Romania will depend on how much family business needs to be attended to. Matters like wills, property and things of that nature."

Trish inclined her head, a curious look in her eyes, "would you be able to give us an approximate estimation or does that depend on the family?"

"Entirely dependent on the family," Mary affirmed, "and especially with large or extended families or families that may have a longstanding history in a certain area."

Amy squeezed her friend's hand, the group of students and faculty advisors finally arriving to the main floor; "Just stay positive… and who knows, maybe they'll be able to update us soon."

Trish mustered a smile, "I know… just that I wish we could do something else, you know? I feel helpless and a little useless just being here. Although, if we had gone with them, that might have been a little awkward and really not the ideal situation to meet the family."

"Hardly ideal," Amy agreed, their conversation coming to a brief halt as they entered the informal dining room.

Paul stood as the female students and faculty advisors entered the room, "if you students have not been informed already, Scott and I are available to discuss the restructured schedule for the academic year… and the previously unknown due date for your paper."

Chris nodded towards the two female faculty advisors, "they did let us know about the schedule, but not about the due date."

Paul nodded shortly, "if at all possible, I will have an updated and detailed copy of the itinerary for you all within two days time. And as far as the due date for the paper, you will have until the Thanksgiving break as both Scott and myself feel that this is a sufficient amount of time." A cursory nod was made towards Amy, "and as per your request for the topic of your paper, you have our full permission to proceed accordingly."

Amy smiled, "I realize that the request may seem unusual, but I'm confident that I can complete the research needed and write the full paper within the time allowed."

Paul exchanged a look with Shane and then continued his brief conversation with Amy; "my cousin has informed me that Stephanie completed a similar paper and though some of the resources used may be outdated, the library here at the manor should at least provide you with a sufficient start." An amused smile lifted at the corners of his mouth, "I must also say that while I do certainly commend your ambition, I can't help but question if this is a wise decision in the long term as there will be numerous papers requiring practically the same depth of research."

An equally amused smile found its way to Amy's face, "I do appreciate your concern, Paul, but I can assure you that I am prepared to complete all required assignments and within the given amount of time, regardless of their difficulty." She nodded across the table towards Trish, "and if you can't take my word for it, Trish can affirm to my habits."

"With the temporary absence of your customary advisors, I have temporarily volunteered my services to the university programs;" Shane addressed all of the students, "but that is pending approval of the respective programs, though I do not anticipate any difficulties as my major does qualify accordingly."

Randy arched an eyebrow at that, "and what was your major? Obviously, we know everyone else's…"

"I majored in History and English at the University of Oxford," Shane replied after finishing a few bites of salad, "and I also completed a graduate degree in Celtic Languages and Literature at Harvard University."

Paul rolled his eyes a little, "Stephanie did all of her collegiate work at the University of Cambridge and I studied at Yale, so I suppose you could call all of us a family of overachievers."

Amy smirked a little at that, "but it would be better to be an overachiever than an underachiever, correct?"

"Absolutely," Paul replied, lifting his glass of wine in a toasting manner, "and may I just say, to all of you students, it's an honor and privilege to have the opportunity to work with you all. Such achievement and academic success it seems are becoming far and few between with each entering class of students."

"Well, I can't really speak for everyone, but I don't have much of a choice," Lisa smiled wryly, "I either keep my grades high or I risk losing my scholarships to the university."

"Or, in some cases we risk academic ineligibility for athletics," Randy supplied with an equally wry smile. "Sometimes just knowing that you'll get kicked off the team, can give someone great incentive to achieve."

Paul nodded in acknowledgement and then set his glass of wine down; "with the early return from Wales, my cousin and I were wondering if you students would be interested in a short trip to Paris next week… not related to anything academic, I'm afraid, but more of a mental break… or a mental health day or two, if you would rather."

Shane spoke when his cousin finished, "my father will not return from his business trip until the end of next week. Normally, he would only be away for a day or two at most, but for this trip he wanted to get more accomplished."

Trish eyed the two conspirators, "and when would we leave, how long would we stay, where would we stay and more importantly, what would we do?"

"My family owns a well maintained property on the ___Île__-____de__-____France _that should be more than comfortable as far as accommodations are concerned." Shane paused, setting aside his now finished salad, "the plan is to stay for only two days and as for what to do? We'll be in Paris and I'm certain you'll find plenty to occupy your time."

"I meant are we going to be restricted in terms of what we can do and where we go?" Trish directed an apologetic look towards her friend, "no offense to you, but if this isn't an academically oriented trip, I'd rather go shopping and sightsee."

Scott cleared his throat, glancing across the table to the two female faculty advisors, "Paul and myself were waiting for your presence so we could properly discuss arrangements. Not in the sense of chaperoning, but merely in the sense of regulations as per university requirements." A nod was directed towards the three male students, "because, although I don't want to assume, I am doubtful that the three gentlemen would want to spend the entirety of a day engaged in shopping."

"And they wouldn't be the only ones entirely against that." Amy added with a slight grimace, "Honestly I would rather go to the museums or historical sites. Not that I would entirely protest some shopping, but that isn't something I would want to do for a long period of time. And personally, I'd love to attend a play, if at all possible… or an opera house tour if one is available."

Shane smiled a touch, "I'm more than certain that a tour of that nature can be arranged… and in particular to follow the style of the Phantom of the Opera?" And at Amy's confirming nod, he continued, "I will personally facilitate this opportunity and this offer is extended to all of you students, if you are interested."

For the remainder of the evening meal, the upcoming trip to Paris was discussed amongst the students and faculty advisors. Naturally, there was a schism with planning the ideal itinerary and not only between the female and male students but also with the female students. Since Shane had already volunteered his services, he was ruled out as an academic escort which left Mary, Nora, Paul and Scott to sort out the remaining proposed itineraries. Eventually, Mary and Nora agreed to accompany Trish and Lisa respectively while Paul and Scott would accompany Chris, John and Randy. After the evening meal was over, the students were dismissed to their leisure until the customary manor curfew.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes: **The chapter length isn't near what I averaged for this fic but my primary purpose was to just get this story going again. Changes are in progress as I attempt to get this story back on track. I still own nothing but the plot


End file.
